Taken
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: A case from Cal's past seems to have come back to haunt him. Will this guy ever give up? Super long one  .
1. Business To Attend To

**A/N: Thankyou all for taking the time to read this! This is my first story... i really hope you like it. I do not Lie to Me or any of the characters! Please leave reviews!**

**Taken**

"That was truly lovely!" Gillian said as she walked out of the restaurant.

"Yes… delicious." Cal said biting his bottom lip, deep in thought.

"Are you ok?" She asked him worriedly.

"Peachy…" He said getting into his car and waiting for Gillian to get in. "I just have some unfinished business to attend to…" He said driving to the office. Once the car pulled into the lot he stopped and stared at the dashboard, refusing to look Foster in the eyes. "You can get out…"

"Cal, what's the problem? Where are you going to go?" She asked him putting her hand on his upper arm. He quickly pulled it away moving his head to his feet.

"Cal…" She said worriedly.

"You need to go Gillian." He said. She knew he was serious, because he had used her first name.

"Cal-"

"I'll be back in no time… promise." He reassured her, still without looking at her. Gillian leaned towards him in the car and put her hand on his chin and pulled his face to look at her. He yanked his head away. He didn't want her to see anything. He knew that it was suspicious the second he told her to get out, but he wasn't going to let her see his emotions right there. Foster sat back down in the passenger seat.

"You know I'm not going to leave… so why don't you tell me where you are planning to go…" She said to him. Cal continued to look at his feet. He took a deep breath starting to say something but then decided against it. "Cal." Foster said seriously. "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" He yelled, looking at her. He immediately regretted it because he could see the fear and worry on her face. He also saw that she threw herself away from him, in worry that he might hurt her. After a minute or so, she leaned back into the chair.

"Just tell me where you are going?" She asked him making sure to stay on the edge og her seat, as far away from him as possible.

He glanced over at her to see where she was. How couyld she be so far away from him in such a tiny car. "I can't." He said in a low voice.

"Why not?" She pushed, knowing the she shouldn't.

"Classified." He mumbled.

"Damnit Cal." She said getting frustrated.

"Get out." He said, bringing his gaze to his window. He looked out over the parking lot. He spotted Reynolds, Heidi's, and Gillian's car.

"I won't." She said stubbornly.

"Gillian!" He yelled once again making a fast movement towards her. He brought his hand just inches away from her face. He was luckily able to stop before it hit her. It all happened so fast, and now her scream rang in his ears. He clenched his jaw. He had never gotten mad at her like that before, but he had to leave! If he didn't it would be too late. And he still had to stop by the house and see Emily.

He could hear Foster's heavy breathing next to him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and he could see that she was practically falling off the seat. "Just… just leave Foster." He said lightly.

"How dare you?" She said, disgusted. Cal didn't have to look at her face to know she was pissed, scared, and worried.

"Excuse me?" He asked her trying to make her talk. So he could hear her voice. So he could know that he hadn't hurt her.

"How dare you even get CLOSE to smacking me?" She yelled. She was completely pissed now. "Then all you can say is 'leave'?" She says madly.

He looked at the ground again. Not once had he made eye contact with her, and not once was he going to.

"Look at me, Cal." She said, trying to be calm. He bit his lower lip and ignored her. "Look. At. Me." She insisted.

He still ignored her and fidgeted with his hands. He knew that she knew what his every move meant, but did he care? No. He had to get out of here. "You have to leave right now." He said firmly. "I need to be somewhere." He insisted.

"You better pray that where you go isn't going to get you in trouble, because I am NOT coming to the rescue." She said.

He ignored her and looked at the ground.

"Oh and Cal." She said nicely.

"What?" He asked turning his face to her, making eye contact.

She brought her hand to his face quickly and smacked him, "Thanks for lunch." She said. She then got out of the car and walked into the office.

Cal leaned over the passenger seat and closed the door. He brought his hand to his face and felt where he knew the reddening spot was. He clenched his jaw and drove to his house.

He walked in and found Emily sitting at the table eating a sandwich. "Hey Em." He said to her going to the fridge and looking through it.

"Um hi dad… what happened?" She said with a small giggle.

"A witness got mad." He lied.

"Wow… that was a horrible lie." She laughed. She walked to the sink and threw her plate and cup in. "Why aren't you at work?" She asked leaning on the fridge, watching him rummage through it.

"I came to see you." He said looking at her with an innocent smile.

"Yeah... we can pretend that's why." She said with a big smile.

"I have to go on a meeting… I won't be back till late tonight." He said.

"Alright… why did you need to come tell me? Have you ever heard of a phone?" She asked him grabbing an apple from the fridge and taking a bite.

"I didn't want to take any chances." He said wrapping his arm around her neck and pulling her close to him, "I love you babe." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then began to walk out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." She said catching up to him at the front door. "You can't just say that then leave. What kind of meeting? What kind of chances would you be taking?" She asked him standing between him and the door.

"I'm just trying to protect you." He said. Deciding those would be the last words he said to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and scooted her to the side. She let him move her but she ran outside after him.

"Dad!" She whined.

He ignored her and got into the car. He closed the door and locked them. He looked at her and waved. She stopped at the end of the side walk and gave him a weak wave. He made a weak smile and drove away.

Cal walked through the dark streets pulling his jacket on. He tightened his eyes then opened them again… hoping to awake form some sort of dream. He sighed and found the ware house. He knocked on the door.

It was soon opened by a short, bald man. "Hello…" Cal said awkwardly.

"Cal Lightman?" The little man asked.

"That would be me." He said bravely.

"Follow me." The man said opening the door fully. Cal slipped in and followed the man down a narrow corridor. "There." The man said pointing to a room.

Cal watched him as the man nervously scurried away. He then walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in, Cal." The man says. Cal slowly opens the door and walks in. He is immediately met by fists and boots. He falls to the ground in horrid pain as the people surround him, kicking and punching whenever they can. He managed to throw a couple punches, but nothing to actually protect himself. He felt one strong kick come to his face and he was immediately out cold.

.:.

Gillian paced in her office… wondering where Cal was. She dialed his number once more.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end.

"Oh good, Cal, where are you. I have been trying to reach you." She quickly said into the phone.

"Cal isn't available right now." The man said.

"What?" She asked hearing a low moan in the background. "What have you don't to him?"

"He will be back in no time, Gillian…" The mysterious man said, kicking Cal in the gut and laughing as Cal began to cough and spit out blood.

Gillian could only hear the coughing of course… and the liquid hitting the ground.

"Is that him?" She pushed.

"Don't worry… he isn't going to die tonight… he will definitely get close… but I'm not quite done with him yet." The man said hanging up.

"Oh God." She said rushing out of her office. She ran down the hallways searching for Reynolds.

"Gillian, slow down." Reynolds said with a chuckle. He was leaning against the front desk reading a news paper. "Why don't you go home? Get some sleep? Its late." He said with a smile.

She wasn't really paying attention to him because she was flipping through her phone looking for the call she had just taken. She had finally founded it and threw the phone to his ear. "Listen!" She said worriedly. Her eyes were darting around the office, hoping that it was a joke, that Cal would come out of his office, that he would be okay.

Reynolds slowly closed the phone. It was obvious that he was trying to process all of this.

"Well?" Foster insisted.

"We can't track the phone down at the moment. The phone has either been turned off or whoever has him figured out how to disable the tracking device." He said walking down the hall to Cal's office.

"Well what can we do in the meantime?" She asks following him.

"Look through his stuff… find clues." He says walking through the door and going straight to the files on his desk.

"We are going to invade his privacy?" She asked not really thinking.

"Hmmm…" Reynolds said putting his hands up as a scale. "Lightman getting seriously injured?" He said bringing one hand lower than the other. "Lightman having his privacy invaded." Reynolds brought the other hand way down then went back to work at looking though files.

Foster cringed at Reynolds saying seriously injured. She began to look around. She walked into his study and looked at the table. She picked up the book that he had recently been reading. According to him it didn't have a title. She laughed looking at the book and not finding anything but a place where the title was obviously scratched away with something sharp. She opened the book and flipped through the book. A little piece of paper fell from it. She leaned down and picked it up… reading it. "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic." She reads aloud.

"What?" Reynolds says walking into the study.

"This note in that was in his book. That is like a song or something, right?" She asked Reynolds giving him the note.

"Yes… I believe so…" He said confused. He slowly folds the note back up and puts it in his pocket.

.:.

"Ok… I… am… here." Cal managed to spit out between the coughs and the horrible pain he got with every breathe he took.

"Yea… I see that." The man said, "My name is Jack, by the way." He said giving Lightman a slight nudge in the face with his boot. Cal flinched away but it only resulted in more pain. He lay there on the cold cement floor groaning in pain. Jack pulled up a chair and took a seat. "Not so tuff now are ya? You don't have a little FBI agent to protect you? Aw, that's so sad." He said kicking Cal in the gut,

"Why… are…"

"Why am I doing this?" Jack said finished Cal's sentence. "Well… hmmm 5 years ago I think it was? You had a little case. And you just happened to win and I just happened to go to jail for 5 years. Guess what happened while I was in jail? My wife and daughter and son all died from some gang. Wanna know why? Well I'm going to tell you. Since I wasn't able to make it to the gang meeting… they took it out on my family. So basically, I just got out of jail and I want revenge. Its your fault they died… and that I wasn't there to protect them… and that I missed their funeral!" He yelled madly kicking Cal in the face… making the blood gush from his nose once again.

Cal yelled in pain as he coughed and puked.

"Just… do whatever you guys were doing to him earlier." Jack said to the men. They all surrounded Cal and began kicking and throwing punches. One had a knife and got close to his face, "See this knife? It's gonna go right into your leg. Why your leg? Because that isn't a vital area… so that means you won't die. We want to make you suffer Cal Lightman." The man said as he slowly sliced through Cal's calf. Cal screamed out in pain as the blade slipped through his skin. He could feel the blood trickling down his leg. His heart was racing and he could still feel the pointed ends of people's boot piercing into his back, stomach, head, and face. He tried his best to curl up into a ball so they couldn't hurt him as much but it only put strain on his lungs and he couldn't breathe. The minute a stretched back out some one took a blow to his lungs.

.:.

"Reynolds… what are we going to do? There has to be something…" Foster insisted walking into the main part of the office.

"Right here… it says: Come to the warehouse… we will be waiting… don't bring a car…" He said setting the note on the desk. "Why no car?" Reynolds thought aloud.

Foster worriedly looked around the room. She found another piece of paper sticking out of a book on the table by the couch. She glanced at it… seeing an address. She decided that if she told Loker than the FBI would go and find the place and the second this guy saw them he wouldn't hesitate to kill Cal. So she decided that she would go alone. Talk the guy out of whatever he was doing. "I am exhausted Reynolds, I think I'm going to hit the sack. It's late and we aren't finding anything." She said walking to the exit of the office.

"Ok… sounds like a plan." Reynolds said leaving with her.

Foster walked outside and found her car. She quickly drove to the warehouse. She got out and walked up to the door. She rapped on it 3 times and a short man came to the door.

"Whataya want?" He asked with a grumpy tone.

"I would like to come in." _Stay brave. You are doing this for Cal's sake._ She nervously clutched the purse in her arms.

**A/N: What is going to happen to Gillian? Is Cal going to live through the night?**


	2. He Will Kill Me

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter... i am putting up as much as I can tonight... PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I do not own Lie to Me or any of the characters!**

The short man looked at her than grabbed her arm and dragged her in. "Woah." She said as he tugged at her whenever she tried to fight back.

She was thrown into the same room as Cal and Jack and Jack was talking, "Gosh… you don't get it do you? It's YOUR fault they are dead…" He angrily grabbed Cal by the hair and pulled him off the ground. He leaned into Cal's face and breathed through his teeth. "You're going to die tomorrow. Tonight… we torture." He said with a crazy laugh. He then threw several punches at Cal then he lifted him up highed and kicked him in the caught causing him to fall across the room.

"Cal!" Gillian screams as she runs to his side. She lightly placed her hands on his cheek and wiped away the blood from his face. He lay there unconscious but flinched every time she touched him. "What are you doing?" She yelled at Jack.

"How did you get in here?" He asked not at all worried or mad… just curious.

"I walked through the door." Gillian rarely used sarcasm unless she it was a playful joke with her co-workers.

"Wow… you're funny… I like that!" Jack said with a crazy laugh. He leaned back into his chair, "Go ahead… fix him up or whatever… just don't do anything stupid." Jack said with a low laugh.

Foster tore a part of her dress off… luckily she has chose to wear a long one today. The dress was now a quarter of the way up her thigh… so it was still quite low. She tore the piece of dress into a bunch of smaller pieces. She took the biggest piece and put it on the cut on his leg. She put pressure on it causing him to move and groan in pain. "Shhh." She whispered running her fingers through his sweaty hair. He seemed to be in very much pain and she was scared for him. He began to move around a bit but he yelled in pain when he bumped into her knee with his chest. He began breathing hardly.

"Wh-who's there?" He asked coughing in having trouble breathing.

"It's Gillian." She said sadly holding the pressure on his wound.

Cal slowly brought his hands to his sides so he could hold himself. He slowly began to tremble in fear as he looked up. Foster followed his gaze to Jack who was watching Foster help him with great amusement. "May I help you my lady?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Yea… get a blanket." She said madly.

"You heard the woman." He said to one of the younger men who had beat Cal up. The young boy ran out of the room and rushed back in with a red and blue blanket. He dropped it on Cal's upper body, causing him to yelp in pain. The boy laughed and walked back over towards Jack. Foster took the blanket and unfolded it. She lightly spread it out over Cal. As she tucked it in she leaned towards Cal's face.

"We need to get out of here, Cal." She whispered.

"No…" He barely got out. "He…" Cal had to breathe for about ten seconds in between every word. "will… kill… me…" He managed to get out before be began coughing up blood again.

"Oh God Cal." She practically screeched. She wasn't sure what to do. She lay her hand on his chest and she closed her eyes and looked away as he coughed the blood. She couldn't watch it happen.

"Enough of this." Jack said getting up and walking over to Cal and Foster. He grabbed Fosters arm and began to pull her away.

Cal was just barely able to lift his arm and grab her hand. He didn't know what was happening but he could tell she was getting farther away. He gripped her hand tightly. "Don't… don't… go…" He said shaking horribly. She couldn't tell if he was scared or if he was shivering. She had NEVER seen him in such a vulnerable state before. She wanted to cry. Jack yanked on her arm, but Cal's grip was tight. Foster held Cal's hand as tightly as possible but she could feel herself slipping away from his grip.

"WOW!" Jack yelled as he kicked Lightman in the gut causing him to let go of Gillian to hold his stomach. Gillian let out a cry of terror as Cal began coughing again. Jack did one final tug and he had Foster in his grip. He dragged her to a chair and tied her hands behind her back and tied her legs to the legs of the chairs.

.:.

Reynolds called Foster after he got to the office and didn't see her or Cal.

"Wow… two colleagues in one day… that's a new record for me I think." Jack laughed on the other end.

"How did you get her?" Ben insisted.

"Pure luck actually…. She showed up here…" Jack said hanging up.

"Loker… Foster and Lightman are being held in some unknown place…" Ben decided he should finally tell him.

"Is Foster ok?" He asked worriedly.

"I think so… but Cal isn't. His life is in danger… did you hear about him going somewhere at all? He went last night and never came home… then Gillian said she was going to bed but somehow managed to find Cal and then got herself stuck there…" Reynolds said madly.

"God! Cal is going to get himself AND his co-workers killed. Why do I work for him again?" He asked Reynolds madly.

"He sees potential in you. He doesn't tell you or show you, but he does." Reynolds said, he wasn't sure why he felt it necessary to tell Loker at the moment but it just came out.

"What do we do?" Loker asked, wishing he had asked the question before.

"I'm not sure." He said beginning to pace.

"Hey what's up?" Torres asked as she came out of her office.

Loker filled her in as Reynolds went digging through Cal's office again.

.:.

"Why can't I help him, Jack?" Foster asked. She now knew his name and why Cal was there. She knew she had to be gentle.

"Because I want him to be in pain… Like my daughter, son, and wife were. I want him to feel the agony that they did. Do you know how a gang kills people in that kind of situation?" He asked her. She shook her head and wished he wouldn't tell her. "Torture." He said.

Gillian gasped knowing that was what they were doing to Cal.

"Lovely, eh?" He asked her with a small yet sad smile on his face.

"I didn't… know." Cal said coughing.

"Well of course you didn't. It's still your fault, though. You are the one who said I was guilty. It's your fault and I am going to torture you to death!" Jack laughed. Gillian looked at Cal and struggled to get out of the chair, but she gave up because the rope was cutting into her skin. "Oh hold up." Jack said. "Yeah, you can help him." He said getting out of his chair. He had a brilliant plan and he didn't have to do any work. He began to untie her. She immediately ran to Cal the second she was free. She didn't care why he had changed his mind, she just wanted to get Cal out of his misery. "Uhhh, Tim." Jack said grabbing one of the boys. "Get her a bunch of first aid kits er something. Something she might need to help him." Tim walked away and came back with his hands full of big red kits. He walked over to Gillian and Cal and dropped them on Cal's chest with a laugh. Jack laughed along with him as Cal began to uncontrollably cough.

Foster shot Jack a disgusted look.

Cal began to cough, but he was saying something. "What?" Foster asked.

"My…" He pushed out as clearly as he could with all the coughing.

"What Cal?" She asked as if what he might say could save his life.

"Ribs…" He said with a sigh. He was happy to be done coughing. He went through a world of pain every time he coughed.

Foster grabbed some scissors from one of the kits and cut his shirt off. Her eyes widened in terror.

"Wha?" Cal asked her. He could barely see the fear on her face. He tried to sit up and look at his chest but he fell down in anguish. There was a big red, black, purple and yellow spot on his chest. He was bleeding internally.

"Cal… I can't… I can't take care of this." She said to him. He took a deep breath and coughed a bit but it wasn't too bad. He thought he had pretty much coughed out all the blood he could and now his throat was dry. Gillian nervously dug through the first aid kits to see what she had. She found a water bottle and brought it to his mouth. He was able to take a little water down but he eventually began coughing again so she stopped. Foster put her hands to her face and sighed a big sigh.

"Eww… that's a good one." Jack said jokingly. He gave Cal a little nudge with his foot.

"Ahhh." Cal sighed in pain. Gillian put her hand on his chest protectively.

"Please stop it." She said to him. Jack leaned down and grabbed Foster by the arm.

"You've helped him enough." He dragged her into another room and shut the door. "Hey, Tim! Get one of those doctors in here. We need to get him fixed up as well as we can." Tim reluctantly walked away to look for the doctor. Nobody knew Jack's plan but they knew he had one.

Cal looked around and watched Jack talk to other boys. He tried to stay calm and to breath slowly and softly. He was hoping that Jack wouldn't randomly order another boy to come hurt him. He seemed to be lucky and he was hoping for a doctor soon. He was hoping for some pain medication. He couldn't stand the pain, but he had to be strong and have faith that Reynolds would find them. Although Jack had told him that if he gave the location away he would kill Zoe and Emily, he still tried to leave notes around his office and he was assuming that was how Foster found him. But where was Reynolds?

.:.

Emily walked around the house, searching for something to do. She was horribly bored and usually by this time her dad would be home, but he said he was staying late so she hunted for a game, or a coloring book. Anything! She picked up her phone many times and tried to dial his number, but every time she decided against it. She would always sigh then put the phone back down.

Eventually she fell onto the couch and watched some T.V. She didn't care what was on… she just needed to find something to pass the time.

About 2 or 3 hours into watching T.V. she decided she couldn't wait anymore. She had wanted to be awake to greet him, but it was already 1:00 in the morning. She finally built up the courage to call. Somebody answered on the fifth ring.

.:.

"Emily? Who is that?" Jack asked watching the phone ring.

"My daughter." Cal said wishing he was with her at the moment.

"Awww… that's cute. Answer it and if you tell her where you are… I will kill her." Jack said throwing the phone at Cal. Cal caught it and immediately opened it. He coughed a bit trying to sit up.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone. He was begging for Emily's voice.

At least one wish would come true tonight. "Hey dad!" She said happily, "What's holding you up?" She asked him.

"Uhh..." Cal said thinking of a good excuse.

"Where are you dad?"

"I'm at this warehouse where I am interrogating a suspect. She is in another room. But I am VERY beat so I will try to be home soon." Cal said… giving as many hints as he could without Jack catching on.

"Oh… how soon?"

"Hopefully just an hour." He said with real hope in his voice. He didn't want to die here tonight.

"Well… I'll try to stay up." She said wishing he was home now.

"No, no… that won't be necessary." He said into the phone quickly.

"Oh… um okay. I will see you in the morning then?"

"Affirmative." Cal said nervously.

"Alright… I love you dad." She said, suspecting that something was off.

"I love you too, Em." He said sadly into the phone. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be seeing her in the morning.

He heard the click on the other side. He closed the phone and laid it on the ground in front of him. He closed his eyes, trying his best to keep them from overflowing. Before he knew it he was getting a shot and he was out again.

.:.

Foster looked around the quiet room. She had been able to hear a little of Lightman's conversation with Emily. She hoped that Emily wouldn't get to worried. And she hoped that Cal would be seeing her in the morning. She sighed and looked at every square inch of the room. She was making sure that she hadn't missed anything. She eventually gave up and fell to the floor. After about 5 minutes of helplessly laying there she fell asleep.

.:.

"Does Emily know?" Torres asked Ben.

"It's late… we aren't going to call her at this hour." Ben said. They had been talking about different possibilities but none seemed to fit.

"Try calling her or Cal's number again. That mysterious guy picked up last time right? Maybe we can get something out of him." Loker suggested.

Ben shrugged and dialed Cal's number.

"Now what?" Jack asked… agitated.

"What exactly are you doing to them?" Ben asked, not totally sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Well…" Jack said with a smile. "Your beautiful lady friend isn't damaged in any way… I assure you. We actually let her patch Cal up a bit, but decided they were talking too much. Oh and do you know how to stop internal bleeding? That's what, Gillian I think, said. She looked at it with a terrible look on her face then said it was internal bleeding." Jack said.

"Who is internally bleeding?" Ben asked letting Loker and Torres know what they were talking about. Torres' face filled with shock and Loker seemed worried.

"Cal Lightman!" Jack yelled into the phone then laughed.

"What are you doing to him?" Ben insisted.

"Oh I forgot to tell you what I was doing to him… didn't I? Silly me." Jack said with a fake giggle. "Well… considering that 5 years ago he had a case that put me in jail. While I was in jail I wasn't able to make it to a certain gang meeting. And since I couldn't make it, the gang decided to take it out on my wife and kids. Do you know how gangs kill in that kind of situation?" Jack asked Ben, expecting an answer.

"Um, no?" He answered.

"Wow… nobody seems to know." Jack said sadly, "Torture. They just torture them and torture them until they die. Fun right?" Jack said. "My family died because Lightman put me in jail!" Jack began to yell, losing his cool. "It's his fault that my family is dead and I'm going to kill him the same way they killed my family!" Jack was screaming into the phone now. "And yes," He said calming down, "I know you want to know why I am not killing his daughter and ex-wife. It's because I want them to suffer as well. They will have to live knowing that their lives were spared so that Cal could get tortured to death. They will know that he put his life in pace of theirs. I mean… I told him I was coming to get his family… just the way the gang told me. But he decided he would die instead! Crazy right? Well I didn't have that choice. So I thought I would go a little easy on him. And let him take their place. So I told him to come, I told him that since he was so brave and heroic I wouldn't hurt him, but if he didn't come his family was going to die. So I think that got his attention. SO he came… and, well I broke my promise… and now we are beating him to death. But you know what's gonna be really fun? We are going to get him all patched up, then get him high or drunk or something then put him in a room with that pretty lady. I have a feeling that will be very interesting, maybe pretty funny."

"What kind of sick person are you?" Ben yelled into the phone.

"I am not sick… I am just a poor guy who lost his family and wants to get revenge. That's not so bad is it? Oh and don't worry… we won't let Cal kill her. I don't think he would go that far anyway, but you know… if something happens and the door gets jammed… we might not be able to stop him." Jack said with a laugh.

Ben was heavily breathing. He wasn't sure what to say next. "Don't-"

"Oh… Cal just got out of surgery… looks like they figured out how to fix internal bleeding. Here comes the fun part." Jack said hanging up.

Ben hung up as well and practically fell to the ground. Not in all the years of being in the FBI had he ever seen such a loony try to kill one of his good friends… two actually. He was traumatized.

Torres brought her gaze to Loker who just looked back at her and shrugged.

"Listen for yourself…" Ben said giving them the phone.

.:.

"Here… I bet you are hungry… and a beer always helps. Maybe 2 or 3… to make the pain go away." Jack said giving him a nice fresh sandwich and a couple beers. He patiently waited until Cal was drunk.

The doctor told him that Cal could walk. It would be very painful but if he was drunk he would barely be able to feel it.

"Wow… that's perfect! I love having an evil doctor on the team." Jack said with a huge grin.

"That's why I'm here Jack." The doctor said and walked away.

"Hey Cal!" Jack yelled testing him.

"Hmmmm?" Cal mumbled.

"Get up… get off your frigging butt." Jack said. Cal began to get up and was quite wobbly. He walked around, testing his legs and almost fell but managed to hold himself up.

"Wonderful!" Jack said grabbing his arm and walking him to the room where Foster was. He threw him in and shut the door. He walked to the big window that was facing the room. He pulled a chair up and took a seat, "Do we have any popcorn?" He yelled to one of the boys.

"Cal!" Foster yelled as she helped him in.

"Foster?" He asked barely able to hold himself up.

"Yes Cal, it's Foster." She said Happy he could stand.

Cal's face turned to an angry red. "This is your fault." He said to her.

She began to back away, "What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"Don't walk away. This is your fault. It's your fault I am here and it's your fault that I'm going to die tonight!" He yelled at her… walking closer.

"How is this my fault?" She asked completely confused.

"You are the one who insisted I take the case 5 years ago. You said it would be good for me… that it would get me back on track!" He yelled at her.

"Cal… please stop." She was now against the back wall and he was getting closer.

"Stop what?" He asked bringing his hand to her neck and shoving her against the wall. "This is what I want. You didn't have to take several beatings like I did!" He yelled at her.

"Cal… STOP! You're drunk… you don't know what you're doing!" She yelled at him, desperately trying to tear his hands away from her neck. It was slowly getting harder for her to breathe.

"I know, I am drunk! But I sure as hell know what I am doing!" He yelled at her putting more force into choking her.

"Cal! I can't breathe!" She yelled digging her nails into his arms… cutting through the flesh.

"Yeah… that is kind of the point." He said to her. Pushing harder.

Foster tried to kick him but he was too close to her for her to get enough force. "What are you going to get out of killing me, Cal?" She screamed but the words could barely come out of her mouth.

**A/N: Is Cal going to KILL Foster? (dun dun dun!)**


	3. He Tried to Kill You!

**A/N: It gets pretty crazy! This is all I have right now... I will continue to work on it... Thanks for reading! LEAVE REVIEWS LEAVE REVIEWS LEAVE REVIEWS!**

"Pleasure!" He yelled right into her ear. He could feel her kicking so he kneed her in the thigh. She let out a yelp of pain and brought her hands away from his and punched him where the bloody bandage was on his chest. He immediately fell to the ground and held his chest, crying out in pain.

Foster ran to the other side of the room to be as far away as possible and held her neck… falling to the ground as well, quicjly taking in big breaths to remind herself that she could breath now.

Jack walked in disappointed, "I was hoping he would kill you… then I wouldn't kill him because he would have to deal with murder the rest of his life." Foster gave him a sick look and massaged her neck. Jqack nodded his head and walked over to Cal. He kicked him where the bandage was and watched him yell in pain. Jack laughed then walked over to Foster and dragged her out of the room. "You can go home… we are going to change location anyway." He said to her kicking her towards the door. "You might want to have your neck checked out… I don't know how much damage he caused…" Jack said raising his eyebrows.

Foster took a deep breath and began to sob, "Please don't kill him…" She whispered through her tears.

"Wait! He just made an attempt at your life and all you can do is beg us not to kill him?" Jack asked totally surprised.

"Please…" Foster said walking away.

.:.

"What if Lightman kills Foster?" Loker asked Ben. They had tried to avoid that question but Loker knew it had to be thrown out into the many other questions.

"He… he won't… he wouldn't." Torres said looking around the office.

Suddenly the door blew open and Foster walked in.

"Foster!" Ben yelled walking to her side. She was still holding her neck and couldn't talk because it hurt too much.

"What happened to you?" Loker asked pulling her hands down to reveal bruises on her neck. Her neck was practically purple, black, and blue from where Cal's hands had been just 15 minutes ago.

Torres ran to them with some water for Foster. She stared at her with a look of sympathy. About 30 minutes later Foster could talk without as much pain.

"He's going to kill Cal…" Foster whispered breaking the half hour silence.

Ben was surprised to hear her talk and he came and sat next to her on the couch in Cal's office. They were all in there. Loker was digging around, Torres was reading a book of Cal's, and Foster had been drinking bottles, and bottles of water. Hoping it would take away the ache in her neck.

"Who?" Torres asked sitting on the other side of her. Loker began to walk to the couch and took a seat on Lightman's desk.

"Jack…" She whispered.

"Wait…" Ben said, "Let's start from the beginning. What happened to your neck?"

"Well that's not really the beginning…" Foster said trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't really care… what happened?" Loker said becoming very curious.

"Cal…" She was on the verge of tears. She was trying to stop it from replaying in her head but it did anyway. She could see Cal's face…. And his hands on her neck… she could feel the pain all over again. She could hear his screaming voice. She could see the hatred in his eyes.

"Cal what?" Torres asked.

A single tear rolled down her face and she shook her head.

"Did Lightman do this to you?" Loker yelled at her, but it only scared her and caused her to cry more. Torres comforted her and gave a look of disgust to Loker. Loker ignored her and watched Foster nod her head. "He did it… I don't know how and I don't know why but she just nodded!" Loker insisted to Ben hoping that he would be mad at Lightman with him for once. Nobody ever agreed with Loker. Loker always insisted that Cal was a jerk and never did anything good for them, but now was his chance to actually prove it.

Ben looked to Foster and got down on his knees and put his hand on Foster's shoulder, "Did Cal, do this to you Gillian? Did he hurt you?" He asked her in the most gentle voice he could manage.

Foster took a deep breath and looked at Ben, "Yes… he did." She said letting the tears come again, and letting the scene play over and over again in her head. Ben patted her on the back and stood up. He looked down at Gillian and shook his head.

"We need more information, Foster." He insisted.

"There said they were going to move the location… He said I could leave and that they would move to a new place. They are going to kill him, Ben!" She yelled at him even though it made her throat sting.

Ben brought his hands to his face and sighed. "What kind of shape is he in?" Ben asked deciding her would keep Foster's injury out of the conversation… for now.

"Bad… his face is bloody and bruised and I think he has a broken nose… definitely broken ribs and he was internally bleeding but I think Jack had some doctor fix that…" She mumbled.

"When did Lightman have a chance to do that to you?" Loker blurted out, regretting it after it was too late.

Foster took a deep breath and decided she needs to tell them. "After the doctor fixed him up they fed him and gave him several beers. They threw him into the room I was in… drunk…" She said quietly. "He got mad at me and told me it was my fault he was going to die… and… he started to choke me… I told him he was drunk and that he didn't know what he was doing but he just pressed harder and said that it was what he wanted and that he knew what he was doing… and he told me that I hadn't gotten several beating like he did… He was right Ben… I had to watch them beat him… I had to watch them kick him in the face and in the stomach… I had to help him and while I did that they continued to hurt him… he's going to die… it's my fault because I insisted that he took the case… the one that made Jack miss the meeting… the one that made his family die… the one that is now going to get Cal killed… and it won't even be a quickly death… they are beating him to death, Ben!" She yelled out.

"He tried to kill you, Gillian!" Loker yelled at her. He was totally pissed with Lightman right now.

"He didn't know!" She yelled back at him.

"How did you get him to stop?" Torres asked… thinking of the bright sight.

"I punched him in the ribs, Torres. I punched RIGHT where it hurt the most. I watched him fall to the ground in atrocious pain! And I caused it! I made him cry out in pain and watched him grab his chest and just… I saw him in pain and did nothing…" She said letting a tear roll down her face.

"He tried to kill you!" Loker yelled again. He didn't care what she did to him, "You could have died at Lightman's hands!"

"Do you know in how much hurt he is in? He is in much more pain then I was in!" She yelled back at Loker… she was trying to defend Lightman but knew he had no right to be defended. He could have done something else! He didn't need to try to kill her! She wasn't sure who she should be mad at. Loker? Lightman? Jack? Herself? She decided she should be mad at all four. She held her neck because it was beginning to throb.

Torres looked at the ground deciding that that wasn't the best question to ask. "We are going to get him Foster… you had to hurt him or he was going to hurt you."

"He already has!" Loker interrupted pointing to Foster's neck.

Foster looked at Loker then back to Torres… "That doesn't mean it was okay…"

"It was totally okay! You shoulda kneed him in the balls while you were at it!" He yelled at her.

"Loker!" Torres yelled.

Loker looked at the ground then walked away.

Torres shook her head in disappointment then looked back to Foster. "We will… any ideas of where they were going to take him?"

"No… he just told me to leave and that they were moving to a different location." She said sadly, "I wish I could help more."

"We know, Gillian… we all wish we could help more." Ben said.

"I don't!" Loker yelled into the room.

"SHUTUP!" Reynolds yelled at him. "I think we just need to sleep, being deprived of rest isn't going to help Lightman…" Ben said taking a seat on Lightman's chair and closing his eyes. Torres let Foster take the couch and she took a seat one of the cushioned chairs. She was asleep in about ten minutes. Loker walked in and was greeted by Reynolds, "I don't think so… you get to sleep outside…"Reynolds said, closing the door to the office and went to sleep.

.:.

"Should we wait till morning to totally hurt him? Or do it right now?" Jack asked getting excited and jumpy. They were now in an old abandoned gym. Lightman could see the basketball hoops and could see racks with basketballs on them.

"Wait till the morning… we can get more sleep so we can be energized when it's time for the real fun…" Tim said with a smile.

"Good point... but I kinda wanna do something right now… so he has a painful night… ya know?" He said to Tim. Tim nodded and the boys surrounded Cal. "Ummm… what to do what to do…" Jack said thinking. Let's just throw basketballs at him as hard as we possibly can. I think I saw some golf balls too. Let me know what else is over there." Jack said .

"Um, there are some gold balls… golf clubs… tennis balls and tennis racquets… basketballs… bowling balls…" One of the kids rambled on.

Oh really? Golf clubs and bowling balls? Sounds like fun to me!" Jack said getting up and grabbing a couple bowling balls.

Cal looked at him in terror. He watched the ball go up into the air and then watched it drop down on his leg. He screamed in pain and he knew that it was broken. He heard Jack's maniac laugh. He watched the next bowling ball come down in the exact same place. Another shriek of horrid pain ran threw his body. He was now down to a low whimper in the middle of the gym. His cry was still echoing through the gym. Jack lastly picked up a golf club and whacked call on the back and leg… in the same spot where he dropped the bowling ball. He laughed at Cal's pain then went to bed.

Cal lay there. He didn't dare move from his current position. He waited till he was positive everyone was asleep and he crawled away from the beds.

.:.

Foster woke up to her cell phone ringing. She took a look and saw a picture of Emily flashing on the screen. "Hello?" She answered.

"Where is my dad?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Um…" Foster said walking over to Reynolds. She woke him up and whispered, "Emily wants to know where Lightman is."

"Oh shit!" Ben said sitting up instantly. "Uh… tell her that we don't know. It technically isn't a lie. We don't know where he is." He whispered.

"I am not exactly sure." She whispered.

"He said he would be back in the morning, Gillian…" She whined.

"I'm sorry Emily… I wish I would help…" She said back. She heard a click on the other end so she hang up.

.:.

Emily set the phone down and walked outside. She got in her car and drove to her mother's house. She walked in quickly and saw her mom on the couch with a newspaper and coffee. "Mom… I can't find dad. He said he would be back in the morning but he isn't here…" She said to Zoe with a single tear rolling down her face.

"Oh Emily…" Zoe said getting up and embracing her, "I am sure he just got caught up at work or something." She said letting go and holding her at arm's length.

"No… I already called work… he isn't there and they haven't seen him…" She sniffed at look up at her mother.

The phone began to ring so Zoe walked over and answered putting it on speaker. "Hello?"

"He is going to die tonight…" A man said on the other end.

Zoe looked to Emily and she shrugged. "Who is?" She asked.

"Cal Lightman." Emily took a seat on the couch and began crying again. She knew it. She knew he had gotten himself into trouble.

Zoe sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulder. "What are you talking about?" She knew that she didn't want to hear and that she definitely didn't want Emily to hear.

"Well… I have told this story too many times but I guess I can again. 5 years ago, Cal had a case that put me in jail. While I was in jail there was this gang meeting that I couldn't go to. And because I couldn't go the gang meeting, the gang killed my two kids and wife. They beat them and tortured them to death. So… I contacted Cal and thought I would let him in on my little secret. I told him I was going to kill you two. Yes I know that Emily is there as well. Anyway I told him that I was going to kill you guys the same way my family was killed, because the gang told me. He didn't know why, but he begged me to take him instead. I thought I would give him a little slack. So I agreed and told him to come to this warehouse. And if he told anyone that I would kill you anyway. So basically you're ex husband gave up his life to save yours. So there you go… I am killing him and I want you to know that he begged me to take him instead. So you know that he died saving your lives." Jack said.

"Oh my gosh…" Zoe said beginning to cry as well.

"Yep…" Jack said hanging up.

"What... what are we supposed to do?" Zoe asked Emily.

Emily had her face buried in her legs crying. "I don't want him to die!" She yelled at Zoe.

"Me neither… We have to call Reynolds." She dialed his number...

**A/N: EPIC... Well there is a new Lie to Me on tonight so i am going to go watch... Umm let me know if you think the chapters are too long... I can shorten them. ^.^**


	4. Tonight's the Big Night

**A/N... Sorry this chapter is really short and you guys asked for longer ones... Today was a long day and I am not feeling too well... I hope you enjoy it! I hope I didn;t go too fast. I edited it alot from the original! So yea! Enjoy and please leave reviews! ^.^**

Jack looked at Cal who was asleep on the floor. He walked over to him and leaned down into his face, "Hey Cal," Cal looked at him with hatred in his eyes. "Tonight's the big night."

Cal spit in his face, which earned him a strong kick to the gut, and another kick to his broken leg. Cal screamed out in pain as Jack laughed.

.:.

"We need to find him! They are going to kill him tonight, Ben!" Foster yelled at him.

"What do you want me to do, Gillian?" He yelled back.

"Something!" She said beginning to cry… She sat down and held her face in her hands.

"Foster… don't… don't cry…" Ben said sitting at Lightman's desk. He heard his phone begin to ring and he answered, "Reynolds."

"Reynolds, Emily and I are coming over… we just got a call from the guy who is holding Cal."

"Ok hurry." He said, "Emily and Zoe are coming, Jack just gave them a call…" He told Foster.

Torres ran in holding onto Loker's arm, trying to hold him back. "Eli, STOP!" She yelled at him.

"Why are you crying over Lightman? Did you forget? He tried to kill you, Foster!" He yelled at her. He pulled his arm away from Torres and walked up to her, "He tried to kill you!" He whispered quickly.

Foster brought her face to his and looked at him. In one second Loker could feel her hand connect with his face. He fell back in shock, holding his cheek. "I better not have to smack you Ben…" She looked at him with a weak smile.

"What the hell?" Loker asked getting off the ground; he shot her a look and then walked out of the room.

"He is just tired… and mad… he's worried about you Foster." Torres reassured her.

"Yeah… okay." She said looking at the ground.

Emily ran into the office and walked right up to Foster, "You lied to me! You knew where he was and that he was in danger and you lied to me!" She screamed at her.

"Emily! Stop it!" Zoe yelled grabbing her daughters arm.

"Okay… enough yelling…" Ben said calmly. "What did Jack say in the phone call?" He asked. Zoe and Emily told him everything so he rewarded them with everything they knew… including Lightman trying to kill Foster.

"He wouldn't do that! You're lying!" Emily insisted after Ben told them. Loker had walked in half way through and took a seat. He wanted to know the whole story.

"Gosh Damnit Emily! Look at the bruises… Your dad almost killed her!" He yelled at her. Emily backed away in fear.

"He would NEVER do that!" She insisted walking up to Loker.

"Well he did! He isn't who you think he is! He is a killer!" He yelled at her.

"He never killed anybody in his LIFE!" She threw back at him.

"You don't know him that well! Does he tell you ANYTHING he does? Did he tell you about being held hostage? Did he tell you about stopping a man from blowing up D.C.? Did he tell you about going into Afghanistan? NO he didn't tell you! He hid it from you! Did he tell you about THIS? NO! He didn't!" He yelled at her.

"What…?" She asked falling back onto the couch. "He… he was held hostage?" She was trying to pay attention to the little things, and not that her dad was about to die. She looked up at Loker. He knew he had gotten through to her. He hated to yell but he knew she wouldn't have listened.

"Yes…" He said taking a deep breath. He decided to not go into detail about Lightman being a killer. He decided she had heard enough.

Emily looked at Foster, "He… he did that to you?" She asked her.

"Yes…" Foster whispered.

.:.

"Haven't you done enough?" Cal yelled at Jack.

"OF course not!" Jack said with a smile.

"Just… let me see my family." Cal whined.

"Ask me again and I'll kick you again."

"Just…"

"Ah ah ahhh." Jack said kicking him square in the jaw.

Cal tried to yell in pain, but his jaw was now broken.

"We will be right back." Jack said taking all of his boys to another room.

Cal watched them leave and began to crawl to the door. He was only able to use one arm and one leg, but he managed to drag himself out. He crawled outside into the fresh air. He let go a breath of relief once he saw someone coming. "Help…" He mumbled. He knew his words weren't clear but the person would know he was in trouble.

"Hey… it's Tim… and you are going to get in big trouble for this one…" Tim said with a smile. He pulled a lighter out of his jacket and lit a small cloth on fire. He then dropped the cloth on Cal's back… letting it set the coat on fire. He then laughed and ran inside.

"Noooo!" Cal yelled ignoring the pain in his jaw. He felt the extreme heat on his back… It hadn't quite made it to his skin but it would. He tried many times to flip over but failed every time… it put too much strain on his ribs.

"Oh my gosh!" He heard a stranger yell. He could now feel the heat spreading to his legs and chest. The fire was touching his skin and he began yelling in agony. He could hear the stranger yelling. He could feel the fire burning straight through his flesh. Eventually half of his body became numb, where he knew the nerves had been burnt. He could suddenly feel cool water dump over his body. He could hear the hiss of the water meeting to fire.

"Help…" He mumbled.

"Well… that was NOT the way I wanted him to die, Tim!" Jack yelled.

Cal was barely able to hear a gunshot then saw a body fall on the ground.

"Now now, Cal. You know better than to try to run, or should I say, crawl away." Jack said with a laugh. "Those burns are just going to make it more painful…" Jack said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Please…" Cal mumbled.

"What? Your jaw is just so broken I can barely hear what you're saying…" Jack said with a fake sad face.

Cal grunted something that wasn't audible to Jack. "Well that was a lovely grunt. Maybe I will get lucky and hear it again before you body is floating down some river. OR… I could send it in a box to Emily and Zoe. They would open it and see your dead body with blood and bruises all over it. That would be hilarious. I could like… put a camera on you to see their faces! Brilliant…" Jack said with a maniacal laugh. He sighed and grabbed Cal by the arm. He pulled him off the ground and dragged him back into the gym. He dropped Cal to the ground and tried his best to ignore the faint scream. Cal's phone began to ring and Jack pulled it out. "Wow… Emily again?" Jack sighed and threw the phone to Cal. Cal vigorously shook his head. He couldn't talk! "Oh talk to her ya little piece of shit…" Jack said watching him

Cal opened the phone, answering it and listened.

"Dad?"

"Mhm." He hummed, trying to find a way around talking.

"Are you okay? Where are you?" She yelled into the phone.

"I am bowling in a gym." Cal managed to get out… he tried to keep the excruciating pain out of his voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked him confused.

"I…" He said watching Jack walk over to him.

"Ok… we are done." Emily heard Jack say to Cal on the other end. She then heard Cal cry out in pain, and then the line went dead.

.:.

"He said that he is bowling in a gym…" Emily whispered. "I could hear him cry!" She cried. "That man hurt him again. He could barely speak…" She walked out of the office. She couldn't stand being where her dad usually was.

"A gym?" Ben said.

"Is that where they are keeping him? He was giving Emily hints last time. She said that he told her he was in a warehouse, which he was, and that 'she', being me, was in another room… which I was, and he said that he was VERY beat." Foster said to them, "He is giving us clues." She said to Ben with hope.

"Well, I guess we need to find some abandoned gyms." Ben said, he dialed some numbers and talked to some people. "Ok… we have some agents checking out all the gyms that we know haven't been used in a long time." Reynolds said to Foster. "I am going to go join them." He walked out.

"Ok… that gives us time…" Foster said.

"Time to what?" Emily asked her.

"Think…" She guessed.

"Think about what?" Emily asked again.

"I don't know! I just thought that would be the right thing to say…" She was totally failing at the whole therapy thing. She wanted to help Emily get through this, but she wasn't sure how to get through it herself.

"Well it wasn't. I thought you had something good or positive to think about…" Emily said leaving the office again. Foster sighed and looked at Loker.

"Do you even care if Lightman is saved or not, Eli?" She asked him.

"Not at all…" He said, "Well… I care about the well being of another human… I just don't care about him. Does that make sense?" He didn't wait for her response. He walked out of the room and went to comfort Emily.

"What a hypocrite… He doesn't even care about Cal, yet he goes to comfort Emily." Foster said totally pissed with him.

"Just… don't get all mad over him. You know that he will be at Cal's feet tomorrow." Torres said, "He gets all pissed at Lightman when he isn't here to hear it, but when Cal is around he practically worships him." She said.

"What if Cal isn't _here_ tomorrow…" She said sadly.

**A/N: OMG! What if he isn't? I am looking for ideas... i have some of my own but i LOVE to get ideas from the readers! Thankyou so much for reading, I will have the next chapter up later tonight or tomorrow!**


	5. Of Course I Care

**A/N: YAY! Flashbacks! I love writing them... lotsa fun! I am happy that you all are enjoying it... i think this is the last for the night... Thankyou for all the positive reviews! **

Cal lay on the floor, broken. Jack stared at him with an expression on his face that Cal couldn't quite put his finger on; he also had his eyes barely open, since they were swollen. He couldn't feel his face. He could feel the pain run all through his body every time his chest would rise and fall. He could feel the pain when he flinched at the sight of Jack. He could feel the pain when he moved his arm. The agony he felt when he talked. He tried his best to look over his body and tell himself the injuries._ Broken leg, broken in many places. Broken arm. Broken jaw. Burnt back, leg and chest. _His whole body was covered in bruises. He had some broken ribs that he knew weren't properly taken care of by the doctor. There was still a big black and red mark on his chest where he was internally bleeding. He wondered how he was conscious right now. He knew that the second he was put on a stretcher he would be out and that they would yell at him to stay with them. How is that? When he is in danger, he can stay awake. And he would rather be sleeping right now. But when he is safe, he can't manage to stay awake. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He tried to think about some place away from where he was. And for some reason… his mind took him to the past.

"_Hello Cal… How are you today?" Foster asked him as he walked into the room. She was in a tight grey dress with her hair in a bun. She was sitting on a chair by her desk with her legs crossed._

"_Okay… I guess. How long are these sessions going to last? I am not going to tell anyone…" He said to her, "I want to leave this place. It's too depressing…" He sat down on the couch and leaned on the edge. He held his head in his left hand and stared at Gillian. The truth was that he couldn't stand being around Gillian. They were both married and he had feelings for her that he knew he shouldn't._

"_Cal…" He loved the way his name rolled off her lips, "You weren't sent here so I could get you to shut up…" She made a small smile._

"_Yes I was." He stated._

"_Okay… you were. I am not done with you, though." She smiled at him with the way a therapist smiles at her patient._

"_Gillian, I don't want to be a patient anymore…" He whispered, not really sure if she could hear._

"_You never were." She said to him, taking the fake smile off her face._

"_Really? I never was? Then why do I have appointments? Why do you look at me like you look at all the depressed little boys and girls? Why do you try to comfort me like I am a about to commit suicide? Why do you act like there is more to me than just a man that wants to tell the truth? You act like you need to help me in some way. Well, Gillian, I can't be helped. It's how I am. And I know that everyone else that comes here feels the same way, but it isn't true. They can be helped. I am always sad and negative because it is my fault that my mother died. It is my fault that my daughter cries at night when she hears me and Zoe arguing. I start the arguments Gillian! Do you know what it is like to hear the one thing you love the most in your life cry? It isn't fair Gillian!" He said to her. She was so busy hanging on to every word he said that she hadn't even noticed he was done. She looked at him sadly, "DON'T look at me like that!" He said to her._

"_L-Like what?" She asked him._

"_Like I am a damn patient!" He yelled at her._

"_Cal, calm down." She said to him. She wasn't sure how to seem more like a friend, "I am not your doctor I am-"_

"_Yea, Yea, my friend." He interrupted her. She sighed and put the file she had on her desk. He stood up and walked over to her. "Goodbye, Gillian." He put out his hand but felt her arms wrap around him._

"_Goodbye, Cal." They continued hugging for a minute or so. He pulled away and smiled at her. "It was fun while it lasted." She said. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to go through the awkward pain of missing him. She didn't want to be around Alec, but wish she was with Cal. _

"_Yea, great fun." He winked and turned around. He could hear her take in a deep breath. He could feel her eyes on his back, watching him. "I hope we will meet again." He walked out of the door, closing it behind him._

_Gillian sat down and let a tear fall down her cheek. "Don't cry over him, Gillian." She told herself._

_Cal walked down the long hall and sighed. At that moment something hit him. A perfect idea. He turned around and knocked on her door._

"_Come in," She mumbled._

_He busted through the door with a big smile on his face, "What if you worked for me?" He asked her._

Cal opened his eyes and looked around. He could remember that day so well. He remembered how happy she was to hear that question, as if she wanted him to ask it all along. He also remembered the way he felt when she agreed to him. When he followed her to her boss' office and she quit. He remembered the first case, and how excited she was.

He looked around some more and spotted Jack whispering with some of the boys. He sighed but stopped half way through, trying his best to stop the pain.

.:.

"No, I am going to take the one in West Street." Reynolds said into a walkie-talkie.

"Alright, will take Ronald Rd." A man replied.

Ben took out his gun and slowly crept up to the front door of the abandoned gym. He took a deep breath and ran in. "FBI! Get on the ground!" He screamed. He opened his eyes and looked around. He looked at the ground in disappointment. He sighed and walked out of the empty gym. There was nothing but rats and webs. "Nothing…" He said into the walkie-talkie. "Give me another place."

.:.

"What do you think is happening right now?" Emily asked Loker.

"Let's not think about that." He said avoiding the question.

"That usually means something bad." She said sadly. She looked at the ground and sighed. "Do you care?" She asked him.

His eyes widened as she looked up at him, "Of course I care…" He said to her.

"Um, Eli?"

"Yea?"

"I think your pants are on fire." She said with a laugh. Loker chuckled and looked at her.

"Oh, shut up…" He said to her with a smile.

"Shut don't go up." She said laughing. Loker's face filled with happiness. She was laughing. She was happy. In all the fearfulness she was actually happy!

"I… I don't know how to respond to that." He smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Very." She said taking Loker's hand and getting off the floor. He put his arm around her shoulder and walked into Lightman's office.

"We are going to get some lunch… Would anyone like to join?" He asked them.

"It would get my mind off what is going on…" Foster said getting up and standing next to Emily. She smiled at Torres who shook her head, "Oh come on Ria!" She said playfully.

"Alright, alright…" She said, giving in. She stood up and walked out with them.

.:.

Ben walked down the street of his new location. "Come on!" He hoped that Cal would be there. He quietly walked into the gym to find a man beating Cal. He wanted to run out and yell but the man had a gun and if he showed himself he knew Cal was done for. He crawled around some boxes at the back of the gym. He was able to get a little closer and he could now see Cal and his injuries. Cal's face was completely red with blood. He could see where skin had peeled off of his back. His coat was barely on and it was torn up. He wasn't sure what could cause that but it didn't look good. Cal's right leg seemed to be totally out of place. Ben sighed and continued to watch his colleague be beaten.

.:.

Cal lay on the ground and took the beating. He took it freely, knowing that it was for Emily and Zoe. It wouldn't have been so bad if Foster was there watching. Just to see her beautiful face. To know that she was there with him. To know he would be breathing the same air as her, the day that he died. He began coughing up blood. He decided that he would think about Emily. He would never see her again and he truly loved her. Once again… a woman brought him to the past.

"_Hey dad!" She said running up to him and hugging him. He had just gotten back from a 2 week business trip._

"_Hey baby!" He said kissing her on the forehead._

"_I have been waiting here for 4 hours…" She smiled at him and hugged him again, "I missed you."_

"_It was only two weeks." He said with a smile._

"_Yes, maybe for you, but for me it was two agonizing years. Mom was always with Roger, they went out every night dad! I was home alone all the time. It sucked dad… it really did." She smiled._

_Cal let go of her and walked to his bag. He pulled out a little baggie with cookies in it, "I bring good tidings." He said with a goofy grin._

"_Yummy!" She said grabbing it and take some._

"_I'm happy to take you out of your misery." He said grabbing her head and kissing the side of it._

"_Thank you my lovely father." She said taking a bite of her cookie._

Cal smiled… even though he was in indescribable pain. He wished he could just hear her voice again. "Please! STOP!" He begged Jack.

"Now why would I stop for you Mr. Lightman?" He asked kicking Cal in the side. Cal screamed out in pain. "Whoa! I think I finally broke the skin! There is a like a bunch of blood coming from where he was internally bleeding. It's like gushing out! Holy shit! Is that supposed to happen?" Jack was almost scared. Cal was shaking on the ground, "Dude… I think he's about to die… He is like… squirming around… is he like… having a seizure or something?" Jack said to one of the boys. He started to laugh a bit and put all his strength in more kicks.

"AHHH!" Cal screamed. "PLEASE!" Cal begged and screamed.

"How can you freaking talk?" Jack asked him kicking him in the face.

Cal immediately began coughing up more blood. He was finally starting to lose consciousness.

"Oh come on! Don't fail on me now! I am not sure how I managed to keep you awake but you cant pass out on me now! This is where the real pain comes!" Jack yelled at Cal.

Cal lay there… limp and now unconscious…

**A/N: OH NO! Ahhh... what's gonna happen? Is Ben going to come to the rescue? SUSPENSEFUL! I hope you liked it! Leave reviews please!**


	6. I Want to See My Dad!

**A/N: Super short... dont give up on me... this isnt the end dont worry! Lots more tomorrow, but i am sick and exhausted! Sorry to leave such a big cliff hanger but i gotta go... Ya know.. its exciting for me, cause i know what is going to happen you dont! MUAAHAHAHA**

Ben walked out into the open and held his gun in front of him, "FBI! Get on the GROUND!" He screamed. Jack pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Cal.

"Now why would I do that Agent Ben?" Jack asked, surprising Ben.

"How do you know my name?" He asked him, keeping a firm grip on his gun.

"I know stuff… now are you going to shoot me… really?" He asked him.

"Step away from Lightman!" Ben yelled at him.

"Raising your voice isn't going to stop me." Jack stated.

"FBI!" Ben sighed when he heard his back up come rushing in.

"Shit…" Jack said throwing he gun down and backing away from Cal. He began to laugh and with a running start he ran up and kicked Cal in the face, then in the gut and in the side. He kicked him as much as he could before Ben grabbed him and pulled him away. Ben glanced at Cal to see him soaking wet with blood. He cuffed Jack and pulled him away.

.:.

"They've got him! They've got him!" Torres screamed running into Cal's office. "They found him!" Emily ran up to Torres and wrapped her in a hug.

"Is he still alive?" She asked.

"Yeah… he was at some abandoned gym… unconscious… " She whispered.

Emily yelled. "Well, let's go to the hospital! NOW!" She said grabbing Zoe's hand and running to the car.

.:.

"Hurry up! He needs surgery right now! He has broken bones all over his body. Come on RIGHT now! We can't lose this guy!" A doctor yelled bringing Lightman in on a stretcher.

"Alright! We will send him in right now!" Another doctor yelled back rolling the stretcher into an operation room.

A doctor took the stretcher straight into the operation room. He cut off his shirt and examined the now open wound, "Where should I even start?" He asked another surgeon.

.:.

Ben ran in behind everyone and ran to the desk. "We are looking for Cal Lightman…" He breathed.

"Oh yes… he is in surgery right now." She said to him.

"Is he gonna make it?" He asked her.

She looked at him with sympathy and shook her head, "If he's a fighter… then he has a chance… but he is in horrible shape sir. I don't understand how he is still alive now."

"Shit…" He mumbled. He walked over to Zoe, Torres, Loker, Foster, and Emily, "He is in surgery right now…"

"What kind of shape was he in?" Foster asked Ben.

"I would rather not describe it. There was blood… all over… I could barely see his face. He was red with blood. I… I don't think he is going to make it…" He whispered and he went to sit down.

After hearing this Emily got off her chair and ran into the hospital hallways. She ran up to a random nurse and yelled, "Where is Cal Lightman?"

"He is in surgery; please go into the waiting room…" The nurse said pulling Emily back.

"I want to see my dad!" She yelled, she struggled to get away from the nurse.

The nurse was met by Ben who picked Emily up and carried her to the waiting room. She began to cry in his arms.

.:.

(Cal is slowly dying… everyone is piled in the room.)

Emily listened to the slow but steady, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. She had one hand on his chest, she other on his arm. His face was covered in cuts and bruises. "Dad… please… don't give up."

Foster was on the other side, holding his hand.

Emily stared at him and continued listening to the steady to beep, so she could remind herself there was chance he would make it.

Foster stared at the green line that was rising and falling. She watched the numbers go down… the numbers that told them how many heart beats he had per minutes. "No…" She whispered through tears as the numbers came lower and lower.

Suddenly the machine made a steady beep… the numbers were down to zero. His chest was no longer rising and falling…

**A/N: Dont give up on me now! There is much more!**


	7. You Need to Let Go

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys and once again sorry for such a big cliff hanger! Here you goooo! Enjoy... and please review!**

"Dad! NO!" Emily screamed. She held him hand and buried her face in his side. Foster laid her hand on Emily's shoulder and tried her best to hold in the tears, but she could feel the salty liquid flow down her face. She could feel the tears coming. She knelt down next to Emily and cried with her. She wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulder and held her. Emily moved and hugged Foster, "Why? Why did this have to happen?"

Foster hugged Emily and sighed, "There is this saying I heard… from St. Theresa, she said that God will never give you something that you can't handle. Trust me… there is a reason honey."

"I reason for my father to be beaten to death?" She yelled.

"Get away!" A doctor yelled pushing Foster and Emily away. He rubbed the metal pads together. He laid them on Cal's chest and counted off, "One, two, three… clear!" Foster flinched at the loud buzz. "Damnit… one, two, three… clear!" The doctor yelled. Foster helped Emily off the ground at the second buzz. "C'mon… c'mon! One, two, three… clear!" The doctor yelled once more. "YES!" He screamed at the slow beeping beginning again.

"What?" Emily asked jumping off the ground and holding onto Cal's forearm.

"Bring him to the operation room!" The doctor yelled rolling Cal out of the room.

"But…. But wait!" Emily yelled running after him, wiping the tears away. Loker grabbed her and held her back. She pulled away from him and turned to Foster, "He's alive! Gillian, he is alive!" She screamed hugging Foster.

"Yep…" She whispered. She wanted to be happy for Emily but she had a feeling he wouldn't stay alive.

"Why aren't you excited?" She asked Foster, pulling away from the hug.

"He isn't going to live, Emily!" Loker said to her harshly.

"Loker!" Torres yelled at him.

"Oh now you say something!" Eli says to Ria.

"Look what you did!" She said pointing to Emily who was now crying again.

"Just get out of here Loker." Foster said to him, showing him the door.

.:.

A doctor walked down the hall towards the waiting room. He was immediately met by Foster and Emily, "He is in a coma as of now. Family may see him." Emily walked past and Foster followed her, "Are you family miss?" Foster hesitated but Emily saved her.

"She is my mom." Emily said smiling at Foster.

"Right." The doctor said walking into the waiting room.

"Thanks…" Foster said running with Emily. They walked into the room and saw Cal in another bed. He had tubes coming from his nose and had wires connected to his arms and chest. Emily ran to his side and held his arm.

"Dad?" Emily whispered expecting him to awaken.

"Emily… he is in a coma…" She whispered.

"What if he never wakes up, mom?" She said watching the doctor slip into the room.

Foster hesitated. She had never been called mom before. "Uh, well, he…" She was about to say 'might not' but decided against it, "will… he will…" She told herself.

"Well, uh, Mrs. Lightman," She liked the sound of that, "It is very possible that he will not wake up, I hate to tell you this, but I just can't give you false hope. He is in horrible shape, he has 3 broken ribs, a punctured lung, a huge cut where blood somehow had time to build up in then it all spilled out. He has a broken jaw, I hate to say it, but your husband only has a 6% chance of living…" The doctor whispered to her.

.:.

(One week later… Cal is still in a coma)

"I am going to go check on Cal, and then I am going out… I will talk to you later Ben." She said to Reynolds as she walked out of the office. Reynolds was taking Cal's place for now, until Cal woke. They refused to tell themselves that they needed a new boss, and Gillian refused to even take the temporary place because she felt like she was pushing Cal away.

"Foster…" Loker said to her, "He isn't going to-"

"Shut up Loker." Foster said leaving.

"Seriously, you just need to shut your damn mouth sometimes." Ben said to him.

Gillian walked out the door and drove to the hospital. She walked in and found the room Cal was in. She brought flowers and laid them on the table by his bed. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I have always been too much of a wimp to tell you this. I have never been able to say it to your face. I have practiced so many times in front of my mirror, Cal, but I could never do it, but I guess now is my chance. Cal Lightman… I love you. I loved you the second you walked into my office, seven years ago. And I know that you can't hear me, but I want you to know… that I absolutely love you." Gillian kissed his forehead again and walked out.

She got into her car and drove to an orphanage in town.

"_I am really sorry about Sophie…" Cal whispered, sitting down next to her._

"_It's not like you decided you wanted her back, Cal…" Foster said wiping away a tear._

_He laid his hand on her thigh and patted it, "We can pretend that I did… so that you have somebody to be mad at." He said with a small smile._

_Foster made a weak smile but didn't answer._

"_Would you like to go get some lunch or something?" He asked her._

"_Sure…" She whispered standing up and grabbing her coat._

_.:._

"_This is amazing, Cal." She said taking a bite of her food. _

"_Yeah, I always take Emily here on her birthday." He said with a big smile._

"_Cal I have something important to talk to you about." Foster said._

"_Of course." He said taking a bite of his food._

"_I want to try again. I want to adopt another child." She whispered._

"_But…" He said._

"_Alec doesn't want to, but I do. And I was thinking I could adopt a girl, maybe a boy, and you could take care of them until Alec warmed up to the idea." She said to him with hopeful eyes._

"_Gillian… no… we can't. You know I would have to be the other legal guardian then. What would happen when Alec was ready, but your little girl or boy couldn't warm up to him?" He asked her._

_Foster sighed. "I guess… I hadn't really thought it through." She whispered._

"_Guess not… I would be happy to be a legal guardian of your child, but you are married Gillian, I can't let you do this behind Alec's back…" He said to her with a smile._

"_I am going to hold that to you." She said smiling back._

"_What?" He asked._

"_That you would be happy to be a legal guardian of my child." She laughed and drank some wine._

"_Whatever…" He joked._

Gillian pulled into the lot and got out. She clutched the paperwork she had like it was the only thing she had left. She looked at the door. She could see kids running around. They all looked so happy. She sighed and turned around, walking back to the car. _I can't do it. I just can't._

.:.

"_Hello." Cal whispered as he walked into a darkened room._

"_Hello Cal Lightman. I am happy that you could make it." A black man said, coming out of the darkness._

"_Where is he?" He asked the man._

"_Oh, now now Cal. You know that I am not going to just freely give you information." The man said sitting behind a table._

"_Well, what do you want me to do? How do I earn the information?" He asked sitting on the other side._

"_Bring me your lovely co-worker. Gillian Foster."_

"_Never." Cal said to him._

"_Is finding out about our brother's death important to you?" The man yelled at him. Cal clenched his jaws and sighed, "Struck a raw nerve did I?" The man said._

"_Of… of course it is important to me."_

"_Then bring her to me." The man said with a laugh._

"_Isn't there something else I can do?" He begged._

"_Uh, not really." The man said with a chuckle._

"_Thank you anyway." Cal said standing up. He walked away. He found his car outside and drove to the office._

"_Where were you?" Gillian asked as he walked in._

"_Nowhere." He lied._

"_Don't lie to me Cal…" She said to him._

_Cal ignored her want walked into his office._

"_Cal! Where were you and why do you look so worried." She asked him._

"_Nowhere important and I am not worried." He said sitting down and pulling the file on his brother's death out._

"_Cal, that case was closed 3 months ago." She said._

"_They don't have the right guy… I know it!" He insisted._

"_Cal…" She said laying her hand on his arm._

"_Gillian… how many years has it been since I asked you to come work for me?"_

"_Stop trying to change the subject. This conversation is over." She said to him._

"_What conversation?" He asked her digging though the papers in the file._

"_Cal." She said, getting frustrated. He stood up and she sat back on the edge of his desk. He put one arm on each side of her. He face was just inches away from hers. "What are you doing Cal?" She asked, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body._

"_Nothin'." He whispered._

"_Cal," She said to him. Her heart began to race faster. She could feel herself blushing as he leaned in for the kiss. She began to get nervous._

"_Gillian… I-" He was interrupted by a slap to the face._

"_How dare you?" She asked him. Her heart felt as if it was going to break though her chest. Cal fell back into his chair and held his cheek. "I am a married woman!" She yelled as she rushed out of the room._

"_Gillian… wait… I just wasn't thinking! I…" He muttered… he sighed and kicked his desk, causing the lamp and some papers to fall off. "Ah shit…" He said picking the stuff up._

.:.

Gillian got back into her car and drove back to the office. "Any news on Cal?" She asked Ben. He shook his head and went back to work. She sighed and walked into her office. She pulled her phone and looked through the pictures she had of herself and Cal. She stopped on one picture where he was hugging her with a big smile on his face. She bit her lip, trying to hold in the tears. She took a deep breath when she heard a knock on the door. She turned to look and saw Zoe standing there, "Oh, please come in…" She said gesturing towards a chair.

Zoe took a seat and looked at Gillian, "I… I just don't know what to do. Emily won't even talk to me. She is too sad. She has been crying ever since she came home." She whispered.

"I… I guess we all have our own way of handling it. She just needs some time." Gillian said.

"I guess it always takes time to get over the death of a loved one…" Zoe replied.

"He isn't dead." Gillian stated.

"Cal is going to die, Gillian. Don't tell yourself he isn't, because it is only giving you false hope." Gillian felt her lip begin to tremble at his name.

"He isn't going to die." She told herself.

"Yes he is… and it will be easy to face it now rather than when it happens…"

"No, he isn't." She insisted.

"Yes, Gillian!" Zoe was beginning to get mad at her.

"Zoe, he is not going to die… I have faith…"

"How can you be so sure?" Zoe threw back at her.

"Because I love him!" Gillian yelled, immediately regretting it.

Zoe stood up and walked to the door, "You need to let go…" After that, she was gone.

**A/N: Haha... that random flashback is Cal during the coma... i will be doing that for him until he wakes up... So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Dont get it? Lemme know! I think some of the stuff i wrote was kinda choppy but i will try to get better! I had a bit of writers block today but i knew i couldnt let you down! I will try to get at least one more up tonight before i stop!**


	8. When Is He Going to Wake Up?

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews! I havent gotten a bad one yet which makes me very happy! All of you who think this story is coming to an end... OH TRUST ME! It is NOT! a big twist is coming up! Flashback!**

"_Yes… actually… I was quite popular in high school!" Cal said to Gillian._

"_Of course you were, Cal." She said with a laugh. "Now give me a beer." She giggled._

"_Yeah, me too!" Loker called out reaching for one. Cal smacked his hand away._

"_Are you old enough for one of these?" Cal joked._

"_Uh, I don't know… is 25 old enough?" Loker asked._

"_Of course not!" Cal joked throwing him one._

"_This is really nice… How often do we just hang out in your office and just… hang out?" Torres asked Cal._

"_Well… considering that we just busted a very important case, I find it very important that we do this." Cal said with a smile._

"_I rather enjoy it…" Gillian said with a bright smile._

"_Speaking of enjoyment, Emily just aced her finals." Cal said raising her eyebrows._

"_Really? What grade is she in now?" Torres asked._

"_Uh…" Cal laughed._

"_You don't know how old she is?" Loker asked laughing._

"_Of course I-" Cal's phone began to ring. "Excuse me." He smiled and left the room. A couple minutes he came back with a red face and the phone at his side._

"_Is there a problem?" Gillian asked nervously. She tried to put a straight face on, which was hard considering the joke that Loker had just made._

"_My brother…" Cal mumbled._

"_Yes?" Loker pushed._

"_My brother is dead…"_

.:.

(2 months after the incident)

Gillian walked into the hospital with Emily. They walked to the room that Cal was occupying. "Well…" Gillian sighed walking in.

"Dad? I wanted to come and see you before I left. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I am going to this summer camp that is a month long. I love you and I will see you when I get home. Don't wake up without me." She said with a smile. She gave him a hug and kissed his forehead.

"Why couldn't Zoe bring you again?" Gillian asked as they walked out.

"She said she didn't want to look at him… not like this." Emily shrugged and walked out. She was too happy for summer camp for anything to bring her down.

"Hmmm." Gillian thought. She smiled as she walked Emily out. She loved how Emily was so calm about this. Every night Gillian went home she would read through their past texts or listen to past phone calls. She needed to hear his voice again. And watching Emily get through it was a good was to get through it herself. As she walked out to the car she thought about what they could be together. Then she got on the topic of how she and Alec _were._

"_Gillian… I still love you." Alec begged her._

"_No you don't. If you really loved me you wouldn't have been cheating on me. You wouldn't have lied to me. You would have tried to stay clean." She said to him, she could feel the tears coming._

"_I… I did try to stay clean… you have never been hooked! You don't know what it's like!" He said to her._

"_Oh so it's my fault now?" She asked with a distressed voice._

_Alec sighed and paced. "Don't do this Gillian." He said walked up to her._

_She looked into his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't do this. "Alec."_

_He laid his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him._

"_Alec… no." She said to him. She felt his lips meet hers. She began to pull away but he pushed her against the wall. She felt herself kissing back. She folded her arms behind his neck and pulled herself closer. She heard the office door open. Out of the corner of her eye she watched some one walk in then walk right back out, shutting the door behind them. She shook her head, pulling herself away from him. "Don't do this to me Alec… leave… now… we are done." She pushed him away and slipped out of his grip. _

"_Gillian…" He said walking up to her again._

"_You cheated on me!" She yelled at him. She opened the door and showed him out._

"_This isn't over." He said to her._

"_Yes Alec… it is." As he walked out Cal approached her._

"_It didn't look like it was over." He smiled raised and dropped his eyebrows and laughed._

"_Cal… that was you?"_

"_Yes." _

_She bit her lip and blushed. "Well… it was his fault." She said._

"_Right…" He said sarcastically and walked away._

Gillian sighed and walked inside Cal's house with Emily. "Treat yourself to some food in the fridge, I don't know what's in there and most of it is probably spoiled but go ahead." Emily said laughing as she ran upstairs.

Gillian looked around. It was obvious that this house hadn't been lived in for a while. Emily had been staying with her mom and Gillian was bringing her by to pick up stuff for camp. She walked into the living room and picked up a heap of blankets on the ground. She began to fold them and neatly put them on the couch. She could feel herself becoming more sad after ever crease she made in the blanket. After that she straightened the newspapers and magazines that were on the coffee table. After the living room looked neat, she moved to the kitchen. There were dishes piling up in the sink. She walked to the dishwasher and opened it. She was surprised to see it empty. She began to fill it with the dishes from the sink. It was interesting to see the dishes because she could guess what he had for dinner or lunch. It was especially weird because this was all from two months ago. Spaghetti? Pancakes? Ravioli? Tacos? She laughed to herself finishing loading the dishwasher.

"Why are you doing the dishes?" Emily asked running down the stairs with her bag.

Gillian looked at her and put a lock of hair back behind her ear. "I just… thought it would be nice for him to come home to a clean house." She smiled and walked out with Emily.

"I am so excited!" Emily said as she got in the car. She buckled up and turned the radio on.

_Every little thing she does is magic… everything she do just turns me on!_

The radio sang. Emily immediately turned it off. They sat in an awkward silence until Foster spoke up, "Why is that song important to you and Cal?" She asked.

"He used to sing it to me." Emily whispered, she looked out the window.

"_I told you that I was going out!" Cal yelled._

"_Well you didn't say you were going to be drinking!" Zoe screamed back._

"_I am NOT drunk." He yelled stepping closer._

"_Don't come near me, Cal!" She yelled backing away._

"_Are you scared of me?" He yelled at her taking a step closer._

"_Don't take one more step…" She firmly said to him. He walked up to her to where he was practically touching her. She looked him in the eye and smacked him. "You get the couch." She ran upstairs and slammed her door._

"_Gosh DAMNIT!" He yelled kicking the counter, putting a hole into it. "Shit…" He mumbled. He could hear the light, soft sound of Emily crying. He turned around and walked to her room. "Oh honey." He whispered picking up her light, seven-year-old body. _

"_Are you going to hurt mommy?" She cried._

"_Of course not… mommy was just worried…" He said to her, laying her down in her bed._

"_About what?" She asked him._

"_About me getting hurt."_

"_Are you going to move away?"_

"_Of course not."_

"_Why?" She asked him quietly._

_He pulled the sheets over her fragile body and tucked them in. He held her head in his hands and rubbed his thumbs around on her cheeks. She giggled and he began to sing, "Because Every little thing she does is magic…"_

"He would sing it to me after he and mom had a fight. I would always get worried and he would sing that to me, to remind me that he loved her. I loved that song… until they separated…" Emily looked at her feet and took a deep breath. Gillian sighed and nodded.

"They are still there…" Emily whispered. "They are totally obvious."

"What are you talking about?" Gillian asked, completely confused.

"The bruises. The ones he made… the ones that were made 2 months ago when he tried to kill you. Are they ever going to go away?" Emily asked her.

Gillian looked at her and patted her leg. "Well, it looks like we are here. I will give you a call if anything happens…" She said to Emily waving her off.

"Thanks Gillian… bye… tell him I love him…" She yelled as she got out of the car, grabbed her bags and met up with some friends.

.:.

A doctor walked into Cal's room and did the usually check-ups. He changed the medicine in the IV and he checked the heart rate. He listened to his breathing and felt his ribs. "He is doing really good." He said to Gillian.

"Great… do you have a guess?" She asked him.

"About what?" He asked, rummaging through files and changing wires and checking other monitors.

"When he is going to wake up…" She mumbled.

"I can't guess that. There is no possible way to." He said to her. He then walked out and began talking with some other doctors.

Gillian walked up to Cal and looked at him. She looked at the cuts and bruises that were still on his face. She looked at the leg that was still in a cast. She looked at his stomach that was wrapped in some type of white cloth. She sighed and said, "Cal… I am not sure if you heard me earlier, but I love you, and when you wake up, which I know you will, I am going to marry you. We are going to live happily ever after and I am going to make sure that this never happens to you again, because I love you Cal Lightman. So does Emily." She kissed him on the cheek and then walked out. She began to cry as she heard doctors walk in. She didn't want to know why they were rushing in. She walked outside and wiped away her tears.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it! LEave comments letting me know! Next one is coming, its short though... D: Oh and thankyou to Franella for the brilliant idea she gave me! (Where Gillian says she wants him to marry her ^.^) Thanks Franella!**


	9. Olive Garden

**A/N: Super short... sorry! Please Enjoy! LEt me know what you think! Leave reviews please!**

_Cal looked in the mirror and straightened his jacket, "Gillian Foster… I love you." He practiced. He could imagine himself. With his arms around her waist and he hands only his shoulders. He could imagine leaning in for the kiss. He could imagine the warmth of her body against his. "I love you Gillian… no… that's wrong." He told himself. "Will you go on a proper date with me?" He asked looking into the mirror. He winked and then laughed at himself. "That would be a definite no." He sighed and turned around to fin Emily staring at him._

"_Wow dad." She said at him with her eyes widened._

"_How long were you standing there?" He asked his, his face reddening._

"'_Gillian Foster… I love you.'" She imitated._

_He sighed and walked over to her, "I knew you were here… I thought I would confuse you." he said putting his arm around her shoulder._

"_Sure, dad, we can pretend I guess." She said with a laugh, walking out with him. "So, where are we going for dinner?"_

.:.

"Emily…" He whispered. The doctor turned in amazement. He was in the middle of a normal routine.

"What?" The doctor asked, walking up to Cal.

"Where is Emily?" He asked.

"I… I will get her right away, keep talking, and don't fall asleep." The doctor rushed out and found other nurses to stay with him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, but you could see a smile on his face.

.:.

"Oh my gosh!" Emily screamed into the phone, "I have to go Hailey… my dad just woke up!" She yelled hugging her friend and running to the car that was waiting for her. "Really? Is he really awake?" She asked Loker who was in the car.

"Yep!" He said to her, driving to the hospital.

Once they made it in, doctors were surrounding his bed, doing tests and talking to him. Once they saw Emily they all walked out.

"Dad!" She yelled hugging him.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"Uh, sorry…" She said to him with a smile on her face.

"I was thinking Olive Garden." He said.

"What are you talking about dad?" She asked him.

"I think we will go to Olive Garden… or do you not like there?" He said to her holding onto her hand.

"I… um, dad?" She asked him.

"Yes, love?" He replied.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." She said to him sadly. She squeezed his hand and took a deep breath.

.:.

"What is he talking about?" She asked a doctor who was quickly walking down the hall.

"Is there a time in the past where you were talking about where you were going out to eat or something? Something recent…" The doctor asked.

"Ummm yea… it was like 2 weeks before he was taken." She said trying to keep up with the doctor.

The doctor stopped and looked at her. She caught herself just seconds before running into him, "My theory is that he was having a memory when he woke up and now he is still having them memory. I think that he is stuck in the past. I need you to bring that Gillian lady. I want to see if the memory changes, depending on who he is talking to." The doctor said with an excited smile on his face, as if he had just discovered the moon and couldn't wait to tell somebody.

"Um, okay… you aren't going to run tests on him or anything, are you?" She asked him nervously.

"Oh no, of course not." The doctor said walking away.

.:.

"So he is awake but he is stuck in the past?" Foster asked walking down the hall with Emily.

"Basically, yes." She said to her, "When he woke up, he was asking for me. And he was telling me where we were going to dinner. So he randomly asked me if Olive Garden was okay. Which totally confused me, but I remember that day!" She said excitedly. "And they want him to talk to you to see if his memory changes when he talks to someone else now come on!" Emily said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the room.

"Hello Cal. It's Foster." She said to him.

"Oh good, you came back." He said to her.

Foster looked at one of the doctors and they motioned for her to go on. "Um, yes I did." She whispered.

"I… I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He said to her.

"For what?" She asked as if she knew but she wanted him to tell her.

"I forgot that you were married. It just felt like the right thing to do at the moment…" He said to her.

"This is the day that he had been researching his brother's death, I was still married and he made a move…" She whispered to the doctors, "This was a long time ago." She said, she turned back to Cal and held his hand. "It… It's okay… you forgot… people make mistakes…" She said to him.

"That was a stupid one…" He whispered.

Foster looked around and took a seat on the edge of the bed, she leaned down to his face and whispered into his ear, "Wake up Cal… wake up." She was practically begging now.

"I… I can't" He whispered back.

She backed up and looked at him. She met his lips with her own and began to kiss him; she could feel his limp body underneath her. She could tell that this would mean nothing to him when he woke up, but she continued to kiss him. She jumped when she felt his lips moving to the rhythm of hers. She could feel his hands move to her waist and the slight tug as he tried to pull her closer. He was weak and could barely hold on so she moved; her body was now over his. She was still sitting on the bed but was leaning over him. She could feel the warmth of his lips on hers. Her lips began to tingle as he ran his hands up her back. The kiss suddenly became more intense as she brought her hands to his cheeks. She could feel the rough stubble he had, she could feel his mouth moving with hers. She could feel the warmth of his skin. She could feel that he was alive. His hands ran up her back and made it to her face. He held onto her face… one hand on each cheek. Something happened and his arm got tired and they dropped. She pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were now open and he was looking at her. She looked around and the room was now empty. She let out a big breath and continued to breathe hard. Her heart was pounding. He looked at her as if he was confused, "Kelly?" He asked.

**A/N: He is stuck in the past? WHAT? BEt you werent expecting that! What do you think? hy do you think he said 'Kelly?' leave your reviews or guesses! Thank you for sticking with me... get ready for the big twist! Super duper tired... i will post more tomorrow and over the weekend you will be crowded with new chapters... SO GET EXCITED! I get to paint tomorrow :) haha like you care XD**


	10. You Did This to Me

**A/N: Okay... I hope you enjoy i know that you were all confused about Kelly so this definitely clarrifies and makes it a bit more confusing...**

Gillian looked at him as if he had just grown a third eye. "What? No… this… this is Gillian." She whispered, backing away.

He threw his hands to hive and coughed in pain. Gillian laid her hand on his leg but he flinched away, "No… no! Where is Kelly?" He asked her, his eyes still hidden.

"Cal, what are you talking about?" She asked him.

"Why would you kiss me?" He almost yelled at her.

Gillian looked at him, she could feel a tear rolling down her face, "I… I… who is Kelly?" She asked him.

"Get her!" He insisted.

.:.

"Yes, but has there been anyone visiting him named Kelly?" Foster asked the doctor, becoming even more frustrated and confused.

"Um, yes, she has come right after you all leave." The doctor said putting some papers away and finding more.

"When was she here last? How long does she stay?" Foster asked him.

"Well, she was last in the room about ten minutes ago, but she has been at the hospital all day every day with Dr. Lightman for the past three months. She leaves as you come in, and she comes back as you leave. She just sits next to him and cries usually. She holds his hand… you know… stuff like that. " The doctor said.

"Is she here now?" Foster asked him, walking beside him.

"Um, yes, she should be in the waiting room. She has long black hair; I think she is wearing a pink blouse today?" He guessed.

Gillian parted from the doctor and found the waiting room. She looked around and found the woman he described. She took a deep breath, wiped her face, and walked up to the woman. "Hello," _Smile. _"Are you Kelly?" She asked.

"Um, yes, yes I am. And who might you be?" She asked.

"I am Dr. Gillian Foster. I don't work here… I have been coming here to see Cal. How do you know him?" Gillian asked.

"Oh, um, why?" She asked.

"He is asking for you." Gillian whispered.

"He's awake? Oh my gosh!" Kelly said, running past Gillian and into the room Cal was in. Gillian followed her and watched her hug Cal. Cal took his hands from his face to hug her back and kiss her on the lips. Gillian took a step forward and watched.

.:.

Cal looked at her with the biggest smile on his face; he pulled her in for another hug and kissed her again. Kelly laid her hands on his bandaged chest and sighed, "I was worried about you." She was now rolling her fingers on his chest.

"Ow that hurts… why does that hurt?" He asked her.

"Um, maybe because you just woke up from a coma that you went into after almost being beaten to death…?" Kelly asked him.

"What?" He asked her. He finally looked around and saw the doctors, Kelly with a big smile, and Foster at the doorway. He couldn't only see her silhouette, but he could tell it was her.

"Cal, stop joking." Kelly said, getting worried.

"Why am I in a hospital, Kelly?" He asked beginning to freak out. He tried to sit up but fell back in pain.

"Please sir," A doctor said pushing him down. He turned to another doctor and asked, "Memory loss?"

The doctor shrugged and walked up to Cal. "Why are you here sir?"

"I was about to ask you the same damn thing!" He said trying to rip the wires from his body. He once again but fell back, "AH! What the hell?" He asked looking at his chest, "What happened to me?"

"Cal! Stop it…" Kelly insisted, trying to smile.

"Stop what?" He asked her.

.:.

"Well… what I think is that, Cal can remember the good things. Like: He knows you, and he knows that you are his girlfriend. He can remember good things, but I think that his mind is blocking off the bad things. His mind won't let him remember what happened to him, he won't let himself remember… does that make sense?" The doctor said to Kelly and Gillian.

"You are his girlfriend? Why didn't he tell anyone?" Gillian asked Kelly.

"Yes I am, and he didn't want to. He said he wanted to keep it hidden for a while. He was going to tell you the day that he was taken... and I don't quite understand." She said to the doctor.

"OK… so he knows that you are his girlfriend. That is a good thing right?" The doctor said.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"And he knows you, Gillian. Good thing?" He asked.

"Yes." Gillian said with a smile.

"But, he doesn't remember being taken… or being beat. His mind won't let him remember. It is blocking off bad things…" The doctor said.

"Oh I get it now." Kelly said. "What do we do?" She asked him.

"Therapy… with someone he is close to, and someone who knows how." He said. Gillian's eyes widened.

"I…" She whispered.

"No, you are not doing it." Kelly snapped.

"I am close to him and I am a therapist!" Gillian insisted.

"That great for you, but I don't want you to do it!" Kelly said to her.

"It isn't your choice… and if you really loved him you would know that he needs this!" Gillian said.

Kelly sighed and looked around, "Okay…"

.:.

Emily slowly walked into the room; she knew that if he didn't remember her then that would mean she was a bad thing. She did not want that. "Dad?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Emily!" He said sitting up and hugging her. He fell back down as he felt the pain run through his body.

Emily sighed with relief and smiled. "What do you remember?"

"People… Foster, Ben, Torres, you, Kelly…" He said. "Some guy named Jack, I don't know who he is though." He whispered.

"What about mom and Loker?"

"Who are they?" He asked.

Emily giggled, "Well… Loker, Eli Loker, is your intern person, he was a jerk while you were gone, I'm happy you don't remember him. And mom is well… mom… How can you remember me, but not the person who helped make me?" She asked with a smile.

"I am married?" He asked her, "Yet I am going out with Kelly?"

"No, you and mom divorced. Her name is Zoe…" Emily whispered.

"Oh…"

"I would tell you how scared I was, but you wouldn't understand why…" She said to him, "I love you dad…"

"I love you too, Emily." He said to her, pulling her down and kissing her forehead. She stood up and started to walk away, "Oi! Send Foster in here, would you?" He asked her.

"Of course." Emily said with a big smile. She remembered the kiss. She wanted them to be together, she wanted to call Gillian mom. She shook those crazy thoughts from her head as she walked into the waiting room. "He wants you…" She said pointing to Foster.

She began to shake her head, "Are you…"

"He is sure…" She said.

Foster stood up and walked into his room. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hey… I am really sorry about earlier-"

"What the hell happened to your neck?" He asked her, laying his hand on her leg.

"You don't remember?" She asked him. She was totally surprised. "Oh, yeah…"

He looked at her with a weak smile, "What happened?"

"You did this to me Cal." She said to him.

"No I didn't…" He reassured her.

"Yes you did. Jack got you drunk and put you in a room with me and you blamed me for your pain and you tried to kill me. You almost choked me to death." She spat out. She was happy to have it over with, but she wasn't happy with the expression on his face.

He looked at her with sad eyes. He lifted his good arm to her neck and he lightly touched it and brought his finger down it, "So Jack was my captor? I… I did this to you?" He asked her, wanting to hurt himself even more.

"You didn't know Cal…" She said taking his hand into hers.

He pulled his hand away and looked at her. "I… I can't look at you…" Her face dropped, "I can't… not knowing… I can't look at you… knowing that I did that to you…" He said. She brought her face to look at him.

"I forgive you Cal."

"Don't…" He said to her.

"I think that's my choice." She said touching his cheek. "Look at you… what did I miss?" She asked him.

"I am not really sure… " He looked at her with a look of distress. He was trying to remember.

"Cal… I begged them… to not hurt you…" She said to him. She wanted him to know she tried. Even though he didn't know anything, she wanted him to know that.

"Why? I tried to take your life… I looked at all the good in your life… all the happiness and tried to take it away. I tried to choke you to death and now the bruises are there to prove that it wasn't just a made up memory. I made those bruises Gillian! With my own hands. I drew those marks on your neck. I wrapped my hands around you… and I squeezed! The one time I could get my hands around you… I tried to kill you. You should hate me right now." He said to her.

She sighed and looked at him leaning over; she kissed him on the cheek. She then turned and walked away. She was greeted by Ben who looked at her with curiosity. "He can't forgive himself…" Foster whispered.

.:.

"That was a lovely little speech." Kelly said walking up to him, "The one time you could get your hands around her? A little far, I think." She sat next to him held his hand. "How can you not remember?" She asked him.

"I'm sure I will after time…" He whispered, holding onto her hand as if he would die if he let go.

"Gillian wants to be your therapist, to help you remember…" She told him.

"I can't… how can she forgive me? I tried to kill her, Kelly!" He said to her.

"Cal, you can, she was right, she is the only therapist that is close to you… you need it…"

"I can't look at those bruises though." He said. "Will you be there?"

"Of course I will, I will be right next to you." She said, kissing his hand.

"Okay… I will do it but I am leaving the second it becomes too much…" He said to her. "When do I get out of this hell hole?" He asked with a laugh.

"Soon I hope…" She whispered. "You are going to need physical therapy as well, Cal. The bones in your leg were shattered to pieces…" She said to him with sympathetic eyes.

"Right." He whispered looking down at his leg. It was wrapped in a cast but it was painful even for Cal to move his toes.

.:.

"Dr. Foster, may I have a word with you?" A doctor asked walking into the waiting room.

"Um, yes, of course." She said, flattening out her dress and walking to him. "What's up?"

"I have been told by the police that Dr. Lightman's daughter, Emily, is nowhere to be found." He told her.

"What? Why are you telling me this? Tell Cal!" She said.

The doctor held her back and shook his head. "Stress could cause him great pain, and there is nothing he can do." The doctor said.

"So, his daughter is missing and you don't want me to tell him?" She asked the doctor.

"Yes ma'am." He said to her, keeping his voice low.

.:.

"It's official… she has been kidnapped." Reynolds told Gillian.

**A/N: HOLY! Didnt expect that now did you? Hehehe... and ... you totally read my mind! So kudos to you lol... please leave reviews! They keep me going! And i am loosing readers! OH NO!**


	11. Just a Pet Frog

**A/N: Haha... FINALLY you can get some deets on Kelly. Umm sorry i dont go into Emily very much in the chapter... i hope you LIIKE! Gillian shows her jealous side! Oh FUN! I want to thank all my reader that have stayed through all the way to here! I hope that you are enjoying! Please review!**

"We have to tell Cal!" Gillian insisted.

"We can't!" Ben said. "He can't even walk… he doesn't even remember anything!" He insisted.

"Well I am not going to lie to him." Foster said walking to the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Ben said grabbing her and pulling her back. "I am not going to fight with you Gillian." He whispered into her ear.

"When does therapy start?" She asked with a smile.

Ben sighed and shook his head, "Tomorrow. They are letting him out in 30 hours. They need to keep and eye on him and then he will have to come back at least 3 times a week…" Ben said.

"Alright… Tomorrow then." She said with a smile.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked, walking into the waiting room.

"Hm, she left his side." Gillian mumbled madly.

"Shut it bitch or I will shut it for you!" She said to Foster with a fake smile.

Foster gasped in surprise. She glared at her then turned and walked away.

"Good choice…" Kelly mumbled, turning to Ben, "What is going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you." He said, following Foster. "I don't like her either." He whispered to Gillian once he caught up with her.

.:.

"Let me go! I have a therapist and a physical therapist… I don't see why you still need me here." Cal yelled at one of the doctors.

"Sir, please calm down, 1 more hour. It takes a total of 30 hours for us to be sure if you are okay." The doctor said, checking on machines and giving Cal some medicine.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, looking at the pills.

"Pain medication." The doctor said, becoming annoyed.

"Nice." Cal said, throwing the pills into his mouth.

"I will be back in 30 minutes… Then we can get you ready to go. Your girlfriend has gone to get you some clothes." The doctor said leaving.

Cal was soon asleep, dreaming about Emily and Foster. Gillian smiled as she walked in and saw him sound asleep. She sat down next to him and laid her hand on his arm. She sighed and watched his peaceful body rise and fall. "Stop!" He yelled. "No!" He yelled again. "Ah! Please!" He screamed.

Foster nervously looked around and the patted his arm, "Calm down, Cal!" She whispered quickly.

"Stop! What did I do wrong?" He yelled.

Gillian felt bad for him, she had no idea what he was dreaming about, but she was desperately trying to wake him up. She didn't want to see him scared like that. "Cal!" She yelled shaking his arm. She didn't want to shake his body, because she knew it would cause him pain.

"Who's there?" He asked the air.

"It's Gillian." She whispered, clutching his arm now. She looked down at it and could see the scars that she had made 3 months ago. There were streaks running down his arm where she had clawed to get away from him.

"No… He… He will kill me!" He yelled again.

And now was when it hit her. He was remembering. He was remembering when she joined him in the warehouse. When she told him they needed to escape but he told her Jack would kill him. Gillian ran to a doctor who was passing by. The hospital was very empty since it was 2:00AM. "He is remembering!" Gillian yelled at the doctor, pulling them into the room.

"What? How is that possible?" The doctor asked, looking at Cal, looking into his eyes and examining the machines.

"I don't know but he is talking about when he was taken because I was with him at that time!" She said excitedly.

"I didn't know…" Cal whined.

"What is he talking about?" The doctor asked.

"He didn't know that Jack's family died while he was in prison." Foster said, remembering so well. "Next he will point out his ribs…" She whispered.

"My… ribs…" He whispered as if on cue.

"Whoa." The doctor said, totally surprised.

"Then I look at the wound and tell him that I can't take care of it. And he says 'Wha?', while he tried to look at it then he fell back in pain." Foster whispered, she could see it happening, she could remember it too well.

Cal was now throwing his head around; he looked as if he were in pain. He was now panting and it was obvious that he was sweating.

"Sir! Calm down!" The doctor yelled strapping Cal down to the bed.

"Is that really necessary?" Gillian asked worriedly.

"Yes! He is absolutely out of control! This isn't a memory anymore…" The doctor whispered watching as Cal shook and struggled to get away from the bed.

"What the hell is going on?" A doctor yelled, running into the room.

"We don't know, Dr. Tolleth!" The young, nervous looking doctor cried.

"Calm down, well it isn't a seizure… but I don't know what else could possibly be happening." Dr. Tolleth whispered.

"He is hurting himself!" Gillian yelled at the doctor. Cal was throwing himself around and yelling in pain as his wounds hit the bed and straps. Gillian looked away. She was terrified and didn't like watching him hurt himself. "Do something!" She yelled at the doctors, "Stop him!"

"What are we supposed to do?" The nervous doctor asked.

Cal was now shaking as if he were cold. He wasn't shaking around but he had a terrified look on his face and his eyes were now open. He was panting, which was causing pain, which made him whimper more.

"Oh gosh, Cal." Gillian said walking to his side. He was calm now but was almost in tears. "What happened?" She asked him.

"It hurt so much…" He whispered to her.

She wiped the tears from his face. They were tears of pain and fear. She had never seen him cry before.

_Stop crying you idiot! _He yelled at himself. _Be a man!_

"Cal…" She whispered. "I am right here… don't worry." She laid her hand on his cheek and looked him in the eye. He looked at her and blinked a couple times.

Cal lay one of his hands on Gillian's neck, "How could I?" He asked her.

"Talk to him about something unimportant." A doctor said.

"So who is this Kelly girl?" Foster asked, changing the subject.

"My girlfriend…" He whispered, he rubbed her neck with his thumb and sighed.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked him, keeping the conversation light.

"6 months… well I guess 9 months now." He said with a weak smile.

"Wow… and you didn't tell anybody?" Foster asked him. She didn't want to get mad at him, not now. She was talking to him like he was little kid and the little boy had a pet frog but didn't tell anyone. She was acting like it was no big deal… just a pet frog.

"No…" He whispered as if he felt bad for having the pet frog and not telling anyone.

"Why not?" She asked, moving her thumb around on his cheek.

"Because… I know that somebody would argue with me and I wanted to make sure that the love was real and I could never find the right time and she always wanted me to go out for dinner with her, but Emily was always at my house it seemed, but I love her Gillian." He said, his eyes widened. He knew that he would have to stop the rambling at one time or another.

_Just a frog Gillian… just a pet frog… _She told herself. "Oh… " She whispered, taking her hand from his face.

His eyes ran over her face as he studied her, "Cal, don't." She whispered, turning away.

"You're jealous." He said to her quietly, he immediately regretted it afterwards but he still waited for her reaction.

"No I'm not…" She lied.

Cal turned away and looked on the other side of the bed. He groaned in pain as he moved his body. He stared out the open door and watched the doctors walk by.

"Cal…" Gillian said as she stood up. "You know what Cal?"

"Huh?" He asked, still looking away.

She walked over to the other side of the bed and crouched down again. She got about 1 inch from his face. She laid her hand on his arm. "I am jealous…" She whispered, so that only he could hear. She didn't think the doctors were paying attention anymore anyway.

"Why the hell are you in here? And why are you so close to him?" Kelly walked in with a furious attitude.

Gillian looked at Cal and clenched her jaws. She shook her head in disappointment and then whispered, "What do you see in her again?"

He gave her a look and she stood up and left. She looked at Kelly as she walked out.

"Bye." Kelly said coldly. Gillian stopped at the door and turned around and watched Kelly walk up to Cal. Kelly turned around and saw Gillian standing in the doorway. "I love you baby." She said to Cal.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Kelly then leaned in and kissed Cal. Cal kissed back, laying his hand on her neck, pulling her closer. Gillian left just as they began to make out. Kelly pulled away after hearing Gillian's footsteps getting quieter and quieter. "What did I miss while Gillian was in here?" She asked, hesitating over Foster's name.

"Nothing important." For some reason he didn't want to tell her about the seizure thing he had. He wanted to call it an attack but then he would sound crazy. He felt like something was inside of him, pulling at his bones and nerves and veins. It was horribly painful and he prayed it wouldn't happen again, but he didn't remember a little bit about Jack and being taken.

"Oh. Well I am going to sit right here and sleep… it's late." She told him, walking to a chair.

.:.

"What do you know?" Foster asked Reynolds, walking down the halls in the office.

"Nothing… all we know is that Jack has escaped from jail and that Emily is missing. I am praying that they don't have a connection." Reynolds whispered nervously.

**A/N: UH OH! That cannot be good! What did you think of Kelly? Foster? Cal? What did you think about Cal's little seizure thing? Hmmmm? Leave reviews please! please! please!**


	12. People on the Inside

**A/N: Wow... much shorter than i was going for, but got totally stumped at a few parts sooo... yea... and i know a little SOMEBODY (Franella) who was very anxious so here ya go... Callian fans... u r gonna HATE this... just saying.**

"Cal… we found something that will help you remember, but it is quite graphic." A doctor whispered, handing Cal the tape.

"Well what's on it?" He asked the doctor, thoroughly looking it over.

"Some sicko taped it." The doctor mumbled.

"Taped what?" Cal was beginning to get frustrated.

"Jack beating you up and hurting you!" The doctor said quickly.

"Graphic, eh?" Cal asked, flipping the tape through his fingers. "Well its happening to me right?" He asked. The doctor nodded. "Then it shouldn't matter. I want Kelly to watch it with me though." He said to the doctor.

"Uh, o-ok, y-yes sir." The doctor whispered, walking out of the room. "My name is Dr. Burns, by the, uh, way." He mumbled, walking out of the room.

Cal gave him a strange look and then continued eating his food.

"Hello, Cal. How are you today?" Dr. Tolleth asked, walking into Cal's room.

"I should have left yesterday…" He said to him.

"Yes, you would have, but look at yourself. If you weren't almost beat to death you would be gone, but then you had your little breakdown and we couldn't let you go after that, what if it happens again tonight? That can't happen at your house; you could hurt yourself or somebody." Dr. Tolleth said, putting a hot pad on Cal's chest.

"What the hell is this?" Cal asked, taking the hot pad off.

"It is to keep the swelling down, now cut it out." The doctor said, laying it back.

"Maybe I like the swelling." Cal said, taking it off again.

"Well too bad." He put the hot pad back.

Cal raised his eyebrows and stared at the doctor, "Yeah, for you." He said taking it off, once again.

"Leave it there!" The doctor insisted.

"I don't want to." Cal said throwing the pad to the ground, "AH!" He said in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Hm, interesting, pain…" The doctor said sarcastically, picking the pad up and laying it on him. "Don't." He said as Cal brought his hand to the pad.

"Wow." Cal whispered, taking the pad for a final time and throwing it across the room.

"Holy shit!" The doctor yelled, becoming totally annoyed.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" Cal asked the doctor with a smile.

Dr. Tolleth took a deep breath and said, "No but I can take away your pain meds."

Cal's eyes widened and he grabbed the pad, "Hello hot pad, meet my tummy." He smiled and reached for the little table, grabbing his meds. He threw them into his mouth and smiled at the doctor. "Yum." He threw his head back and laid there, staring at the roof.

.:.

"Yes, I will." Kelly said to the doctor.

"Uh, right now he is with another doctor, but I can set up a VCR in his room in about half an hour." Dr. Burns told her.

"Um, okay, sounds good." She said walking away.

"I am going to watch with him as well," Foster said to the doctor after Kelly left.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"I am his therapist; I need to see them, with him." She said, walking away.

"Oh, of course." The doctor said with a sigh.

.:.

"You see… I didn't really give your dad this but I am going to be nice. I have a camera in his hospital room, um, I have one in your house. I have one in the office. I have one in his car." Jack said with a smile.

"How the heck did you do that?" Emily asked, trying to pull herself out of the ropes.

"Let's just say… I know people on the inside." Jack said. "I bet you are wondering why? Right?" He asked her. She nodded and he continued, "Right. Well, you will be able to watch them try to find you, fail of course, but they can still try. I am still not sure what I am going to do to you… should I beat you just like I beat your father? Did you know that he is going to be in the hospital for months? And that he will most likely be in pain for the rest of his life? Sounds like a mission accomplished to me!" Jack said happily.

"You are a sicko…" She whispered looking at the ground.

"Yeah, I have been told that countless times before." He said with a fake shame face. "Anyway! I will just improvise. I will do whatever comes to mind…" He whispered. He walked up to her and crouched down to her level. He put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up. He looked her in the eyes and he kissed her on the lips. She struggled to get away but he held her head and began to make out with her. She screamed under the kiss but it was muffled. "That was absolutely lovely." He said, pulling away. "I will be sure to get more of that." He said with an evil smile.

.:.

"Why are you in here?" Kelly asked as Gillian walked into Cal's hospital room.

"I will be watching as well." She said, shooting Cal a look.

He raised his eyebrows and wrapped his arm around Kelly's waist as she sat down on his bed. She turned to Cal and gave him a nice long kiss on the lips. "I love you baby." She said looking at Gillian with a smile.

"Well I love you too." He said with a big grin. He brought his hand to her back and began to rub it. She laid her hand on his thigh and watched the doctor set up the tape. "Are you as worried to see this as I am?" He asked Kelly.

"Yes." She whispered, "I don't want to watch you get hurt."

"Well you don't have to…" He said to her.

"No no, I will, for you." She said with a smile, patting his thigh.

"Finally." Dr. Burns said, pressing the play button.

.:.

"_Come in, Cal." A man says. The door slowly opens and Cal walks through. Fists and boots are immediately hitting him. There are muffled cries but they can barely be heard. _

Foster gasps as Cal's blood starts to spill out onto the floor.

"_Where should we put him?" A young boy asks, holding on to the limp and unconscious Cal._

"_I don't know!" Jack says madly. The young boy drags him across the room. The tape then closes up on the streaks of blood._

"Why would he close up on that?" Kelly asks Cal.

"I dunno." Cal says. He doesn't seem quite scared… yet.

"_Ok, you can try harder to hurt him then that!" Jack says to the boys, "You don't have to drag as if he is a delicate glass toy!" He yells. "Come on. You know what? Stop dragging. Just kick him over. Yes that's right. Kick him! Like this!" Jack says, continuously kicking Cal, eventually rolling him to the other side of the room._

"_Hello?" A Jack says, answering Cal's phone. "Cal isn't available right now." He says. "He will be back in no time, Gillian…" He says, kicking Cal in the gut and laughing as he began to cough and spit out blood. "Don't worry… he isn't going to die tonight… he will definitely get close… but I'm not quite done with him yet." Jack says with a big smile. The person taping the video laughs and closes in on Cal's wounds._

"Wait?" Kelly says, as Dr. Burns pauses it. "So you had a phone call with the guy who took Cal?"

"So that is what was happening while I was talking to him?" Gillian asked herself, not paying attention to Kelly.

"Hello? I asked you a question Gillian." Kelly said looking Cal with an annoyed face. He squeezes her leg and nods.

"Yes, why does that matter?" Gillian asks.

"I don't know… it just shows how close you were, yet you still couldn't help…" Kelly said with a smile.

Gillian stood up and walked over to Cal and Kelly. "I am not going to stand here and take this from you. Now look who's talking. You stayed at home until he was in the hospital. You didn't even confront us to ask if he was okay… you didn't go looking for him. Now I sure as hell helped, and these are the scars to prove it!" She said pointing to her neck. "Don't you dare tell me that I didn't help him? I did what I could! And you did absolutely nothing!" Gillian stared at her, waiting for a response.

"At least I didn't leave him. After he hurt you… you ran away like a rat. You didn't stay to help him. You left, Jack gave you a chance and you ditched Cal. I haven't left this hospital other than to eat and get changed. I haven't left for 3 months. I have been by his side every second other than when you were with him." Kelly said madly, holding onto Cal. Cal's eyes shot between them, watching their reactions. Gillian looked at him and sighed. She looked at all the wounds that happened after she left. He stared back at her, examining her neck.

She ignored the fact that Cal was sitting there and she let it all go, "I have loved him and cared for him MUCH longer than you have. You have known him for what? About 9 months? And for three of those he was in a coma. I have known him for 7 years. I know when he needs to be left alone. I know when he says that he wants to be left alone, but he secretly wants someone to come talk to him. I know when he has just recently been with Zoe and he has butterflies. I know when he is happy because it's his turn to take care of Emily. I know when he is happy because he has her and when he is happy because he solved a case. Yes they are different kinds of happiness. They are different smiles. They are different, brilliant, beautiful smiles. They are the smiles that take me through the day when I need a push. They are the smiles that I look forward to. They are the smiles that make me want to just give him a big hug. They are the smiles that make me want to be with him forever. They are the smiles that give me butterflies, and I know when he is worried because Emily has a date. Or when he worried because Zoe has a date. They are different faces of worry. They are the faces that make me wants to hug him and tell him it will be okay. They are the faces that make me fill up with sympathy." She looked at Kelly with a face of determination.

Kelly looked at Cal and was immediately worried. His mouth had fallen open and he was staring at Foster. After he noticed she was done, he closed his mouth and blinked many times, to make sure it wasn't a dream.

.:.

Emily's mouth was open as well, "Go Gillian!" She said, ignoring the fact the she was tied to a pole. She had a big smile stuck on her face. She watched her father get over his surprised state.

"What the hell?" Jack asked. "She isn't supposed to be enjoying this!" He said, freaking out.

"Well I am enjoying this… what did you expect? I just watched her finally tell my dad that she loves him! Do you know how exciting that is?" She asked Jack staring at the T.V. screen.

Jack walked over to her and leaned down; he brought his hand to her face and laughed as she fell. She was caught by the ropes and she lay there, holding her eyes shut, expecting more. "Do you know how exciting _that _is?" He asked her, standing up and walking away. She opened her eyes and let go of the breath she was holding. She looked back at the screen and watched Cal start talking.

"Could you turn it up?" She whispered as a joke. Although she now had a red mark, that she knew would eventually turn into a bruise, she was absolutely filled with happiness.

.:.

"If only you had said that about a year ago…" He whispered to Gillian.

"Excuse me?" She asked, confused.

"I just… How the hell am I supposed to respond to that Gillian?" He asked her.

She looked at him with a surprised face. She was surprised to hear him talk and was surprised by the question. She took a deep breath and stared at him. _Well how the hell am I supposed to respond to that?_ She continued to breathe in an off rhythm. She looked at him and waited for him to say something else, when she noticed they were all waiting for her to say something, including Dr. Burns, she opened her mouth but nothing came out, "I…" She mumbled. She had no clue what to say. She awkwardly looked around the room. It felt like time had paused. She glanced towards Cal and he was staring at her, waiting for her to break the silence. "Cal…" She whispered, finally breaking the silence. "I… I love you." She said with determination.

"No you don't…" He said to her.

"What are you talking about? I think that it is my choice…" She said to him.

"You are just saying that, because you are pissed that I am with Kelly and that she cares about me!" He said to her.

"Your love for Kelly is blinding you! She is a jerk and for some strange reason you can't see it!" She yelled at him.

He stared at her then looked to Kelly. "You don't seriously believe her do you? She is just jealous Cal." Kelly said to him. She brought her hand to his face and held it. She looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Cal… I love you and I did from the second I saw you. Just because she has known you longer doesn't mean that I don't love you. I love you to my personal best. I have never loved anyone more than I love you. I am totally serious Cal Lightman. I love you." She then leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips. He kissed back and looked down when she broke away. He stared at his feet then looked at Kelly.

"Well…" He whispered. "I don't think that I love you…" He said looking at her with a sad face. He swallowed and looked at Foster, "You know…" He whispered. "Your smile seems to always be what get _me_ through the day." He said with a light laugh.

Kelly stared at him with a look of horror on her face. She stood up and ripped his hand away from her hip. "Well then." She said walking away, "I will see you tomorrow." She said without looking back.

Cal awkwardly looked at Foster and waited for her to say something. She walked up and sat down next to him. She took Kelly's place and placed her hand on his good leg. She watched him chest rise and fall. She looked at his arm that was black and blue with bruises and she looked at his face, which had scars all over it. She sighed and leaned in for the kiss. They were just an inch away, "Dr. Foster I am going to have to ask you to leave… Cal needs to get his sleep." A doctor said walking into the room.

"Oh, um, of course." She smiled and stood up, "I will see you in the morning." She was filled with happiness as she walked out.

"Ok, here are some meds. You might not remember everything that happened today in the morning… they have that effect, but they should keep you from having the bad dreams." The doctor said, giving him some pills.

"Oh I don't think that I will forget." He said taking the pills.

.:.

"Hello?" Foster asked, picking up the phone.

"Hello Dr. Foster. We need you at the hospital right now. It is happening again. He is talking about someone causing the pain. All his is saying is 'It was your fault' and 'pleasure' so I am totally confused. I need you here. Plus, you were the only one who could calm him down last night." The doctor said.

"Oh my gosh, that is when he was trying to kill me…" She whispered, "Ok I will be there as soon as possible." She ran outside and drove to the hospital.

.:.

"What is happening to him?" Emily almost screamed out of terror. She was watching her father squirm around on his bed. She gasped as the doctors strapped him down.

"Well I am not quite sure, but I enjoy it." Jack said with a smile. He was sitting on a couch with his legs crossed. He looked at Emily who was practically in tears, "Oh suck it up, and he was a jerk when he was here anyway…" He said to her.

Emily glared at him then brought her attention back to the T.V.. She let go of her breath as Foster walked into the hospital room.

.:.

"Cal, calm down." She said standing next to his bed. She laid her hand on his face and lightly massaged his cheek, "Shhh…" She said to him. He began to relax his body and he was eventually staring at her.

"I can't believe I did that… what the hell is wrong with me?" He asked, laying his hand on her neck.

"It's okay Cal…" She whispered.

He looked at her and shook his head. He took a deep breath and whispered, "I don't want to go back to sleep…"

"Well you need to." A doctor said to him. "Next time it happens we need to let it run its full course. I could turn out helpful to you." He said to Cal.

"He could hurt himself." Gillian said, standing up and walking to the doctor.

"He is in a hospital, so I am not too worried about that." He said to her. "Go home, get some rest, we will tell you the results in the morning."

"Alright…" She whispered reluctantly. She was soon gone and back at home.

.:.

"Ohhh! This is the good part!" Jack screeched, scaring Emily.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"Oh just watch!" He said excitedly.

.:.

"I can take over for the night, I practically slept all day. I can log what happens. You should go home as well." Dr. Burns told Dr. Tolleth.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course. I will call if I need any assistance." He said.

"Alright, don't hesitate to." Dr. Tolleth said, walking out.

.:.

"Oh! Here it comes!" Jack yelled getting closer to the T.V..

"You look like a little kid who can't wait for the best part of his episode." Emily said to him, nervously laughing. If he was going to like it then she probably wasn't.

"Oh shut up." He said watching.

.:.

Dr. Burns went and shut the door. He then walked up to Cal and got close to his face. "Guess who I work for…" He said to him.

"Dr. Tolleth?" He asked becoming confused.

"No you idiot." He said to him. "Guess again."

"I… I don't know… tell me." Cal mumbled.

"Ok, ok, fine," He said with an evil grin, "I work for Jack!" He whispered.

.:.

"I told you I had people on the inside!" Jack yelled at Emily.

**A/N: HOLY CHIZ MONKEYS! I lied to you... i apologize but it just seemed so easy muaahahaha... and i totally tricked you Franella! HA! So please leave reviews... i very much enjoy reading them and i forgot to ask... what did you think of Cal's reaction to the bruises on Foster?It was like 2 or three chapters ago but i wanted to know what you thought? And what did you think of Fosters breakthrough in their relationship? HUH? and what did you think of the whole Dr. Burns thingy? Were you suspicious from the beginning? HM? lol ok i am done... please please please leave reviews!**


	13. Nobody Told Me

**A/N: ENJOY! Wow i am so tired... imma go t bed, i hope you like this one... there isnt a whole lotta action... enjoy and PLEASE leave reviews... it doesnt take long... just click the thing the type in Awesome really cool! OR Wow tht sucked! lol all of them are appreciated**

"What are you going to do?" She asked Jack, absolutely terrified now.

"Well, it's this little plan I call Get a Fake Doctor and Have Him Beat Cal Up While We Make His Daughter Watch. Lovely isn't it?" He asked sitting back on the couch. "Now Tye." He says into a walkie talkie.

.:.

"Yes sir." Dr. Burns says back.

Cal looks at him with a face of terror.

"This is going to hurt me more then it will hurt you…" Tye said with a laugh, "Ha! I am totally kidding this is gonna suck for you but I will be having the time of my life." He said walking up to Cal.

"Please don't…" Cal whispered. He tried to protect his chest with his arms but he was still screaming out in pain when Tye punched where Cal was trying so hard to protect. "Ah!" He yelled.

Tye ran to the door and peeked out, "It's okay… he is having his seizure thing… Dr. Tolleth said we need to let it run its course." He said to the worried doctors outside of the room.

"Oh ok." The doctors mumbled, walking away.

"Phew." He said with a smile, walking over to Cal.

.:.

"Okay… so it's final that he had her." Foster asked Ben.

"No… it isn't final. We know there is a 95% possibility because there are unknown fingerprints on her sheets… the same unknown ones that were all over Cal, but we are going to assume he has her, just in case." Ben said flipping through the file.

"Tomorrow Ben." She told him.

"What tomorrow?" He asked her.

"I am going to tell him. He has a right to know." She whispered.

"He does but the stress won't be good for him." Ben warned her.

"Well I don't care." She said. "He has got to know." She insisted. "Keep me posted, I am going home."

"Good night, Gillian. He is perfectly safe at the hospital, stop worrying." He said to her, putting the papers from the files away.

.:.

"So basically, I have about 5 hours with you. And your screams won't make anyone even stop. Because they think you are having your crazy dreams. I don't know how we got so lucky but, hey, I'm not complaining." He said with a smile. He walked over to Cal who was now curled up in the best ball he could make, "Wow… that is weak," He said with a laugh, "You can't even form a little ball. Well… consequences." Tye said punching him in the face then in the gut again.

"Please…" Cal begged in agony. He watched Tye walk away and let out a deep breath.

"Oh? You think you are getting lucky don't you?"He asked with a low laugh. He walked back to Cal and laughed again as Cal flinched even though he hadn't done anything. He chuckled and threw a fist into Cal's gut.

"Why?" He yelled at Tye.

"Oh come on. You somehow managed to get out so we somehow had to find a way to hurt you more, you know including taking Emily away." He said with a laugh.

"What?" He asked, totally confused, "Y-you took Emily?" He asked.

"Um, yes, nobody told you?" Tye asked, he was actually surprised.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, trying to sit up but just fell back in pain.

"Wow… I thought you would know by now…" He whispered. "Oh well, I guess I can tell you. You see, when you made it to the hospital we knew that we wouldn't be able to take you, but it would become much easier for us to take Emily. I do not know if you heard or not but Jack escaped from jail, and he took Emily. So he has her somewhere… I don't know that information." Tye said with a big fat smile.

Cal was now panting and he reached for the phone on his desk.

"Oh no you don't!" Tye said grabbing the phone. He unplugged it from the wall and set it back down.

"Why can't you just kill me?" He yelled madly.

"Oh we will… don't worry, we just aren't going to kill her. We are going to make her suffer and kill you. We knew that we could only kill one because if we killed you both you would be together." Tye said with an evil smile.

Cal took a deep breath and glared at Tye, "If you hurt her…"

"What are you going to do? Yell at me? You are in no position to get up and hit me." Tye said with a laugh. He walked up and took one more swing at Cal's gut.

"Aw…" He moaned, holding his chest and stomach.

"Later." Tye said, walking out of the room.

.:.

"Nobody told him I was missing?" Emily asked.

"Apparently not…" Jack said walking over to her. "You can have a good night's sleep tonight, tomorrow is when the good stuff happens." He said with a big smile. "Good night!" He sang, walking out of the room.

.:.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cal yelled at Foster as he tried to get comfortable in his wheel chair.

"Stop squirming Cal, you are going to hurt yourself." She said to him, giggling.

He finally stopped and massaged the pain away from his leg, "Why didn't you tell me Foster?" He yelled at her.

"Why don't we start from where we were last night?" She said with a small smile.

"What are you talking about?" He asked becoming confused. _Wow… why am I always confused? It's like I have no idea what is going on._ He asked himself.

"You don't remember last night?" She asked him.

"I remember Tye beating me up and telling me that Emily was taken." He whispered.

"And that is all you remember?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes that is all I remember now stop stalling, why didn't you tell me?" He yelled.

"Cal… I was going to tell you about Emily. Ben wouldn't let me; he said that the stress wouldn't be good and that there was and is nothing you can do. So I decided I would tell you today, but I guess someone told you last night?" She asked.

"Tye told me. When he was beating me. Even in the hospital I am not safe." He said sadly.

"Cal… this is supposed to be therapy, all we are doing is worrying you more." She whispered.

Cal rubbed his eyes and looked at her, "What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"Just tell me something that you like. Something that makes you happy." She said with a small smile.

"Wow… you really want me to think about that right now?" He asked her. "You know what makes me happy? Whiskey… want to get me some of that?" He asked.

"Cal…"

"Seriously… I will be much happier with some whiskey in my system." He said with a smile, "I have had whiskey in what? 4 months? That's too long, Gillian…" He said with a weak smile.

"Fine…" She mumbled. She rolled back in her chair and went into one of her drawers.

"Wait? You have a drawer with whiskey?" He asked, chuckling.

"I know you too well, Cal Lightman." She said with a smile. She poured him a glass and handed it to him.

He drank it in on gulp, "Ahh…" He said as he set the cup down. He looked at Gillian and took a deep breath. "Gosh Damnit!" He yelled, throwing his cup at the wall, causing it to break into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"Cal!" Gillian screamed at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

Cal clenched his jaws and breathed heavily. "I am going to find her." He spit out.

"Cal… you need to calm down." She was shaking her head and took a deep breath. "Ok we will try this again tomorrow. We need to get you back up on your feet again. Let's go see your physical therapist." She stood up and walked behind the wheel chair.

"Oh I got it…" He said spinning the wheels, rolling out. He saw Kelly standing in the hallway, "Hey baby!" He said with a weak smile. She was surprised to see him.

Gillian walked up next her, "He doesn't remember anything from last night." She whispered into her ear.

"Oh." She said with a nod. "How are you feeling Cal?" She asked him walking up to his side.

"Ok I guess… I just found out about Emily…" He whispered.

"Emily?" She asked.

"You didn't know either?" He asked her.

"No, nobody told me…" She whispered walking next to him.

"Well, I guess I can't hold it against you then…" He said with a bright smile.

.:.

"So I heard Lightman is out of the hospital?" Loker asked

"Yep… he is having therapy lesson with Dr. Foster. Apparently there was a man at the hospital who was working for Jack. He beat up Dr. Lightman even more than he was." Torres said worriedly.

"I am sure that he is fine…" Loker said madly, "You know… I still don't see why you are all worried about him… I mean… who cares?" He asked her.

"Well let me think Foster, Emily, Reynolds, Zoe, me…and I am sure that bunches of other people do as well." She said to him walking away madly.

.:.

"Ok… I want you to stretch your leg out." The physical therapist, Amy, said.

"I can barely move my leg though." He complained.

"Hey, hey, I told you no complaining." Amy said with a smile. "You can't pick it up at all?" She asked him.

"No, I can't!" He snapped at her.

"Hey, you need to calm down." She grabbed his foot and started to lift it.

"Ow!" He yelled at her, "That hurts!" He said madly.

"You need to do it slowly. I am going to slowly pick up your foot, which will stretch your leg. Yes, it is going hurt. Let me know when it becomes too much. Ok?" She said to him.

"Yeah… whatever." He whispered.

"Cal, you need to listen to Amy, she is trying to help you." Foster said, finally speaking.

"Wow… what do you think I am doing?" He asked her.

"Cal, please, just let me know when it hurts too much for you." Amy said.

"Ok, go ahead." He said taking a deep breath.

Amy began to lift his foot, picking his leg up. He grimaced in pain as she lifted his foot higher. "Should I stop?" Amy asked.

"No, no, keep going." He insisted, holding onto the arms of his chair, biting his lip in pain.

"If you are sure…" She asked him.

"Of course I am sure." He spat out quickly.

"Alright…" She said with a sigh. She began lifting it more and he jumped in pain as his foot was raised. "Ok we need to stop. Don't try to be brave Dr. Lightman." She said to him, continuing to raise his foot.

"Ok, ok, ok, stop it, stop." He said quickly.

Foster began to giggle as he grimaced in pain, "This is very interesting." She said with a big smile.

"Shut up Foster." He said with a fake smile.

She raised her eyebrows and giggled.

"Ok, now I am going to keep it here on this chair. Let me know when the pain starts to go away." She laid his foot on the chair.

"What is the point of this?" He asked annoyed.

"I want to stretch your leg since it has been stiff and still for almost 4 months now. It needs to be stretched out before you can start walking on it, so let me know." Amy said with a smile.

"What do we do while we are waiting?" He asked her anxiously.

"We are going to stretch your arm. I want you to bend and unbend your arm." She said to him, pulling up her chair and sitting next to him. She held his fore arm and pulled it towards his shoulder.

"Owww." He complained, putting his arm back down.

"Okay… that is going to be the line where you can go to. Now I want you to continuously bend it to that line. Once it becomes easy I want you to bend it a little bit further." She said to him. "I am going to go talk to Dr. Foster; I want you to continue doing that." She said with a smile, walking outside with Gillian.

"So what's up? What do you think?" She asked Amy concerned.

"He is looking good. He seems to be determined to get his leg and arm back into shape so he can walk. Is there anything that would push him?" She asked him.

"Well, his daughter has been kidnapped… and I think he wants to find her but he can't if he cannot walk." Gillian whispered sadly.

"Oh, well ok, I will try my best to get him ready to find her. Tell him that he can't work too fast though, it won't be good for him." She said to Gillian.

Gillian nodded and walked back into the room, "Hey." She said with a smile sitting down next to him.

"I am going to find Emily." He said, quickly moving his arm up and down.

"Cal… you need to slow down." She laid her hand on his arm and rubbed it.

"I will not slow down! I am going to find Emily if it is the last thing that I do." Cal said madly.

"Cal… you are going to hurt yourself, or cramp up, and then it will take you longer to heal. You seriously need to slow down." She said to him.

"Slow down? How could I possibly slow down when I know that my daughter has been kidnapped." He asked her madly.

"Cal, please." She said laying her hand on his arm again, stopping it.

"I will not stop until I find her. Does that not make sense?" He asked her madly, continuing to stretch.

**A/N: Sounds pretty determined to me! What did you think? HUH? leave reviews please!**


	14. It Is A Slow Process

**A/N: Wow... i am glad that you are all enjoying this! I was worried nobody would like it D:**

"I will not stop until I find her. Does that not make sense?" He asked her madly, continuing to stretch.

"Cal…" Gillian whispered, "That makes total sense, but you can't start if you won't stop." She told him.

"Oh no, don't go all psychiatrist on me, Foster." He said to her moving his arm up and down faster.

Gillian sighed and sat back in her chair, "Ok, so let me explain this. You really want to go find Emily right?" He nodded, "Well you can't find her if your leg and arm get all cramped up. Then it will just take longer to get ready, or they won't heal right and you will always be in pain." She said sadly.

He sighed and looked at her, "I am going to exercise until I can leave." He said to her with a look of determination. "Now stop nagging me or leave." He said to her.

"Cal, please." Foster plead.

"Please what? You know what? No. I don't care. I don't want to hear you tell me to stop. You know that I am not going to stop." He said with a smile.

"Why must you be so stubborn, Cal?" She asked walking back to her own seat.

.:.

"So where is he now?" Ria asked Ben walking with him and Loker.

"Wow, why do you care so much?" Loker asked, trying his best to keep up with them.

"Shut the hell up, Loker." Ben said turning around and looking at him. "Everybody but you cares about him and if you can't get over the fact that he is going to live and that everybody else is going to be happy then maybe you should just quit." He said madly.

"Maybe I should!" He said walking away. Just then Kelly walked in and bumped into Loker. "Well hello, beautiful lady." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her into the lab, he looked behind his back to make sure neither Reynolds nor Ria saw her. "Now how may I be of your assistance?" He asked with a big smile.

"Well okay." She said with a smile. She walked up to him and laid her hand on his chest, "I don't know… how can you be of my assistance?" She stepped closer and a big grin appeared on Loker's face. "What's your name, sexy?" She asked him.

"Uh, well," He stuttered, "Y-You think t-that I'm s-sexy?" He muttered.

"Well of course I do!" She laughed.

"Uh, m-my name is Eli L-Loker…" He spit out with a look of surprise on his face, "W-What's your name?"

"My name is Kelly." She said, she peeked out the glass door to find nobody there. A smile spread across her face and she leaned in for the kiss.

"Oh yes." He said kissing her.

.:.

"What? Kelly is cheating on your daddy?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"I knew it! I never trusted her! Even though I never met her I _knew_ that she wasn't right for him!" Emily was excited to have guessed right.

"Wow, why do you keep getting all excited? It's getting quite annoying actually." He said to her, lightly kicking her face.

"Maybe because I can see what's going on?" She said to him with a smile.

"So you are happy that this Kelly character is cheating on your dad? Wow that shows how great of a daughter you are." He said sarcastically.

"No." She said firmly, "I am happy that I knew it!" She insisted.

"Oh shut up." He said violently kicking her now.

"Stop!" She screamed doubling over in pain.

.:.

"Wow! Do you people never give up? I will not rest until I am finished!" Cal yelled at Amy, "You know what? I am done!" He said rolling himself out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Amy said grabbing his wheel chair and pulling him back.

"I need to find my daughter!" He yelled rolling away, "AH!" He yelled in pain as his arm cramped up, "What the hell?" He yelled holding his arm near his chest protectively. He began to pant as his lungs were having trouble.

"Cal, you need to slow down and calm yourself." Gillian said walking up to him.

"No. I need to find her! I don't give a shit how much pain I need to go through. I am going to find my daughter! Now let me go or I will call Agent Reynolds." He threatened.

"Nice try, but Agent Reynolds knows that you need to stay here." Amy said with a small smile.

Cal clenched his jaw in defeat. He sighed and turned around and rolled himself back, "I need to use the restroom." He said to her.

"Yeah right." Gillian said, closing the door.

"No really. A man's gotta go when a man's gotta go." He said to her with a smile.

"Well the man can't go right now." Gillian said taking her seat beside him.

"Wow… I guess I am going to need a new wheel chair then." He said with a smile.

"Oh shut up Cal. You wouldn't." She said lightly punching his good arm.

"Ow! That's my bad arm!" He yelled at her.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I… I didn't know!" She said to him, freaking out.

"Ha. I was kidding, what do I need to do now?" He asked with a smile.

"Wow Cal. Who knew you were such a kid." She said with a laugh.

"Well…" Amy said with a smile, "How is your leg feeling?" She asked him, lightly touching it.

"Um, bad? It hurt when I took it down from the chair…" He mumbled. "Gosh, how long is this going to take?" He asked her.

"Months…" She mumbled, examining his leg, slowly pulling it up and setting it down.

"What? Months? Ow! Stop touching my damn leg!" He yelled at her.

She jumped back and then shook her head and sighed, "Your damn leg needs to be touched or it is never going to get better." She said to him.

He glared at her then threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Whatever just do whatever it is you need to do." He said holding his breath.

"Ok, I am going to slowly lift it again. Tell me when it starts to hurt, or when it hurts too much." She said grabbing his foot.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled holding onto the arms r his wheel chair.

"Ok, here I go." She said slowly pulling her foot up, lifting his leg.

"Hmmmmmmm…" He gasped in pain, "Ow… ow… ow… ow…" He said as she lifted it higher.

"Stop?" Amy asked.

"No no, keep going." He insisted. He bit his lip and held his breath.

"Cal…" Gillian said, "It's okay to tell her to stop." She said, Amy began to slow down, and then stop.

"Did I tell you to stop?" He yelled, "How the hell has it only been lifted two inches?" He yelled in frustration.

"It is a slow process." Amy whispered.

"Well go faster!" He yelled. "Faster! Just pull my leg right up." He said.

"You don't seem to understand how painful that would be." Amy said slowly pulling it up.

"Do it. Right now." He said to her with a unwavering face.

"Ok just this once, but you will see why I told you no." She mumbled.

"Just do it. Fast and painless right?" He asked.

"Fast? Yes. Painless? No." She said to him.

"Whatever, I can take it." He said to her.

"Are you absolutely sure, Dr. Lightman?" She asked him with a look of concern.

"Damn right I am sure. Do it now, get it over with." He insisted.

"Okay, okay." She said shaking her head. She yanked his leg up quickly.

"AH!" He screamed. He threw his hands to his face and he slipped down in his wheel chair, "Holy… HOLY SHIT!" He yelled. "Oh my gosh!" He cried. He was panting and his face. He pulled his shirt to his mouth and bit down on it. He took several deep breaths. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." He muttered over and over again in pain. Gillian laid a hand on his good leg and patted it. "Ow…" He mumbled taking another deep breath. He let it go and took another. "Wow…" He mumbled. He was still panting but he moved his hands down to his leg. He immediately took them off because it hurt too much. Amy laid on off her hands on his thigh, "Oh no!" He said pushing her hand away, "Don't touch me." He said, his voice cracking in pain.

"And that is why we don't do that." She said, "Now it will probably be a steady pain for about three days." She said.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that before you did it?" He yelled at her.

"I told you that it was going to hurt, I told you that it was going to hurt, I insisted that you didn't do it." She told him.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me it was going to hurt this bad for three days!" He yelled.

"I am not going to yell with you. It is done and there is nothing we can do about it now. We need to lower it and then you can go." She said to him slowly picking up his leg.

"Ah ow." He said madly. He clenched his jaws, biting his shirt and look up at the roof again. He gripped the arms of his chair as if they were his only life line. He took a deep breath and let her continue.

.:.

"He is going to find me…" Emily insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Jack mumbled looking at the T.V. screen. "That would be called false hope." He said with a weak laugh.

"He is… I know it." She told him.

"Wow. Shut up!" He said kicking her in the head again. He looked around and then stared at Emily. "You need to be quiet, next time you talk; this fist will meet your face." He said picking up a hand.

.:.

"Wow, who would think that you were such a good kisser?" Kelly asked Loker with a smile.

He smiled back and kissed her one more time. "Wow, that was nice, well I have some work to do." He said.

Kelly looked through the door again and saw Gillian pushing Cal in. "Oh wow, look at the time I have to go."

"Oh well, let me walk you out." He said to her.

"No no that's ok." She said walking out to Cal.

"Alright." He said watching her walked up to Cal. He leaned on the door frame, hidden from Kelly.

"Hey baby how are you?" She asked, kissing Cal.

"In pain…" He mumbled kissing her back. "You don't know how happy I am to see you." He said with a weak smile. "I brought you some lunch, let's go eat in your office." She said with a smile. She rolled him into the office and smile.

"So Kelly is Cal's girlfriend?" Loker asked, walking out into the hallway to Foster.

"Yea…" Gillian mumbled.

"Oh, that's cool." Loker said with a big smile, walking away.

**A/N: Naughty naughty Eli! Muahahaha... he is a bad boy lol... well i hopeyou all liked this chapter, please leave reviews... pretty please, let me know what you think! Did you like Cal in pain? I thought it was funny ha *Evil grin***


	15. Calm Down

**A/N: I just want to thank you all for sticking with me in this! It means alot! I hope you like this one... there is alot of pain and help i guess? not much on the case or Cal healing so sorry if thts what you really wanted... did you like the last chapter though? I liked when he was in therapy... and that was all in one session... i cant remember who asked but yea... there will be many more to come by the way... ENJOY! ^.^**

"So… are you hungry Emily?"Jack asked her, walking around the room.

She nodded and then looked down, examining the pink carpet. She hadn't really paid attention to what the room looked like. There was pink, fluffy carpet. A white couch against the wall farthest from her. The T.V. was on the wall in between her and the couch. There was a door on the other wall and a table in the middle.

"You can't talk. I was just mad earlier." Jack said to her, brining a couple slices of pizza in.

"You didn't treat my father this well…" She mumbled.

He immediately punched her in the face. "I said you could talk, but I didn't say that I wasn't going to hit you." He said with a laugh. He threw the pizza down in front of her and untied her hands. He then tied her feet up then tied them to the pole."Eat your food." He said walking away.

Emily took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She then ate in silence.

.:.

"So what happened to your leg?" Kelly asked him, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Well," He said, "I don't remember much, but I can remember that happening. Plus, I finished watching the video alone before I left the hospital. Anyway, Jack threw bowling balls at my leg and then beat me with a golf club…" He whispered. He could feel it happening. He didn't really notice how bad it was until he said it out loud.

"Oh my gosh… that is horrible." Kelly gasped looking at his leg.

"Yeah… it isn't as bad as it looks…" He mumbled, "Actually it's worse than it looks. Much worse…" He whispered.

"Oh Cal…" She said sadly, "Where does it hurt?" She asked.

"A little above my knee and then down to my foot." He told her looking at his leg. "Then something happened to my arm that I don't remember and that wasn't on tape." He said, "And I have these weird scars on both of my arms. They almost look like claw marks. Five lines down each of my arms, see?" He asked putting his arms out.

"Is that from when… you were… hurting… Gillian?" She said slowly.

"I… I don't know…" He whispered, "That is a possibility." He said looking at the scars. "I sure as hell hope not. That bruise will eventually go away but these never will…" He said with a look of agony on his face.

"Okay… let's stop talking about this." She whispered with a weak smile. She stood up and brought a seat. She took a seat next to him and laid her hand on his arm. He flinched away but then calmed down again, but he kept his arm in his lap, away from her. "I'm… I'm sorry." She whispered, sitting back.

.:.

"He wouldn't let me touch him…" Kelly whispered to Gillian. "I laid my hand on his arm and he snapped away."

"He doesn't trust anyone right now. Would you after going through that?" She asked her. "He just needs some time. He is going to be paranoid and scared all the time." Gillian said quietly.

"He doesn't trust me? What did I do wrong? Why wouldn't he trust me?" She asked getting nervous.

"Calm down! No he doesn't trust you. You didn't do anything wrong. He just needs time. He is in a very vulnerable stage and his daughter has been kidnapped." Foster said, becoming slightly annoyed. "Now if you could excuse me, there is someone here who would like to talk to me." Gillian said standing up and leaving. She walked out into the office hallway and found Zoe, "Hi, what's up?" She asks firmly with a little hate.

"Gillian, I know that you don't like me, but I need your help. Cal won't even talk to me. He isn't answering any calls. I just… I just want to know how he is. I haven't even gotten to see him yet. They wouldn't let me see him in the hospital. They said I would cause him stress or something. I just want to see him Gillian. I want to know that he is okay and I want to find Emily just as much as he does and we haven't even gotten a chance to talk about it…" She whispered.

"Well he is here right now. In his office." Gillian said, taking a deep breath. "We can go talk to him right now."

"Really?" Zoe asked, getting excited.

"Of course." Gillian replied walking to his office.

"Who is it?" Cal asked after the knock.

"Gillian and Zoe." Foster yelled through the thick door.

"What do you need?" He asked, playing with a pen nervously.

"Can we come in or not Cal?" Zoe asked.

Gillian shook her head and said, "May we please come in?" She yelled, "Don't get impatient with him.  
She whispered to Zoe.

"Why?" He asked leaning back in his wheel chair, "Ah!" He yelled as it fell backwards and it fell to the ground. "Holy shit… wow that hurts…" He mumbled, holding his leg and trying to get up. He fell back down in defeat and just sat there.

"Cal? What happened? Are you okay?" Gillian asked, trying to open the locked door.

"I… I am fine, I just fell… I-it's okay." He mumbled, trying to get up again. He bit his lip in pain as he started to get up, "Ah crap," He said spitting the blood from his mouth. "Cut my damn lip…" He mumbled.

"Cal, can you make it to the door?" Gillian asked, shaking the handle.

"Well I could…" He mumbled, trying to crawl over to it. "No…" He said stopping, "It hurts too much, I can't move." He said.  
Gillian turned to Zoe and said, "Um, go get the master key from Loker, he is probably in the lab."

"Okay." Zoe said running to the lab.

"Zoe is getting the master key; just… just stay still Cal. If you try to move you could hurt yourself." She told him through the door.  
He fell back and just laid there, beginning to fall asleep.

"Here, Gillian." Zoe said giving her the key.

"Awesome." She whispered, unlocking the door. She barged in but suddenly stopped when she saw him asleep, "Shh.." She whispered, bringing her finger to her mouth. She let out a small giggle and walked over to him. The each crouched down beside him.

"Wow… I haven't seen him sleeping in years…" Zoe mumbled, laying her hand on his arm. She slowly rubbed it with a small smile.  
Gillian placed her hand under his other arm and attempted to pick him up but failed. "We need Loker and Ben." She said standing up.

"Um, alright… do you want me to stay with him?" She asked.

"Well I don't want him to be alone so yes." Gillian said with a fake smile, leaving. "Hey, Zoe and I need some help, Cal fell and had his door locked and once we made it in he had fallen asleep but we don't want to wake him, so we need your help getting him back in his wheel chair." Gillian said to Loker and Ben quickly.

"Well alright." Ben said putting his file down and running to Cal's office.

"Is Kelly in there?" Loker asked nervously.

"No." Gillian said with hatred in her voice, "She went home." She mumbled.

"Oh, ok." He said looking at his feet.

"What are you getting at Loker?" She asked him.

"Um, nothing, I just thought that if Kelly was there that…" He whispered.

'What about Kelly, Loker?" She wanted the dirt on Kelly.

"Nothing, never mind…" He spit out, "Let's go." He said walking past her and to Cal's office.

"Ok, be careful with his leg, it is very fragile and if it is moved too much the bones won't heal right. We don't want that." Ben said, taking one of Cal's arms. "Why aren't we waking him up?" He asked.

"Because he hasn't been able to sleep peacefully lately so we thought we would give him the chance now." Zoe whispered grabbing his other arm. Loker grabbed his other leg and Gillian took his bad one.

"No!" Cal screamed, "Get away from me!" He yelled, squirming away in pain.

"Cal," Gillian said calmly, "Calm down." She laid her hand on his back, but he flinched away. "Like I said earlier... He is scared and vulnerable. We need to just back away and let him cool off." She said to the others, taking a step back and sitting on the couch.

Cal curled up and held himself nervously. He panted and quickly looked around the room. "I... I'm sorry... I'm fine... I'm okay..." He mumbled quietly. "I was having a nightmare and then when you touched my leg, it just hurt so much, I thought someone was trying to take me." He said nervously, continuing to look around.

"No... I am sorry, I should have been more careful... I should have woken you up, but it's alright..." Gillian said, walking up behind him, setting her hand on his back, rubbing it. "I am right here... We all are." She whispered. Cal sqirmed a little bit more, trying to get comfortable on the ground.

"Alright... let's get him up now." Ben said grabbing his arm. Loker took his other arm and the girls held his legs from bumping into things.

"Thanks..." He mumbled, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. "I know that i will be stubborn and a jerk this week... so i will apologize now." He said looking at his feet. "I just... don't feel very safe, but i will try to be more careful..."

"Yes you will." Foster said to him with a small smile. "And no more locking you door." She told him.

"I am still going to lock it, but you can have a key." He said to her running his hand through hair nervously.

"None of us are going to hurt you Cal..." She told reassured him.

He clenched his jaw and looked at all of them, "How do I know that?" He asked them.

"Why would we?" Torres asked him, concerned.

"I don't know..." He muttered, staring at Loker. He knew there was a problem. Cal knew that he was hiding something.

"We won't..." Loker said, looking down, defeated by Cal's stare.

"Yeah..." Cal whispered, doubting.

"Cal. We are not going to do anything to you that you don't want done." Gillian insisted.

"Yeah? What about therapy? I don't want that... I want to find Emily." He said madly.

"You need therapy." She said to him.

"No actually I don't." He said to her madly.

"Yes actaully, you do." She insisted.

"Wow... why are you even arguing with him? He is a stubborn ass and he is never going to give up." Loker almost yelled at Foster.

"Excuse me?" Cal asked, rolling himself over to Loker.

"I... I wasn't talking about you." He said biting his lip.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Cal said continuing to stare at him.

.:.

"Why are you cheating on him?" Loker asked Kelly.

"I just... I wasn't happy with him, but I can't break his heart... not now... not with all the pain he is in." She said to Loker.

"That would make me want to tell him even more..." Loker mumbled.

"You know what?" Kelly asked.

"What? Are you going to get mad at me too?" He asked boredly.

"No..." She said to him with a smile, "You just need to calm down. All i have heard you talk about so far is how mad you are at Cal. Just kiss me you fool." She said to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him in.

"Well alright." He said with a smile, kissing her.

"What is going on here?" Loker broke away from the kiss and stared at them with a look of terror.

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! Who walked in? Foster? Torres? Zoe? Ben? Lightman? Leave your guesses in reviews!**


	16. Never

**A/N: HAHA left a big cliff hanger huh? I think everyone who guessed was right lol... ENJOY! And pretty please review! I have lotsa readers but not many reviews**

"Dr. Foster… " Kelly mumbled.

"Um," Loker whispered nervously, "This isn't what it looks like." He whispered.

"Well, what does it look like?"

"I don't know…" Loker mumbled.

"It looks like you were making out with Cal's girlfriend." She said madly.

"Then it is what it looks like." He whispered, looking at Kelly.

"You knew Eli." She said to him.

"Knew what?"

"That she was with him. You even asked me." She madly looked at Cal. "What the hell is wrong with you? You have Cal, you are dating that man!" She yelled, pointing to his office. "And you cheat on him?" She asked sadly.

"I… I just needed something, he is being a real jerk right now and he won't even let me touch his arm!" She yelled back.

"So you cheat on him?" Gillian asked, she was totally pissed now, "And you knew!" She yelled at Loker.

"Listen!" He snapped back, "I don't get many girls and when one this beautiful makes the first move… I don't give a shit if she is dating my boss!" He yelled. He immediately regretted it because he sounded totally desperate.

"I have to go check on Cal." Kelly said walking out. Foster watched her leave and shook her head.

"I am going to tell Cal." Gillian said.

"Good… he could use the stress and the hurt, just add that to the worry about Emily and the physical pain." Loker said, walking out of the lab.

Gillian sighed and sat down. She began to run the situation through her mind. "If I tell him, then Loker is right. He will not only be in physical pain but also in emotional, but if I don't tell him, he would feel like he couldn't trust me…" She whispered.

.:.

"I told you to slow down," Amy whispered, "Now we have a problem…" She said to him, taking her hand off of his knee and setting the file down.

"What kind of problem?" Cal asked nervously.

"Your leg isn't healing right; I am not sure if it is because you fell yesterday or because I pulled it up quickly. I should have never done that… I don't know what I was thinking." She whispered, disappointed in herself.

"No… it's okay… I asked you to do it." Cal said, to her with a small smile. "What does that mean for my leg? It will take longer… or?" He asked.

"It is never going to heal properly." She said, biting her lip.

"Never?"

"Never. It is in horrible shape, but it is nothing the doctors can fix. It just moved around the bones a bit and if we wanted to put you through surgery to fix it, it would cost a great amount of money and a great amount of pain."

"And if I don't have surgery?" He asked her, taking a deep breath.

"Whether or not you have surgery it will…" She began to shake her head.

"What? I want to know." He said.

"Most likely be painful for the rest of your life. It will never heal right and it will be very painful to walk on it. I mean… you will be able to walk, but it will hurt… very much."

"When has pain ever stopped me?" He asked with a weak, yet warm smile.

"Have you been working on your arm stretches?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yep… It doesn't hurt as much." He said, beginning to stretch.

"That's great." She said with a big smile.

"At least I am doing something right…" He muttered.

"Still no luck with Emily?" Amy asked, looking at her feet.

Cal looked away from her and sighed. He ignored the question and stared out the window.

"Okay well you can go to the doctor now. I will see you tomorrow." Amy said with a smile, pushing him out of the room.

"So?" Gillian asked, standing up, and setting her magazine down.

"We can talk about it in the car." He whispered, rolling himself out.

Amy shook her head and walked back into her office.

.:.

"Wow! How did I get so damn lucky?" Jack asked Emily, walking into the room with some Coke.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, still mesmerized by the T.V.

"Did I say you could talk?" He yelled, punching her in the face again.

Emily silently cried for a minute then took a deep breath, trying her best to ignore the pain in her eye.

"Gosh… I freaking HATE ignorant kids." He said walking out of the room.

.:.

"It's just not good okay?" Cal said looking out the window.

"What did she say?" Gillian asked, driving to the hospital.

"She said it isn't going to heal right… that I will be in pain for the rest of my life okay?" He snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. He hated being the vulnerable one that everyone was worried about. He wanted to take care of himself. He decided he would change the subject. "Do you know how fucked up this car looks without a passenger seat?" He asked with a small smile.

"Well the wheel chair has to be put somewhere and I am not going to try to put you in this car and then fold up your chair and then unfold it and try to get you out of this car. So we will stick with the ramp." Gillian said frustrated that he wouldn't go further into detail about what Amy said. "I can't be your therapist anymore Cal." She said quickly.

"Why not?" He asked worriedly, "I don't want someone else."

"Because you can't open up to me, Cal. You know me too well and you are keeping your feelings from me. You need someone who can't judge you. Someone who knows nothing about you, but knows how to help you handle your problems. You need someone who can help you, someone that you can tell your deepest darkest secrets to. You need someone that you will never see again, so you don't have to worry about the awkward moment when you see each other again." Gillian said, pulling into the hospital parking lot. She opened the door and got out, walking into the hospital.

Cal sat in the car, motionless. He stared at the dashboard awkwardly. He ran a hand through his hair and whispered to himself, "Is it really that bad to be around me?"

.:.

"Nothing on Emily so far." Reynolds said to Loker walking down the front hallway, "All we know is that Jack has her."

"And how do we know that?" Loker asked looking through the file that Ben handed him.

"The note in there. It is on a pink piece of paper." Ben said anxiously walking into Cal's office. "Good he isn't here."

Loker looked at the note and read it aloud, "'Dear Daddy, Jack took me… I am okay… for now… Love, Emily. I love you dad and I-' Looks like he stopped her from writing." Loker mumbled. He set the note down and walked up to Ben, "What are we looking for?"

"Anything that might help." Ben whispered looking around the room. He dug through some drawers and bags, "Nothing…" Ben mumbled throwing a black handkerchief to the ground.

.:.

"Amy told me about your leg. There is nothing we can do with it…" Dr. Tolleth mumbled. "We need to take some tests, check on your breathing, make sure your ribs are okay. The usual." He said, walking out of the room.

"Okay…" Cal said. He wasn't able to take his eyes off Gillian. He wanted to know if that was why she no longer wanted to be his therapist or if it was because he was too depressing, because she just couldn't handle him. If that was the reason then he might as well be dead.

Gillian nervously looked at the floor. She could feel his eyes on her back. She could feel them watching her. She was about to get mad at him when a doctor saved her the trouble.

"How are you today?" Dr. Burns asked with a big grin on his face.

"Get out of here." Cal said firmly, ready to fight.

"Cal, put your fist down," Gillian said with a small smile, "That is no way to treat your doctor."

"Leave… right now." He insisted.

"I can't do that. I need you to take this medicine." Dr. Burns said, handing him a small cup.

"There is no way in hell that I would take your medicine." Cal said shaking his head.

"Please sir… It will help you." He said walking closer.

"Get away from me." Cal said rolling towards Gillian. "He is an insider… after you all left two nights ago he beat me. He made it seem like I was having another memory."

"Why did you tell me this two nights ago?" Gillian yelled at him.

"Now it has gone too far." Dr. Burns said, walking to the hospital door and shutting it. He then threw a lock on and chucked the key out of the window. "I have no reason to leave and you have no reason to live." He said with a laugh. He walked up to Cal and grabbed him by the shoulder, he threw him to the ground and then laughed as Cal cried out in pain, "I know that it has been 3 months since you last watched something like this, but I want you to be able to tell all your little friends that you watched your boyfriend die. I want you to tell them that you watched him getting his final beating… okay?" He asked, tying her up to the bathroom door handle.

"We are in a hospital! There is no way you could get away with this!" Gillian yelled at him.

"I know! Isn't it crazy how little doctors pay attention?" He asked with a laugh, kicking Cal's bad leg.

"Don't!" Gillian yelled tears beginning to fell down her face.

"Oh good! You're crying. I love to watch a girl cry. It's just hilarious!" He yelled staring at her.

"You are a sicko, just like Jack." Cal said, swinging his good leg around and knocking Tye over. He began to violently kick him as hard as he could without too much pain.

"Ah!" Tye yelled trying his best crawl away. He eventually made it to the wall and he stood up but he fell down again when Gillian kicked the heel of her shoes into his shin. "Gosh damnit!" He yelled madly. He crawled to the corner of the room where nobody would reach him. He slowly stood up and ran over to Cal. He quickly kicked him wherever he could and he did it violently. He waited till Cal was laying there, almost in tears and when he saw blood. "Well… I will see you two later… oh and Cal?" He said with a laugh. Cal moaned. "I hope you die." He laughed then jumped out the window and ran off.

Cal looked at Gillian who was struggling with the ropes. She finally made it free and ran to Cal. "That wasn't supposed to happen." She whispered, lightly laying her hand on his cheek.

.:.

"Why would you do that? And go ahead! Punch me! I really don't care!" Emily yelled at Jack.

"Well that defeats the purpose." Jack said, leaning back on the couch, "Why? Well, you see. It is so damn hilarious!" He bit his lip and waited for her reaction.

"Please just stop hurting him… haven't you done enough? He is already going to be in pain for the rest of his life!" She yelled at Jack.

"Hmm… He is just so easy to hurt. Especially in his vulnerable state right now… You know… I always thought your dad was such a tough guy, and he was when we first starting beating him up, but I guess the pain just knocked down his big strong wall and he has been extremely weak ever since. And then you add in taking you! He is so weak right now… it's not even funny… actually it hilarious…" He said walking out of the room.

.:.

"So let me get this straight. Two nights ago… this guy came in and beat you up? And you didn't tell anyone? So then he comes back and puts you back in the hospital." Ben asked.

Cal took a deep breath, "Just let me out of here! I can take the pain, I just need to find Emily. What if she is dead?" He asked madly.

"We are going to find her." Ben assured him.

"Is she going to be broken?" Cal asked him madly, "Like I was? Is she going to be on the edge of life?" He was now yelling. "It took you at least a week to find me… And look what they did! Emily is much smaller and much more fragile… can you imagine what is happening to her right now? No! You can't! You couldn't feel it, Ben! Were you beat constantly for 7 days? NO!" He yelled at him, "I _need_ to find her." He whispered.

"Cal… I totally understand what you are saying, but I cannot let you go searching for her in this condition."

"Fine then. Send me to a physical therapist and I won't stop until I can go searching for her. Where is Amy? I need to talk to her. I will work 24/7 if it means I can at least look for my daughter." He said determined.

**A/n: GO CAL! woohoo! did i play him well enough... with his determined attitude? and his care for his daughter? what did you think? let me knwo in some reviews... i REALLY like long reviews by the way**


	17. Freaking Out

**A/N: Woo this took a while... this is the new and improved one... ENJOY! I hope you enjoy it... i will make a longer one tomorrow... maybe SUPER DUPER long ^.^ LEave reviews please!**

Gillian shook her head sadly, "Cal, we have this under control..." She whispered, she stared at his unforgiving face. She could tell he was mad... she could tell he was about to go off.

"Oh you do? Then why don't I just give up? Why don't I just lay around lazely and pretend like I don't care?" He yelled sarcastically, "Oh yeah! Because you people will never find her!" He yelled impatiently.

"Cal!" Gillian yelled sadly, she hated to see him like this. He was in pain. He wanted to find Emily and they didn't have any leads yet. She really wanted to wrap him in a hug and tell him it was going to be okay. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and that no matter what happened... she was there for him.

"I'm done!" He yelled rolling himself out of the room. He kicked the door with his good leg and sighed.

Gillian brought herself back to reality to notice that he was gone. She stood up and followed him out. "Cal... Why are you freaking out?" She asked him, stepping in front of him.

"Freaking out? I am pissed at Jack and I want to find my daughter... I don't see how that is freaking out!" He yelled, trying to manuever around her.

She laid her hands on the arms of his chair and put her face close to his, "Cal." She whispered firmly.

"What?" He breathed.

"You have got to calm down. What are you planning to do? Where are you planning to go?" She asked him. Maybe he had some brilliant idea. Maybe she could help him. Maybe they could find Emily... together.

"I _am_ going to find Emily." He said, pushing her away and rolling out of the big building.

"Cal," She said with a sigh. She turned around and tried to chase him. She stopped when she saw him in the parking lot, sitting in the chair and holding his face. She stood behind him and sighed. She shook her ahnd and walked up to him. She slowly laid her hand on his shoulder. He flinched under her finger and she whispered, "Shh..."

He brought his face up and looked at her. His face was red and he was biting his lip, "What if we never find her?" He asked tears welling in his eyes. _Don't cry you idiot! Don't show this weakness. _

"We are." She said absolutely sure of herself.

He blinked a couple of times and stared at her. He bit his lip and then threw himself at her. Her mouth fell open in surprise but she hugged him back, laying her head on his strong and safe chest, "Thanks Foster..." He mumbled, lightly kissing the top of her head.

She held him for a couple more seconds then pulled away, "How about we go get some lunch?" She asked lightly setting her hand on his chest.

He bit his lip and thought and then replied. "Sounds good." He then rolled himself to the car.

.:.

"I am so sorry..." Kelly mumbled, walking into the lab and seeing Loker, "Why didn't you stop me if you knew?"

"Because I hate Lightman..." He said to her with a smile.

"Why?" She asked, she still loved him. She was still with him!

"Because he treats me like a peice of shit!" He said madly, throwing files away.

"Hm." She said, thinking.

"A penny for your thoughts..." He mumbled.

"I happen to love Cal..."

"Yet your are making out with me on the side?" He asked with a laugh... although he was hurting on the inside. She was using him...

"Well... i hadn't talked to him in 3 months... its hard to stay faithful in that kind of situation." She convined him.

"Whatever..." He mumbled, walking out of the room.

.:.

Cal reluctantly got out of the car.

"It's for your own good. And mine." Foster whispered, pushing him inside.

"I want to do it with you..." He muttered, knowing that he was fighting a fight that she had already won.

"Well, I would enjoy doing with you as well, but this is what you need, and what kind of doctor would I be if I didn't give you what you need?" She asked with a smile.

"Hello, Cal I'm ve-"

"Dr. Lightman." He said firmly.

"Okay, Dr. Lightman, I am very pleased to meet you." The new psychiatrist said with a big smile. She stuck out her.

Cal stared at it then look at Gillian with a grimace.

"Um, shall we get started?" She asked, trying her best to keep the smile.

"No..." He mumbled under his breath.

She cleared her throat and nodded to Gillian. Foster smiled and patted Cal's shoulder. "Have fun." She whispered with a smile. She then walked out leaving Cal with this stranger. "My name is Kayla Steiner. You may call me Kayla or Dr. Steiner. Whichever you are more comfortable with." She said, taking the fake smile off her face.

Cal just stared at her and waited for her to say something else. "Right." She mumbled. "Who was that woman that was just here?" She asked as a conversation started.

"You know. You are just trying to get me to talk." He mumbled, continuing to stare at her.

She sighed and stared right back. "So it was that bad?" She asked. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him.

"Yes and no." He said bringing his gaze to the window and watched as Foster walked outside and drove away.

"Of course not." She said under her breath. She threw the smile back on once it became obvious that he heard. "So this man... Jack?" He nodded. "He took you and...?"

"Why the hell would I tell you? I don't even know you! I am not going to share my personal problems with some stranger." He spat out madly.

"I am here for you. I am just someone to talk to." She said to him, moving to the chair next to his.

"Well," He started. She perked up, hoping he might talk, "I don't need someone to talk to. I don't want to talk." He said absolutely satisfied with the look of dissapointment on her face.

"Well you need to talk if you want to get out of here."

"Well I don't want to be a patient." He said to her.

"Well too bad!" She spat back.

"Yeah... for you!" He said with an annoyed smile.

"What?" She asked him.

"You are the one who has to sit with me for an hour every day and get no progress at all." He said to her, feeling as though he had won.

"So... if you are here then I guess you don't care about your daughter." She said to him.

Cal took a deep breath and went off. "Who the hell do you think you are? I am being held against my will! They won't let me look for my daughter!" He screamed. "I love her and I am going to find her as soon as I get out of this hell hole!" He yelled at her. "Don't you dare say that I don't care about her!" He leaned back in his wheelchair now, since it was becoming painful to yell. "I love her..." He told himself. "This isn't my fault. I want to look for her... they just won't let me... right?" He asked himself... and Kayla.

"That's absolutely right. Cal, Dr. Lightman, they want what is best for you." She whispered, laying her hand on his arm.

"Why does everybody say that?" He asked her, feeling like he shouldn't be alive at the moment.

She smiled at herself, knowing that she had finally gotten to him. "Because it's true. They are doing what they can to find Emily, and it isn't going to help Emily is you are in pain. Or if you can barely get up in the morning." She said to him, rubbing his arm.

He brought his hand to his mouth and nodded. "I guess so..."

"Do you want to talk it about it?" She asked him hopefully.

"No... no right now." He whispered. The truth was: He did want to talk about it. He had so much he wanted to get off his chest. And most improtantly, for some reason... he really wanted to kiss Kayla right now. He had just met her, but the way her bangs fell into her eyes and the way she smiled when she could detect a victory and the way she laid her hand on his arm... It just felt so... so right.

.:.

"Lift it a little higher, Cal... do you need me to raise it myself or can yu do it?" Amy asked.

"I can pull it up about 4 inches... no higher, by myself at least." He mumbled, biting his lip in pain.

"Okay... let it down." She said holding it, and helping him lower it.

"Alright..." He whispered... letting his leg fall. He held onto the arm of his chair as it lowered. He stared at the roof until it hit the ground. He looked at the arms of his chair. The padding was almost torn off. He quietly laughed at himself.

"Cal!" Ben screamed running into the room.

"What?" He yelled, annoyed.

"We know where she is! We have a location and we are going right now!" He said excitedly, grabbing Cal's chair and rolling him out.

"Where?" He yelled at him, unsure if he should trust him... well why wouldn't he?

.:.

"She was right here!" Cal screamed in anger, staring at the bloody spot in the carpet, "This is HER blood." He was standing up, leaning on the wall. He had thrown his wheel chair in anger, breaking it.

Ben stared at Cal until he saw a small blue paper in the corner of his eye. He walked over and picked it up. It read.

_Aww... missed us just be a few seconds..._

_Better Luck Next Time_

_Emily Misses You, Cal_

_So Do I_

"You might want to see this." He whispered, giving him the paper. Cal slowly slipped down and Ben caught him before he could hit the ground. Ben slowly lowered him to the ground and let him sit there for a moment.

Cal stared at the note in madness. He wanted to hurt somebody. He want to do SOMETHING that would at least make him feel better. He watched Foster run into the room and he could see her radiant smile disapear when she saw no Emily. "Cal..." She said to him, running to his side. She laid on hand on his shoulder, the other on his leg. He gave him a hug but the time he just sat there, completely still... staring at the note.

**A/N: BAM! The new and improved one and tonights episode was AMAZING... i am so excited for two weeks... I bet its Gillian... **


	18. Thank You

**A/N: Awesome! Thankyou guys for checking it out... i hope tht it was better! Well... here we go! OH and in the last one GILLIAN hugged CAL and he just sat there... lol... i made a little typo... srry**

Gillian pulled away from his stiff body and looked at him. He wasn't crying. He didn't even look like he wanted to. He looked like he wanted to kill someone. He looked like he wanted to get up and just kill the first person who bugged him. _Don't let him near Loker._ She thought with a smile. "Do you have a new wheel chair yet?"

He just sat there. He thought about his answer but never said it. He looked at the note and kept his body totally still.

She sighed and stood up. "Did anyone get him a wheelchair?" She asked Ben. He shook his head in reply. "Is anyone going to?" She asked impatiently.

"He doesn't want one." Ben said to her, searching the room for anything else.

"Well he needs one... how else is he going to get around?" She asked him.

"Well, Gillian," Ben said becoming annoyed with Cal, "Apparently he is going to just lay there until he dies."

Gillian took a deep breath and walked over to him. _Don't do it Gillian! DON'T! _She yelled at herself, "We need Kelly then..." She whispered reluctantly.

.:.

"Why does nobody tell me anything?" Kelly yelled, running out of the office to her car. "Give me the address again." She yelled into her phone. In a matter of seconds she was at the cute little house. She walked in with a small smile. This was a ncie place. The smile was immediately gone when she saw Cal sitting next to the bloody spot in the carpet. She slowly walked up to him and stared at him. She could see the pain in his face. Not just the emotional pain because she wasn't here, but the physical pain because the position he was in was very uncomfortable. "Cal... It's Kelly..." She whispered to him.

He open his eyes and looked at her. She looked back at him and then slowly embraced him in a hug. He hugged her back, causing her to fall to the floor. He let out a small chuckle as she fell on top of him. She giggled a little bit. He pulled her into his lap and laid his chin on her head. She held his arms that were wrapped around her waist. She drew her on little designs on his arm with her finger. "Thank you..." He whispered in a raspy voice. He cleared his throat and held her closer.

She leaned on his strong body and smiled. "For what? I should be thanking you." She said to him.

"For being here for me." He said a little louder. "Why would you thank me?" He asked her.

Gillian stood on the other side of the room. She was pissed. _SHE IS CHEATING ON YOU, CAL!_ She wished she had the guts to actaully scream it. He took a deep breath and then turned away from them.

"Well..." Kelly whispered, not really sure what to say, "I love you... I would have been her but nobody told me." She said, glaring at Ben, who shrugged and continued what he was doing. "Why would I thank you?" She asked him. "Well... it has been a long time since somebody held me like this and you are doing it... even though it's causing ou pain." She whispered.

He kissed her head and squirmed around a bit, trying to get comfortable. "I love you too Kelly... your welcome I guess... I mean... shouldn't a man hold his woman?" He asked with a small smile, "Now turn around and give me a proper kiss." He said turning her body to face his. She got on her knees and turned to him. She laid her arms on his shoulder, putiing her hands on his neck. He laid his hands on her waist and tugged at her, bringing her closer. She pulled his head towards her and then their lips met. She got closer, to where her body was touching his. He brought his hands to her thigh and he pulled them around his waist. He then brought his hands back up to herwaist then brought then to her face. Her hands were now on his legs. He held her small and deilcate face as he kissed her. Their lips were moving in perfect rhythm. Sh laid her hands on his chest and pulled away from the kiss. She looked at him and he smiled. She laid her head on his chest and held his. He held her as well and took a deep breath. He brought his head up to see that everybody was gone. "I guess I should get up now, hey?" He asked her.

"I guess so." She said standing up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and leaned back away form him. He used his good leg to stand up with her help. "Whew!" She said as he was finally up, leaning against the wall. "Wheelchair?" She asked him.

"Yeah... over in that corner... somebody must have brought it in." He said, not wanting her to leave. Even if it was just to get the chair.

"Awesome." She said walking away to grab it. She rolled it over and put it behind him, "Okay... sit down." He slowly leaned down until he could feel the chair under him. He let out a low gasp of pain but quickly smiled to hide the pain. She walked around and stopped in front of him, "You better hurry up and get out of that wheel chair. We have things to do... places to go." She said with a big smile. She stepped out of the way as he pushed himself out.

.:.

Emily tried her best to lay motionless on the ground. She could hear Jack talking with other people. She looked at her face in the mirror in the other side of the room. She closed her eyes when she saw the blood. She has a bloody nose and lip. And a black eye. It hurt to blink... it hurt to yawn. It hurt to move her face.

"So... what's on the plan for today?" Jack asked her. "I know you are awake... I am not stupid." He said to her with a big smile. He walked over to her and gave her side a light kick, "Hmmm..." He said in thought.

She lay there... completely silent. "Please..." She mumbled.

"Please? Please what?" He asked her.

"Please let me go..." She said, hiding her face from getting hit. Her big eyes we squeezed shut.

Jack scrunched up his face and looked at Emily. "Nahh... that would be way too easy for your suffering dad. If he wants you... he can find you." Jack said, walking out of the room.

.:.

"So they got pretty close, yeah?" Kayla asked Cal after he had gotten comfortable.

He bit his lip and nodded.

"Do you have any other leads?" She asked him.

"What if she is already dead? What if Jack is just playing games with us?" Cal asked her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Let's not think about that." She said to him

"Why? Because it's possible?" He asked her madly.

"Cal... yes that is possible. Anything is possible, but I don't want to look at the bad possiblilities with you." She said to him, placing her hand on his arm.

He looked her in the eye and sighed. He laid his hand on her leg and lightly patted it. "It must suck..."

"Excuse me?"

"It must really suck to be here. To listen to all the depressed boys and girls talk to you like there is nothing to look forward to in life. It must realy bring you down..." He whispered sadly, "I must really bring you down..."

"Cal... I have faith in you..." She said to him, "I look forward to seeing you everyday..." She assured him. "I love your presence. Yes... you are usually sad... you are usually mad... but when I can get you to open up... you really open up..." She said witha smile.

He looked at her then glanced at the clock. "I have to go." He hated heartfelt conversations...

"Uh... right... okay... I will see you tomorrow." She said with a weak smile. She sat back in her chair and watched him roll out of the room.

.:.

"Wow Cal!" Amy said, totally surprised. "You are doing great! Look at these muscles."

"Yeah... I have been stretching alot..." He bit his lip and watched her examine his arm, leg and chest.

"Do you still have the brace?" She asked him.

"Yeah... it's annoying but I got a new one that goes on like a vest. It is much more comfortable and I can breath easier."

"That's great. Is it on right now?" She asked him.

"Yep." He said... looking down at his chest.

"Well let's see it... let's see what kind of shape you are in." She said to him.

"Right." He said, pulling his shirt off.

She unzipped the vest and laid her hand near his stomach and whispered, "Breath in." He pulled in a deep breath. "Breath out." He let it go. "In." In. "Out." Out. "Very good..." She took her hand away and looked at him. "Muscles." She commented.

"What?"

"I bet you didn't know this, but if the average person did the kind of excersizes that people with physical problems, like you, did, then they would get muscles much faster. I mean look at you." She said with a big smile. She raised her eyebrows and said, "You have abs." She giggled a little.

He chuckled and looked down. "I guess I do... It has been a while I guess..." He whispered.

"And your arms are more muscular." She said to him. "Well... go ahead, zip it back up." She said helping him. "You are getting much more stong in a physical sense and an emotional sense. I think being around the people you love has helped you... and the exercises. You are doing very well. I am proud to call you my patient." She said with a big smile.

"Well... I am proud to call you my doctor." He smiled back.

"Okay... well time is up... I want you to continue the normal exersizes that you do. Be careful and don't go to fast. I think that sometime next week we will start walking." She said to him.

"Good."He said, turning around and rolling out.

"So how did it go?" Foster asked as he got into the car.

"I have abs." He said with a nerdy smile.

"Awesome," Gillian said laughing, "what else?"

"I will hopefully start walking sometime next week." He said happily.

"That's great Cal!" She said excitedly.

A big smile spread across his face, "I know." He was happy... he was content right now.

"Guess what!" Foster said as she drove to the office.

"Huh?" He asked her.

"I have a surprise for you in the office!" She said with a giggle.

.:.

Cal rolled himself into his building. He looked around and rolled into his office with Foster shortly behind him. He stopped and stared at his desk. "How the hell is this a good thing?" He asked her madly.

Foster walked in and looked. The smile fell off her face when she saw Emily's bloody scarf. "There were supposed to be cookies." She mumbled.

**A/N: Yummy... im eating a cookie right now ^.^ what did you think? Leave me a lovely or unlovely(?) review please!**


	19. Abs

**A/N: i started another story called Change... go check her out!**

"That doesn't look like a damn cookie to me." He muttered.

"Um..." Gillian whispered... not really sure what to do. "I'm going to call Reynolds..." She said, "We should leave..."

Cal rolled over to the desk and grabbed the scarf. He pulled it to his chest and hugged it. He pulled it away and looked at his now bloody shirt, "It's fresh..." He whispered.

Gillian looked at him with sympathy and walked out calling Ben, "Hey... um, Jack just left a bloody scarf in Cal's office... yes it's Emily's... and could you bring a shirt for Cal?" She asked him. "Cal... Ben is on his way and he is going to bring you a new shirt." She said walking up to him. She knelt down in front of him and laid a hand on his leg. She could see the pure terror in his eyes. He was terrified for his daughter.

"Is this... her blood?" He asked Gillian, handing her the scarf.

Gillian took and set it on the desk, "It's okay Cal." She assured him.

He looked at the ground and decided to not argue this time. He put his hand on top of her and held it. She brought her gaze to his and smiled. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a big hug. He held her tightly. Shw wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He pulled away and held her head in his hands. He kissed her forhead and then let his hands fall.

She smiled and stood up when Ben walked in. She just barely caught the shirt that Ben threw to her. She let out a laugh and handed it to Cal. Cal took it from her and set it on his lap. He pulled off his now bloody shirt.

"Where is your brace?" Gillian asked, gasping at his abs.

"Amy told me to try without it." He said with a big smile after her reaction, "I told you..." He whispered.

"Yea but..." She said totally speechless, "Just put the shirt on." She said turning away.

"Well someone's flustered..." Cal said with a big smile, pulling on the shirt, "Wow Ben... where did you get this? It's way to small.." It was sticking to his body like glue.

Foster turned around and looked at him, "Well that isn't any better than no shirt..." She said with a laugh.

"This is uncomfortable... Reynolds get me a new shirt... just go to Wal-Mart or something..." He mumbled, pulling this one off.

"Wow..." Foster mumbled trying not to stare at his muscle.

Cal raised his eye brows and stretched, and jutted his chest out. He smiled and leaned back, "You like the view?" He asked her with a big smile.

Foster brought her gaze back to his face and said, "Well... it means you are getting better right?"

"Correct."

"Then... yes?" She guessed with a smile.

"Ha... of course you do." He said with a laugh.

"Did you just laugh?" Gillian asked, letting herself laugh as well.

"Well... this is the best time I have had since..." The laughing stopped and he put his usually mask on. He face was totally emotionless and he looked down. "Sorry..." He whispered.

"Well... we can talk later when you aren't half naked..." She looked over his body one more time and then began to walk out.

"Completely naked would be better right?" He asked with another laugh.

"Oh shutup." She said, ruffling his hair as she walked by.

"Hey." Ben said walking in. "This is all they had in your size." He said throwing the shrt to Cal.

Cal looked at it as he tried to put his hair back in place. "No." He said shaking his head. "I am not going to wear this."

"Oh come on... didn't Emily ever watch Sponge Bob as a kid?" He asked with a smile.

"She still watches it now..." He muttered.

"Ok... it was so last minute that I went to a gas station. You only have to wear it in the office. I will go to your house later, but I have thing's to do." He said walking over to Cal's desk, "Like finger prints." He held up the scarf.

"For her..." Cal mumbled pulling the shirt on.

"Beautiful." Bens aid walking out of the room.

Cal rolled out behind him and ran into Heidi and Gillian. They immediately began laughing. Cal stared at them with an emotionless face. He shook his head and waited.

"Sorry but..." She was taken over by laughs again.

"Really? Are you done?" He asked her.

She tried to stand up straight and looked at him, "Ok!" Foster said, "You know... Patrick is my favorite character from that show..." She let out a small laugh and then looked to Heidi who nodded.

"I can't wear this..." He said, pulling it off.

"You have to Cal." Reynolds said walking by.

"Wow... when did you get abs?" Heidi asked with a face of surprise.

"Well..." Cal said looking at Foster, who blushed. "It's called working out... determination." He smiled.

"More like being forced to by Amy and just happened to get lovely results." Foster said with a laugh.

"Oh shutup." He said, throwing the yellow shirt at her.

She laughed and threw it back. "Wow... you guys are such little kids." Heidi said with a big smile. "Um, Cal..." She asked himnervously.

"What?" He looked at her confused.

She nodded her head towards the door behind him.

He swung around, "Ohh..." He scrunched up his face at the sight of Kelly.

"Where the hell is your shirt? You are sitting here... shirtless in front of two girls that you are NOT in a relationship with." She said madly.

"Yes I am." He said to her.

"Excuse me?"

"You are very observative." He said with a hidden smile.

Gillian put her hand over her mouth, hiding her huge smile. Finally.

"Cal Lightman..." Kelly threatened.

"Kelly... I can't be with you anymore." He said to her.

"What?" She asked madly.

"I don;t know what it is... but I do know that you are hiding something from me. Something important." He said.

"She's cheating on you." Foster said quickly and quietly.

Cal nodded his head and looked at Kelly.


	20. It Is True

**A/N:YAY! Enjoy please... leave some reviews... time to watch some Psych**

"Cal..." She whispered sadly.

"You cheated on me." He said to her.

"Yes but... I do love you." She assured him.

Just then Loker walked out into the hallway. He bit his lip and turned around, "Not so fast Loker." He said to him. Loker turned and looked at Cal.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously.

"She cheated on me with you... didn't she?" Cal asked him. He knew he was right but he wanted a confession. He could Kelly nervously watching Loker.

Loker looked at the ground.

"Come here." Cal said. Loker scrunched up his face and braced himself. He walked over to Cal and waited. Cal threw his fist into Loker's gut, causing him to fall back. "Go home." He said.

.:.

Emily tried to make a joke of her dad's abs but ended up coughing and looking at Jack who was totally mad. "They are never going to find you." He told her.

She nodded and looked at the ground. She let out one more cough and then listened carefully. "We are going to leave this location in about a day or so." He told her. He stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, "You are not going to live throught this."

.:.

Cal sat in his office, with the yellow shirt on. He had his hands folded and at his mouth. _I thought we were meant to be... I thought she really loved me... Gosh Loker is an ass hole..._ He told himself quietly. He sighed and turned around in his wheelchair. He looked through a couple files but gave up, he couldn't do this. He was too sad. He rolled out of his office and found Heidi just about to walk into his room.

She bit her lip, trying to not smile, she handed him a package and whispered, "Amy said you need to temporarily wear this..."

Cal took it and opened it right there. "A heart monitor?" He asked. He pulled it out and found a bunch of wires and stick pads with velcro on them. "Um, I will be right back." He said. He went back into his office and pulled his shirt off. He found his third rib and put one sticky pad there. He put one on his chest, by his neck. He put one right below his heart. He put another down by his waist. He then grabbed the wires and attached them to there pads. He then hooked the monitor to his wheel chair, and rolled himself out, pulling his shirt back on. "Tada... I am now a test rat." He said with a small smile.

"You look lovely." He heard Gillian say from behind him.

He jumped in surprise, "Gosh woman! You almost scared me to death..." He whispered with a big smile.

"Too bad it didn't work..." She joked walking around in front of him. She looked at him with a big smile.

"When did you get changed?" He was barely able to spit out. She was now wearing a red dress that stuck to her body and showed off her lovely legs. It was strapless and went about half way up her thigh.

"Well someone's flustered." She said with a huge smile. "I happen to have a date tonight."

"With who?" He asked madly.

"I don't need your permission Cal." She said with a big smile, grabbing her purse and making her way to the door.

Cal frowned and watched her walk out. "Damnit..." He whispered. He looked at Heidi who had a big smile on her face. "Wot?" He asked thickening his English accent.

"She wouldn't shutup about your abs earlier..." She whispered with a huge smile, "You two were meant to be together." She said to him, "You just can't see it... and that stupid line is in the way..." She whispered.

Cal stared at her for a minute, "That's so not true..." He mumbled, leaning back in his wheel chair.

"If you fall again I am going to laugh and then leave." She said to him. "And yes... it is true." She showed a big smile, showing her teeth and squinting up her face.

He let out a chuckle then rolled his way to the lab, "I thought I told you to go home." He whispered.

"I just uh... had some stuff to do." Loker mumbled, throwing some files together before Cal could make it over to him.

"Did she manipulate ya?" Cal asked him, staying by the door.

"What?" Loker asked confused.

"You didn't know at first did you?" Cal asked him.

"Huh?" He had no clue what Cal was talking about.

Cal was about to say something else when Reynolds walked in, "They have the fingerprint results." He told Cal.

"Well?" Cal asked him.

"I don't think you are going to like this." Ben whispered, rolling Cal out of the room and into the conference room where some papers were spread out.

Cal nervously grabbed one of the papers, "Gillian? Zoe?" He asked, "Well of course... I gave it to Gillian and Zoe must have handled it before Emily was taken..." She whispered.

"They have this new thing... where they can find out about how long the fingerprints have been there... Gillians are about and hour old... so that fits... but Zoe's are about 10 hours old... that's when the scarf was still with Emily. We have reasons to believe she is in on this Cal." Ben whispered.

Cal vigourously shook his head, "No. She isn't... they must have some mistake... She wouldn't." Cal insisted...

"Well... we talked to ehr about it before we came here..." Ben said holding up a recorder. He let it play and Cal closely listened.

**"Have you been with Emily in the past 10 hours?" Ben asked her.**

**"Yes." Zoe whispered nervously.**

**"What did you do?" He asked.**

**"I helped..."**

**"With what?"**

**"Emily was a mistake and she only tore Cal and I apart!" She yelled. "If Emily wasn't here then Cal and I would get back together..." She whispered.**

"Stop..." Cal whispered.

A**/N: WOOHOO! Leave reviews!**


	21. I Love You Cal

**A/N: Wow... i feel like such a jerk... making u guys wait a whole day? more like two! I willt ry to post a bunch this weekend... lotsa stuff going on... sorry! ummm leave some long reviews! THANKS AND SORRY AGAIN!**

Ben looked at Cal whose mouth was making a small O. Cal seemed to be staring off into nowhere. He looked like he was in pain. He looked like he wanted to just go crawl up in a hole and die.

"It isn't true." Cal said to Ben, finally coming back to reality.

Ben sighed and set the tape recorder down. "Yes it is Cal. This is Zoe... I asked her the questions... we even have the fingerprints..." Ben whispered.

Cal bit his lip and shook his head. "No." He said, still not believing it. "She wouldn't do that..." He whispered sadly.

Ben stood up and walked over to Cal. He bent down in front of him and set his hands on Cal's shoulder and said, "Cal. It is true. We are going to go interrogate her right now. Would you like to tag along?"

Cal stared at the ground, moving his eyes to different thing. The chair. The newspaper. The table. Ben's foot. He slowly nodded his head.

'Alright..." Ben said, looking at his watch, "Ah shit... We are going to have to interrogate her later if you want to be there. You have your physical therapy seesion like... right now."

"Right." Cal mumbled, rolling himself out of the office.

.:.

"Today's the day, Cal." Amy said with a huge smile.

"Huh?" He asked her.

"I have decided youw ould start walking today because you have been doing so well." She said to him.

"Oh." He said, still staring at the ground.

Amy took a deep breath. "Ok, um, first we need to stretch this leg." She said setting her hand on his bad leg. "Can you pick it up yourself?" She asked him.

"Mhm..." He said, picking his leg up.

"Does that hurt?" She asked.

"Um, yeah..." He said, holding his breath.

"Alright, set it down." He lowered it, letting his breath go. "Alright, take my hand and I am going to pull you up." She said.

"Ok.." He mumbled, taking her hands.

"So you do you have a goal? Or a reason to walk?" She asked him.

"I want to find Emily."

"Any others?" Amy asked.

"I want to be able to dance with Foster on her birthday..." He whispered.

"And when is her birthday?"

"Next month."

"That's going to be alot of work, but I think you could do it." She said with a big smile, "That's so cute..." She added.

He was now standing in front of her. He was slightly swaying, not used to his weight on his leg. He let out a small moan of pain.

"Ok, um, can you try to put all your weight on your bad leg? The, uh, right one?" She asked him.

He slolwy shifted his weight and let out a small gasp of pain, "Ahh..." He mumbled.

"Ok, good." She said, "Now can you pick up your left leg?" She asked him.

"Um..." He whispered, slowly raising his left leg, "No." He said in pain, dropping his leg, and leaning on his left.

"Are you okay?" She asked him worriedly, putting her hand on his arm.

"Yeah..." He whispered in agony.

"Ok awesome... I want you to do that every night and try to stay on just your right leg okay?" She asked him with a big smile.

He nodded and sat back down.

"I really want you to be able to dance with Gillian..." Amy said innocently.

Cal made a small smile and nodded.

.:.

"Well what were you doing there?" Ben asked Zoe intentively.

"I was bringing the scarf..." She whispered, being sure to not look at Cal, who was sitting in the corner of the room with a look of disgust on his face.

"What the hell would make you think... that I would get back together with you if you killed our daughter?" He yelled at her.

Zoe stared at him with a frown. "I... I thought we could greive together... that we could be together again... I love you Cal!" She cried.

"I still loved you..." He whispered, "Until you did this!" He yelled, getting mad once again.

"So let me get this straight," Bens aid, "Youw ere in the same room as Emily. Youw atched Jack put her blood on the scarf and you didn't do anything?" He asked her.

She slowly nodded her head in shame. "She was a mistake and didn't do anything good for us." She whispered to Cal.

"Well she sure as hell did something good for me. She was the best thing that ever happened to me!" He yelled, furious. He was now trembling in fear for Emily's life.

Zoe looked at him with sympathetic eyes. She shook her head and spoke up, "Yes. I helped Jack get Emily. I brought him the scarf. I am helping him kill Emily." She said although she knew there was no point.

Cal jumped up in pure adrenaline, he managed to walk over to Zoe and get in her face, "If you really loved me then you would want what I want. You would tell me where Em was. If you tell me where she is I will have one more go with you before you are put in jail." He promised her. He always kept his word and he would do what ever it took to find Emily.

**A/N: Say what? Cal gettin it on with Zoe? Ha... umm what did you think? Leave reviews! I am going to a football game, i will update more when i get back...BYES! LEAVE LONG REVIEWS!**


	22. Eating, Drinking, Smoking

**A/N: Wow... we totally lost... D: umm well here ya go... ENJOY!**

Cal fell to the ground, for he could no longer hold himself up. Adrenaline was giving up on him. Ben ran to his side and picked him up, "Wow Cal. How the hell did you manage to walk over here?" He asked surprised. He helped Cal limp back to his wheelchair.

Cal ignored him and rolled himself out madly.

Zoe sat there and took a deep breath.

"Where is she?" Ben asked Zoe.

She stared at him and bit her lip. She leaned back in her chair and shook her head. "Jack said they were moving locations... its too late." She whispered.

Ben punched the table, "Damnit!"

Zoe looked at the white walls. She knew that Cal was on the other side... watching.

.:.

"So I was told that you walked yesterday." Amy said with a smile.

"I was mad. It was the adrenaline." He whispered.

Amy lost her smile and took a deep breath, "Oh..." She moved around in her chair, getting comfortable again and sighed, "Have you been practicing?" She asked him.

He nodded a little bit then started to cough. "Help..." He whispered as the coughing got worse.

"Oh my gosh... Cal are you okay?" She asked him, patting his back.

He shook his head and tried to get in a deep breath before he started coughing again.

"Cal!" She screamed worriedly as he began coughing up blood.

"Call.. doc-" He was cut off by more coughing. He leaned over in his wheelchair and looked at the floor as he coughed up more blood.

Amy grabbed her cell phone and called and ambulance, "I dont know! He just randomly started coughing and now theres blood." She screamed into the phone. She hung up and walked up to Cal. She laid her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "They are coming to help you." She rubbed his back as he stopped coughing for a minute or so. He took several deep breaths and looked at her. She made a big smile and wiped the hair away from his eyes, "It's okay... they are coming." She assured him.

.:.

"Is he going to be okay? What happened? What are you doing to help?" Foster asked, throwing questions at the doctors.

"We are not sure yet... Some how a rib punctured his lung. I'm not surprised it happened... being in the condition that he was. He hadn't been eating, he was drinking alot, smoking. Horrible things when you are in the shape he was. Then it only takes one wrong movement and his week bones can move. A rib punctured his lung, he starts coughing up blood." The doctor said with a shrug. He opened his mouth to say something but Foster cut him off.

"He wasn't eating? He was drinking? Smoking?" She asked the doctor.

He nodded and then said, "Those are signs of depression... Anyway... he is going into surgery, we will get the rib back in place and do what we can." He smiled and then walked away.

Gillian sighed and turned around. Her eyes were filled with sadness as she found a chair in the waiting room. Ben walked in and took a seat next to her. She bit her lip, about to say something, but ended up crying.

Ben pulled her into a hug of confusion. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He waited a minute or so before he spoke. "What happened?" He whispered in a warm voice.

"Apparently he wasn't eating... he was drinking... he was smoking. Do you know how bad that is for his body when its like this?" She asked Ben. He shooked his head and waited for an explanation. "It weakens his bones... he ended up puncturing his lung with a rib. He started coughing up blood. They are going to put him in surgery and do what they can. He can't live alone anymore Ben. He is hurting himself." She said, wrapping her arms around Ben's body again. Ben nodded and held her, laying his chin on her head.

"Don't worry Foster... everything will come together when we find Emily... he is about to start walking... It going to be okay." He assured her, rubbing her back.

.:.

"I love how they think that they might actually find you... And i LOVE how your mom wants you dead. That is liek the funniest thing I hae ever seen." Jack said with a huge smile. He grabbed Emily's head and forced her to looked at him. "You aren't so pretty now... with all those bruises..." He mumbled, dropping her head.

She let out a muffled groan of pain but stayed strong. She was tied up to a pole, her arms wrapped aorund it. She was on her knees on the cold concrete floor. Her face was covered in bruises along with her amrs and legs. She wasn't hurt vidally, she knew that she wasn't in danger of dying right now. If they found her, right now, they would take her to the hospital but there would be nothing to do for her. She only has bruises. She was fine and she continued to tell herself that.

Jack stared at her for a minute then asked, "Are you hungry? Oh nevermind I'm not going to feed you. If your dad isn't eating, then you aren't eating." She shook her head in sadness. She was so hungry. "Hey, just be happy that I'm not making you drink and smoke." He said to her. "So basically... I do tall this shit to your dad... and he is in the hospital, then I take you... then he stops eating and all that crap and a rib punctures his lung? And now he is in surgery... again? Seriously... this awesome chain of events is really making my day.. more like month... more like year." He said with a laugh, leaving Emily to her thoughts.

After he was out she looked at the TV. She could see Foster talking to Ben. They were talking about what happened with Cal. She then saw Foster jump up and walked out of the camera's veiw. She then walked back into the veiw and hugged Ben.

.:.

"He isn't out of surgery yet, but it is going well." She said to him, pulling away from the hug.

"That's great." Ben said with a big smile, sitting down again.

.:.

"He wasn't eating... he was drinking... you know... doing all the stuff you aren't supposed to do when you are in bad shap.e' Torres told Loker as they ate there lunch.

"Wow... sounds pretty idiotic to me." Loker said, shaking his head.

"Emily has been taken... he just found out his ex-wife helped get her taken... and he is in alot of pain... Don't be such a jerk." She said to him, throwing a french fry at him.

He grabbed the french fery and ate it with a smile, "Whatever."

Heidi walked into the break room and asked, "Have you seen Cal?" She asked.

"You didn't hear?" Torre asked. Heidi worriedly shook her head. "He is in the hospital. He wasn't eating. And he was drinking and smoking. Docotr's said depression probably. Um, one of his ribs punctured a lung. WHile he was in physical therapy he just started coughing up blood." Torres said looking at the floor.

"Oh my gosh..." Heidi said, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Whatcha got there?" Loker asked, grabbing a package from her other hand.

"Um, I just got it today... It's for Cal." She said, sitting down with them.

"Hmmm... looks like a tape or something?" Loker asked.

"Should we watch it?" Torres asked them.

Heidi shrugged and they both looked at Loker.

"Why not?" He asked, opening up the package and taking the tape out. He walked into the lab and put it into the VCR. "That's the office." He announced.

_Heidi and Gillian were near the front desk talking. Then Cal rolled in with the spongebob shirt on. Heidi and Gillian started to laugh._

"Oh my gosh..." Heidi whispered. "This is the day... they uh... found the scarf." She muttered scaredly.

Cal said something, then pulled off the shirt. Heidi had a surprised look on her face. He said something, then Kelly walked in. The whole conversation they had replayed on the screen.

"Ok stop... this si just scary." Heidi said, turning away. She walked over to the VCR and pulled out the tape. She examined it. "Jack." She read. It was written right on the tape.

"He is taping us?" Loker asked.

Torres nodded and looked around for cameras.

**A/N: OOOOHHHHH... leave reviews pretty please!**


	23. Scars

**A/n: Hmmmm... whataya think? polease ENJOY**

Ben smiled as he walked into the hospital room. Cal was lying on the bed, barely conscious.

Gillian ran to his side and held his hand, "Cal, I was worried sick about you." She said, burying her face in his side.

He mumbled something that she couldn't understand.

"Shhh..." She said, standing up. "How is he?" She asked a doctor.

The doctor bit his lip and looked at Cal, "Well... i don't know what the hell he was thinking... drinking and smoking. We are lucky that his lung was punctured. If it hadn't been then he could have died. All that nicotine in his system could have killed him." The doctor said, examining a machine and then writing something down.

"How long should he be here?" Ben asked.

"Uh, not too long... We just need him to wake up so we can check up on him. Do some X-Rays..." The doctor said. He looked around and then walked out.

Gillian sighed and took a seat. She shook her head and whispered, "What was he thinking?"

"Alright, yeah, I will tell him." Ben said, closing his cell phone and putting it in his pocket.

Gillian looked at him with curious eyes.

"Loker, Torres, and Heidi just recieved something from Jack. It was a tape for Cal. They opened it and watched it and apparently it's from the day that you, Heidi, and Cal were in the front hallway, talking and then Kelly came in and he broke up with her or whatever. It's on tape. Jack has been taping us the whole time." Ben said shaking his head in dissapointment.

Gillian's mouth had fallen open and she blinked several times. "What?" She didn't believe it. "How do we know it's from Jack?"

"His name is on it." Ben said, looking at the ground.

.:.

Emily watched them talk quietly in Cal's hospital room. She could see her father, lying in bed, struggling with his breathing. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"calm down... he'll be fine." Jack said to her, sitting on the a couch that he was pulling in. "Ahhh..." He said relaxing. "So how long until they find this locationa nd we have to move?" He asked her.

She shook her head and shrugged.

"Well you're no fun..." He said, kicking her in the thigh.

"AH" she said, letting out a gasp of pain. She held in the tears and bit her lip.

"Go ahead... cry..." He taunted. He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

She looked at him with a look of disgust. She shook her head and looked at the ground.

"C'mon... cry!" He said with big smile, kicking her again. She doubled over in pain and let out a small yelp. "That's better... but you need to cry... ya know? Like tears and stuff?" He asked.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. She leaned over and tried to protect herself. She was absolutely terrified but she didn't want to show it. She just barely picked up her head to look at Jack. She let it fall again when Jack spit on her. She shook her head, trying to get it off. She could hear his laugh behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breathe. He stared at her and leaned back in the couch. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but nothing came out. He wasn't sure what it was but he was feeling something. Sadness? Nervousness? Scaredness? He had no clue but he didn't like it. It was worrying him. He had never felt off before. He always felt cocky and ready. He always knew what he was doing, he always knew what he wanted to do. Right now... he felt... guilty. That was it. Guilty. But why? He loved this stuff... he loved putting people in pain, he LOVED it! What was wrong with him?

.:.

Gillian smiled as Cal's eyes began to flutter, "He's waking up..." She whispered to Ben who was looking out the window. He turned to see Cal slowly turning his head.

He made a weak smile when he saw Gillian. She smiled and took his hand. She turned to Ben and nodded. He walked out of the room to find a doctor. "Uh, Cal just woke up." He told Dr. Tolleth.

"Ok, we will give him about 10 minutes to get used to hs surroundings, then we can do the X-Rays." Dr. Tolleth said with a smile, walking down the hallway to a different room.

Be smiled and walked back to Cal's room. "About 10 minutes." He whispered, looking around the room for cameras. "Foster, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure." She said standing up. She began to walk away when she felt the tug of Cal's hand. She turned to see his eyes full of sadness.

"Don't go..." He whispered, pulling her back with all his strength, which wasn't much.

"Uh..." She muttered, not expecting this. She walked over to him and whispered into his ear, "I will just be a minute." She squeezed his hand and patted his leg. He squeezed back and then let go, letting his hand fall to his side. She smiled and walked out to the hallway, "What?" She asked Ben impatiently.

"We could be being recorded right now and we are not hiding that we know." He said to her, nervoulsy playing with his hands.

Gillian shrugged, not sure what he wanted from her.

"Just... don't tell Cal and don't make it obvious that we know... it might be too late, but we need to try to pretend we don't know." He said, walking back into the room.

Gillian frowned and leaned against the wall. She sighed and peaked into the room. Cal was laying in the bed, talking to Ben. She would tell it was causing him pain. She could tell by the look in his eyes, the way he stumbled over his words, the way he took a long deep breath after every couple of words. She shook her head and walked in. She stopped at Cal's side and grabbed his hand again. She smiled when he tightly held her hand, as if it was the only real thing right now. "The doctors are coming." She said to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. She laid her hand on his leg and lightly rubbed it. He looked up at her and took a deep breath. "I hope that nothing like this happens again." She said to him, worriedly.

He nodded and whispered, "Neither do I..."

"Alright, Dr. Lightman. Let's do this!" Dr. Tolleth said, clapping his hands together.

.:.

Torres rushed in behind Loker, "Where is he?" She asked Ben.

"He is having some X-Rays done. Are you sure the video wasn't somehow made up?" Ben asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Positive. Heidi remembers it happening and I am sure Dr. Foster would too." Torres said, breathing heavily. Gillian nodded and looked at Ben.

"Right. Well Cal needs someone to stay with... He can't stay with me because I am taking a hotel room for now. Insects have taken over my house..." He muttered.

"Well I live in a tiny apartment... He would never be able to move around with a wheelchair." Torres said shaking her head. They both looked at Loker and he shook his head.

"Oh hell no." He said, "That is like the worst possible idea." He mumbled, looking to Foster.

She sighed and nodded, "You guys are going to have to take turns coming over and helping me out. You know how stubborn her can be."

Torres and Ben nodded and Loker said, "You don't want my help..." He then turned and walked back to the waiting room.

Gillian shook her head and walked into Cal's hospital room.

.:.

"You are looking good. You just need to be more careful." Dr. Tolleth said to Cal.

"Can I go home now?" He asked hopefully.

"Well... you cannot stay home alone." He said to him, looking at Gillian.

"Yes, he will be staying with me. I am the only one with enough room. You can stay in the guest room." She said to Cal with a smile.

"I am going to go interveiw Zoe... I will talk to you guys later." Reynolds said, walking out of the hospital.

.:.

"Well how did you meet Jack?" He asked Zoe, pacing in the box.

"I knew that he had Cal... and I thought that once Cal healed he might come back to me. I then got a note from Jack telling me he wanted revenge and that if we killed Emily, Cal would come back to me. I don't know how he knew, but he did," She whispered, ashamed. "He left another ntoe telling me to go out to dinner or something and leave the doors unlocked, he said he would handle it from there. When I got back she was gone. I called the police and pretended that I didn;t knwo what happened." She whispered.

"What kind of shape was Emily in?" Ben asked anxiously.

"She only had bruises. I was surprised... she wasn't that bad. She didn't see me of course. She had a blindfold and I didn't talk. I gave up the scarf and went home." She said, staring at the ground.

.:.

"My mom is in on this?" Emily asked madly.

"Yep." Jack said with a huge smile.

"Why did I ever do to her?"" She yelled.

"Wow... shutup. She wanted your dad back and I wanted revenge. All she had to dow as set you up so I could take you. She did and I did. She was looking for love and I was looking for revenge. It went downhill for her but so far for me its working pretty damn good." Jack said with a chuckle. "She thought that if you died, then your dad would go back to her and grieve with her or whatever. I thought I would let her think that and let her help me." Jack said with a smile, "Brilliant right?" He asked.

Emily shook her head and looked at the ground, "I don't get it." She whispered.

.:.

"No... we are not watching that..." Cal said leaning back into the cushions of the couch.

"Oh come on! Momma Mia is a great movie." Gillian said with a big smile.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Fine then... you pick. What movie do you want?" She asked him.

"Well I dont know..." He said shrugging.

"Hmm... interesting." She said with a giggle.

"Fine. You pick." He said.

She dug through the case and found one, "Perfect..." She whispered, popping it into the DVD player. She smiled and walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Cal.

"What did you pick?" He asked her.

"It's a surprise." She said with a giggle.

"Well... I'm impatient so tell me." He said to her with a big smile.

"Well too bad... you will see soon." She said, grabbinf a blanket and wrapping it around her body.

"I am glad you care about my well-being." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh please, get your own blanket." She said with a laugh.

He frowned and looked around. He pulled one from the back of the couch and managed to whack her head with it before laying it over his lap. She giggled and lightly punched him. "Oh gosh no!" Cal said in horror, "You picked Momma Mia, didn't you?" He asked her.

"Yep." She said witha big smile.

.:.

"I almost thing that they are having too good of a time." Jack said, "Maybe we should remind him that you've been taken?" He asked Emily.

"No please... let him be happy while he can be." She said sadly looking at the ground.

"Aww... your too cute. You just love your dad don't you?" He asked her.

She nodded and wished so much. She wished that her father was holding her in his arms right now. She wished she was with him.

"Well he has totally forgotten about you." Jack stated.

She let a single tear roll down her face.

"There it is." He said with a laugh.

.:.

Gillian smiled as the movie ended. She looked at Cal who was soudnly asleep next to her. She hadn't been this close without them talking. She could see all the little scars on his face and legs and arms. She slowly traced the scars on his face with a single finger. She sighed as her finger went over every little cut on his face. She traced his lip and could feel the warmth of his body. She looked down at his arms and gasped. She remebered making those marks. She could remember vigourously clawing and tearing at his arms. He now had scars all over them. Scars that would never go away. She then brought her hand to her neck and could tell that she still had the bruise. "Your still beautiful." Cal whispered, causing Gillian to jump.

"I... I'm sorry." She whispered, noticing that she was laying on his side. That was why she felt warm. It was him. His heat was warming her. She didn't want to back away but she kenw that she had to. She backed away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "Uh," She said, falling onto his body from the hard tug he made. He took her face in his hands. She repositioned herself and looked him in the eye. She could feel his thumbs running up and down her neck.

"When are they going to go away?" He whispered.

She slid her hands up his chest and brought them to his arms, "These never will..." She whispered, tracing the scars again.

"Did you make those?" He asked her.

She silently nodded and kissed each scar. "I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down.

He grabbed her chin and pulled her head to look at hers. He slowly leaned in until their lips met. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her hands went to his head and she ran her fingers through his thick brown hair. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and she moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her hands wondered down to the bottom of his shirt. She slowly pulled it up and broke away form the kiss long enough to get it over his head. He went to her shirt and slipped it off as well. He looked down at her black lacey bra and she looked down at his chest. She gasped when she saw the long scar going across his abs. "I... I didn't see this before." She whispered, touching the scar. She then looked up and saw the round oval marks on his chest. They were red and looked painful.

"You weren't close enough." He said to her.

She stared at his chest in misbelief. "How did I miss all of this?" She asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine... I'm just... ugly." He said looking down, ashamed.

"No you are not." She said firmly. She kissed the scar and the red marks. She traced the ovals and whispered, "They saved your life... They are beautiful."

She tried not to but the memory came anyway.

_"1...2...3... CLEAR!" The doctor yelled, zapping Cal's chest. She watched his body bolt up. The doctors did it three times before it worked_.

He now had scars showing where this happened. "What about this one?" He asked, pointing out the one that Jack had given him.

She laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath, "It just shows that you lived through it and are still amazingly sexy and strong." She whispered with a laugh.

He let out a chuckle and ran his fingers through her hair, laying his head on hers. "Gillian?"

"Yeah?" She asked him, still tracing the marks on his chest with her index finger.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" He asked her, taking a deep breath.

"No..." She whispered sadly.

"Well I do..." He said, kissing her head.

"I love you too." She said, kissing his chest.

"Phew..." He said wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up his body. His lips met her and they began to kiss again. It was a long passionate kiss and she crawled up his body and pushed his chest against his. He ran his hands up and down her legs. She slowly kissed kiss neck and continued to move down, kissing every inch of his body that she could get to. He moaned when she stroked his upper thigh. He could feel tingles running through his body every time she touched him. He pulled her body up towards his head again and began to feircly made out with her. He grabbed her ass and pulled her against his body. He pulled her closer and nibbled on her ear. She moaned as he ran his hands all over her body. He finally made his hands to her bra stap and began to unbuckle it.

"Cal..." She moaned. "No..." She told him firmly. She broke away from the kiss completely and looked him in the eyes. She was panting and sweating. She laid her hands on his bare chest and whispered. "This is too far..."

"But.." He begged.

"No." She said, sitting up and putting her shirt back on. He stared at her chest until it was covered up and he looked to the ground.

"Sorry..." He whispered.

"Let's get you upstairs..." She said, running her hands down his chest.

"No... I'll take the couch..." He whispered, bringing his legs up and laying down.

"Right." She whispered. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips lightly. He tried to kiss her more but she pulled away. She made a weak smile and walked upstairs. He sighed and let his head fall back on his pillow.

.:.

"Good thing they didn't go too far." Jack said with a laugh. Emily had closed her eyes and looked at the ground. "Oh come on." He said. "You don;t want ot watch your dad having sex with his co-worker?"

"Just shut up!" SHe yelled madly.

"Whoa! Fiesty..." He said with a big smile.

She stared at the ground madly and tried to spit on him but missed, He let out a laugh and kicked ehr again.

**A/N: SOOOO? What did ya think? this is a super dooper long chapter! Leave long reviews pretty please!**


	24. I Want You

**A/N: Wow... i just read over the last chapter... I am so sorry for all that HORRIBLE grammar... that was a totaly fail lol... i type too fast and it is a very sensitive computer, but i have moved to a different computer so this chaptershould be better. Ummm i forgot to tell you for the last one :P srry but this is M just like the alst one ^.^ If you dont want to read this chapter because u dont like innaporiateness then you can scroll down the bottom and i will tell you what happened in the chapter ^.^**

Cal woke up in the morning to find Gillian in the kitchn, making breakfast. He picked himself up and got onto the wheelchair. He had slipped out of his pants while he was sleeping because it was too hot. So he rolled into the kitchen in just his boxers. "Put some clothes on Cal." She said, putting some toast into the toaster.

He stared at her as she walked around, preparing their meal. "Foster... was last night-"

"It was inapporpriate and it shouldn't have happened. We were way out of line." She said, setting a plate of eggs on the table.

"Oh." He mumbled, rolling up to the table. He sighed and began to eat.

She walked over to him and laid her hand on his bare chest. He brought his eyes to her and waited. "Cal. Last night I was just..." She wasn't sure how to explain it, "It was..." She stumbled over her words and sighed, "It was a mistake Cal. We are never going to work out." She knew they would. She knew that they would eb perfect for eachother.

"I want you Gillian." He said, absolutely sure of himself.

"No Cal. You just want somebody to hold on to. You want somebody to distract you from our current situation. You do not want me." She didn't want to be used. Not again. She didn't want to be treatd the way that Alec treated her.

"Yes I do." He said, laying his hand on her leg.

"No. Don't try to kiss me ever again." She said, standing up. She wiped away her tears as she walked upstairs.

Cal stared at the table in disbelief. He shut his eyes tightly. He shook his head and opened them again, hoping for Gillian to be there, maybe even kissing him. He finished his food and then went back into the living room. He managed to get his jeans back on and slipped on some shoes. He sigehd and rolled himself around her house. He pulled out his phone and dialed Ben's number.

"What's up Cal?" He asked on the other end.

"I need you to come and get me." He said, biting his lip.

"Where is Gillian?" Ben asked, worriedly.

"I just... need you to come and pick me up." Cal whispered.

"Alright..." He whispered.

.:.

Cal awkwardly stared out the window on the ride to the office. "So..." Ben said.

"No." Cal said firmly, not wanting to talk about it.

"Right." Ben said. That was all that was said in the car. Cals tared out the window and Ben turned up the radio. Right before they pulled into the parking lot Ben asked, "Do you want a ride to see Kayla and Amy today?"

Cal looked at Ben for the first time and took a deep breath. He nodded and then rolled out of the car.

.:.

"We haven't talked in a while Cal." Kayla said with a big smile.

He shook his head and stared at the ground.

"So how have you been? I heard that you had a problem at Amy's. You had to go to the hospital?" He nodded. "Right..." She mumbled.

Cal clenched his jaws and looked at her. "There were sparks, Kayla. Last night... I was so... perfect." He whispered.

"What was perfect?" She asked him curiously.

"Gillian and I. She was kissing me like... she really loved me. She talked like she really loved me. She told me everyone of my scars were beautiful. She loved me."

"But?" Kaya asked, knowing there was a problem.

"This morning... she told me that it was a mistake... that we weren't thinking. I was thinking... THAT was what I wanted. But she said that I just wanted someone to hold on to. SOme one to distract me from what is going on! That isn't true! I love her." He said, whispering the, I love her.

Kayla looked at him with symapthetic eyes. "Maybe she... was right. Maybe she isn't really who you want." Kayla said, moving to the chair next to him.

He looked at her uncomfortably. She laid her hand on his shoulder but he moved away. "I love her." He said, trembling.

"Really Cal?" Kayla asked, laying her hand on his leg and rubbing it. Gosh he loved that so much. He loved when Foster rubbed his leg. It felt so... right. He shuddered under the touch. He told himself to NOT enjoy it. She moved her hand to his chest and rubbed his abs. "Wow... you have abs? I never would have expected that." She said, pulling up his shirt and looking at them. He stared at the wall and didn't move. She ran her ahdn up his body to his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and turned his head so he was facing her. He leaned away but she grabbed his head, tightly holding onto his hair and yanked his head towards hers. She soon began to amke out with him and he fell into it. He couldn't help himself... She was a really good kisser. He felt her hands go down to his balls and he moaned in delight. She laughed and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He jumped as she ribbed his shirt off. She began to kiss his chest and all over his body. She brought her hands down to his pants and unbuckled his belt. She tore it off of his pants and unbuckled his jeans. She slowly unzipped them and slipped her hands in.

"Kayla!" He yelled her name, beggin for more. He grabbed her legs and pulled her into him. She moved back up his body and things got silent as she made out with him. He could hear the steady sound of Foster's heals coming down the hallway. "Oh shit..." He whispered, not letting himself pull away from the kiss. It was too good. Kayla was so amazing. He ran his hands up her shirt and grabbed her breasts. She let out a muffled scream as he grabbed them. He could hear the steps getting closer. He yanked his hands from ehr shirt and pulled away from the kiss. He shook his head and whispered, "No." Just then Gillian walked into the room to find Kayla all over Cal, Cal trying to push her. She was rubbing her hands over his bare chest and was trying to get another hand into his pants. His hair was crazy from where Kayla had been pulling at it. He looked at the ground in shame and Foster stood there, her eyes widened and her mouth ahnging open. He looked at Foster and shook his head, "I..."

"No." She said. She walked up to Kayla and grabbed her, yanking her away from Cal. She pulled her outside at an attempt to get away from Cal but he could hear every word. "Why would you do that?" She yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kayl yelled back.

"Why would you try to have sex with him?"

"Because you had the chance and stopped!" Kayla yelled.

"He is in a very vulnerable state. He doens't know what he is doing! You took advantage of him!" Gillian yelled madly.

"Oh shut up." Kayla said walking back into the office and walking up to Cal. He stared at her, his bottom lip trembling. Everything Foster had said was true. He was scared of Kayla. He wasn't thinking. He wanted Emily right now. He didn't want to have sex. The only reason he was doing it was because it was the only thing to fill him up right now.

Gillian walked in and grabbed Cal's shirt and belt. She threw them into his lap and rolled him out of the room. Cal hated this. He hated being in the wheelchair. He hated having Gillian push him around. He hated it. She rolled them outside and she turned to him. "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you Cal. I'm sorry I ditched you last night." She whispered.

He looked at her and sighed. He grabbed his shirt, and pulled it back on. "I need to control myself." He whispered. He then rolled into the car and sat there silently.

"We still need to go see Amy." She whispered.

He nodded and stared at the ground.

**A/N: EEKK... bet you werent expecting tht... umm... tht like all the sex in this story lol... thts really all i expected for this story... I hope you liked it! If u decided to skip the chapter this is what happened... Cal went to Kayla for a therapy session and she totally got all over him and tried to have sex with him. Gillian walked in and got all pissed telling Kayla that he was in a vulnerable state... so YEA**


	25. Monday, 5:00PM

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter... teehee... a long weekend so im updating fast and this guy (I totally like him) is here and is inspiring me lol enjoy the chapter!**

"Wow... what happened here?" Amy asked as she looked through the heart monitor. Cal glanced at the date and time, blushed and then sat back.

"What?" Foster asked.

"His heart was beating like crazy."A my said witha alugh.

"What is the date and time?" Foster asked.

"Um... Monday... around 5:00PM..."

"Oh my gosh." Foster said with a big smile.

"What?" Amy asked looking at Cal.

"That was right before I left for my date... when he saw me in my dress." Gillian smiled and looked at Cal who's cheeks were red.

"Aw, that's cute." Amy said with a big smile. "Alright, let's do some walking." She said, setting the monitor down.

He nodded and took her hands. She pulled and he tried his best to stand up. Once he was on his feet he stretched and let out a sigh.

"I guess I have missed alot?" Gliian asked as Cal slowly walked to the couch.

"I feel like a little kid that is just learning to walk. If you cheer me on Gillian... I swear..." He let out a low chuckle and fell onto the couch and leaned back. "I hate walking." He said with a smile.

"Oh come on..." Gillian said smiling back.

"Good job. I expect you to be walking and dancing," Amy said with a wink, "In about a week."

Cal shook his head and smiled. "Good."

.:.

"So... you father is vulnerable? And he has sex with any girl that he can get his hands on? That's interesting. I bet you didn't know that about him." Jack said to Emily with a laugh.

She stared at the ground sadly and replied, "He doesn't-"

"Don't try to defend him!" Jack said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Ah... I guess your dad ate so here ya go." Jack said, throwing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at her. She caught it and sat down against the pole. Jack had said that if she didn't try to run away he would trust her untied, and so far things were going well.

Emily stayed as far away from Jack as possible. She slowly nibbled on the sandwich, making making it last. She had one question that she really wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if Jack would hate her for it or be happy that she finally asked it. "Do they know they are being recorded now?" She asked, taking a chance.

"I don't really know. And if they do... they don't know that I have camera's EVERYWHERE... litereally... in there houses... in every room of the office... in the therapy places... and anywhere else that they might go. AND if we don't have one yet... we get one. We can just send some people in there to put up cameras... trust me... I'm sneaky." He said with a smile.

**A/N: Short chapter... sorry.. i need to take a break for a while... ther is alot going on in my life right now... **


	26. Jesus

**A/N: HEY YALL! Imma back and ready to right with some sweeeeet ideas!**

Cal sighed and leaned back in his whel chair. "Oh gosh Cal. Don't do that." Gillian said, looking through pictures on her phone.

He quietly let his chair fall and sighed. "About Kayla..."

"You don't have anything to explain to me Cal." She said, keeping her eyes on the phone although all of her attention was on Cal.

"Do we have any information on Emily?" He asked her hopefully. She shook her head and he sank down in the chair. He looked up at the camera in the corner of the room and winked. He knew Emily was watching and he was going to find her.

.:.

"Well I guess he knows..." Jack mumbled, biting his lip. He slouched down on the couch and watched Emily's face make a smile.

"Guess so." She said happily curling up on the floor, ready to sleep. Jack stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm treating you too well." He whispered, turning off the light and walking out of the room.

Emily smiled and watched the TV silently.

.:.

Cal sighed and looked around. His phone suddenly began to ring and he saw Emily's face on his phone. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hello Cal." Jack said on the other end.

.:.

Cal hung up and sighed, "Tomorrow..." He whispered. He set the phone down and wheeled outside to Gillian. "Can you take me to Amy? Today is the day to start walking." He said, totally determined.

"Uh, yeah, just a sec." She said as she put all the papers away and stood up. She grabbed her purse and walked up to him. "I am glad." She smiled and walked out to the car.

.:.

"I will not leave until I am walking again." Cal said as he stood up. Amy had a big smile on her face and leaned back on the couch as he slowly walked across the room.

"You look like you're doing fine." She said.

"I need to be able to run." He said, staring at the wall infront of him.

"What's the hurry?" Gillian asked from the back of the room.

Cal slipped a glance to her and smiled. "I am going to find Emily." She threw a smile back, but didn't know what he meant. No one did... yet.

Amy helped him walked faster and more straight. He was quickly learning and no matter what the pain he continued. Gillian admired his determination. He really wanted this and he could tell.

Cal was soon walking out of the office, leaving the wheelchair behind. He had a big smile as he walked down the front hallway. He was a little off with his walking but he could do it. Gillian held onto his hand, helping him keep his balance. They were soon in the car, but Cal had to sit in the back because there was no passenger seat.

.:.

Emily smiled as she saw Cal and Gillian holding hands as they walked down the hallway. It made her so happy. She looked at Jack who walked in with a big smile, "You are going to see your father soon." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked, trying to not be excited.

"You'll see... in a matter of time."

.:.

Cal looked around the office sneakily. He saw Gillian walk up to him and he sat back in the couch, pretending to be relaxed. "Hey... I'm going home..." She said with a smile.

"I think I am going to take the day off tomorrow." Cal said, hoping she would allow it. Of course she would... it wasn't her choice anyway.

"No you need to be here with us Cal. We have to keep an eye on you.." She said sternly.

"Why am I even asking you? I don't need your permission." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"No. You need to come in tomorrow." She said with warning eyes.

"It's my choice!" He yelled... "And I'm not gonna." He shrugged and smiled.

"Cal!" She said madly.

"You aren't my boss!" He yelled jumping up from the couch he was on.

"I hate your stubborn ass!" Gillian yelled madly walking out.

"Well I'm not too hot for you!" He yelled after her.

He stared at her for a moment and sighed. Cal waited to hear her car start and drive away. He slowly walked out to his own care and drove to the warehouse where Emily was being held. He quietly knocked on the door once he got there and squinted in as it opened. He could see Emily one the other side of the room, just waking up. He ran over to her and sweeped her up from the ground and gave her a huge hug.

"DAD!" She yelled happily, squeezing him back.

"This is a lovely reunion... but it can't last." Jack said, ruining it.

"What? How did you get here? Why are you here?" She asked Cal, still clenching to his waist.

"Your father said he would take your place... so nice." Jack said with a smile. "No more of this switching around... I'm getting sick of it. Cal you will die... Emily you will not." He said annoyed.

"What? Dad no!" Emily screamed, holding to him tighter.

"Emily... I am doing this..." Cal said, prying her from him.

She began to cry and ran right back into his arms. "UGH!" jack yelled, walking over and tearing her from Cal. He threw her out the door and slammed it shut. She began to pund on the door but Jack kicked it and she backed away crying. "So... you are like dying for the ones you love...?" Cal nodded worreidly staring at Jack. "like... Jesus?" Jack asked. Cal shrugged and stared at him. "How did Jesus die again? I... I'm so forgetful..." He mumbled with a laugh.

"They be-headed him." Cal lied. He didn't want to de the gruesome death that Jesus had died.

"That can't be true... it was worse then that..." jack thought, looking up with thought. "OH! He died on a cross... His hands were nailed to it and he just huing up there till he died... and before that they WHIPPED HIM!" Jack said excitedly. "That's how I'm gonna kill ya." He pulled out Emiy's phone and called someone.

.:.

"Hello?" Foster asked. She hadn't paid attention to the caller so she silently waited for an answer.

"He's gonna die like Jesus. From the beginning to the end." Jack said, he then hung up and laughed.

Foster confusedly hung up. She recognzed the voice but she couldn't quite place it. She sighed and thoiugh about her fight with Cal. She would see him tomorrow... she knew it. She didn't hate him... it was just the moment... it's what came out of hr mouth.

**A/N: Finally im gettin back! What did ya think? Idk if you know about Jesus or not and if you do i am NOT AT ALL mocking how he died or anything... I am totally a christian and wouldnt want it to come across like tht... LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	27. Emily Back

**A/N: Im glad yall liked the last one... THIS one will be very interesting... thts IF i mae it to the big idea... ^.^ I changed a little in the last chapter so u might wanna go read it... its kinda important... its about the fight... so if u've read the fight then dont go back... if you havent then well... you know what to do!**

Cal nervously stared at Jack. He was standing at the far side of the room where Emily had been banging at about an hour ago... but she had given up after three hours of Cal telling her to leave and Jack shooting at the door. He was hunched over and slightly swaying. "Well get on with it." He muttered to Jack, breaking the awkward slience.

"Well..." Jack said with a chuckle. He walked up to Cal and tunred his head like a dog. He stopped once he was just a foot away. He stared at Cal intently until Cal finally broke.

"Wot?" He sceamed nervously.

"Ew... gross... I HATE thick british accents... they make me shiver. And how did that just... happen?" He asked,

Cal stared at him, but refused to answer the question.

"TELL ME GOD DAMNIT!" Jack screamed, grabbing Cal's shirts and pulling him into his face.

It all happened so fast that Cal wasn't ready and was barely able to hold himself up. He stared at Jack. He wasn't going to give this guy what he wanted. He shook his head and slouched a bit. "MITCHEL!" Jack screamed as a young boy ran in and stopped where Jack had been standing earlier. "Take him... take his shirt... pants... whatever... give him that groin cloth thing." Jack muttered, letting go of Cal and letting him fall to the ground. "Than tie him to that pole. Like... tie his hands and then tie his hands to the pole so we have a clear shot at his back,... and find the whip."

"Yes sir." Mitchel said quickly doing what he was told.

.:.

Gillian awoke quickly and quietly. She looked around the room and jumped up from her bed. With a sigh the fight with her and Cal last night flashed through her head. She pulled on a slim dress and was out the door in twenty minutes. She drove immediately Cal's house and hoped he would be awake so she could talk to him. She walked in to see Emily crying on the couch. "Emily?" She asked nervously. She couldn't belive she was actually here!

Emily jumped up to Gillian and pulled her into a hug. "He traded himself for me!" She cried into Gillians stomach as she hugged her.

"What are you talking about?" Gilliana sked, rubbing Emily's back slowly.

"Dad! He is with Jack! He is giving his life up for mine!" She as a muffled scream.

"WHAT?" Foster yelled pulling Emily away, "Tell me everything!"

"Well I was there with jack and then dad came in and then we hugged and then Jack told me to leave and said dad was dying for me and that I could go and... HE is dying for ME!" She rambled on.

"Is that what he meant?" Gillian asked her.

"Huh?"

"When someone called me and told me he was going to die like Jesus... from the beginning to the end? He was talkign about cal's death! It was Jack! I knew I recognzed the voice... I was jsut too tired..." She said excitedly. "What do you know about Jesus' death? All the way through?"

"Well... he had to walk up this mountain with a big cross... and people were surrounding him and spitting at him and stuff..."

"Past that... they can only do it in their warehouse..." She said.

"Ummm... he was whipped after being stripped of his clothes... so he was whipped on the bare back." Emily cringed at the idea. "And then he was put up on the cross... they nailed his feet down with one nail and each of his hands got their own nail... They are going to nail me dad to a cross?" She asked in terror.

Gillian gasped and nodded. "How did this happen?"

"He really... really loves us..." Emily mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Foster finally asked Emily.

"What the heck? YES! I am perfectly fine! We need to get to dad before it's too late!" She yelled madly... "Do I look hurt?" She mumbled under breath.

"Alright! I just HAD to ask okay?" Foster asked with a weak laugh. She pulled out ehr phone and dialed ben's number.

.:.

Cal squeezed his eyes shut as the whip made contact with his back for the fourth time. Jack was doing it continueously and it was putting Cal in horrid agony. He cried out in pain as it hit him again. Jack had been hitting him in the same place until the skin broke... which was the first time... and had continued to hit it there. He was now lashing Cal at random, laughing every time Cal yelled out. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. "It's hard to enjoy it when you are screaing!" He yelled happily.

"Please..." Cal begged with a shiver. He had his hands tied to a pole and was down on his knees with Jack taking free strikes at his bare back. All he ahd on was a white cloth around his waist. His head was drooping but Mitchel wouldn't let him fall, he would kick him in the side every time Cal fell. Every time Cal would grunt and push him self back up with the strong muscle he knew he had to take advantage of now because it wouldn't last for long. Jack took another whip and Cal fell to the ground... his back wet and red with blood. He laid his head on the cold cement ground and sighed. He cringed as Mitchel took several kicks at his side. He moaned in pain and tried to push himself up but fell again. He didn't have the strength.

Jack stared at him for a moment and then slouched. "Get up!" He screamed, grabbing Cal's bloody shoulder and yanking him back up.

Cal let him self fall onto the pole as support and jumped every time the whip found his back. Several times he begged for it to end, but it only made Jack laugh harder. Cal's whole body was shaking from shock as Jack began to take harder hits. Cal was now screaming steadily as Jack continuously hit him and hit him and hit him.

"Jack... he is going to die now if you continue." Mitchel warned.

"Did I ask you?" Jack threatned, turning the whip that was dripping with blood to Mitchel. Mitchel shook his head and back away. "Nah you're right. Let's get him on the cross..." Jack mumbled.

.:.

Gillian hung up with Ben with absolutely NO luck. She had already taken Emily to the office and was searching through Cal's belongings. "Duh! His phone!" She gasped happily. She grabbed it and found a note attached.

_The call is the third recording... the address is in it... don't come before Emily is back... He will kill her._

It was a simple yet heartbreaking note. Gillian ripped open the phone and began to listen to it intently.

**"Hello?" Confused.**

**"Hello Cal." Smooth.**

**"Where is Emily?" Frightened.**

**"Calm down calm down..." Smoothly.**

**"Jack..." Warningly.**

**"Hey... I have a proposition for you." Happily... cocky.**

**"What? Will I get my Emily back?" Caring.**

**"Yea... well... sorta..." Cold.**

**"Well what? On with it!" Mad.**

**"If you come... you can take her place... you can die for her." **

**"Of course!" Anxious.**

**"Alright... calm down... Just come to the address and we can have a little trade." Playful.**

**"Alright... just give me the address." Fast.**

**"Ok BUT... the first FBI agent I see might jsut make me pull the trigger. Listen... if I see the FBI, Emily dies right away... kay? That includes cops too... I am going to die anyway... so if anyone other than yourself shows up... she dies." Scared.**

**"Alright..." **

**"2397 Kerwood Rd." **

A**/N: tehhee... thts the phone call... tomorrow is gonna be GOOOOOOD!**


	28. Lay Down On Me

**A/N: hrmmm... no commetns on the last one...? imma cry!**

Cal now had his hands tied up and the rope was connected to the ceiling so he was just hanging there, leaning against the wall. If he was cut down he would fall right to the floor. He squinted as he watched jack come in with a bucket full of something.

"What about the Jesus thing?" Mitchel asked, walking in behind Jack.

"Naw... I changed my mind." Jack said walking up to Cal. "Don't fall... and turn around so your back is to the wall." He turned Cal and whipped him several more times with a laugh until his chest and arms were covered in red, bloody lines. "Now... if you do fall... it's gonna sting... rubbin salt in the wounds." Jack said with a laugh. He picked up the bucket and began to dump it all over the floor. Little white grains began to spill out. Cal stared at them nervously and then looked at Jack. "Oh... it's salt. Don't fall." Jack warned. He then dropped the bucket and walked out again.

.:.

Gillian looked around and told Emily to go home. "Cal and I will be there soon. Stay there and don't open the door for anyone. If I am not back in 3 hours call reynolds and give him the address. Do NOT give it to him now." She gave Emily a stern look and grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

"What are you going to do?" Emily asked nervously.

She stopped and turned to Emily. "I am going to get your father." She then dissapeared out the door.

/

She was soon at the address and rushed in the door- quietly. She looked around and slipped down the halls. She could hear distant cries for help. They were Cal's and she filled with sympathy. She ran down the empty hallways, following his voice. "CAL!" She screamed, hoping he would hear it.

"Help..." Cal moaned in pain. He did it about three more times, but gave up... no one was coming to help him...

Gillian stopped and closely listened... he stopped! She ran where she thought she was going earlier, continueing to call out his name. She eventually barged into the room he was in. She found his deathly pale body leaning against the wall... his arms in the air, his chest slowly rising in falling. His head was drooping down and he had cuts all over his body. She ran up to him and he jumped up in pain as she hugged his chest. "Sorry..." She mumbled. She reached up and untied the rope slowly. He immediately fell to the ground and screamed out inpain. "What is this stuff?" She asked, helping him off the ground.

"Salt..." He said, gasping as it stung every inch of every cut. A smile spread across her face when she heard his voice. He jumped up and rolled his shoulders. "I'm already..." He said with a small whimper.

"Yeah right..." She wrapped his arm over her shoulder and dragged him from the building. He was able to walk with her till they made it to the car. He had snatched up his jeans as they walked out and was slipping them on in the car. He had also grabbed his phone and slipped it in his back pocket. Jack had left it on the table... being a little too cocky. "Ok lets go... how did he get so far out into the country? I mean... this is just empty feild right here. I guess it was smart... no one will be passing by here anytime soon." She chuckled and continued driving but rambled on to Cal about how stuid what he did was and why he should have told Reynolds.

"FOSTER!" He screamed as they came into contact with a tree that had fallen onto the road. He jumped over to her and knocked her to the floor, protecting her with his body. The crash was fast, but definitely not painless. All the windows instantly broke and fell onto Cal's back, making additional cuts. He nervoulsy stared down at her, one hand on each side of his head, his knees holding to her waist tightly.

"You can get off now." She said, spitting hair out of her mouth.

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Yes you can, get up Cal." She said, pushing at his bare chest.

"Ow! No stop! There is glass on my back and it is stuck on something and if I pick myself up it will go right into my back." He complained.

"Oh." She whispered, laying back down and holding on to one of his arms. She tried to pull her self out from under him and out of the car but they were too low and the only way was for him to get up. "Damnit... I can't sqeeze out."

"Call Reynolds." He suggested with a smile. She smiled back and put ehr hand on his cheek, feeling the stubble that came with no shaving.

"If only I had my phone where I could get it. It's in the back... in my purse..." She said said with a shrug.

"I have mine." He said. "I grabbed it before we left."

"Ok...? Where is it?" She asked, not really wanting to get out. She was enjoying this posistion very much.

"In my back pocket." He said, a goofy grin coming to his face.

"I am not putting my hand in your back pocket." She said shaking her head.

"Oh come on." He said, chuckling. She glared at him madly then slowly slipped her hand in his back pocket and quickly pulling out the phone. "That was lovely." He joked. She frowned at him and began to dial Ben's number.

"AH!" She screamed, throwing the phone behind her as Cal sneezed. "Cal! You made me loose the phone!" She yelled madly whacking one of his arms.

"Well sorry! I had to sneeze!" He yelled back. "What now?"

"Can you go down?" She asked. He did a small pushup and nodded. "Then jsut lay down on me and I can pull off the glass." She said.

"I am not laying down on you." He warned.

"Oh come on." She said with a laugh.

"No." He said, shaking his head.

"Cal! Just lay down on me and I can pull off the glass." She said, laughing again.

"I will not. I am too heavy and just no... I won't." He said seriously.

"Cal... how else do you plan to get out?"

"Some one will come..."

"Yeah... eventually..." She said, laughing. Come on... just lay down on me. Seriously... I don't mind. Just do it." He shook his head again and she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, but he locked his arms and pulled away.

"No!" He insisted holding himself up, his arms beginning to shake under the weight of his body and all the glass.

"Look!" She said, pointing to his weak arms, "You are going to fall soon anyways! Would you rather fall on me or just slowly lay down on me?" She asked him.

**A/N: Should he lay on her? leave commetns please!**


	29. It's Just Blood

**A/N: Should he lay on her? leave commetns please!**

"How the HELL did he get away? I leave for half an hour to go have some lunch and that GIRL comes and saves him? What the heck? Mitchel! I am going to kill you!" Jack screamed, running towards Mitchel madly.

"I... I don't know! I-I'm sorry! Really I a-am!" Mitchel screamed nervously, backing away fast.

"Oh you bet you are! Where did you go?" Jack yelled, grabbing that collar of Mitchel's shirt and holding him up in the air.

"I-I... was going to the bathroom?" Mitchel guessed, holding onto Jack's clenched fists.

"For 30 minutes?" He yelled.

"I thought it was okay! He was totally out of it and nobody was even close on the radars! I thought I could go for a little bit... PLUS That stupid computer in the other room was making the 'want to play again?' noise and I couldn't resist!" Mitchel screamed, pleading.

"Holy shit! You were playing a damn video game?" Jack asked him madly shoving him up against the wall, slightly laughing at Mitchel's squeal of pain. Mitchel managed to nod and grunted as Jack threw him to the floor. "I will deal with you later." Jack wanred, walking away.

.:.

"No." Cal objected as Gillian tugged at his shoulders.

"What if Jack catches up with us? Then what? He wont let you carefully lay on me so the glass comes off. He will pull you right up and you know it! Lay down so we can get out and call someone before it's too late." She said to him. She had become very tired and her head was leaning on one of his arms sleepily.

"I will not." He stated stubbornly. He was half naked and was not going to lie down on Gillian... especially with the tight dress she was wearing!

"I had to put my hand in your back pocket... now lie down so I can grab the glass! It will onyl alst a minute Cal!" She said. If they were in his house, or something like that she would have wanted it to stay liek this. She would have never asked him to move, but since she knew there was a killer after them... they needed it to be over. But what she really wanted right now was the warmth of his body on hers! She let out a small shiver as the wind picked up and blew through the windows.

He stared at her for a moment and then shook his head again. "No Gillian..."

"Why not?" She asked him.

"Because... it will just be... awkward..."

"Oh come on Cal! It will... save your life..." She said in teh same disgusted way that he said awkward. He frowned and shook her head again. She stared at him intenetly until he sighed and began to slwoly lower himself. 'Finally!" She said, ruining it all. He shot himself back up and cringed in pain as the glass pushed further in. "Oh Cal." She said, holding his face lightly as he panted from the agony. She pushed his hair from his face and moved her thumb around on his cheek, relaxing him. "You should be more carefuol." She nagged and giggled. He let his lower lip tremble and she began to laugh. "Oh calm down... you- AH!" She screamed as blood began to drip from the edges of his back onto ehr dress.

He let his head fall, his hair getting in her face and he looked down at her stomach where the blood was falling. "It's just blood darling... chill" He said, picking his head back up to look at her. He chuckled and move his knees around a little bit to where it was more comfortable for him but he was now holding Gillian tighter.

She cleared her thraot and moved around a little herself so that she could look right up at him. She smiled and leaned up and held his face in her hands. She got really close to it and whispered. "You need to be self-centereed right now and try to say your own life."

He bit his lip and stared at her nervoulsy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him down. He reluctantly went down with her and slowly let all his weight onto Gillian. "Thankyou..." She whispered. He turned his head and finally relaxed, laying it between her neck and chest. He let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes. She went to work pulling off all the glass, including all the little tiny pieces. She smiled as she finished throwin it outside. "Alright... I'm done." She said loudly. "Oh..." She whispered as she looked at his closed eyes. She looked at his bloody back that was rising and falling very steadily, a sign that he was asleep.

She looked at his messy hair and sighed. She ran her hands through it gently, combing through all the small knots with her fingers. As she did so he began to turn a little and rolled right off of her. She sighed and sat up, looking at his vulnerable body, laying there, asleep. She stood up and grabbed the phoen from outside. "Ben? Come and get us right now." She was tired and didn't want to talk, so she let Ben use the tracker. "Whoa!" She yelped as Cal wrapped an arm around her and pulled her up next to his bloody chest. She could feel his head find its place in the back of her neck and she smiled.

She soon fell asleep in his arms, unable to keep her eyes open anymore.

Ben ran to the crashed and dented car worriedly. He ran to one of the doors and loudly yakned it open to find the sleeping Cal and Gillian on the floor. He smiled and woke Foster up quietly, trying not to wake Cal. "Hey... are you all right?"

"I am... but Cal... everything from his waist up... I don't know what happened." She said, trying to pry Cal's arms off of her, but he had a tight grip around her waist and wouldn't let go.

.:.

Jack angrily ran outside and found his car. He was driving when he noticved on teh radar a big car slowly getting farther and farther away. "Damnit!" He screamed, punching the wheel and making ti honk. "I am going to get them..." He murmured.

.:.

Cal awoke laying down on a car seat with Gillian beside him, tending to his wounds. He looked at her and she smiled at him, "Hello sleeping beauty." She said with a giggle.

"I'm sorry love..." He mumbled.

"For what?"

"Falling asleep on you..."

"I quite enjoyed it... I was freezing and you are very warm." She smiled and continued to wash out all the tiny cuts. He grimaced in pain as she thoroughly cleaned them. He grabbed the blanket that was on his legs and yanked it up over the cuts. She laughed and spun around in the chair she was in and began talking to Ben.

"Don't leave..." he mumbled, trying to grab her arm.

"well sorry!" She said, moving back to him.

**A/N: lol... mostly just Cal and Gillian but what did ya think? LEave plenty of BIG and heartfelt reveiws please! i WILL NOT be making any tomorrow because i have ppl coming over... soo sorry! but saturday definitely and i do make one tomorrow then it will be a pleasant surprise ^.^ **


	30. What Are You In For?

**A/N: here is the next one! Sorry for no chapter yesterday! I had a friend over so thts why this one is super duper long... i will hopefullyput up another tonight!**

Jack sighed and thought for a minute, "Oh wait... no no... this is perfectly fine. Actually it's better than fine it's great!" He said happily running back into the warehouse.

"What?" Mitchel asked worriedly as Jack ran in.

"This is perfect. I am actually glad they got away." He said, panting.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"You'll see... in a couple days." Jack assured him, intently watching the TV.

.:.

Gillian quietly watched as Cal slept soundlessly. She still had his hand in hers. She looked down at his hand and played with his fingers, remembering herself that he was still there. She smiled as he began to roll around, getting comfortable in the seat of the car again. He turned, facing towards her and yawned. The balnket rubbed up against his back and he jumped up quickly, his head hitting the roof and then falling off of the seat. Gillian just began to laugh until she saw that he was in pain. "Ah..." He moaned, turning around on the floor, holding his head.

"Are you alright?" She asked, jumping down from her seat and kneeling down next to him, laying her hand on his back. He shook his head slightly and began to cough. She patted his back and he curled up, bringing his legs to his stomache as he coughed. "Cal!" She said becoming worried. He coughed a bit morea and looked up at her.

"Yea... I'm fine..." He whispered in a scratchy voice.

She gave him a look that said, are you sure? He nodded and sat up, leaning against the seat behind him. "What was that all about?" Reynolds asked from the front, looking at them through the rear veiw mirror.

"I was sleeping and my back rubbed up against this scratchy blanket and i jumped up, hit my head and fell down and began coughing, but I am fine." Cal assured him, taking a deep breath.

"Be careful." Ben said, shaking his head.

"Well do you have a shirt?" Cal asked.

"Unless you want the one off of my back..." Ben said with a chuckle. Cal frowned and looked down at his stomach. He looked at all the cuts and bruises and sighed looking at Gillian.

"How much longer?"

"Till when?" She asked.

"We get back?" He asked.

"I don't know... like an hour." She mumbled.

"How did you get to me so fast?" He asked her.

"Speeding." She said with a giggle.

He looked at her weirdly and she laughed, causing him to laugh. "Sppeding? I would never expect you to do that." He chuckled and picked himself back up, getting onto the couch.

"Cal...?" Gillian asked silently.

"Huh?" He asked, pulling the blanket gently over his body.

"How is this so easy for you?" She asked him, sitting next to him on the seat.

"i don't..." He mumbled.

"How is it so easy for you?" She asked again. "I mean.. you have been taken twice, Emily was taken once, you have been severely injured both time and looked death in the face and you have been used... I don't get how you are so happy right now." She said, looking at him.

"Well... you're here..." He whispered, taking off his tough guy mask and showing ehr his true feelings.

She looked at him, totally surprised. Did Cal Lightman really just say that? She smiled, she could see everything now. The sadness... the joy... the worriedness... she could see how he was really telling the truth. It was weird how he could just... instantly show it all. Show everything he was feeling. "Well..." She whispered.

"You have been here with me through everything... you were even there when Jack had me... and you didn't hold it against me when I hurt you." He said, slowly touching her neck. The bruises we gone but he could remember what they looked like so perfectly.

She looked at him and brought her hand to his on her neck. She rubbed it lightly and smiled. "You weren't in your right mind." She reminded him. She had told him so many times before. She looked at his arms and sighed. The marks that she made were still there. "What about those?" She asked, quietly tracing them.

"You were defending yourself..." He mumbled, the pain of her nails in his arm flashed into his mind again. He wasn't sure how he could remember but there it was.

"Here we are." Ben announced, stopping the van and jumping out.

"Kay..." Cal mumbled, looking out of the window, staring at the hospital. "Wait." He said as Gillian stood up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back don. "We'll be out in a sec." he said to Ben. Ben nodded and walked into the hospital.

"What?" She asked, sitting down again where he had pulled her. She was now closer to him, their legs pressed together.

"I mean that... You have been here for me and not once have you yelled at my stubborness..."

"What about before you got taken the second time? I said I hated you Cal... what if we never got you back? What if those were the last words I had said to you?" She asked him, totally pissed at herself.

"I don't care... it was for my own good. I should have been coming in the next day but i couldn't tell anyone about Emily... so I'm letting that pass." He said with a weak smile.

"What do you want Cal?" She asked anxiously, she wanted to get into the hospital to see if he was okay.

"This." He whispered, kissing her on the lips. She was taken back by surprise but didn't stop it. This was what she wanted as well, she just didn't know how to tell him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure to stay away from the painful cuts. He laid each of his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She ran her hands up to his hair and lightly grabbed it making the kiss more intense. He pulled back and let his forehead rest on hers. He was breathing heavily like she was and he smiled. "Why don't we give it a chance?" He asked her quietly.

"What about the...?"

"Screw the bloody line." He said, cutting her off.

She laughed and gave him a tiny kiss. "Ok." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the van.

He smiled and jumped out shivering from the cold breeze on his bare body. "Wow..it's cold..." He whispered, slowly walking into the hospital.

"Well maybe you should walk faster." She laughed.

"It hurts..." He whined.

"Oh come on... that is why we are here." She tapped his nose and giggled. She walked into the hospital and walked staight to the desk.

"How may I help you?" The man asked.

"Um..." Gillian said. She looked over to see Cal standing in the middle of the waiting room, looking at all of the pictures on the walls. He glanced over at Gillian and gave her a little wave. She motioned for him to come over. He began to walk over and looked at a little boy who was staring at him. "What the hell are you looking at?" He asked, giving the boy a dirty look.

"What happened to you?" The little boy asked.

Cal stared at him uncomfortably and kneeled down in front of the kid. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "Uh..." He whispered. The boy stared at him, waiting for an answer. "I fell." He muttered.

"Yeah right... and you got all those cuts? All over your body?" The kid said with a giggle. "You're bad at lying..." he whispered.

"If only you knew..." Cal muttered under his breath. "What do you think happened to me?" He asked.

"Umm... I think a knight had a knife and he beat you..." The boy said with a hopeful smile.

"He beat me?" Cal asked.

"Yeah... he won..." The kid said as if Cal should have known.

"Is that what you wanted to happen?" Cal asked him, keeping his face straight.

"Yep... My name is Andrew." He said happily.

"Hi Andrew. My name is Cal." Cal whispered. "I am going to go find a shirt. I will be right back Andrew." Cal said, standing up.

"By Cal!" Andrew said.

Cal smiled and walked away, finding a doctor. "Can I please get a shirt?" He asked.

The doctor's eyes widened as he looked at Cal. "Uh... yeah..." he whispered, walking away. He was soon back with a white t-shirt and a navy blue v-neck sweater. Cal pulled the t-shirt over his head and rolled his shoulders, stretching the new, stiff fabric. He then grabbed the sweater and slipped it on. He walked out to Gillian and smiled.

"I like that look on you." She said, looking at his full outfit. He had dark black slipon shoes, blue jeans that were beginning to ware away (but it looked good), and the t-shirt with the sweater.

"Well... the t-shirt is soft so it doesn hurt." He said with a smile.

"Well that's perfect. Since the injury doesn't seem to be too bad we will wait." Gillian said, grabbing her purse and finding a seat.

Cal looked at Andrew and held up a finger, telling him to wait. "How long?" He asked, walking with her.

"Couple of hours?" She guessed, pulling a book from her purse.

"How do you just happen to have a book with you?" He asked her madly.

"I am trying to read Cal."

"Yeah... I see that." He said, leaning on the armrest.

"Why don't you go talk to your litle friend?" She asked him, pointing to Andrew who was playing with a little dinosaur toy on the other side of the room.

He glared at her and stood up. He walked over to Andrew and sat down on the ground, leaning against the chair behind him. "So what are you in for?" He asked him.

"Ummm..." Andrew looked at him like he was stupid.

"Wha?" Cal asked him.

"Look at my arm dummy." The kid said with a giggle.

"Oh..." Cal mumbled, looking at the little boys broken arm. "How did that happen?" Cal asked.

Andrew sighed and set the dinosaur down and grabbed a couple blocks and began to build. Cal grabbed the dinosaur and began to examine it as Andrew explained. "There is this girl..."

"Let me stop you right there." Cal said.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"How old are you?" Cal asked.

"Nine." Andrew said proudly. "Just last week." A smile spread across his face as he continued to build the blocks.

"And you have a girlfriend?" Cal asked with a small smile.

"No! Girls have cooties..." Andrew mumbled with a giggle.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot." Cal mumbled, "Whoops..." He whispered as he broke the leg off of the dinosaur.

"Dad!" Emily screamed as she ran into the waiting room, attacking him with a hug.

"Em!" He grunted as she wrapped her ars around him. He held her smallbody in his arms and kissed her head. "How are you?" He asked happily.

"I should be asking you that question." She said, giving him another hug. She kissed his cheek and sat in his lap. He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her.

"I don't know... I haven't seen the doctor yet." He said, glancing at the uncomortable Andrew, nervously playing with his blocks. "Oh this is my friend Andrew." Cal announced. "Andrew, this is my daughter Emily."

"Hi." Emily said happily shaking his hand.

"Hello." He said, a smile appearing.

"Are you keeping my dad in line?" Emily asked with a laugh.

"Yep." Andrew said happily. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"For what?" Cal asked, confused.

"I lied about my name..." He whispered.

"Why woud you lie about that/" Emily asked.

"Cause..." He shrugged. "My realnameis Jack." He said.

"What?" Cal asked, surprised.

"Jack." He said again.

Cal's eyes widened and nervously looked at Jack. "Oh..." He mumbled. He glanced at Emily who shrugged and looked at Jack.

"Jack Spencer." A doctor said.

"That's me..." he whispered, standing up and walking to his mother who led him out.

"What were the chances that we would run into a kid named Jack?" Cal asked Emily.

"I don't know... I'm just glad you're okay." She said, hugging him again.

Cal smiled and stood up. He found the seat next to Gillian and sighed as he sat down. He patted her thigh and she looked up from her book. "Huh?" she asked him. He slouched down in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Nothin..." He mumbled, shortly falling asleepy with his hand safely holding onto Gillian's leg.

Emily sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder, soon falling asleep herself. Celmoved around a bit, sliping his arm around Emily's shoulders and holding her closely.

Gilian smiled at the little pair and at Cal's firm hand on her leg. It made her feel safe. He dove back into her book.

.:.

"He seems to be fine." Mitchel muttered, staring at the TV.

"Be patient." Jack said, annoyed.

Mitchel mumbled something else and stood up, walking out.

Jack shook his head and stared at the TV intently.

.:.

"Cal Lightman?" A doctor said, walking into the waiting room. Gilian gave Cal a shove and they both stood up, following the nurse. Emily firmly gripped his hand like a scared little girl. Cal smiled at her as they walked. "Right in here." The nurse said, pointng to the room. Ca walked in first and hopped up and the bed with a sheet on it.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Shepherd." The man said, sticking his hand out. Cal shook it. "So... pull off your shirt." Dr. Shepherd said with a small smile.

Gillian blushed as Cal slipped off the sweater and the t-shirt, revealing his abs. They seemed to have gotten better than they were before.

"So how did this happen?" Dr. Shepherd asked.

"Not important." Cal said stubbornly.

"Well ok." He said, walking up to Cal. He got out a small bottle and poured it over Cal's bare back.

"Shit!" Cal yelled. "You coulda warned me!" He said madly.

"Cal..." Gillian warned, showing a small smile. "He just has a bad temper." Gillian assured the doctor.

The doctor pulled out a towel and looked at Cal. "You look like a tough guy." Cal shrugged and stared at th other wall. "I'll take that as a yes." Dr. Shepherd said. He laid the towel on Cal's back and began to scrub hardly.

"What the hell? Do you find joy in hurting your patients?" Cal screamed, grabbing Dr. Shepherd's hand and twisting it around.

"Let go." The doctor said firmly.

"Make me..." Cal mocked.

Dr. Shpherd stared at him and Gillian said, "Cal...let go!"

Cal reluctantly let go of him. He look at Emily who was silently laughing in the corner of the room. 'Oh shutup..." He mumbled to her.

"Oh whatever dad..." She said.

"We are going to need to stitch these up." Dr. Shepherd announced.

"Go ahead..." Cal mumbled.

"Is there a color you prefer?"

Cal looked at Emily who bursted out, "Pink!"

Cal shrugged and said, "Sure..."

"Awww!" Gillian said as the doctor found the thread and went to work.

Cal grimaced as the thread tore through his skin as the doctor stitched up his cuts. "These are nasty... how did you say these happened?" Dr. Shepherd asked.

"I didn't and I'm not going to." Cal said, uncomfortably leaning over so the doctor could do his stuff.

"Right..." He mumbled, finishing ff one of the lashes. He went on to the next cut and sighed boringly.

"So..." Emily said awkwardly.

.:.

"So... Dr. Lightman was taken? Found? Then Emily was taken? Then Cal went and sacrificed himself for Emily? So Emily came back? And now Cal was taken? And then Cal was found? And now he is in the hospital?" Loker asked.

Torres nodded, totally stuck in her work.

"Wow..." Loker mumbled, taking a bite out of his burger. Torres sighed and looked at Loker.

"He has been through alot and you better be nice to him." She said sternly.

He frowned and said, "Whatever..."

"What do yu have against him?" She asked him.

"He's a jerk! I hate him!"

"Then why do you work for him?" She asked him.

"I need the money and he was the only one accepting..." He mumbled. "And the job s nice... it's just the boss.." He mumbled.

"Of course..." She said.

"Well why did you take the job?" He asked her, sitting across from her at the table.

"Because it suited me. And he wanted me." She said.

"Is that what he told you?" Loker asked with a chuckle.

"And you worked here..." She whispered.

"Yea I guess..." He chuckled, "Wait what?" He asked, confused.

"Loker... I really like and I have since I saw you here on the first day." She admitted.

"You have... I mean I liked you and I wanted to sleep with you because you're hot and-" She stopped him with a kiss. At first he was surprised but he settled in quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she brought her hand to his face.

.:.

"Now the front." Dr. Shepherd said, finishing the alst of Cal's back. Cal laid down on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Dad?"

"Yes Em?"

"Is Jack still after us?"

"You don't need to be thining about that." He said, patting her arm. She took his hand and held it, comforting herself. She ran ehr fingers across the scars that Gillian made when he was choking her and asked:

"How did this happen?"

"I dunno... too much happened those days forme to remember every little thing." He lied.

"Yea I believe that, but you remember this." She said.

"I guess that's what happens when I have this job." He mumbled.

"I gave them to him." Gillian spoke up. Dr. Shepherd was silently listening to the conversationg, but keeping his attention on the cuts. "When he was choking me."

"Oh..." Emily whispered.

**A/N: A LONG ONE! No cliffhanger tonight but what do u think of the relationships and little Jack? LEAVE REVEIWS**!


	31. Coughing

**A/N: I hope you like this one! Im a bit tired so the beginning might kidna suck... um this one is M! just send me a message if u want to know what happens but dont want the innapropriateness ^.^ OR you can just skip the Ria and Loker part ^.^**

Cal frowned as Dr. Shepherd began talking to Emily. "So how's life treating you?" They had become quite chummy and Cal hated it. he was a young doctor and it was worrying Cal.

"Good... lots of drama in my school..." She said quietly.

"Fun." He said sarcastically.

She smiled and stood up. "I have a boyfriend." She winked then walked out of the room annoyed by the stern look her father had been giving her. Cal smiled and relaxed more as Dr. Shepherd cleaned out and examined all the places with stitches.

"What are you afraid of Cal?"

"Dr. Lightman." Cal corrected him.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." He muttered.

"Don't touch my daughter." Cal said plainly but firmly.

"Why? We aren't that far apart in age Dr. Lightman. Just two years... considering that she turned seventeen while you were with Jack... when are you going to celebrate her birthday?" He asked him.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Cal said, immediately sitting up and looking at Dr. Shepherd.

"Oh calm down." He said, a little too cocky.

"Tell me." Cal said, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him closely to his face. "How the hell do you know that?" Cal asked through gritted teeth.

"Our first date." He said with a smile. He yanked himself away from Cal and pushed him back down onto the bed. "You can call me Gabe, now that I am dating your daughter."

"She has a boyfriend." Cal said amazed at how he was able to keep himself calm.

"Yeah... me." Gabe said with a chuckle.

.:.

Ria awoke in Eli's arms. She looked at how his arms were safely wrapped around her waist. She looked at his messy curly hair that was even messier due to last night. She smiled and snuggled up closer to him. She kissed his nose and his eyes opened. "Good morning beautiful."

"You're so cheesy." She said.

"That was quite a night." He whispered.

"It was." she said plainly.

Loker gave her another kiss and then rolled off of the bed, making a loud THUMP on the floor when he fell. "Ow..." He muttered, jumping up from the ground. Ria stood up and walked over to him. She ran her hands down his bare chest and he smiled. She found his shirt on the floor. She picked it up and found it torn from when she tore it off. She laughed and looked around. "Do you have anything?" He asked her.

"Sorry... I don't keep random men clothing in my house." She said, laughing.

"I guess I'll have to go without then." He muttered, walking out of her room. Torres smiled and found her shirt on the floor. She kicked it to the side and searched through her closet for something to wear. She found a bright red shirt and some jeans. She walked over to the bed side table and hit the radio, making the music blast. She pulled off the big shirt that she had been wearing the night before. She began to jump and dance around to the music. Loker ran back upstairs, ready toa sk her about milk. He popped his head in and watched her dance in just her bra and panties. "That's sexy." He said, running in before she could do anything. He slipped in behind her and put his hands on her hips and pulled her body into his. She smiled and grabbed his head from the back and slowly slid up and down his body. "Whoa baby!" He said excitedly as she humped him. He spun her around and began to madly make out with her, shoving his tongue in instantly. He searched her mouth with his tongue as she did the same. His hands slid do her bra and he tore it off.

Her hands found his hair and she pulled on it as they fell onto the bed. "Loker!" She yelled in delight as he squeezed her breasts. He pulled away from her mouth and kissed all over her body, lightly kissing her breasts and sucking on her neck. "Don't give me a hickey Loker..." She warned happily. She shoved her hands into his pants and found his balls.

"Oh yes!" He screamed. She slipped down and slid his pants off. She slowly slipped it into her mouth and he moaned in delight. He wrapped his legs around her body and she dug her hands into his thigh and he felt her up. She grabbed her head and yanked her back up to where his head was. She held her mouth open so he could attack it with his tongue. Their tongues met and rubbed against eachother as their hands explored other places on eachothers bodies. They each moaned in pleasure.

This went on for several more hours until they were sweating and panting and just too tired to continue with their angry sex. Loker fell onto the bed with a big smile on his face. He looked over at Torres' completely naked body and smiled at the view of her chest. "Pervert..." She said inbetween her deep breaths of air. She looked at his face then let her eyes wonder down to his huge dick. "That's sexy." She said happily. He was also completely naked and they were both too lazy to find their. "Do we have to go into work today?" She asked. "I mean... we would already be like 5 hours late." She said with a laugh.

"And if we came in at the same time..."

"Let's jsut sayw e went out to dinner last night and we both got food poisoning." She said.

"Perfect." He smiled and took another deep breath. She smiled and rolled over onto him. Their chests pushed firmly together and she began to makeout with him again. Her hands explored his body thoroughly as he began to kiss her everywhere but her mouth. He took the kisses from her neck and brought them all the way to her thigh.

"I love you Loker!" She screamed happily.

"Oh baby, let's never stop." He insisted as they began to make love again.

.:.

"Hello Cal!"

"Hey Andrew." Cal said, sitting down next to him. "Or uh... Jack... sorry..." He mumbled.

"No call me Andrew... I like that name better... that's why I lied." He said with a big smile on his face.

"I like that name better too." Cal said. "Why are you so happy?"

"I am getting my cast off today!" He said.

"Wow!" Cal glanced to Andrew's mother who had a big smile on her face. She mouthed the words ' thank you' and Cal nodded.

"So... are your cuts all better?" Andrew asked.

"Almost... I had to get them stitched up."

"What does that mean?" He asked innocently.

"They had to... uh... put them back together."

"Can I see?" He asked.

Cal looked at his mother and she shrugged.

Cal slipped up the front of his shirt, revealing his abs that Gillian was now staring at, pretending to be reading her book. How could she NOT stare at them? "Wow..." Andrew said as he looked at the healing cuts on Cal.

"Yeah... It doesn't hurt that much though." Cal assured him.

"Oh that's good." Andrew said, grabbing some little army men and setting up a little army. Cal threw his shirt down and grabbed the green army men because Andrew was grabbing the blue. Cal set up lines of men on the floor of the waiting room. Andrew jealously stared at his setup and whispered. "Can you help me?"

Cal looked at Andrews setup and smiled. Andrew had a big bunch of guys just piled up in a corner. "You need to spread them out more." Cal explained.

/

Andrews mom wlaked over to Gillian and sat next to her. Gillian was smiling as Cal explained how to setup the little soldiers. "My name is Cathy." She said to Gillian, sticking out a hand.

"Oh, I am Gillian." She said happily shaking it.

"My son seems to really like your husband." Cathy said.

"Oh he isn't my husband..." Gillian said. "Boyfriend." She mumbled.

"Oh well still... they seem to have taken a liking to one another." Cathy said, watching them play.

"I have never seen him so good with kids. I mean he has a daughter but she is 17 so I am amazed by this." Gillian said, laughing a little bit.

"And Andrew is usually very shy around adults... especially big scary men with cuts all over there body." Cathy said with a laugh.

"Ha! I know what you mean." Gillian said, laughing along with her.

"Is he alright? I mean... what happened?" Cathy asked.

"Oh he is doing great. Just some coughing here and there... more that usual, but he is doing fine other than that. He fell..." She lied. "We were fishing on the rocks and... well I think you can figure it out... one loose rock and you go down." Gillian said, surprised by how well the lie was for on the spot.

"Ow... that must have hurt."

"Well he took it well... It was his daughter and I that were terrified." Gillian said truthfully.

"Well that's too bad, I am glad he didn't break anything."

Cal began to cough horribly. Like he had been in the car on their way back from the crash. He was laying on the ground and Andrew worreidly ran up to Cathy and Gillian. He stared at them and then glanced at Cal who looked to be in pain. A doctor ran out and held Cal down. He put a flashlight in his eyes and Cal smacked it away. "Why the hell would you do that?" He asked, beggining to recover from the coughing. He held his side and dragged hisself over to Gillian. he fell into the seat next to her, inbetween her and Cathy and Gillian laid ehr ahdn on his leg.

"Are you alright?" Cathy asked him, Andrew sitting in her lap.

"Yeah yeah... just coughing..." He mumbled. "Sorry bout that chap." He said to Andrew. "I musta scared ya." Andrew nodded and made a small smile. Cal smiled back and Gillian held his hand. "I think I am just going to hang out here for a while." He told Andrew. Andrew hopped down from his mom's lap and began using the techniques that Cal had taught him with the toy soldiers.

**A/N: WOO! Torres and Loker gettin it ON! lol umm what did ya think about Cal and Andrew? Cute eh? there is a BIG secret that is revealed tomorrow! OMG! Is Gillian pregnant? Is Emily Pregnant? Does Cal have cancer? Is Andrew dying? Is Jack going to come back and find Cal?**


	32. We Don't Have Any Family

**A/N: Here is the big surprise... i think lol ic ant remember... oh yes there IS a big surprise! kinda oh wait yes lol**

"Today is my last day here..." Andrew mumbled to Cal as they played with some Legos.

"Isn't that good? Don't you want to get out of this hell- er um... dump?" Cal asked him.

"Yea but... will I ever see you again?" He asked sadly.

"Of course!" Cal lied. He kenw that Andrew was only here on vacation and then happened to break his arm so they just stayed until it healed. "We are going to see eachother all the time..." He smiled and made a little pyramid.

.:.

"So... do you have family in town?" Gillian asked Cathy.

"No... we don't have any family." Cathy said sadly.

"What?"

"A family reunion... about 2 years ago." She said sadly.

"You don't have to-"

"I need to talk about it... I never have before and your a therapist." Gillian nodded and she continued. "We were all there. The whole family. Someone left a cardboard box on the stove and it was just a careless mistake, but the fire happened so fast. Everyone in the building... died. And it was everyone... all our cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents... All dead."

"What about you, Andrew and Kyle?" Gillian asked.

"We left early for Andrew's soccer practice. Kyle had to go to work..." She whispered.

"That's horrible..." Gillian said, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"What is?" Cal asked, walking up to them. Gillian shook her head and waved him away. "Wow that's so interesting..." He mumbled sarcastically, walking back to Andrew.

.:.

"They haven't been going to work... so why should we?" Loker asked as he reluctantly got dressed.

"Because there is stuff to be done. They are at the hospital. We need to hold the fort." Torres said, picking out a pair of shoes.

"Like they would notice..." He said.

"They would." She warned. She walked downstairs and got some cereal.

"Whatever..." He ran after her and grabbed the Trix before she could. She punched him in the gut and he fell over. She caught the Trix before it hit the ground and giggled at his pain. "Damn girl..." He mumbled, getting off the ground.

.:.

"That's crazy!" Cathy said to a doctor madly. He said something and she walked over to Cal and Gillian.

"What's the problem?" Cal asked her worriedly.

"It's Andrew... Apparently his arm had a very deep but very small cut that nobody saw and now it is infected and spreading and they are doing what they can. He said hopefully they won't have to amputate it... how does that just happen?" She asked, tears streaming donw her face. Gillian nudged Cal and he wrapped her in a hug and slightly rocked back and forth.

"When can we go see him?" Gillian asked, laying her hand on Cathy's back.

"A couple hours... they are running tests and stuff..." She whispered. She pulled away from Cal and smiled. She wiped away her tears and sat back down. She pulled out her phone and urgently told someone to come. They shrugged and talked to her to relax her. "Kyle!" She yelled as a man ran in and gave her a hug. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Speeding." He smiled and kissed her on the lips. Cal and Gillian shared a small smile, remembering when Gillian had told Cal that she sped to find him.

"I'm sorry... this is my husband, Kyle." Cathy said, introducing them.

"Hello I am Cal Lightman." Cal said, sticking out his hand.

"And I am Gillian Foster." She said, shaking his hand as well.

"Whenever I have phone time with Andrew he won't shutup about you Cal."

"Phone time?" Cal asked.

"Yes... I do not live at our house during the week... I am on post... I'm in the military... my job requires me to live in the base... and I have phone time with my family every night." Kyle explained.

"Oh." Cal said, still confused. "I hope he doesn't say anything bad." Cal said with a chuckle.

"Apperently a knight attacked you? When he first saw you you had cuts? I don't know... he has a big imagination..." Kyle said.

"That's pretty much it... but I was attacked by rocks... when I was fishing with my girlfriend." Cal said, he took Gillian's hand and pulled her close to his body.

"Well Andrew seems to really like you so you are welcome to come see him with us." Kyle said, grabbing Cathy's hand and dragging her to Andrews room. "Hey bubba." Kyle said, kissing Andrew on the head.

"Hi dad!" He said excitedly hugging him.

"How are ya doing?"

"My arm hurts..." Andrew said in a little voice. He looked at his arm where the infection was obvious. The cast had been hiding it.

"Well that's alright... you're a trooper." Kyle said, giving him a slight nuggie.

"Like you!" Andrew said. His attention turned to Cal and he waved. "Hi!"

"What's up little man?" Cal asked with a big smile. He shoved his hands far into his pockets and slowly inched up towards the hospital bed.

"I hope I can get out of the hopital soon..." He whispered.

"Aw you will... this place will patch you up and you will be out in no time." Cal promised.

Andrew's smile seemed to get bigger and he whispered. "Are you doing better?"

"Oh yea... I'm fine... my cuts are almost gone." Cal said happily.

"Nice..." Andrew said, his eyes begging to droop.

"You should get some sleep..." Cal said, backing away from the beds. They all walked out into the hallway and Kyle asked them a question.

"Can you tow just hang around in there just in case he wakes up? We are going to go home and grab a few of his favorite books."

"Oh yeah, of course." Gillian said.

"Hey dad." Emily said, walking into the hospital.

"Oh hey... we can go in about an hour. These are Andrew's parents... this is my daughter Emily." Cal said, introducing them.

"Hi." Emily said with a big smile. "Are you guys going to be in there?" Emily asked, pointing to Andrew's room. They nodded and she said, "I am going to go get some food... I am starving and havent eaten sicne breakfast." She said. Cal agreed and she ran off.

"Alright... we will be back in no time... thanks!" Cathy said, walking away with Kyle.

Cal walked into the room and looked at the small Andrew sleeping in the bed. He smiled and sat in a hard chair beside the bed, son falling asleep himself.

.:.

Emily walked past the kitchen sneakily and found the lounge. She walked in and looked around. "Hey!" Gabe said, running up to her. He gave her a small hug and said, "I thought you weren't coming today."

"Yeah well, my dad ended up needing to stay and babysit or whatever so I told him I was coming to get some food." She said, happily holding his hand.

"Brilliant." He smiled and dragged her out of the lounge. They were soon on the roof and watching the beautiful sunset.

"Oh my gosh!" Emily said, "It's so beautiful!" She laid down on the ground next to him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they silently watched the sun fall into the horizon.

.:.

"Cal I need to talk to you." Gillian said, interupting his conversation with Andrew.

"Wait a sec Gill..." He said, laughing at what Andrew was doing.

"Now Cal." She said sternly.

"Alright!" He said defensively. He jumped up and patted Andrew's stomache. "Whats up?"

"Cal! This is horrible... what are we going to do? He has no family! How are we going to tell him!" She asked worriedly pacing in the hallway.

"Hey hey hey!" He said. He grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. "What are you talking about?"

"Andrews parents! They got in a car crash and died instantly!" She yelled at him.

"What?" He looked at some police in the waiting room and they nodded. "What? No family?"

"That's what Cathy was telling me earlier today... they all died in a fire at a family reunion..." She mumbled. A cop walked past her and into Andrew's room. "No wait!"

"Ma'am... I need to tell him." The cop walked past her and began explaining everything to Andrew. Cal and Gillian silently watched from the doorway. Andrew sat there, unbelieving. "Sorry." The cop said. He then turned and left Andrew alone in the room.

Cal nudged Gillian and she reluctantly walked in. Andrew didn't say anything, he just hugged her and cried. Cal sighed. "What are the odds?" He asked himself.

.:.

The sun was now down and she was just talking to Gabe quietly. "No... he is protective but we can keep it a secret for now." Emily told him.

"I don't want it to be a secret."

"Do you want my dad to eat you alive? We tell him when he is in a good mood and around Gillian." She said. "He won't freak out in front of her."

"I already told him we were together though."

"Yeah but he thinks it was a one time thing... that it's over now." Emily said to him. He shurgged and jumped up.

"It's late and I bet he is searching for you." He helped Emily up and they walked abck into the hospital.

.:.

After Andrew had calmed down for a bit Cal nervoulsy walked in, his hands practically tearing the edges of his pockets, trying to get deeper. "Hey bud..." Cal whispered, sitting on the cahir next to Andrew.

"Can I ask you something?" Andrew asked in his shy innocent voice. Cal stared at his little body. His little fragile body. He was so young.

"Anything." Cal said surely.

"Will you be my daddy?"

**A/N: BIG SURPISE! OMG! What will Cal say? What's gonna happen to Andrew? O. M. G! please leave comments...**


	33. Adoption Center or Orphange

**A/N: enjoy and pretty please leave reviews!**

Cal stared at him. He opened his mouth to say something but began to cough again, this time much worse than normal. He fell onto the ground and Andrew nervoulsy called for Gillian. "Cal?" She asked, running in. She patted his back until he calmed down.

"I don't get it..." He mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"Why I'm-" He then puked all over the floor by Andrew's bed.

"Gross!" Andrew said, giggling.

"Oh..." Gillian said, jumping up from the ground and backing away as he puked more. A doctor ran in a with a bucket that Cal took willingly.

"He needs to go home." The doctor said, helping Cal up. Emily just now appeared in the door way.

"Emily... take him home. He's just sick and needs some rest." Gillian said. She threw Emily the keys and then walked over to Andrew.

"Alright..." Emily mumbled. She walked up to Cal and helped him to the car quickly. "What was that all about?" She asked him.

"I have no clue..." He mumbled in a scratchy voice. He held his throat and whispered, "Ow..."

"So... we are going to go home... you are going to go to bed and I am going to make some chicken noodle soup... kay?" Emily asked. He nodded and she turned the music up.

.:.

Gillian watched as doctors cleaned up the mess on the floor. Once it was clear she walked up to Andrew and laid down on the bed next to him. He smiled and she wrapped an arm around him and lightly ran her fingers through his hair. "How are you doing?" She asked, starting the conversation off lightly.

"Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah... he is just sick... it happens to everyone." She assured him.

"Can he be my dad? And can you be my mom?" He asked with big eyes.

"I'm sorry babe... that isn't my decision... You will go to an orphange after your arm heals. Then someone can adopt you from there." She said to him.

"Oh..." He mumbled, laying against Gillian sadly.

.:.

Cal was soon in his big soft bed, snoring loudly. Emily giggled and trotted downstairs and began to make the soup. It was the wonderful aroma that awoke Cal from his wonderful slumber. He found himself walking down the stairs in his boxers, searching for the maker of that wonderful smell.

"Dad! Put some clothes on... I don't want to see you in your boxers. And I don't want to see your gross and stitched up body... seriously."

"Naw I'm too lazy and hungry..." He said, walking over to the big pot on the stove, "Yummm!" He moaned in delight. He grabbed a bowl and filled it to the rim. She did the same and joined him at the table.

"At least your not fat..." She mumbled, staring at his bare chest.

"You like the veiw?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Wow... shutup and eat your soup." She said, throwing a cracker at him. He caught it and crushed it up, sprinkling it into his soup.

"What's the word with Andrew?" He asked her, blowing on his spoonful of soup.

"I dunno... I think Gill was going to come over tomorrow and tell us..." She said, waiting for his comment on her soup. "Well?" She asked after he didnt say anything.

"It's good." He said, getting another spoonful.

They heard a knock at the door and Emily mumbled, "Come in!" Cal ignored it and kept his attention on the soup.

"Hey." Gillian said, walking in. "Whoa..." She said, covering ehr eyes when she saw Cal.

"See... I knew there was a reason you should put clothes on." Emily said with a giggle. Cal mumbled something, but didn't move. "Dad... seriously..." Emily said.

"I don't wanna..." He said. "I'm too tired and if I walk up there and see my bed I will fall right into it and sleep... just elt me eat my soup in peace." He insisted.

Gillian stood there awkwardly. He pushed himself in close to the counter so all that was showing was his frm his waist up, maybe a little higher. "Open your eyes... it's nothing you haven't seen before..." He mumbled. "We're dating aren't we?" At that she blushed and opened her eyes. She walked over to the counter and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked grabbing a spoon and eating some soup from Cal's bowl.

"Like shit... my stomache... head... throat..." he mumbled.

"Aww..." She said, brushing his hair from his face and wiping some soup from his lip. He jutted his bottom lip out sadly and she laughed. He smiled and looked at Emily who was staring at them weirdly.

"Wot?" He asked her, leaning back in his chair, revealing his red and grey plaid boxers. He lifted his arms up, sretching and yawned.

Gillian blushed and looked at the countertop, pretending to be amazed by all the crevices.

"You can look at me love..." he mumbled. He fell forward in his chair and went back to work at his soup, "So what's up with Andrew?"

"Once his arm heals they are going to send him to the nearest adoption center or orphange..." She whispered.

"Oh... well he is a strong kid..." cal mumbled.

"It's late and I need to go home." Gillian said, she stood up and walked over to Cal. She agve hima small hug and whispered, "Feel better and don't worry about coming in tomorrow... I will come and chekc on you around lunch time." She kissed his cheek and walked out.

"Bye!" He said, happily finishing his meal.

"Dad!" Emily said madly.

"Wot?" He asked her, stepping back defensively.

"You need to adopt Andrew! I totally want a little brother and you have gotten to know him too well to watch him be givent ot some other family! You love him dad and I know it... and i KNOW for a fact that he loves you..." She said to him.

He remembered the question that Andrew had asked him earlier that night. "No... we don't need another kid in this family..." He then walked up stairs and went back to bed.

**A/N: So should they adopt little Andrew? The big surpise is still comin up! CHES! i bet ur all wondering about Jack... well its coming... dont you worry! please please please leave reviews... i cant continue if im not being pushed too... and i have a buncha readers but barely any reviews! please guys! i am begging you ^.^**


	34. The Party

**A/N: thanks fer some more reviews... i wish i had more... but what can i do? So enjoy it... i think the big secret comes out... we will though... now wont we? please enjoy ^.^ actually i think there are TWO secrets :D**

Cal awoke, vomitting. He fell out of his bed and puked into the bucket that was next to it. He held his stomach and fell back onto his feet, panting. He coughed a couple times and then pulled himself back onto the bed. He grabbed a little bottle from the bedside table and grabbed 3 pills. He popped them in and chugged some water. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. He coughed a couple more times and the got up. He looked around and silently walked down stairs. He turned the fan in the kitchen on and stretched. "Why is it so damn hot?" He asked to nobody. He looked down and saw that he was only wearing boxers. He wish he had more to take off, and he wasn't going to walk around the house naked! He went to the fridge and pulled the door open. He dug around and found the soup from last night. He reheated it and then walked into the living room with a big bowl. He fell onto the couch and turned the TV on.

.:.

Gillian quickly grabbed a pile of files and walked out. "I need you to search through these... Let me know if there was anyone who may not have liked the guy... um what is his name? Oh yeah... Paul. He died last week and foul play is suspected..." She dropped the files into Torres' hand and then turned to Heidi. "I will be back in about and hour or two... I am going to check on Cal."

"Alright, tell him to get well soon." Heidi said with a smile.

Gillian returned the smile and walked out quickly. She sadly looked up at the dark rain clouds and shivered as the drops began to fall. She quickly made it to her car and it began to pour.

.:.

Emily stared at Gabe and finally broke down and began to laugh. "I won." He said with a smile. He sat back in his chair and smiled. "How long have we been together? When are we going to tell your dad?"

"6 weeks?" She guessed, sipping her Coke. "I dunno... he is sick right now..."

"Did it really take that long for me to fix his cuts?" She nodded. "Wow..." He took the Coke and took a big gulp. "I saw we go do something fun... like a party... I know some friends who are having a big one tonight..."

"What are they doing there?"

"There will be alcohol and drugs but we can stay away from that stuff." He said to her reassuringly.

"Sure... I'll ask my dad when he is like half asleep... I'm sure he will say yes." She laughed nervously and jumped up.

"Sounds like a plan... Do you need to go home?"

"Not right now... I will go later to find some clothes." She smiled and skipped out with him.

.:.

Gillian knocked on the door and quietly slipped in when there was no answer. She heard the TV on and walked into the living room. "Cal?" She asked when she saw no one. She turned the TV off and walked into the kitchen. No one. She walked up stairs and walked into his room. She found him sprawled out on his bed with just his boxers on and giggled. His hair was a mess and it was obvious that he was hot because he was sweating. She walked up to him and lightly nudged his shoulder.

"Wha...?" He asked, rolling around on the bed.

"Hey it's Gillian." She whispered, setting her purse on his dresser.

"Hey..." He mumbled, flipping over and looking at her sickily.

"You look horrible..." She said with a weak smile.

He chuckled and began to cough. "I feel horrible..." He said, barely able to keep his eyes open. "How's the office?"

"Good... we are working on a case." She grabbed a chair from the corner of his room and dragged it over to his bed and took a seat on it. "This guy named Paul was killed... we suspect foul play..." She nodded and looked at him curiously.

"Oh..." He muttered.

"Have you had lunch? I can make you something." She said, hoping to have a reason to stay longer.

"Yeah... I just had some soup from last night." A sudden shiver shot through his body and he was suddenly freezing cold. He grabbed the blanket on his bed and yanked it over his body and curled up holding the blanket closely.

She frowned and walked over to his closet. She grabbed a couple blankets from a high shelf and unfolded them. "Here ya go." She said smiling as she draped the blankets over him, one after the other. A loud crack of thunder echoed through the house and Cal shivered again. "I'm gonna go home..." She mumbled. She stood up and sighed.

"No..." He said weakly.

"Why not?"

He looked up at the roof. There was the loud pitter patter of rain. They were more like big thumps of water hitting the roof. "Not in this weather."

"I will be fine." She said, happy that he was worried about her.

"I don't want to take the chance. Just... stay until it calms down." He asked her.

"Ok... I need some lunch so I will stay if you take a shower."

"Not while your here." He said, pulling the blanket closer to his body and shivered.

"No no... it's okay." She walked downstairs and began making some lunch.

.:.

Emily barged into the house and ran upstairs, ignoring Gillian. "Hey... Dad." She said, walking into the room, looking at his sleeping body.

"Mmm..." He moaned.

"Can I go to a party tonight?" She asked.

"Mhm..." He hummed, turning around on the bed.

"Thanks!" She hated asking him in this state but she really wanted to go! She walked into her room and found her black dress that held tightly to her body and ran half way up her thighs. She grabbed her heels and ran downstairs.

"Hey Em, what brings you here?" Gillian asked as Emily came into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing... I just needed to ask my dad something." She smiled and sat down at the counter.

"Is he still in bed?" Gillian asked, just finishing up with her sandwich.

"Yeah?" Emily said.

"Wow..." She laughed and patted Emily's shoulder. "I will be right back."

"Hey I gotta run... I will see you later." Emily said getting up.

"Alright... be careful out there! It's raining cats and dogs!" Gillian said, running up the stairs.

Emily smiled and walked outside, getting soaked in the rain.

Gillian ran upstairs and slipped into Cal's room. "Really Cal? Go take a shower." She said laughing.

"Gargh..." He moaned, tightly holding the blanket.

She walked up and tore the blanket away. "Up!" She said with a smile.

"Noooo..." He said, turning away and curling up.

"C'mon..." She said, grabbing his muscular arm and rolling him back to her. He stared at her uncomfortably and then shivered. She set down on the side of the bed and laid her hand on his chest. "Are you all right?" She asked him nervously looking at the painful look on his face. He shook his head stiffly. "What is it?" She asked, rubbing his chest comfortingly.

"Mmm.." He grunted as he tried to move. He was barely able to bring his hand up to hers on his chest and hold it.

She stared at him, totally confused. "W-What can I do?" She asked him.

He shook his head and tightened his eyes. She wished she could do something to stop the pain but he wouldn't talk and he wouldn't move. He bit his lip and mumbled something angrily.

"Cal..." She said, bringing her hand to his face and holding it gently. She laid down next to him and lay on her side, looking at him. Her hand was still on his face when he opened his eyes and looked at her. He seemed to be a little more relaxed and less stiff. "What was that about?"

"It really hurt..." He mumbled, laying a hand on her hip.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"I d-dunno... It just really hurt..." He whispered.

.:.

"And that is what we have been waiting for for all these days!" Jack said happily staring at the TV.

"And what is that?" Mitchel asked confusedly.

"We injected him while we had him... with some sickness... I forgot what it's called but it starts off as just the flu and then gets so bad so fast that doctors can't do anything... and they won't go to the doctor right now... they don't know what happened... and even if they did go now... I am sure it would be too late." jack said excitedly waiting for Mitchel's response.

"T-Thats... brilliant!" He said laughing. "How did you find that?"

"Oh our doctor gave it to me and I thought I would try it out on this old bloke..." He said smoothly.

"Wow... nice." Mitchel said, admiring Jack's intelligence.

.:.

Gillian looked at him sympathetically, "I-I'm sure it was nothing." She kissed his nose and said, "Shower time."

"No..." He moaned, slowly sitting up.

"Yep, yep yep!" She grabbed his hand and leaned back with all her weight, pulling him off of the bed. It all seemed to happen at once. There was a loud crack of thunder and the power went out as Cal came off of the bed and ran into Gillian, both of them ending up on the ground. Gillian nervously looked around the pitch black room. She grunted as she tried to push Cal off.

"Sorry love..." He mumbled, picking himself up and stumbling back onto her chair.

She got up herself and felt around with her hands, looking for Cal or a bed or a wall or the door. She felt Cal's cold chest and stopped. "Why hello." she laughed and he grabbed her hands. She could feel him standup and take her out of his room. She stumbled down the stairs behind him. They were soon in the living room and he was guiding her to the couch. She thanked him and he ignored her finding candles. He lit several and set them on the coffee table.

"I am going to go get some clothes on." He smiled and turned awway. He quickly ran upstairs and found his room. He grabbed some sweats and a big sweatshirt. He pulled it on and then ran down the stairs. "Gah!" He yelled as he tripped over a step and rolled down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Gillian asked, running to him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea..." He muttered, trying to get up, "Whoa no..." He said, grabbing his ankle.

"What?" She asked him, kneeling beside him.

"My ankle." He whispered. She grabbed his arm and draped it over her shoulders and helped him up and to the couch. "Could you just get some ice?" He asked her laying down on the coucha nd putting his leg up on a couple of stacked pillows.

"Of course." She ran into the dark kitchen and filled a small bag with ice. She walked over to him and laid it on his ankle.

.:.

Emily smiled as she and Gabe walked into the big house. There was music blasting and lots of random lights. There was a man walking beside them with at least a dozen pizzas. She also nervoulsy watched a girl walk in with two cases of beer. "Let's stay away from that..." She suggested, grabbing Gabe's safe hand.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry..." He kissed her head and walked in.

They were soon at a counter, he had a beer (he promised just one) and she had a Coke. She sipped it silently and watched Gabe drink. "Only one right?"

"Is it making you that uncomfortable?" She nodded. "Can I get a Dr. Pepper?" He asked the guy behind the counter. He switched out for the beer and Emily smiled.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

He smiled and patted her leg. "I need to go see a friend that is here, do you wanna come?"

"No thank you." Emily laughed and spun in her chair.

"Alright I will be back in about 20 minites, 30 at the longest." He promised. He kissed her forehead and then strutted off to find his friend. Emily asked for a refill and was soon drunk.

"Hey sexy... wanna dance?" A young boy asked, taking Emily's hand. She nodded and they were soon out on the dance floor. He managed to pull her into a side room and began to viciously make out with her.

"Whoa... s-stop..." She mumbled, pushing against his chest. She dumbly moved to the bed with him and he was soon tearing his shirt off. She tried to stop him but he was shoving her down on the bed. "Ow!" She said as he jumped onto her. He began kissing her all over her body. She tried to get him off but he just went down to her skirt and pulled it up. He flipped her over and unzipped it and tore it off, leaving her in her bra and panties. He raised his eyebrows and pushed her up against the wall. He kicked his pants off and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She shook her head and he punched her in the stomache. "Uh..." She grunted. He grabbed a beer that was on the desk in the room and forced ehr to drink it. "No.. I don't-" He was dumping it into her mouth and she had no choice but to swallow.

She was soon too out of it to understand what was happening. She made out with him, running her hands all over his body. Her hands were on his ass when she noticed he was naked. He was nibbling on her ear, whispering words that calmed her down and rid her of any doubt she had. She was soon on her knees with his dick in her mouth. She passed out while he shoved it in deeper, holding onto her head firmly shoving it against him.

.:.

Cal lay silently on the couch, his breathing even, which told Gillian he was asleep. She smiled lightly as he rolled around on the couch. She stood up and walked to him, gave him a kiss on the forehead and left.

.:.

Gabe ran into the room madly, and found Emily laying on the bed, out cold and a boy on top of her. "What the hell do you think she is doing?" He screamed, knocking the boy off of Emily. He grabbed her fragile body and held it.

"Chill Gabe..." The kid said.

"Mark! This is my girlfriend!" He yelled, kicking him in the balls.

"Aw!" He yelled, doubling over in pain. "Dude... how was I supposed to know?" Mark asked.

"Why does it matter? You shouldn't be doing this anyway!" He said sadly looking at Emily's face.

"Sorry..." Mark mumbled.

"No your not!" Gabe kicked him and Mark pulled his pants on and ran out of the room. Gabe helled her head cloe to his chest and lightly ran his fingers through her hair, "I am so sorry... I never should have brought you here." He whispered.

.:.

Cal woke up dizzily and looked around. "Gillian?" He asked. He sat up and got off of the couch. He limped into the kitchen and found no one, but he did find a note.

**_I ended up staying with you for hours and I need to go home. I will come and see you tomorrow if you are not at work._**

**_Love,_**

**_Gillian_**

He smiled at the 'love' and set the note down. He found his way upstairs and went to bed. He forgot all about Emily and was soon asleep.

.:.

Emily woke up in Gabe's arm, shivering and scared. "It's all right... I got you..." He whispered to her.

"H-He... r-raped me..." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. Gabe held her tighter and pulled a blanket over them. She settled into his arms and kissed her head.

"I am so sorry... I will tell you dad in the morning."

"No... he will freak out..." She said.

"What if you get pregnant?" Gabe asked her. "He will think that I am the father!"

"I won't... what are the chances?" She asked. "I will be fine... trust me..." She whispered.

"No." Gabe said firmly.

.:.

Gillian woke up in the morning and looked out her window at the wet streets. The rain was still coming down, much softer though. She got up and was surprised when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran downstairs and found Cal's doctor and Emily. "Hello?" She asked, welcoming them in.

"We were at a part last night..." Gabe started.

Gillian stared at them nervously.

"Someone spiked her drink." She gasped and looked at the disappointed Emily. "Mark... this guy... took advantage of her while I was gone..." He said.

"You were raped?" Gillian asked loudly.

Emily nodded and stared at the ground, "How do I tell him?" She whispered, her voice barely audiable.

**A/N: HOLY! Is she pregnant? What's gonna happen with Cal's sickness? please leave commetns! dont worry there will be more info on Andrew in the next chapta**


	35. My Poor Emily

**A/N: That was an epic last chapta! i hope you ENJOY! please leave me some comments/reviews!**

Weeks had passed and they had decided to keep it from Cal. She said she would tell him when the time was right. But now... Emily was having stomach problems and she wasn't sick. She hadn't been around her father at all, who was doing horrible by the way. There was only one explanation for her problems.

Gillian stared at Emily. "A-Are you pregnant?"

"I can't be..." Emily said worriedly.

"There's only one way to find out..." Gabe said, looking at Gillian.

"I-I have s-some..." She said, still completely shocked. She ran upstairs and grabbed a couple testers. She was quickly downstairs and placing them in Emily's hand.

She took them and went into the bathroom. She set the little white tester on the counter and they all stared at it intently. "Will there be a plus or minus sign? Or a line or two lines?" She asked Gillian nervously.

"Plus or minus sign." Gillian said, staring at it.

Gabe put his arm on Emily's shoulders and she wrapped an arm around his waist. A small plus sign began to appear and they all gasped. "How did this happen?" Emily screamed, beginning to cry. The tried three more times and everytime there was a little blue plus sign.

Gillian pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "It's okay... I will help you through this. You can both stay here tonight and I will tell your dad in the morning."

"Thank you so much Gillian." Emily said, tightly squeezing her.

"I can, uh, take the couch." Gabe muttered, watching them hug. He walked over to Emily and kissed her. "This is all my fault... I shouldn't have asked you to come... Seriously Em... I will be here with you... all the way through and I-I can be the father if you want... I am totally here... I know I haven't known you for very long, but just let me know what I can do... and I will..." He said, holding her hands.

"I want you to not feel guilty... I should have gone with you to meet your friend..." She said, remembering that night when he asked her to join him and she turned him down.

He hugged her and then followed Gillian to find some blankets. He soon has a bunch of blanket out on the couch for himself and Emily was lying in Gillian's guest room, huddled in all the blankets.

.:.

Cal stared at the roof, unable to sleep. The sun was just barely peeking up over the horizon and he lazily looked around the room. He sat up and pulled the big sweatshirt off and grabbed a t-shirt. He pulled it on and then walked downstairs into the kitchen. He found his Fruity Pebbles and filled a bowl to the brim. He drowned them in milk and sat down at the counter, quietly munching on his breakfast.

Gillian knocked on the door and heard him murmur something from inside. She slipped in and joined him at the counter. "Hello." She smiled and watched him intently.

"Sup?" He asked her calmly drinking the milk at the bottom of the bowl.

"I need to talk to you."

"Sounds great but I told a friend I would call him when I woke up... so can it wait an hour?" He asked her, throwing his bowl into the sink.

"Well-"

"Bros before hos..." He said with a small shrug.

"Cal!" She said madly.

"I'm just kidding Foster." He said with a chuckle.

"This is serious." She said sternly.

"Of course." He said, putting his serious face on.

"I am going to do this fast... like ripping a band aidoff..." He stared at her curiously. "Emily went to a part last night, someone spiked her drink, and raped her and now shes pregnant." She cringed away, waiting for him to explode. He stared at her, completely motionless.

"Why the hell would you joke about that?" He asked her sickly.

"Cal... she came to my house last night with Gabe, who is a wonderful boy by the way, and told me what happened and we tested three times! Emily is pregnant."

His eyes widened and he stared at her. "How the hell did that happen? What the hell was Gabe thinking? Who the hell did it? How the hell did she get drunk? How the hell did this happen?" He screamed once more. He continued to yell about how it was impossible and soon fell to the floor, his face buried in his legs. "My Emily... my poor Emily... where is she?"

"At my house..." Gillian whispered after his short rampage.

"This is Gabe's fault..." He said, raising his head. His eyes were bloodshot with fury and Gillian knew he couldn't see Gabe... not now.

"No it isn't!" Gillian said, defending the helpless boy that wasn't there to defend himself.

"Where is he?"

"I am not telling you." She said.

"Where the hell is the boy who ruined my daughters life?" Cal yelled, getting off of the ground, putting his fist close to Gillian's face.

"You won't hurt me." She said.

He stared at her and mumbled through gritted teeth. "I'm gonna kill him..." He then turned away and sat down at the counter. He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "This is my fault... I let her go to the party... I should have said no! No matter what kind of state I was in! I knew better! And now Em is..." He refused to say it.

.:.

Emily nervously paced in Gillian's kitchen. Gabe watched her curiously. "So..."

She stared at him. "What? What is he going to do?" She asked.

"I dunno... don't worry... at least you didn't choose for it... then he would be pissed. You didn'tdo anything wrong... he can be mad at me... and I know he will, but he won't be mad at you... I know it." He gave her a warm smile.

"I used him... I asked him when he was half asleep because I knew he would say yes..." She said, dissapointed in herself.

Gabe was ready to say something when Gillian came running in. "You need to leave. Now." She told Gabe, shoving him out the back door. "Cal is coming and he cannot see you right now."

Gabe worriedly looked at Emily and winked. He ran out and promised to be back later.

The front door opened as soon as the back door shut. Cal came in and slammed the door shut. Emily stared at him with tears coming down her face. He opened his mouth, ready to yell something but stopped. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her into his body and held her tightly. "I'm sorry... this should have never happened to you and I blame myself." He kissed her head and let her cry. She slowly relaxed and put her arms around his waist and held him tightly.

Gillian smiled at Cal's gentleness. She pulled away and looked at him silently. "I didn't want this to happen..." She whispered.

"I know... and it's okay... it has happened before..." He said, as if he had an example. She looked at him curiously and he took a deep breath. "My girlfriend..." That had gotten Gillian's attention. "When we were in high school... it actually happened just like this... I invited her to a party... I left for a while... she refused to drink but had her drink spiked... Then some guy took her and..." He nodded and they all understood.

"What did you do?" Emily asked sheepishly.

"Let's just say that guy never walked right again." He chuckled and brushed Emily's hair from her face. "I was a wimp and a jerk and Ileft her." He said to her sadly, regretting it all. "And if I could do it again... that wouldn't be the case... I would have never taken her to that party... but if somehow... somehow that happened... I wouldn'tjust leave her. And I know that Gabe won't be like me. He is going to stay with you. I could see the terror in his eyes when he saw me... but I could see... he didn't quite make it out of here before me, but good thing he did because I would have killed him in my fury." He smiled and continued. "That boy loves you Em... you have only known eachother for what? 12 weeks? He isn'tgoing to leave and I sure as hell won't let him." Cal promised. They hugged again and turned to a lighter subject: Torres' and Loker's relationship.

"Well... they have been spending alot of time together." Gillian said, sitting back in her chair happily.

"But they do anyway... I mean... he kind of... trains her? Doesn't he?" Emily asked lightly drinking some hot chocolate.

Cal smiled, "I think he shagging her." He said awkwardly. Gillian frowned and so did Emily.

"Real subtle dad..." Emily mumbled. They all laughed and Cal got that sudden look of pain on his face and his muscles all seemed to lock up. "Dad?" Emily asked, staring at him worriedly.

Gillian looked at the frozen look of agony. "Cal." She said, calmly laying a hand on his shoulder.

.:.

They were soon at the hospital. Cal had gotten out of the strange trance but was still scared and unsure of what had happened. Gabe joined up and got a stern chastisement from Cal, lots of yelling, but soon followed by a thank you and a hand shake and a comment from Emily, "I think he's really warming up to you."

Cal was sitting awkwardly on the sticky hospital bed, his back hunched over while the doctor ran a stethoscope around his back. He winced at the doctor pounded on his knees to check his reaction. He shined a flashlight into Cal's eyes and ears. The usual. "Well..."

"Let me guess... you don't see anything." Gabe said boredly.

"Yes... exactly. There seems to be nothing wrong. I don't want to give any X-Rays because you have gotten too much radiation from your earlier visits." The doctor mumbled, stumped with what to do next.

"What the hell are you going to do then?" Cal asked annoyed.

"Well... there's nothing we can..." He trailed off and stared at Cal's arm.

"What?" Cal asked him.

"What is this from?" He asked, pointing to a small hole on Cal's arm.

"How the bloody hell would I know?" He stared at it and asked, "What does it mean?"

"Well... anything really... you could have been injected with something poisonous. I would like to do some blood tests."

They were soon drawing blood from Cal. "Alright... results will be in about 3 hours... you can hang out here... go home... whatever." The doctor said, leaving the room.

Cal immediately walked out and took many different turns and running up different staircases. Gillian, Emily, and Gabe struggled to follow him. "Where are we going?" Gillian finally spoke up.

"Andrew." Cal simply said. They were soon in the pediatric center and Cal ran down the halls, he had Andrew's room number memorized. A sigh of relief slipped through his lips when he saw Andrew playing a video game in his room. "Hey bud." Cal said, walking up to his bed and giving him a small noogie.

"Hey!" Andrew said happily. "I'm playing Halo... wanna try?" Cal shook his head and Andrew shrugged and continued to play.

"When are they letting you out?" Cal asked him.

"Two days." He stated plainly.

"Oh... are you excited?"

"Not really." He mumbled, setting the controller down. "Will you still visit me?"

"Uh-"

"Cal Lightman?" A lady asked, walking into the room. He nodded. "I need to talk with you." Cal frowned and followed her out into the hallway.

"Look I don't have much-"

"It won't take long. Listen... Andrew has no family and you are the only one that he knows and likes, along with you daughter and girlfriend of course, and we need your approval. This doesn't happen often but you are the closet person to this child, considering that all of his family is now dead. You have the choice to have custody of Andrew. Or send him to the orphanage or adoption center. Now, if you send him away we cannot promise that you can visit him. This could be your last visit." She said.

Cal stared at her. Why was this happening to him? Jack taking him? Jack taking Emily? Jack taking him again? Emily getting raped? Andrew's family dying? WHY? He looked around, nervously shoving his hands into his pockets. He coughed a couple times and looked at the woman. "Do I have some time?"

"No we need to know now. If you change your mind and it isn't too late you can always come and adopt him. And we will inform you when he is being adopted." She said with a small smile on her face.

"I-I barely know the k-kid..." He said to her.

"He looks up to you Mr. Lightman. He really likes you."

Cal nodded. "I can't... It's just that."

"You don't need to explain to me. Yes or no."

"No." Cal said, turning around quickly, before he changed his mind.

The woman turned around and walked away. He could heard the clicking of her heels as she got farther and farther down the hall. He wasn't ready for another child. Andrew would be fine.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, joining Andrew again.

"So..." Andrew had a small smile. "Will you come visit me?"

"When I can." Cal promised. "I have to go. I am here because I am sick. Hopefully I will be fine but we need to go and check on the results." Cal smiled and then gave the boy a quick hug.

"Ok... bye! Get better!" Andrew said in his high pitched voice.

Cal smiled and waved as they all slowly walked back downstairs.

"Dad..." Emily mumbled.

"Huh?" Cal asked sadly.

"I don't mind. I can handle it."

"No not now... if it were at some other time in our life. I mean... he wouldn't have a proper family... He is only 9 Emily." They were silent for the rest of the awkward walk.

.:.

Dr. Tolleth now stared at Cal. "This is horrible. I have never seen anything like it." He was examining Cal's blood results.

"What?" Cal asked, becoming impatient.

"This is a decease... We have only seen it once... and the patient died." He said depressingly.

"Wow... great... thank you..." Cal said madly.

"We don't have a medicine to help you." He stated.

"Well...?"

"This is an untreatable decease. We cannot treat you. I don't know how it happened, but there is nothing we can do. You are going to die."

**A/N: Emily's pregnant? Haha all of you thot I wouldn't do it... tehe...well i did... lotsa fluff in the next chapter... Emily and Cal... Cal and Gillian... Gabe and Emily... Gabe and Gillian? YEP.. lotsa lotsa lotsa STUFF! So be excited fer the next one and please please please leave reviews!**


	36. We All Happen To Love Him

**A/N: please enojy this chapter! they have been a bit longer lately eh? leave reviews PRETTY PLEASE!**

Cal stared at the doctor. He glanced around the room, luckily Gillian wasn't there. "How long do I have?" he asked Dr. Tolleth worriedly.

"A month. At most. And a painful month at that." He said sadly.

Cal winced and stood up. "Please... do anything you can to stop this." He begged. He shook his hand and walked out to Gillian and Emily with a fake smile on his face.

"Well?" They both asked in unison.

"They aren't sure what was causing that, but it will pass soon." He promised. He took Emily's hand and then went home.

.:.

"That's crazy..." Ben said to Cal.

"I am going to die if we don;t find out what the hell they put into me!" He screamed, a terrified look on his face. "You heard about Emily?" Ben nodded. "I don't want to die before she ahs that baby." He said madly.

"But-"

"Why the hell would you be against that? Do you want me to die?" Cal yelled angrily.

"NO! But how do you know that finding Jack is going to help you?"

"Its worth a try!" He insisted. He coughed a bit and Ben patted his back.

"Go home... get some sleep."

.:.

Cal lay on his bed sickly. Gillian quickly climbed the stairs with a small tray of lasagna and garlic bread. She laid it on his lap and he sat up. "Thank you." He smiled and bought his hand to his throbbing throat.

"I thought it was going to pass soon." She said to him, sitting down on the chair that was next to his bed. The chair had become a familiar place. This room had, along with his house. Everyday she came here, made lunch and brought it to him, and then sat down in this chair that had molded itself to her body. She looked at his familiar face. She had memorized everything about it... every stress mark, every little winkle, every little flaw that made him absolutely perfect.

He shrugged and picked up the fork and began to eat. "I wish we could like... go do something fun..." He mumbled.

.:.

Jack smiled and watched the couple chat. "This is perfect... they can't do anything!" He clapped his hands and looked at Mitchel who had a worried look on his face. "What?"

"What if it doesn't work?" Jack looked at him madly and sighed.

"It will work... don't doubt me again!"

"Yes sir." Mitchel said sheepishly. He stepped back from Jack and leaned up against the far wall.

Jack stared at him for a minute and then looked back at the TV. "It's going to work... I know it."

"FBI! Get on the ground!" Ben screamed, barging into the little peaceful room.

"Shit..." Jack mumbled, watching them from the couch.

"The ground!" Ben yelled nervously throwing his gun to Jack's direction. Mitchel fell to the floor scaredly and watched Ben and Jack have a little stare-off.

"You won't kill me... you need information on Cal." Jack smiled and leaned back on the couch.

Ben walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved his face into his ear. "If Cal's dies... You will die as well... one finger torn off at a time along with each toe, then we will slowly rip off your skin and cut off you limbs... scoop out your eyes-" Ben was making it up as he went along and hated the sickness that came along with it.

"Ok enough!" Jack said nervously. He grimaced and walked with Ben to the FBI truck.

"That was totally sick..." An FBI agent said to Ben with a wry smile.

Ben shrugged and pointed his gun at Jack's head again. "What did you put in him?"

"How the hell would I know? You need my doctor." Jack chuckled at the look of embarrassment on Ben's face.

.:.

Torres stared at Loker. "He's gonna die... everyone knows but Gillian and Emily." He blankly stated. "And there is nothing anyone can do."

"Why are you such a jerk? You WANT this..." Loker nodded and felt her smack him. "We all happen to love him!"

"I don't see why... he is a jerk and he deserves to die." He mumbled, staring at Torres.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He gave you this amazing job and you hate him! He sees the true potential in you! Has anyone else? What was your job before this?"

He stared at her for a moment and then muttered, "Drive through..."

"Shocker..." She said sarcastically. She threw some files into his arms and walked out.

He reluctantly began searching through them. "Nope..." He mumbled at the first picture of an angry man, "No way... nuh uh... whoa... no... what the hell is that?... yes!" He said, pulling out the picture of a face with angry AND contempt. "I got it! I got it!" He yelled, running down the halls of The Lightman Group, looking for Torres.

"What are you on about?" Cal asked, standing at the door.

"Shit! You... fuck..." Loker muttered scaredly, he dropped the picture to the floor and leaned over panting. he held his stomach and took a deep breath.

"Wot?" Cal asked, scrunching his face up at a painful ache in his stomach.

"You just... scared me." He whispered, standing straight.

"Whadaya got there?" Cal asked, walking forward and grabbing thr picture from the ground.

"Um... the picture from the Tatterson case..." He said, "We were looking for anger and contempt and I found it." A smile spread across his face, like a little kid when he just learned to ride a bike, waiting for his father's congratulations.

Cal looked at it and then turned around, walking to his office.

Loker sank and a face of sadness spread over his face, "So um, what brings you here?" He asked, following Cal.

"I just needed to pick some stuff up." Cal dug through the drawers at his desk.

"What are you looking for?" Loker asked, standing in the doorway.

"Nothing important..." He mumbled.

"It was important enough to make you get out of your warm bed and come down here." Loker said cockily.

"Shut the hell up Loker." Cal said, yanking a drawer open and finding the little blue velvet box. He opened it and found the little ring with a small, but perfect diamond in the middle. He shoved it into his pocket and quickly ran past Loker.

"What was that?" Loker asked, grabbing Cal's arm and pulling him back.

"When did you become top dog?" Cal asked him, getting in his face.

"When you ditched us." Loker said bravely.

"I didn't ditch you... I'm sorry that I a terminal decease." Cal said.

Loker stepped back, terrified of Cal's piercing eyes. "I, uh-"

"Yeah that's what I thought." Cal gave him a small pat on the shoulder and walked out.

.:.

Cal walked into Gillian's house. He powered through the painful walk it took to get into the kitchen and then secretly slipped into a chair at the table. She danced around in front of the sink, cleaning some dishes. "WAH!" She said as she saw Cal at the table.

He smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too love."

"No I mean... you should be sleeping." She mumbled, drying her hand with a small towel.

"Well... I'm not tired and I'm feeling fine right now." He lied.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Really." He said with a big smile ignoring the pain in his throat everytime he talked.

"Well... let's do something!" She threw the towel down and ran up to him, taking his hands. "When was the last time you kissed me?"

He stood up and put his forehead on hers.

_"No Cal... it is not contagious." Dr. Tolleth reassured him._

Cal grabbed her head and let his lips meet hers. He could feel her smile under the amazing kiss. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer. They soon found themselves in a hug. "I am so glad your alive." She whispered into his ear.

"Gillian..." He said.

"What?" She asked, feeling the muscles in his back move around as he squirmed. She pulled away and looked at him.

"I love you."

"Well I know that." She smiled and tapped his nose.

"No... really love you... I have loved you since the first day I saw you... I love you so damn much... I can't even put it into words..."

She stared at him, speechless.

"Yeah... kinda like that." He said with a smile. "But-"

"But? Why kind of 'but' is there to love?" She asked him.

"I'm am going to die."

"Interesting..." She said confused.

"I have a terminal decease. I was injected by Jack and they have no cure. Gillian I only have 3 weeks to live." He caught her as she began to become dizzy.

They both sat down and he held her hand. "That isn't possible."

"Well it is."

"No!" She cried madly.

He looked at her sadly. She was soon jumping into his arms, crying on his shoulders. "It's okay... I have gotten over it so-"

"But you didn't even tell me! How will I ever get over it?" She yelled into his chest.

He slowly rubbed his hands up and down her back. He rocked back and forth, a calming motion he used to use with Emily. "You will... I am going to see a doctor tomorrow... a foreign one." He chuckled, "He is going to see if he can mix up the cure before its too late..." He whispered.

She sat up and looked at him, straightening out his collar that she had messed up. He left her hands on his chest and quietly played with his shirt. "I don't want you to die..." She whispered, trying to get ahold of herself.

"It's gonna happen sometime..." He said.

"Does Emily know?"

"Nahh..." He moaned, unsure of how she would react.

"When will you?" She asked him, finding a comfortable position on his lap. He seemed to pick her up and set her back down in the perfect position. "Sorry..." She mumbled, laying her head on his chest and holding his hand.

"For what? Sitting on me?" She nodded. "Good...get off..." She started to move but he hugged her. "Wow... I'm kidding." She made a weak laugh. "I dunno... I can't find the right time... How do I tell my daughter that I only have 3 weeks to live? How has she been doing?"

"Great... did you know it's already been a month?" Gillian asked. "8 more... I know you haven't seen her in weeks, we just didn't want to risk her getting sick... but now... I think you should see here..." She muttered, "She has been asking to come home to see you, I just didn't want to risk the baby's health."

"How is she taking it?"

"Well... she was shocked when we first checked and she found out. But now she is kind of excited. If your...dead," She choked over the word. "Who will take care of him or her?"

"Well I don't know... that won't be my problem anymore." He joked.

.:.

Emily smiled as Gabe walked into Gillian's house with a bouquet of flowers. "Good afternoon beautiful." He kissed her forehead and set the flowers down.

"What brings you here?" She asked walking into the living room and sitting on the couch, she pulled her legs up and slipped a big blanket over her cold body. He sat down in a chair across from her.

"Well... I wanted to see how you were doing." He smiled.

"You came this morning..."

"Would you rather I didn't come?"

"Of course not!" She said. "I like it when your here..." She whispered.

"Well I like to be here." He stood up and walked over to the couch, taking a seat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

She was shocked at first... they hadn't said that yet, she felt like they hadn't made it that far into the relationship, but the truth was, that she loved him too. So much! He had come at least once a day, if not two or three times. Sometimes he would just talk to her or even just sit in the kitchen while she slept upstairs, just to be there in case anything happened. He was always there. "I love you too." She finally said, giving him a gentle kiss.

He brushed her long, silky hair from her face and smiled. "You have beautiful eyes."

She blushed and looked at him. "You have sexy teeth." She giggled.

"Tell me something I don't know!" He said with a chuckle.

There was a light knock at the front door and Gabe ran up to answer it. "Dr. Lightman? W-We haven't seen you in weeks..." He whispered as Cal pushed through.

"Emily?" He asked, walking into the living room. She smiled and ran up to him, embracing him in a hug. He grunted in pain but wouldn't let her go right away. "I'm sorry I have bee... away... for so long..." He muttered.

"No no it's cool... don't want to get me and the baby sick right?" She asked.

"Well... that's why I'm here... Gabe can I talk to her alone? I think Gillian wanted to talk to you... she's out in her car." Gabe nodded and jogged outside.

"What's wrong dad?" She asked.

"Umm... let's sit down." They walked back into the living room. He smiled at Gillian's familiar smell, filling the house.

"Is it that bad?" She asked, taking a seat.

"I have a terminal decease and that's why you haven't seen me because I don't know how to tell you and we have been trying to find a cure bu ti only have 3 weeks to live." He said quickly.

"Your gonna die?" She asked her eyes, widened. They were bigger than they usually were. He nodded and she looked to the ground. "This is my fault! If I had been mroe careful I wouldn't have been taken and you wouldn't have taken my place and they would have given you that... problem!" She yelled, beginning to cry.

"This is no ones fault." He said. He pulled her onto his lap, the same way he had done with Gillian. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair. "Seriously... things happen... Don't you dare blame yourself. If I die... then I die... it's going to happen sometime."

"But what about the baby?"

"That little bugger will be fine without an old man like me." He whispered, patting her stomach. "He's gonna be a boy." He smiled.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do... Thought of any names yet?" He asked her.

"Well... for girls... I like the names Savannah, Taylor, Skylar, Janie, Samantha... too many to say all of them," She chuckled and continued, "And for boys... Skylar, Jacob, Matthew, Mark... there are alot for that too..." She smiled and looked at her father.

"I like... Skylar and Matthew." He smiled and kissed her head.

.:.

Gabe nervously got into the car and looked at Gillian. "Hey!" She said happily.

He nodded and stared at the dashboard.

"Boy if you don't look at me..." She said, remembering when Cal refused to look at her... right before he went looking for death! Gabe slowly lifted his eyes to her and waited. "Go ahead..."

"How the heck am I supposed to do this? I've never been in this kind of position! It's my fault! What do I do? I am so scared right now, but I can't show Emily, because then she will be scared which will worry me even more and now Dr. Lightman is dying! I can't do this alone! I am going to step into the father's shoes and I'm not ready for that!" He yelled at Gillian.

She nodded and whispered, "You a strong young boy... and you know what you are doing... Cal won't die... I know it! Either way, though... I am right here and I always will be... I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

He looked at her and made a small smile. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey... I'm a therapist... I'm used to it and that was why I wanted to talk to you, because I knew you had to get something out..." She laid a hand on his shouler and smiled. "You're gonna do great. She loves you..."

"I hope so..."

"I know so..."

He smiled and looked out the window.

.:.

"Don't worry... If I do die..." How could he talk about it so lightly? "I will be watching over you and little Matthew." He smiled and got himself a cup of coffee.

"I wouldn't set yourself up for failure... It's going to be a girl..." She said with a smile.

Cal smiled and pulled out his ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Andrew is being adopted Dr. Lightman."

**A/N: Can Lightman STILL dave the day even tho hes dying? OMG! Leave reviews pretty please!**


	37. Names

**A/N: Can Lightman STILL dave the day even tho hes dying? OMG! Leave reviews pretty please!**

Cal quietly stood there, holding the phone to his head. "When?"

"They are picking him up in two weeks."

"Ok..." He said strongly although he felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. He hung it up and looked at Emily. "Sorry..."

"Who was that?"

"No one important." He smiled and walked over to her. "I don't want to dwell in the past, considering that I don't have much of a future." He gave her a small kiss on her cheek and turned around. "What's for dinner?"

"Can we go out?"

"Well of course!" He said happily. Cal took a seat as Emily ran up to Gillian's guest room and found some suiting clothes.

.:.

"So any names?" Gillian asked Gabe.

"She has some, but she hasn't really decided... Skylar was one... um, Mark..." He chuckled, "I can't remember... it doesn't really matter right? Not until she actually names it."

She laughed, "Of course... but she will most likely want your opinion so be ready." She smiled and stretched a bit, "REady to go in?" She asked.

He nodded and got out of the car and shivered in the rainy climate.

She smiled and go out behind him. They walked inside together and found Cal standing at the sink, puking.

"Dammit Cal!" Gillian said, running over to him and laying her hand on his back. She turned her head away in disgust, but slowly rubbed his back as he coughed up his lunch.

Gabe grimaced as this happened. Emily quickly jogged downstairs and asked, "What happened?"

Gabe pointed towards the sink and EMily made a 'yuck' face.

**A/N: Horrible and SHORt but i just a got an amazing idea for another story and iw ant to make at least one chapter before i forget! its gonna be called Temptations so look for it!**


	38. You Don't Love Me

**A/N: Horrible and SHORt but i just a got an amazing idea for another story and iw ant to make at least one chapter before i forget! its gonna be called Temptations so look for it!**

Cal finally stopped and stood back away from the sink, clutching to his stomach. "Sorry." He mumbled, walking over to a kitchen chair.

Gillian let her hand slide off his shoulder as he walked. She ahd a face full of sympathy as he painfully sat down. "We should take you to a doctor." She whispered.

"What use would it do?" He snapped at her, "I am going to die anyway!" He yelled. "He can't do anything!"

Gabe, Emily, and Gillian all stared at him sadly. "Don't say that..." Gillian finally managed to say.

"Why not? To spare you from the truth? I am going to die Gillian and you know it!" He yelled at her.

She stood there, falling against the wall. She brought her hands to her face and began to cry. She slipped down to the floor and buried her face in her legs.

Emily looked at Cal and then went to the ground and wrapped an arm around Gillian.

Cal stared at them. "Bloody hell..." He mumbled, watching them cry.

"Why are you such a jerk?" Gillian screamed, jumping off of the ground and running up to him.

He fell back in his chair, surprised by her outburst. He scrambled up to meet her glare and then stopped, catching his breath, "Why are you such a baby?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You cry at every little thing!" He yelled at her.

Gabe and Emily awkwardly watched them yell at eachother.

"Well I am sorry that I get emotional when the man I love is going to die!"

He stared at her for minute and then whispered, "You don't love me."

"Maybe I don't." She whispered, "Why did I get with you? You are stubborn and you are mean and I never should have given you a chance! I should have known that you would just be a big jerk!" She screamed at him. "You are never nice to me and all you do is yell and make me feel like shit!"

He watched her point out every flaw of his and madly spoke up, "And you think that you are better? You are almost always sad and made everyone else sad and all you ever see is what is wrong with people! You can never put that behind you and just see what is good about them because you are a damn therapist and you were 'trained' to find what is wrong with people and fix it. But sometimes they don't want it fixed! Sometimes that is what makes them them!" He madly panted as she stared at him.

"Goodbye Cal." She said through gritted teeth. He waved mockingly and she yelled,"I hate you!" right before she slammed the door shut.

He stared at the closed door madly. He then looked to Gabe and Emily who were backed up into the corner. "Don't come home tonight." He told Emily, walking out as well.

"Uh..." She aid as he left, she looked at Gabe and managed a weak smile, "Let's never do that." She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled and kissed her head. "So... we should probably feed you nd that little baby." He patted her stomach.

She smiled nd nodded, "What's on the menu?"

.:.

Cal madly ran to his car and drove home. He jumped out and looked around. He walked inside and slammed the door shut, locking it. He went to work, locking all the doors and windows.

He walked into his room and pulled a box from his closet. He opened it up and pulled out a gun. He then loaded and walked downstairs, ""Nobody is coming in here." He told himself, sitting down at the couch, swinging the gun carelessly on his finger.

.:.

Gillian drove to Ben's house crying. She was soon at his door, crazily knocking until he opened it. "Gillian? What's wrong?" He asked, inviting her in from the cold house.

She fell onto him, bursting out in tears. He rested his hands on her back and held her until the tears seemed to subside."Cal..." She muttered through the tears.

"What did he do?" Ben asked madly.

"It's my fault. I got mad at him, he was just sad and it wa the only way for him to handle it but I went too far and broke up with him... She said, beginning to cry harder.

"What did he say?"

"He said he was going to die and it was just too much for me and I started yelling and then he did and then I just got so mad and... can you talk to him?" She asked, finally getting t the point.

"Of course." He said, patting her back.

"I'm sorry I just barged in like that..."

"No it's fine... do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"I don't know... him? I'm not a therapist, I don't know how to fix this."

"Well... If I was the therapist in the situation I would have them talk about the fight and they would eventually open up to something unexpected."

"But will you?" Ben asked her. "Since you know all of that... would you stop yourself?" She shrugged, lightly tapping her fingers on his back. "Let's try it... what happened?"

"Well... I walked in and he was... vomiting in the sick and afterwards I suggest we go see a doctor and he said it was no use and he was going to die anyway... and I-I started to cry and he said bloody hell and I said he was a jerk and he said I was a baby and that I cried at everything and I said that i was sorry for crying because the man I loved was going to die and he said that I didn't love him and I just... I broke down and I got mad and its just so beautiful when he smiles..." She whispered.

"I guess that's the unexpected part." Ben whispered, staring at the ground.

"What... what if I don't see that smile again? What if I don't see those hazel eyes bright with happiness again? What if it's my fault that he isn't happy around me? What if I never see it again?" She asked, beginning to freak out.

"I can go talk to him right now. I can get everything figured out."

"PLease." She said, watching him get up and lay her down on the couch.

.:.

Ben drove into Cal's driveway and jumped out. He walked up to the door and began to knock. "Go away." Cal said from the inside.

"Let me in Cal." Ben said, discovering the locked door.

"Why would I?" Cal asked, examing all the little details of the gun.

Ben walked to a window and peeking through a tear in a curtain, "Dammit Cal." He whispered, seeing the gun. "Why do you have a gun Cal?"

"I am going to die anyway... I might as well die sooner so you all dont have to deal with me." He muttered boredly.

"Don't you-"

"Dare? I will if I want to... I know that you won't come in here... if I have a gun your not allowed to barge in." He said happily. He grabbed the beer he had and chugged the rest of it down.

"Stop drinking Cal!" Ben yelled, watching through the window.

"Why?" Cal yelled, grabbing another beer and opening it.

"Because you won't be in the right state of mind and you could make a mistake!" Ben yelled worriedly. He turned around and sat on the porch, calling some FBI people, "No I can't go in there! He has a gun and he has been drinking. Yes... I need some people here because I have to leave." He hung up and talked to Cal while he waited for an agent to come. "Come out here Cal." He said.

Silence.

"Cal?" He asked, putting his ear to the door.

Silence.

"Cal? Are you in there?"

He heard light crashing in the back of the house and then a shatter of glass on the door.

"What the hell is going on Cal?" He yelled.

"Leave!" Cal yelled, throwing another beer bottle at the door.

A man pulled up in a sleek black car and Ben sighed, "Hey Micheal." He gave him a pat on the shoulder and said, "Just keep him mad... you need to know that he is alive... if anythingoff happens... let me know... I will be back in about 20 minutes." He then walked to his car and winced at the sound of another bottle finding the front door.

.:.

Gillian perked up when she saw Ben's car pulling in. "Well?" She asked as he walked in a pulled his coat off.

"He locked all the doors and windows. And..." He shook his head, desperately not wanting to tell her.

"What?"

"He has a gn and he has been drinking... anything could happen... He said he wanted to end his life now so we wouldn't have to deal with him." He watched as her lower lip began to tremble.

"Let me talk to him." She said, absolutely sure of herself.

"No. What if he hurt you?"

"It's me or him! And he doesn't deserve this!" She said, begginning to cry again.

"No, I won't let you." He said, shaking his head.

"I don't want to see him get hurt Ben... do you?"

He shook his head reluctantly.

.:.

She was soon at Cal's front door, knocking.

"Goooo awaayyyy..." He said, drunk out of hs mind. He rubbed his eyes, keeping himself awake.

"Cal. It's Gillian. Let me in." She said, continuing to knock.

"Nooo..." He mumbled, staring at the gun he had in his hand.

She looked around and picked up the welcome mat. Nothing. She took the pictue they had from the wall and found a small key hanging. "Wow..." She said with a small smile. She stuck it into the door and slid it open. She looked at him sprawled out on the couch, looking at the gun he had in his hands. "Cal..." She whispered.

He jumped up from the couch and fell back into a chair. She started to walk over to him but he stuck the gun up, "Don't come over here." HE cocked te gun and pointed it at her. She backed up worriedly.

"Please Cal." She begged. "Put the gun down."

"Why should I?" He asked, bringing the gun to his head.

"NO!" She yelled, begginning to cry.

**A/N: O.M.G... leave reiews whataya tink will happen? more news with the decease ad Jack in the next one and Andrew**


	39. One Reason

**A/N: ENJOY!**

He stared at her, pushing the barrel of the gun harder on his temple. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't just end it now!" He yelled madly.

"Cal!"

"ONE REASON!" He yelled at her.

"Cal... don't kill yourself... don't end it... not like this..." She whispered, wiping the tears from her wet face.

"OH... should I shoot my leg? Then the other? Then my arm? You know... to make it more painful and slow?" He asked, bringing the gun to his leg. "Leave or I will." He stared at her, a hard look in his beautiful eyes. He breathed heavily as she looked at him sadly. She shook her head and finally looked around the house. There were broken bear bottles all around. Everything semed to be knocked off of the tables and counters. He was sitting in the small chair, a lamp on right beside him. There was only a little light coming in from the windows since it was very stormy weather, big black coulds in the sky. She looked back at him. He was looking at her, his face red with anger.

"Cal..." She whispered. She watched as he dug the barrel deeper into his leg. He laid his finger on the trigger. "seriously!" She begged him, "Don't do th-"

"AH!" Cal yelled out in pain as he shot his leg.

"CAL!" She screamed running up to him.

"Stay away..." He managed to whispered, brining the gun to his other leg.

She stepped back and started crying again. She fell to the floor and ignored Ben's calling from outside.

"She's fine!" Cal moaned, annoyed by Ben's screaming.

"I am coming in there Cal!" Ben yelled.

"Not unless you want me to put a bullet through my head!" Cal yelled back.

"Damn Cal!" Ben yelled, pacing outside. "Who got shot?" He asked.

"Shut up Ben!" Cal yelled, holding onto his throbbing leg.

Gillian stared at it, the tears seeming to subside. She looked at his red finger that were hiding the gunshot wound. Theyw ere red with blood leaking through the cracks. "Please Cal... let's just stop. I don't want you to end it."

"You never gave me a reason!" He yelled at her, refusing to calm down and stop.

"You want your damn reason?" She yelled back, getting off of the ground.

"Yes!" He yelled at her.

"I love you Cal!" She yelled at him. "I am IN love with you Cal! I fell in love with you seven years ago when those beautiful hazel eyes looked at me and became softer. I fell in love when you first touched me. When you shook my hand. I only WISH you could know how I felt when you did that! It was a simple shake, but that simple shake added to all the love I have for you. Love is a strong word but this is the PERFECT time to use it, because I love you Cal Lightman."

He stared at her, knowing that she wasn't done.

"Do you know how I felt when you asked me to come work for you? Ecstatic... I thought that that day was the end... that we would never talk again... that we would go our seperate ways. Do you know how I felt when I walked into the office and you were just filled with happiness and pride? How I felt when I saw how happy you really were with your own businees? I knew that this was the beginning of a new life... a WONDERFUL new life... with you in it. Do you know how I felt when you were in the coma? I felt like I wasn't going to be able to continue. That I would never be the same without you. Do you know how I felt when you woke up from the coma?" She began crying again, but these were tears of happiness. "My gosh Cal! i couldn't believe my luck! I couldn't believe that you were actually alive after all of that! Do... you know how I felt... when you kissed me? When you asked me to give it a try? When you told me to forget the bloody line?" She let out a small laugh. "Cal... that moment... it just felt so right! Your lips on mine..."

A small smile seemed to find his face and he watched her as she remembered it.

"Your hands on my waist! My arms around your neck! Being with you... being THAT close to you... it just felt so perfectly right." She whispered. "Do you know how I WILL feel if you kill yourself?" She yelled, crying again. "There... is your reason... If you kill yourself... I will be forced to end my life as well." Just then a loud rumble of thunder echoed through the house and the power went out.

"Gillian get out of there!" Ben yelled ruining the moment.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Neither of you can see what is going on! You need to get out right now! You cannot be in there in the dark!" He yelled.

She stood there, but he soon ran in, grabbed her and ran out.

Cal watched as she tried to get away. He sat there silently for a minute in the dark. He looked at the gun and slowly brought it to his head. "I love you too Gillian..." He whispered cocking the gun.

"Ben! I was SO close!" She yelled, slapping him once he set her down.

"It's too dangerous!" He yelled grabbing her hand before she could run back inside. She kicked his knee and he fell to the ground.

She ran inside the house and attacked Cal with a hug, ignoring the gun that was now pressed to her neck. She could feel it slowly fall to the ground and his big strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closely. He buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried happily.

Ben ran in and stopped, watching them. He walked up and grabbed the gun from the ground. he unloaded it, putting the bullets in his pocket. "Sorry, but we need to get Cal to a hospital." He whispered.

.:.

Emily sat on the couch in Gillian's house, biting her nails nervously. Gabe was pacing front of her, running his hands through his hair.

"Do you think he's okay?" Emily asked him, pulling her legs up to her stomach.

"Of course he is... I mean... he wouldn't do anything stupid right?" Gab easked her, sitting next to her on the couch. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Of course not... He wouldn't..." She told herself.

"It going to be fine... I promise." He said, kissing her head.

.:.

Gillian watched as Cal got into the cop car and they drove to the hospital. She looked at the ground and brushed her hair from her face. She kicked a rock and bit her lip. She felt and arm on her shoulder and looked at Ben who was standing next to her, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry I slapped you..." She whispered.

"No, it's okay... you needed to get to him. You know... he would have killed himself if you hadn't made it back in there. We had a guy watching from the window and he had brought the gun back to his head and was about to pull the trigger before you attacked him." He chuckled, "Which was very dangerous because he could have accidentally shot you... he wasn't expecting you to do that."

"Could he hear?" Gillian asked Ben.

"Who?"

"The guy watching from the window?"

"Yeah... why?"

"What would have his last words been?" All she could remember was him saying yes and give me a reason.

"Um..." Ben thought, "it was... as he brought the gun to his head he whispered 'I love you too Gillian.'" He whispered.

"Really?"

"Really." Ben said with a smile.

**A/N: Wasn't that cute? So how do you think the next conversation between Cal and GIll will be? Leave reviews please! AND i might put a buncha chapter tomorrow and i might put up NONE because I am not feeling too good and i might jsut sit in my bed with the computer... or I might sleep... ^.^ so anything could happen**


	40. Maybe

Gillian walked into the hospital with Ben. He grabed the nearest nurse and asked, "We are looking for Cal Lightman."

"Oh right down the hall and the third door on the left." She said, pointing down the hall. They quickly walked and then Ben stopped Gillian.

"Ben!" She said, trying to push past.

"Wait." He said, keeping his arm in front of her.

She sighed and looked at him, "What?"

"You could have died out there." He said firmly.

"Well I didn;t and I would like to see Cal."

"Thank you Gillian."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for not listening to me. It saved Cal's life. But if it had gone wrong... he could have shot you and he would never been able to live with himself knowing that that had happened."

"I don't care... none of that happened and I don't want to think about that." She whispered.

Ben bit his lip and sighed, "You saved his life. He had his finger on the trigger. And you risked your life by attacking him." He chuckled and gave her a small hug.

She stared at him and he nodded.

"Alright... go." He laughed and slipped in behind her.

They found Cal sitting on the big table, just his boxers and his white button up shirt on. A doctor was digging around at Cal's leg and Cal was constantly cussing, hoping it would ease the pain. "Holy SHIT! Are you TRYING to make it hurt?" Cal yelled at him once. He clenched the table and took several deep breaths. "Wanna remind me why I couldn't get a numb thing or sedative or whatever?" He yelled at the doctor.

"Please calm down... this was the only way without it being too late... maybe if you hadn't shot yourself..." He got a quick slap from Cal and chuckled, "I guess I deserved that... but should you really be smacking the man that has tweezers in you leg?"

"Maybe you should just shut the hell up." Cal suggested.

"Nahh... That is no fun at all. Alright. I am going to pull it out on the count of three." Cal nodded and braced himself. The doctor stared at him and nodded as he counted. "One... TWO!" He yanked the bullet out and Cal yelled, throwing his head back.

"What the hell happened to bloody three?" He yelled madly at the doctor.

"Anticipation is bad." He mumbled, walking over to his desk. "Let's sew this puppy up. Any color you prefer?" Cal stared at the colors madly and then looked at the doctor blankly.

"Black it is." He soon went to work at sewing Cal's skin back together.

Cal now began to looking around the room and his eyes landed on Gillian. "I'm sorry love..." He whispered.

"No it's okay... I got mad... I guess we each had our ways of dealing with it." She smiled and walked up to him.

"No... I fucking shot myself." He said.

"Cal, please..."

"No... you should be pissed at me right now for scaring you!"

The doctor glanced between them as he put the thread and needle through and through. He set it all down and grabbed some gauze.

Gillian looked at the doctor who was now wrapping Cal's leg and smiled, "Thank you." She said when the doctor stood up.

"I will, uh, give you some time." He smiled and left the room, leaving them alone.

Cal looked at Gillian and she smiled.

"Maybe this is just some kind of test. Maybe you won't actually die. Maybe Jack was bluffing. Maybe he will be caught and put in jail where he rightfully belongs. Maybe everything will be okay. Maybe Emily will have a strong and beautiful baby. Maybe gabe will love Emily always and everywhere. Maybe that leg will heal and we can forget this ever happened. Maybe this is jsut some big dream that is just scaring all of us. Maybe Jack will never be able to get over this and he will come and ask for forgiveness. Maybe-"

"Maybe I love you." Cal finally butted in.

She stared at him in surprise. "Uh... Maybe... I love you too..." She whispered happily.

He stood up and limped over to her. She was holding her neck nervously and he grabbed her arms. "Maybe we should kiss." He whispered with a sly smile.

"Maybe we should." She smiled back and let her lips fall onto his.

He soon pulled away and smiled, "Maybe I won't die."

"Dr. Lightman!" Dr. Tolleth screamed, barging into the room.

"Wot the bloody hell do you want?" Cal yelled.

"I think I can save you." He said, panting.

**A/N: Maybe... that was a super cute chapter? ^.^ near the end at least... please leave reviews!**


	41. The Cure

"Maybe you won't..." Gillian whispered as Dr. Tolleth grabbed Cal and dragged him out of the room.

He stumbled through the hallways as Dr. Tolleth pulled him along. "Slow down mate!" Cal mumbled, holding his throbbing leg.

"This is really important!" He yelled back at him, stopping at a big lab, filled with mysterious beakers with mysterious liquids in them.

"What the bloody hell...?" Cal asked, staring at everything.

"This one... right here." Dr. Tolleth said, picking up a small beaker with green goey liquid in it. Cal stared at it and made a disgusted face.

"What does it do?"

"It will counter-attack all the little germ in your body. It is the same kind of germs." Cal looked at him like this were the worst idea ever. "Ugh... Have you ever heard of people putting snake venom in the medicine that treats snake bites?" Cal nodded, still lost. "Well that is what we are doing. We used some of your blood, put it in a rat to give it the same decease and then tried this on the rat... and it worked!" A big smile spread across his fafce and he waited for Cal's happy reaction.

"I am not drinking that shit." Was all Cal could say.

"This 'shit' could save your life." Dr. Tolleth said, brining up his hands for quotations.

Cal glared at him and examined it. "Yuck..." He whispered, moving it around through his hands.

"Just get it over with. And if it doesn't work... nevermind." he pushed the green liquid towards Cal more and nodded.

Cal brought it to his nose and took a whiff, "Dear God..." He mumbled, pulling it away from his head.

"Why would you smell it?" Dr. Tolleth asked.

"I don't know! Maybe if it smelled GOOD I wouldn't be so scared to drink it!" Cal yelled.

"Alright calm down... Just drink it!" He said quickly.

"Damn man..." Cal said annoyed. He brought it to his lips and cringed at the smell once again. "Here it goes..." He whispered, tipping it up and chugging it down quickly. He swallowed immediately and began coughing from the taste. "Holy fucking shit! Wot the bloody hell would make such a flavor?" He yelled, spit on the floor. "This is the worst fucking thing I have tasted in my whole fucking life! To think... the worst thing ever is going to be my bloody savior..." He mumbled, shaking his head.

"That sounded absolutely delightful... you must have loved it." Dr. Tolleth smiled and Cal glared at him.

"If this doesn't save my life... I am going to kill you." Cal shrugged and coughed again. "How long until we find out if it works or not?"

"I dunno... couple weeks?"

"But I only have one week."

"Then I guess if your dead in a week... it didn't work... and if you live for two more weeks... it probably did." He smiled and shrugged.

"Good enough for me." Cal chuckled and left.

Dr. Tolleth waved and watched him jog upstairs.

He smiled at Gillian and said, "That bloody shit was disgusting, but hopefully it will work."

"YES!" She screamed, jumping into his arms. He laughed and hugged her, spinning her around, ignoring the agonizing pain in his leg.

He buried his face in her hair and to his surprise, he began to cry, "I'm not gonna miss it... I am going to see my grandchild." He whispered. He stopped moving and just cried.

"Oh Cal..." Gillian whispered, patting his back, "You will..." She pulled away and looked at his red face. "Come here you." She laughed and gave him a nice long kiss.

She looked at him and brushed his hair from his face. She smiled and bit her lips, a tear slipping down her own face.

He laughed and she looked at his wet face. "I don't usually cry love." He said with a chuckle.

"I don't think I have ever seen you cry." She smiled and he shrugged.

"Don't hold it against me." He whispered.

"Oh you know I will." She took his hand and they walked out, "Should we go tell Emily the good news?"

"Of course." He smiled and walked with her, making sure that their hands stayed together. "Maybe I could get some pants on too? My other ones are kinda... bloody." He mumbled.

The doctor from before walked in with a pair of crutches and handed them to Cal, "I want you to use these for about two weeks or at least until it stops hurting, and ice it occasionally, especially if i swells or is hurting more than usual." He said, leaning the crutches on the table. "We threw away your jeans, so hopefully you didn't have anything amazingly important in them." He whispered.

"Naw I don't think so." Cal whispered, still tightly holding onto Gillian's hand. He grabbed the crutches and slipped them under his arms.

"Alright, well I am letting you go, don't get strung out on pain meds or anything." The doctor said, patting Cal's back.

"Don't worry doc." Cal smiled and limped out with Gillian. "I seriously need some pants." He said nervously under all the eyes staring at him. "They're laughing at me." He whispered. "Oh God."

"What Cal?" She asked, continueing to walk.

"I'm not gonna die! I can adopt Andrew!"

.:.

"How the hell did this happen?" Jack screamed, throwing whatever he could get his hands on at the walls.

Mitchel walked into the room and stood in the door way, "Jack..."

"How did they find the cure?" He yelled at Mitchel.

"Dad!" Mitchel screamed at him, running up to him and grabbing his shoulders.

Jack stared at him, panting through gritted teeth. "They" He pointed to the surprised people around them, "weren't supposed to know that!"

Mitchel stared at him. "Too late now." He whispered.

Jack looked at him and then turned around, "Well how the hell are we gonna get this bastard?" He asked everyone standing there. He threw is arms up and stared at them. "Ideas... c'mon!"

.:.

"You can't Cal. There is too much going on right now for you to have a son. I mean seriously... be rational." Gillian said, getting into her car and looked at Lightman.

"But... that kid will have to go to some family he has never met before and handle the death of his parents all alone with no one that even knows the real him!" Cal argued.

"Oh... and I guess that YOU know the real him?" She asked, starting the car.

"Yea... yea I do..." He whispered, buckling his seat belt. "Do you think... that Jack will come back?"

"Why would he? How would he know?"

"He has cameras everywhere... how could we possibly know?" Cal stared at the dashboard nervously. "Maybe I should die... I mean... that would end all this madness right?"

"Of course not... we just need to catch Jack." She assured him.

"Gillian! He will not stop until I am dead. He managed to get out... and he will again! There is nothing we can do! I have to die for it all to end."

"No you don't Cal. Seriously... it will be fine, we are going to your hosue so you can get your pants," She laughed and looked at him.

"Don't look down there!" He yelled, covering his crotch with his hands.

"Oh please... don't flatter yourself." She smiled and said, "And then we will go to my house and tell Em the good news."

"Gillian?"

"What?"

"What ever happened with Zoe?" He asked her.

"She was innocent, Jack forced her to say she was actually in on it just for your love. He had a gun to her head... she isn't the evil person that we thought the was." She laughed and looked at Cal, "No one has betrayed us... yet." She smiled.

"That's good. Why haven't we seen her?"

"I have and so has Emily and everyone else... I guess you were too busy being kidnapped and shooting yourself."

He playfully punched her shoulder and muttered, "WHy didn't anyone tell me?"

"Just one more thing to add to your stress? No thank you. You would have tried to talked to her about it and she would have gotten in the way."

"What the bloody hell are you on about?"

"Well I didn't tell you because I was worried she would come between us." She finally admitted.

"Interesting." He said, taking her hand in his and kissing it, "She never will."

**A/N: So... what did ya think? Leave reviews (preferably good ones cuz im kinda in a very down mood :(... ) so yeah... sorry it took so long but i have had a horrible coughing problem and my thorat is KILLING me, but i MUST continue with this and i made a one-off or whatever they are called but i dont think anyone really liked it... i would have to agree with Dr. Callian that it wasnt THEM at all and thats okay cuz i wanted to do something with that subject ad decided to do it with the lie to me people... so if you didnt like it... thts too bad and if you did... niceee ;)**


	42. Pocket Knife

**A/N: anjoy and PLEASE leave reviews**

"Good to know." Gillian said, blushing by his gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

He smiled and sat back in his chair. He stretched and rubbed his aching leg.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine... I should just think before I shoot myself next time." He chuckled and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep. "Wake me up when we get to my house."

"Yes sir." She said happily.

.:.

"Cal... wake up! Wake up Cal! We are at your house." She shook his shoulders until he finally awoke.

"Bloody hell woman!" He yelled at her, curling up and burying his face in his knees.

"You need to wake up Cal!" She said, shoving on his back.

"I don't wanna..." He mumbled, taking a deep breath.

"Cal... you need pants." She said, lightly smacking his butt.

"Wow... naughty." He smiled and rolled over to lookat her. "Maybe I don't want pants." He smiled and looked down at his boxers.

"Oh well." She smiled and went to get out of the car but he locked the doors. "Really Cal? You do know that I can unlock it from over her."

"Not if it's on childlock."

"Why would they put childlock on the drivers door?" She asked with a smile. "You should think through the things before you say them." She smiled and unlocked the door. "I will be inside."

He crawled out of the car quickly and fell before he could make it to the sidewalk. "Shit..." He mumbled, standing up and holding his aching leg. He limped into the house, forgetting about the crutches that he had. He stood in the doorway and looked at the broken house. "I did this?" He asked, unable to take it all in.

"Yes you did, now put these on." Gillian placed the jeans in his arms and went to work at cleaning up. She began picking up the broken beer bottles and setting them aside.

"Why the hell are you picking that shit up?" Cal asked her, slipping into the jeans.

"Because someone needs to take care of it and you never will!" She said, picking a chair back up.

"I don't want you to." He whispered.

"Well I want to." She said. She got off of the floor and walked over to him. "It's okay Cal. You weren't yourself."

"That happens too much and I always end up hurting somebody."

"What?"

"When I was 'not myself' with Jack I almost killed you. When I was 'not myself' here I almost killed you and myself, but ended up shooting my leg. Who know's what will happen next." He whispered.

She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his stiff waist. "I don't care. It doesn't make me want you want less." She laid her heand on his chest and took a deep breath.

"It makes me want you less." He whispered, ignoring the fragile body that was wrapped around him.

"What?"

"What if something happened? My temper is horrible. I f I were mad and got drunk I could hurt you. What if i did something that really hurt you? I would never be able to live with myself. I don't want to risk it."

"Well I do." She whispered. "If getting hurt means I can be in love with you then so be it." She said.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

"Well what are you going to do?" She asked him, continueing to hold him although he wasn't moving at all.

"Maybe we shouldn't-"

"Don't you dare Cal Lightman. If you break up with me it will just be a different way of hurting me." She whispered, looking up at his hazel eyes.

He looked down at her and took a deep breath. "Nevermind." He whispered with a small smile. He laid his hands on her back and held her closer. "How can I stop myself?"

"I dunno... would you stop if I said, 'Cal you are hurting me!'?" She asked.

"I would hope so, but how can I know what I would do in that situation? What if I'm really pissed?" He asked her, still standing in the doorway, the wind blowing on his back.

"Let's not think about that."

"I want you to always have a pcoket knife on you." He said firmly.

"What? No way... I am not a... pocket knife kind of person." She whispered, pulling away from his cold body.

"I just want you to have... just in case... I lose control..."

"But Cal... I would never be able to hurt you with it, even if you were hurting me. I couldn't Cal... I wouldn't let myself."

"Well you have to beause the only way I can be with you is if I know that you have a way to protect yourself." He whispered, walking past her into the house.

She turned around and followed him, "Ok I will, but I am not going to hurt you, because I know that you will not hurt me." She whispered walking into the trashed kitchen. She started putting dishes away but he grabbed her arms and got into her face so there noses were almost touching.

"Do not clean up." He said, glaring into her small blue eyes.

"Why?" She asked, almost scared, but she knew better than that. He wouldn't hurt her, especially not because she was cleaning up in his house.

"Because it is not your mess."

"Well... when will you take care of it?"

"I'll get to it."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

She raised her eyebrows and smiled. She held his face in her hands and slowly moved her hands to his chest. She smiled and pushed him away, "Can we go tell Emily now?"

He walked backwards until he was leaning on the fridge. He looked at the ground then back at her. He nodded and walked past her to the car.

.:.

Emily stared at Gabriel who was staring at the wall. "Penny for your thoughts." She whispered.

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"What?"

"Since... the party?"

"Umm... I dunno a month?" She guessed.

"Do you still... think about it?" He asked.

"Sometimes... why?"

"Because I do... and I can't seem to figure out... why..." He whispered.

"Why what?"

"Why did he rape you?" He asked, becoming mad.

"It could;ve happened to anyone." She said.

"No... this kid knew you were coming. He knew you were going to be there and he planned it out."

"How did he know?"

"He is - was - my friend. He knew I was going and that I was taking you. Like... he knew it was YOU, not just a girlfriend. You had met him before."

"When? I didn't recognize him."

"You were drunk Emily." He reminded her.

"When did I meet him?"

"That one day we went to the movies with a couple of friends. Mark."

"Oh him?" She asked surprised, "I-I wouldn't expect him to do that..."

"Well he was my best friend."

"Well that's too bad," She wasn't really sure what to say. "I thought he didn't know I was with you."

"I forgot that you had met... and he just said it to make me less mad. God Emily... I will never forget this... it was my fault!" He yelled.

"Gabe please..." She scooted closer to him and laid on his shoulder, "Seriously... don't balme youself for this."

"But I am the one who invited you! I am the one who left you alone. It's my fault."

She lightly kissed his cheek and said, "Please... stop blaming yourself."

He nodded and looked at her. Their lips met and he gently kissed her, letting his hands find her hips and rolling over on top of her. "I love you Emily."

"I love you too Gabe." She said, going back to the kiss.

.:.

Cal limped into the house and looked at Emily. "Dad!" She yelled, jumping up from the couch and hugging him. He grunted and patted her back. "What happened?"

"Sit down... My leg really burns right now." They walked over to the couch and she looked at his leg, then looked back to him.

Gillian walked in behind him and sat down next to Gabe, giving him a small pat on the back and a wink. He smiled and nodded, looking back to Cal.

**A/N: Next will be more about the pregnancy and all that crap! Aong with excitement and the FINAL and very much needed... talk... between Cal and Gabe... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave reiviews... seriouslt it doesnt take that long... PLEASE! just a small one is okay... PRETTY PLEASE!**


	43. Yes Sir

**A/N: enjoy and leave reviews**

Cal looked at Gillian and she smiled, "I guess I wll explain what happened."

"Thanks." Cal said, leaning back on the couch and soon falling asleep again.

"Well... He went to his house... found a gun... drank... let's just say when I was there he was drunk and had the gun to his head."

"Seriously?" Emily asked amazed. Gillian nodded and Emily said, "I can't believe he would do that."

"He pointed the gun to me, then to his head again then to his leg, saying that he should die a slow and painful death... when I didn't leave he shot himself." She looked at the ground, finding it difficult to talk about it.

"That's..." Gabe whispered, not really sure what to say, "horrible..."

Emily looked at Cal who was sleeping on the couch peacefully. "Why would he... do that?" Emily asked, disgusted.

"He was mad... and sad... and confused... let's just be happy that he is still alive." Gillian weakly smiled and sighed.

"Oh... yes..."

"BUT... we have absolutely wonderful news!" Gillian yelled, becoming extremely excited.

"What?" Emily and Gabe both asked confused.

"Wake him up." She said, nodding towards the sleeping Cal.

Emily looked at him and began shaking him hardly. "What?" He yelled, jumping up and grabbing his leg. "Shit!" He gasped. "What?"

"Sorry!" Emily said laughing, "I was trying to wake you up so you could tell me 'the good news'." She smiled and brought her hands up for quotations.

"Oh..." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "I'm not gonna die." He smiled and fell back onto the couch, snoring loudly.

Emily kicked him and stopped the snoring, "Is that true?" She happily asked Gillian.

"Well... that gave him some ... stuff... that is supposed to counter-attack the stuff that was in him. Hopefully it will work."

Cal opened his eyes and looked at Gabe. He sat up and grabbed his crutches, standing up. He walked over to Gabe and lightly grabbed his shirt collar with one finger, "Come with me son."

Gabe worriedly looked at Emily and she shrugged. He stumbled up and walked away with Cal.

"What is that about?" Gillian asked Emily.

She shrugged and mumbled, "I dunno... should I be worried for Gabe?"

"I guess we will see when they come back."

.:.

Cal dropped Gabe's shirt at the table that was in the table in the backyard. Gabe found a chair and quickly sat, staring up at Cal. "Who exactly are you? Other than my doctor?" Cal asked in his intimidating voice. He took a seat across from Gabe and stared at him intently.

"Uh... My name is Gabriel Jarret... I am 17 years old... I am an intern at the hospital."

"And they had you sewing up my cuts?" Cal asked him coldly.

"Um, yes s-sir." Gabe mumbled scaredly.

"And you think that you are worthy of dating my daughter?" Cal asked him.

"Um... y-yes?"

"Really?" Cal scrunched up his face.

"N-No sir... I am lucky to be in her presence." He said confidently.

"Much better." Cal smiled and sat back, enjoying Gabe's nervousness.

"How many months?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your excused."

"Um... how many months since when?"

"Since you two... got together?" Cal had a painful look on his face.

"Um... 5 months."

"Since the pregnancy?"

"3."

"It's been that long?"

Gabe nodded.

"I can't hear a nod." Cal said, holding back a smile.

"Y-Yes sir." Gabe said, terrified.

"Don't fuck this up."

"Sorry?"

"For what?"

"Um... I mean uh... don't mess what up?"

"No, kid, I said FUCK... don't FUCK this up." Cal said, keeping his lips tight together.

"Sorry sir, don't... fuck... what up?" Gabe asked uncomfortably.

"My daughter." Cal said, totally serious right now. "If you do ONE thing to hurt her... I will break that pretty little head of yours."

"Y-Yes... of c-course sir." Gabe said, looking up at Cal.

Cal stared at him, watching him fidget with his fingers. "I recommend you go to her now."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." He got up and walked away.

Cal chuckled happily as he left and found Foster rushing outside after Gabe went in, "What the hell did you do to him? He looks terrified!" She whispered harshly.

"Oh calm down love... I was just having a little fun." He smiled and limped back into the house.

"Wow Cal... your such a child." She smiled and walked in with him.

"Dad." Emily said madly.

"What's up love?"

She glared at him and he stared back until she became uncomfortable, "I hate when you do that." She mumbled, looking at a nervous Gabe.

"Yeah yeah... what's for dinner? Gotta feed that little peanut." He said, patting Emily's baby.

Gillian smiled annd walked into her kitchen. "Umm... leftovers?"

"Sounds delicious." Cal smiled and walked in.

"Oh gosh..." Emily said, clutching her stomach and bending over. Cal ran over to her, dropping the crutches and helped her to the bathroom. She fell to the floor and began puking. He knelt down bseide her, holding her hair up and lightly rubbing her back.

Gillian stood at the doorway, watching as Cal did this like a routine. "I suggest we go to the doctor tomorrow..." He whispered soothingly.

Emily sat back and held her stomach and then looked at Cal, "Thanks..."

He smiled and kissed her head, "It's not the first time."

.:.

Emiy nervously looked around the hospital. She smiled when a nurse called for her. Cal and she walked in smiling at the doctor who was filling out paperwork on her desk.

Emily got up on the bed and pulled up her shirt, showing her small baby bump. The nurse stood up and stuck a hand out to Cal, "I am Dr. Jane."

"I am Dr. Lightman." He smiled and shook it.

"Well alright... let's see if we can get a heartbeat." She smiled and walked over to Emily. She grabbed the doppler and began running it over Emily's stomach. "Hmm... where are you little guy?" She asked, moving it around.

Emily looked at Cal and then back to her stomach.

"Oh...? There it is!" She said, taking the little stick off of Emily. She grabbed the recorder part and played it.

"It sounds like a horse." Emily whispered, intently listening.

"You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"Miscarriage is highly unlikely now."

"That's wonderful." Cal said, taking Emily's hand.

She nodded and looked at the doctor. "Thankyou..."

"Oh of course... and the dizziness and vommitting and tiredness should actually be ending pretty soon. It might last a little longer." She smiled and grabbed up her files, "Sorry to leave so fast, ut I have a cancer patient-"

"Say no more." Cal said, pointing to the door, "Go."

.:.

"Well there is a baby in there." Cal said, intently watching his crutches as he moved into Gillian's house.

"Good thing to know." She smiled and held the door open for him.

"Could we... stay here for a bit?" Cal asked her, falling onto the couch.

"Of course." she smiled and sat down next to him, looking at Gabe and Emily happily talking in the kitchen.

**A/N: s... what next? please leave reviews! im kinda having writers block and i dont know much about pregnancies so im getting all this crap from online... lol and i totally forgot about all the morning sickness and stuff in the beginning chapters of her pregnancy... SORRY...**


	44. Twins

**A/N: BACK from my little campout and Im ready to ROLL... this will probably be a long chapter so enjoy and LEAVE REVIEWS!**

"I don't like this..." Cal whispered.

"What?"

"I don't want to be a grandfather..."

Gillian smiled and patted his leg, "Wow... it's fine Cal... it doesn't make you any older..."

He stared at her, "I'm an old man."

"Oh shutup." She smiled and sat back.

"Gill...?" He asked, taking her hand.

"What?" She asked worriedly.

"I love you and I am happy we are finally together... for sure." He smiled and kissed her.

She was taken by surprise but ran her hands into his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

He pulled away, catching his breath. "I love you too." She whispered.

He smiled and sat back, pulling her body into his, laying a head on her shoulder.

She laid her head on his and took a deep breath... enjoying the feeling of everything being... right.

.:.

Emily walked in and smiled at them, both asleep. He had and arm around her waist and another on her thigh. She almost on top of him, her head on his chest. His head was leaned back and they were both peacefully sleeping. Emily looked at Gabe and smiled, "They are so cute." She said giddily. She found a blanket and laid it over them gently. She then tiptoed back to Gabe and gave him a hug, "I want to be like that."

"Me too." He whispered, kissing her head.

Cal groaned and his eyes fluttered open, "What time is it?"

"Uhh..." Gabe said, glancing at his watch, "5:23..."

"Bloody hell..." Cal sat up and lightly shook Gillian, "Wake up... Me and Em have to go."

She looked at him warily and sighed, "Where?"

"The hospital... another scan thing er whatever... I scheduled for..." He closed his eyes, searching for the time from memory, "6 o'clock." He jumped up and slipped his shoes on.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Emily asked, sitting down.

"Once it was time to leave." He smiled and stood up. He threw his arms into the air and jutted his chest out, stretching.

"I'll see you later?" Gillian asked.

"Dad?"

"Wot?"

"I'm staying with mom for a couple nights."

"Why?" His real question was _Why are you telling me this now?_

"She wants to see me... and I haven't gotten to see her..."

"But she-"

"She was set up dad... she didn't really want me to get hurt." Emily reassured him.

He frowned, unsure of what to say. He knew that no matter what, she was going, "Alright." He whispered, opening the door. He looked at Gillian and said, "I'm staying at my house tonight... You can finally have some peace and quiet." He winked and shut the door behind him.

.:.

Cal stared at the doctor madly, "What the bloody hell do you mean twins?" He screamed.

"Your daughter will be having two babies, sir." The doctor said nervously.

"NO!" Cal said, refusing to take it in.

Emily glanced between them, rubbing her stomach, a small smile on her face, "Dad..." She whispered.

"Wot?" He yelled, spinning around to look at her.

"It's fine... what's wrong with two babies?"

"Because! I don't want you to have to go through that!" He stared at her for a moment then threw the keys. He walked out.

Emily looked at the doctor and shrugged. "Well... thank you... and um... sorry for his reaction..." She smiled and nodded. "I'll see you again... hopefully." She escaped the room and ran down the halls, searching for her father.

"Have fun at your mums." He mumbled, quickly walking outisde.

"Dad!" She said, grabbing his shoulders. She jammed the keys into his hands and stared at him.

"Wot?" He yelled, spinning around and staring at her.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"NO." He said firmly. He got into the car and waited for her to shut her door.

.:.

He stared at Zoe's house, not wanting to go inside. "Dad... just go say-"

"I'll see you in a couple days." He said, staring at the dashboard.

"Right..." She whispered, getting out of the car. She made a small wave as she walked inside She smiled and hugged her mother.

.:.

He showed up at Gillian's doorstep with a coat and sunglasses on. He stared at her face - free of makeup- and smiled.

"Hello Cal." She said happily.

He stared at her, a hand on the wall of her house, leaning on it. He wrapped a curl of her hair around his finger and sighed, "I like it curly..."

"Ok...?" She asked.

He looked at her through the tinted sunglasses and yanked them off, revealing bloodshot eyes.

"Cal...?" She asked worriedly, looking into his eyes.

"What?" He breathed.

She cringed at the smell of vodka on his breath. "You're drunk." She announced, beginning to shut the door.

"But Gillian... I have been thinking of some new nicknames... like... Butterfly... Ladybug... Angel... oh and-"

"Cal you need to go-"

"I'm not finished!" He screamed, punching the house madly. He chuckled and rubbed his raw and bloody knuckles. He shook his head and looked at her. She worriedly looked at him then glanced at his hand. She began to shut the door, backing away, but he put his foot in the door, blocking it. "Oh no you don't."

"Vodka... right?" She asked him, trying to be as calm as possible - but she knew he could sense her fear.

"Bingo." He smiled and leaned on the doorframe.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember a funny conversation she had with Emily. Only at the time she didn't know it would be important.

_Emily smiled and thought for a minute, "Mad drunk... funny drunk... and sad drunk... it depends on why he was drinking in the first place... If he was hangng out with friends then its going to be a funny drunk... if he just got in a fight with my mom... a sad drunk... if I snuck out and went to a party... a mad drunk... UNLESS he has Vodka and medication at the same time," She laughed and shrugged._

_"What?" Gillian asked, totally confused now._

_"I guess Vodka just doesn't mix well with medication... It's like... he snaps in and out of being drunk... I've seen it before... he might be really funny and doing totally random stuff... then the next he is normal again... then he's mad and throwing things... then he's normal again... I seriously don't get it. I guess medication does that to a man." She shrugged and laughed, "How did we get on this subject?"_

_Gillian laughed as well and suggested, "I dunno... He was pretending he was drunk and we just started talking..." She shrugged and looked at Cal who was outside by the grill, talking with some other men. He leaned back in laughter and patted another guys back happily, drinking some beer._

_She watched as they all talked and laughed and pushed eachother around. She glanced to Emily who seemed to be mesmerized by Gillian. "What?" Gillian asked, an embarrased smile on her face._

_"It's okay..." Emily whispered, "I love him too." She smiled and walked outside, giving him a hug._

"Vodka..." She whispered.

"Vodka." He repeated, slowly walking into her house.

She walked back, laying her hands on his chest and trying top push him away.

He brought his hands to hers and said, "Oh I like that. I think I will go with Angel... because you are an Angel to me..." He said, a cute smile on his face. He pushed her as he walked, until they were up against a wall.

Her hand wandered to her back pocket and she felt the pocket knife that she had there. "Cal... you should go home." She said, watching as the small amount of blood from his knuckles leaked onto her white shirt.

"Do you know how long I have wanted you... but every single fucking time... something happens... and we can't... did you know my darling is having twins?" He randomly asked her.

"E-Emily is... w-what?" She asked him.

"That's exactly what I said... but I kinda got mad and yelled..." He admitted, ashamed.

"She's...?"

"Twins... you know...? Two babies that look the same? Like a peanut... it has two little nuts in it? Her stomach is like a peanut... does that make sense?" He smiled and she could see his soft sensitive side.

"Yes... that makes sense." She said, nervously laughing.

He smiled and raised his eyesbrows, "Wanna make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"That... Full House... is on TV... right now."

"What kind of bet is that?" Gillian asked.

"It's just a fun bet..."

"What are the stakes."

"If you win... what do you want if you win? Money?" He asked her, placing one hand on either side of her head and leaning on the wall.

"Um... I want you to get a cab and go home until your sober again." She said, hoping it wouldn't make him mad.

"Alright..." He agreed.

"What if you win?"

"Your jacket."

"You want my jacket?"

"I want it off." He said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Um... ok..." She whispered, nervously wriggling out from underneath his arm.

He beat her to the living room and picked up the remote. "What channel?"

"ABC Family?" She guessed.

"No duh... what number? What _channel_?" He asked her, flipping through the different channels.

"Oh... um... sixty-three." She said quickly.

He pressed the buttons and stared at the TV, "HA!" He yelled, pointing a finger at her.

She smiled and slipped out of her jacket, staring at the TV madly. "How did you know?"

"Well..." He said, glancing towards his watch. "I usually watch at this time." He smiled.

"That's unfair."

"How so?"

"You knew it would be on."

"Duh... that's why I made the bet." He smiled and threw the remote to the side. "Alright... now we have to get you out of that shirt." He smiled and walked up to her, forcing her to grab on his shirt so she didn't fall. He looked down at her and picked her back up. "Let's get rid of this." He said, tearing his own shirt off.

"Have you been going to the gym?" She asked him. She was trying to stay calm and make small talk but it was so hard - he was scaring her.

"Maybe... once you get abs... you don't wanna lose them... I thought I would make them more... chiseled." He smiled and stretched, jutting out his chest and showing off his abs. "Sexy... eh?" He walked past her and grabbed her arm, dragging her upstairs.

"Cal!" She said, trying to pull away, "Stop!" She called, hitting his arm.

"That's not gonna work love." He said, walking up the stairs faster.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Emily was raped." He reminded her, "And now she has to have _two _fucking kids... somebody needs to pay for this."

"Me?" She asked.

"Your vulnerable..." He threw her onto her bed and jumped on, straddling her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "AND... I love you... so we can both enjoy this."

She stared at him nervoulsy tugging at her hands. "I love you too... but not like this Cal..." She whispered.

"Well that's just too bad. Do you have any Vodka here?" He asked.

"No."

"That would be a lie." He said, glancing around the room. "Livingroom? Bathroom? Garage?" She flinched, "Aha... garage."

"I will be right back... don't leave, Angel." He smiled and quickly jogged down the stairs.

Gillian reached her hand into her back pocket and found the pocket knife. She then grabbed her emergeny cell phone that she kept under her bed. She debated on whether or not she should call Ben, but she decided against it.

She saw him walk back in to the room and wave a bottle of Vodka in her face, "Found it." He sang, taking a big gulp. "AND... I found... tada!" He said, revealing a chef knife that she had had downstairs. "We shouldn't have to use that though." He crashed the Vodka bottle onto her bedisde table and them jumped onto the bed. He sat ontop of her, a knee on each side of her waist and his hands by her head. He sat back and began to unbutton her shirt.

"No." She said, smacking his hands away and holding her shirt together.

"You asked for it." He said, taking the knife and cutting the shirt right off.

"Cal no." She said, covering her chest, trying to hide the white lacey bra she had on.

"That's a lovely bra... but I kind of want it to be on the ground... over there." He pointed to the floor with his knife and she shook her head.

"No." She refused.

"Please..." He said, jutting out his lower lip.

"I don't want this Cal! Just go home and we can forget about it."

"I don't want to." He said, rocking on the bed slightly, "I want to love you Gillian."

She stared at him for a second then whispered, "I don't want you to love me when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" He yelled at her.

"Yes you are!" She yelled back.

Anger raged in his eyes and he yanked the knife down, barely skimming her stomach. She screamed in terror and sighed a sigh of relief when she found out he didn't actually hurt her. "Please, Angel..." He begged, laying his head on her chest.

She wiggled around uncomfortably and tried to push his head away, "Please Cal."

"What's going on?" He asked, throwing his head up.

"What?"

"Gah!" He yelled, jumping from the bed, "Put a shirt on woman!" He yelled, turning around and shading his eyes.

She smiled and pulled a sheet over her body. "Cal... are you... yourself right now?" She asked, not sure of how to approach the situation.

"Of course I am... 'myself' right now." He said, glancing back, "Why the bloody hell are you half naked?" He asked, itching his chest, "Gah!" He yelled again, looking down at his shirtless torso, "What the hell is going on?" He asked her madly.

"Cal... what happens when you drink Vodka?"

"I dunno... why would you ask that?"

"Because you were just mad and trying to hurt me and-"

"Shut up and love me Angel." He said, jumping onto the bed and staring at her. He smiled and leaned into her, their lips lightly pressing together.

"Be gentle." She managed to spit out before their lips touched. He surprisingly did as she asked. He was very gentle and his fingers seemed to lightly stroke the sides of her waist.

She couldn't help herself but kiss back. "God... I just love you so much Gillian..." He gasped once he pulled away from the kiss. His hands found the edge of his jeans and he began to unbutton them.

"NO!" Gillian yelled, smacking him. She did it out of instinct. She would have usually stopped and thought, but it just happened. She did NOT want him taking his pants off. She yanked the blanket back over her self when he threw a hand to his cheek.

"I'm so confused..." He mumbled, sitting back on the bed.

"Me too!" She screamed, realizing he had no clue what was happening. "Go home Cal..." She whispered.

"But... what's happening?"

"I really don't know. Vodka... you're on medication?" She stated and guessed.

"Yea... the doc gave me that green goey stuff and some medication."

"Then this isn't safe."

He stared at her, totally confued.

Cal got that mad look in his eyes again and was on the bed. He put one knee on each side of her waist and lightly stroked her stomach with his indx finger. "Alright Angel..." He whispered... "Let's actually go somewhere with this. He slipped out of his jeans, revealing black,red, and blue plaid boxers. "These can be such a pain sometimes..." He whispered, trying to slip out of them.

She shook her head and swung her knee to his crotch. He fell back, clinging to his groin. "AH!" He yelled. He rolled over and squinted. "Damn woman-" He was silenced by her knee in his face. She felt horrible for just going all out. The first knee would have been enough... did she have to hit him in the face? Oh well... it was too late to change anythying now.

She grabbed the blanket and ran downstairs. She heard him tumbling down after her and she stood on one side of the table, watching as he stopped at the other. He massaged his nose and whispered, "I think you broke it."

"Go home Cal."

"I don't wanna."

"Please."

"Fill me in here Gillian. Why are you naked? Where is my shirt? What the hell is going on here?" He asked her.

She sighed and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.

He walked over and held her shoulders, "What am I doing?" He felt her flinch under his touch and backed away.

.:.

He had gone back to his drunk self and had somehow managed to get her on the bed again and wasn't going back to his normal self. She still had the pocket knife but was refusing to use it. His hand wondered down to the brim of his boxers. "Let's just slip this off..." He whispered, slowly pulling them off.

"NO." She yelled, slicing the knife right into his arm. She wasn't sure why THAT of all things set her off, but once again... it was too late.

He yelled and back away. "Where the hell did you get that?" He grabbed it and threw it to the wall of the room. "Your gonna pay..." He said madly. His face crashed into hers and he forced his tongue into her mouth. She stopped stuggling and pretended to give into it and kissed him back, making him think she didn't mind this. The truth was... it was actually amazing... he knew just how she wanted it.

She only had one idea left and decided it was worth a try. He was kissing her all over and she tightly closed her eyes, "I bet this would be nice in the shower." She said hopefully.

His face was soon on hers and he breathed heavily, "Really?"

"Really." She stroked his chest and smiled.

"That's what I'm talking about." He said, literally picking her up and bringing her into the bathroom. He was busy yanking off his boxers as she turned on the freezing cold water. He slipped into the shower with her and began kissing her. She turned the head of the shower to be on his body and he soon shivered and pulled her body closer to his, eliminating whatever sliver of air had been inbetween them. She tried to stop him from shoving her down to her knees. She kept her mouth shut but he fell to his own knees and grabbed her jaw.

"Open you damn mouth." He ordered, grabbing her arm tightly.

She ignored the order and held his face, kissing him again. She pressed her body against his, their chests squished together. his hands slipped down to her waist and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and madly made out with him.

He kissed her - a little too rough, but she could handle it.

She kissed him back, continuing the act that she was confident would work..._ Just... keep... him under... the cold water... _She reminded herself.

"Gillian?" He asked, pulling away from her. He looked at her and shut his eyes. "God..." He whispered. He slipped to the bottom of the bathtub. He hid his face in his legs and shook his head.

She stared at him and grabbed a towel, covering herself. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and lightly touched his shoulder.

"What's wrong with me? What did I do to you?" He asked in a muffled voice.

"I am fine Cal." She promised.

"No you're not."

"Nothing broken... I'm not even bruised."

"But you will have to live with this for the rest of your life!" He yelled, lifting his head. He looked down at his naked body and yanked a towel from the rack.

She stared at him for a moment, "Nothing really happened Cal... I mean... really... it's okay... you're just mad about the twins..."

He stared at the opposite wall of the bathroom. He reached over the edge and gound his jeans. "I'm just going to leave now. I'm sorry Gillian... I'm glad you used the knife." He watched as the little blood that was left from his cut sunk into the drain.

"I'm not..." She whispered as he slipped into his wet jeans. She looked at the ground and sighed.

"Goodbye... I'm really... really fucking sorry." He said, looking at her, shivering as the air in her house turned on and blew against his bare chest and back.

She blinked several times and watched as he left the bathroom. She heard him walk into her room and then run downstairs.

.:.

Emily played with the food on her plate and sighed, "A penny for your thoughts." Zoe said, eating some macaroni and cheese.

"I wonder if he's okay."

"Who?"

"Dad."

"Why?"

"He was mad about the twins..."

"Mad?"

"More like... angry... apparently he doesn't want me to have to go through that..." She whispered. "He probably drank mom... I'm just worried about him."

"I'm sure he's fine." She said, watching Emily.

"Yeah..." She whispered.

.:.

Cal stared out the window as he drove home. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" He screamed, hitting the dashboard madly. He honked the horn several times and laid back, slamming his head against the headrest. He heard a honk come from behind him and he threw his head out the window, "What the fuck do you want? FUCK OFF!" He yelled. He drove forward and sighed, looking at the line of traffic ahead of him.

He was soon in his driveway and getting out of the car. The house was how he left it, still pretty trashed, but Gillian obviously had done some secret work with it. He picked up several small pieces of glass and threw them away. He collapsed onto the couch and was soon asleep.

.:.

Gillian played what happened over and over again in her mind. The worst thing that happened was that they saw eachother naked. That wasn't that bad was it? They would eventually anyway... right? She walked into her room and found some sweats and a sweatshirt. She then began taking the sheets from the bed. Joggin downstairs she threw the sheets into the sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

.:.

Gabe knocked on Zoe's door, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"They're beautiful." Zoe said, taking the flowers from them.

Emily stood up and walked over to Gabe, "Did you hear?"

"Twins?" He asked, lightly laying his hand on her stomach.

She nodded and laid her hand on his, "I can't wait until they start to kick." She smiled and he kissed her head.

"Well come have some dinner." Zoe offered, walking into the ktchen with them.

They all sat down and began talking. "This is Gabe mom." Emily said, introducing them, "This is mom Gabe." She smiled and looked at Zoe.

"It's very nice to meet you... Cal hasn't gotten rid of you so you must be doing a good job." She smiled and shook his open hand.

"I hope so." He said. He looked aroundat the table and sat back in his chair. Zoe offered a platter of macaroni and cheese and he shook his head, "Oh no thank you... I'm not very hungry right now..." He patted his stomach, "I had a late lunch."

"Alright... just let me know if you get hungry... a growing man needs food." She smiled and continued eating.

**A/N: LONG chapter... alotta stuff pushed into one... EEK... so watered down this is what happened... and what you really need to know... JUST in case you go confused with it up there because I can be a confusing writer sometimes...**

**1) EMILY IS GOING TO HAVE TWINS!  
2) Cal got totally pissed and got drunk and kinda sexually harassed Gillian but she put an end to it and he went home - totally mad at himself (and he has a wound from when Gillian stabbed him with the pocket knife  
3)Zoe is innocent  
4) Zoe and Gabe finaly met**

**SO PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! Oh and check out my one-off called 'Goodbye'... i cried writing it :( it makes me think of the song Cryin For Me by Toby Keith... you should listen to it! what a lovely idea... lol so go check that out and my other stories while your at it! And please pretty pretty pretty please leave some reviews! Thankyou and gooodnight! ACTUALLY... i might get up another chapter but not for this story... and if you havent noticed already... this story is the NEVERENDING story... lol i STILL dont know when it will end lol... well alright... I am going to go catch up on some Lie To Me... CANT WAIT TILL TOMORROW! NEW EPISODE!**

_***God Loves You***_


	45. You're Looking Good

**_*God Loves You*_**

**A/N: Sorry for all the typos in the last chapter... im trying to get better with that stuff... just bear with me! ENJOY AND REVIEW**

Cal woke up and stretched. He ran upstairs and found a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with some worn out dress shoes. He jogged back down stairs and stared into the mirror in the living room, examining what he thought to be a broken nose. He scrunched it up, feeling a ping of pain in his nose. He then looked down at his hand - the bloody knuckles. He shrugged it off and looked at the cut on his arm. He found some thread and a needle and sat down on the couch. He slowly put the thread threw the needle and began piercing it threw his skin.

He lightly yanked at the needle, lightly tugging at his skin. "Ah..." He said painfully. He winced and tugged one last time, bringing the cut together. "Harsh, but good enough..." He mumbled, standing up and slipping his shirt sleeve over the cut.

.:.

Gillian walked into the office and smiled at Heidi - it was a smile, but not a genuine one. "Something wrong?" Heidi asked when she walked in.

"Oh no..." Foster mumbled. She made another weak smile and then found her office.

Cal was in right behind her and nodded to Heidi. "How are you this morning?" She asked him.

"Fine." He said, watching his feet as he walked.

"Well alright..." She muttered.

"Sorry love... bad yesterday..." He glanced in her direction and then locked himself into Gillian's office.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry love."

"Cal... I thought we had gotten past this... it's okay... I mean you were drunk... you had no clue what was going on... and it was all out of care for Emily... and nothing happened to me."

"But... I just... I'm just so sorry."

"There was one thing that I liked."

"What?" He asked anxiously.

"You calling me Angel... it was adorable." She smiled and stood up, "Let's... just pretend..." She lightly placed her hands on his chest and he backed away slightly. He turned his head away and took a deep breath. "Like it never happened." She suggested.

"But it did and I hate myself for doing that to you."

"What did you do to me Cal?"

"Uh..." He winced as he thought.

"Exactly... you didn't really do anything."

"I'm a monter Gillian!" He whispered harshly.

"No your not!"

"I almost killed you... and there _were_ bruises there to prove it!" He said quickly. He lightly sroked her neck with his fingertips.

"But you didn't... have you noticed... that the only time you have hurt me was when you were drunk and had no clue what you were doing?" She asked him.

"It doesn't change anything. I'm sorry Gillian." He stared at her and took a deep breath.

"Cal I want you to-" He stopped her by pressing their lips together. "Mmm..." She moaned, running her hands up his back. She ran her hands across his strong arms and felt the small bump of where he had sewn up his cut. "What's this?" She asked, pulling away from the kiss. She slipped his shirt up and stared at the wound, "Oh my gosh..."

"It's fine." He whispered, wishing they could kiss again.

"Did you sew this yourself?"

"Maybe..." He whispered, making a small smile.

"It's a little... off..." She giggle and lightly stroked it.

"Ow..." He whispered, smiling as well.

"Sorry..."

"No it's okay."

"You should really have a doctor take care of this correctly."

"What? You don't like my beautiful job?" He asked, looking at the ragged job he had done.

"No actually... I don't." She looked deep into his eyes and kissed him. As she pulled away she lightly sucked on his lower lip. He stared at her and smiled.

"Trust me... it's fine." He promised.

"What if it gets infected?"

"Why do you always think of the bad things?" He asked her.

"I'm just being logical..." She mumbled, lightly pulling at one of the thread, slipping it from it's spot in his arm, "You did such a crude job... seriously... at least let me neaten it up." She asked.

"Fine..." He mumbled, pulling the thread and needle from his pocket.

"You had that in your pocket?"

"I knew someone would want it to be done better." He chuckled and pulled up a chair. He sat on it backwards and reast his arm on the back of the chair.

"Just take your shirt off." She ordered after getting annoyed by his shirt that was continuing to fall over the cut again and again.

"Gah..." He complained. He unbuttoned it and slipped it from his arms, wincing as it ran over his cut. He threw it to the side and looked at her. "I think you just want to see me shirtless." He said with a chuckle.

"Don't flatter yourself." She laughed and went to work on his cut.

"Did you know..."

"What?"

"That my leg still hurts?"

"What leg?"

"The one that Jack threw bowling balls on, crushing it."

"Oh... why did you tell me that?"

"I dunno... I was just remembering that... it's weird... I still haven't gotten used to it."

"Well... that's too bad..." She mumbled, staying concentrated on her main priority right now.

"Ow!" He said, jumping when she missed his arm and poked his open flesh. "God woman!"

"I-I... sorry Cal..." She whispered, looking at him sadly.

"Be more careful..." He complained.

"Sorry..." She whispered again.

He sighed and threw his head back. "Sorry..." He said running a hand through his hair.

.:.

Emily mixed the cereal in her bowl, trying to listen as he mother rambled on about work. She added in the occasional nod or 'mhm' whenever Zoe stopped speaking. "Oh gosh... look at the time..." She said, looking at her wrist that had no watch. "I have to go to school. Bye mom!" She grabbed her over-the-shoulder bag and ran out.

"Bye..." Zoe said, throwing a hand up to wave.

She quickly ran outside and sprinted down the street, "Wow... I thought I would miss it." She said to her friend Angela.

"With your mom?" Angela asked giving her a small hug.

"Yep..."

"So... it must be pretty traumatic... I mean... you were kidnapped... and raped... and now your pregnant... I wouldn't even want to go back to school... I would be curled up in my bed, crying."

"Wow... you are really helping me get over it Angela." Emily whispered with a small laugh.

"So... was he hot?"

"Who?"

"The guy who raped you."

"Angela! Why would you ask that?" Emily playfully punched her arm and they both laughed.

"So... what's the news on the little peanut in there?" She asked, lightly touching her stomach.

"Peanuts. I'm having twins." She smiled.

"Omigosh... really? That's... good... right?"

"Yes... I am so excited! Two little babies... although I am a little scared-"

"You have very right to be hun." Angela said, "What did your dad say?"

"He totally freaked... I haven't seen him sense we found out, though. He dropped me off here and was gone... I think I will go see how he is doing after school though." She shrugged and looked down the street, "There's the bus." She announced.

"Bright and yellow." Angela mumbled, stepping into the street.

.:.

"Lightman." Cal said, opening his phone and brinigng it to his ear.

"Hello Cal... I think we have some unfinished business."

"Who is this?"

"Just meet me at the corner of 5th and 6th at Cherokee Street." The low voice grumbled.

"Who is this?" Cal pushed again.

"Just meet me there... we shouldn't have to go through this again. Around 6:00 tonight would be good."

"Who the bloody hell is this?" Cal yelled.

"Jack."

Cal heard the click of the man hanging up and fell onto the couch, "Who was that?" Gillian asked, seeing the terror in his eyes.

"It was... Oh God Gillian... I can't believe this."

"Who was it?"

Cal pulled up his sleeve and checked the time, "Damnit... I have to go."

"Who was it?" She yelled.

"I love you." He kissed her, placing his hands on her back.

"Where are you going Cal?"

He looked at her and then left his office.

"Cal! Wait!" She yelled, running after him. She stopped outside when his car zoomed out of the parking lot. She ran back in and found Ben, "Cal left."

"Ok...?" Ben said, "And...?"

"I think he is in danger."

"Why?"

"Because somebody called him and he got all scared and said he had to leave. Ben... I think it was Jack on the phone." She whispered.

.:.

"Haven't you done enough?" Cal asked.

"You're looking good Cal." Jack said, a smile slipping onto his face, "You're not so... beaten up."

"What do you want?"

"Revenge." Jack chuckled and raised his hands as if to say 'what can you do?'

"What are you going to do?" Cal asked him, looking at the ground.

"Kill you."

"How?"

"I don't know... I was wanting it to be brutal... because you know... you just wouldn't die last time." He chuckled and Cal nodded. Cal stared at him and then backed away slightly. He let the wind catch his coat and make it fly up. He shivered and Jack stepped closer running a hand through his short black hair. "I never noticed how short you were." He said, chuckling.

"Thanks..." Cal said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah... It might just be because I am so tall... how tall are you? Five-three? Five-five?"

"Five-eight." Cal snapped.

"Oh really... so short. I would be..." He closed his eyes and began counting on his fingers.

Cal watched him and decided to take advantage of Jack's closed eyes. He threw himself at Jack, forcing them both to the ground. He threw several fists into Jack's face. He felt hand on his shoulders and back, pulling him off. he grunted in pain when one of the men kneed him in the stomach.

"You... REALLY should not have done that Cal. Do you want to... call your lady friend... what was her name again? Gertrude or something like that."

"Gillian!" Cal yelled.

"Ohhhh yea... I knew it started with a G." He shrugged and looked at Cal, crouching down to meet his eyes. Cal sat on his knees and stared at Jack, rage growing in his eyes, "By the way... I'm six-eight... so a WHOLE foot taller." He smiled and stood up. "Why do black people say shawty? That means shorty... right? What if the girl was taller...? I'll call you shawty... Ha... shawty." He smiled and kicked one of Cal's knees.

"Really Jack?" Cal gasped. "Just give up!"

"Never... not until I die." He smiled and ruffled Cal's hair, "You're cute when you're mad."

.:.

Emily smiled and sat down on the couch, "It was boring..." She answered to her mothers question about school.

"So how is your dad?"

"I dunno... I haven't seen him since the hospital." She muttered.

"You must be scared."

"Yeah... dad said he might just take the babies in as his own kids... so they could just grow up as my siblings... I think that would be easier for me, but I do't want to put that weight on him."

"That's very nice of him." She whispered, "He hates me doesn't he?"

"No of course not... well... yeah..." She stared at the coffee table and sighed.

"Oh..."

"Why would you even fake trying to hurt me?"

"He threatened me Emily!"

"How did he even get to you mom? Why didn't you tell anyone? You were in the same room as me and you just left!" She yelled at her mother.

"Emily... he said... he threatened to kill all of us."

"That would have been better... right? All of us dead? We could all be together and happy!" She took a deep breath and sighed, "Sorry..."

.:.

"Oh! Did I introduce my son... Mitchel? We have kept it a secret for quite some time now... But you seem to be a loyal visitor... so i thought I would tell ya... oh... what happened to your arm?" He asked, examining the blood spot on Cal's white shirt.

"Nothin..." Cal whispered.

"Oh... I highly doubt that. Oh Gillian did this do you... when you almost raped her." He chuckle and Cal spit in his face. "Yuck..." Jack mumbled, wiping it away. He smacked Cal and then walked away.

**A/N: OH DEAR... Jack has cal again... EEK! Leave reviews please!**


	46. Memory Loss

_***God Loves You***_

**A/N: Enjoy and leave reviews!**

Cal stood there, his hands tied high into the air and his head hanging down. His feet were barely touching the ground so he didn't have much to support himself with.

Jack crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, "What should I do with you?" He chewed on the end of a pen and tapped his head, "Anything that you prefer?"

"Just shoot me."

"Oh wait... you still have your... last call... but I was thinking I would wait until you were really hurt and could barely speak... you know... and then I could kick you and it was just break her heart. Gillian's and Emily's... I just love to hear people cry... this will be rich!" He clapped his hands and fell forward in the seat, becoming serious, "Do you like me?"

"No."

"Wrong answer." Jack shrugged and kicked Cal's knee on his bad leg.

Cal gasped in pain, but held in his rage. He took a deep breath and looked at Jack, "Shouldn't you be killing the people who killed your family? Not me...?"

Jack thought for a minute and nodded, "Wait... no! I'm killing YOU."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? I didn't actually do anything... they are the ones that looked your wife and kid in the face and tortured them..."

"You're right..." Jack whispered thoughtfully.

"So maybe... you should let me help you find those guys.. and then I can go..." Cal suggested.

"No. Shutup! You're trying to get into my head!" Jack yelled madly.

"I'm just thinking... that would be better..." Cal said calmly, hiding his smile.

"Well... I'll just kill all you. The gang members AND you... how do you like that?"

Cal stared at him and shrugged.

"That's what I thought." Jack said, throwing the pen at Cal.

Cal stared at the red pen on the floor and then looked at Jack, "Do I get my call now?"

"Shutup."

"Yes sir."

"I said shutup."

"I was being polite."

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!" Jack yelled madly.

"What happened to you?" Cal asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are getting totally pissed because I won't shutup but you aren't really doing anything... I think you're losing it."

Jack placed his hand on his neck and rubbed it slightly, "No I'm not."

"You've become softer."

"Shutup." Jack repeated.

"Naw... How long are you gonna wait before you kill me?"

"Shutup."

"Yeah... I was thinking we could do it sooner rather than later so everyone isn't just sitting in suspense. You know... plus if you wait longer... Somebody might find me and then your whole plan will be ruined." Cal shurgged and smiled.

"Shutup."

"See I was thinking you could just shoot me... It's painful AND quick... it's like a package deal... you know?"

"Shutup."

Cal stuck his lips out, making a weird face and then turned his head, studying Jack, "Your scared." He finally announced.

"Shutup."

"You aren't going to hurt me anymore."

"Shutup."

"If you _really_ wanted me to shutup you would have punched me or kicked me by now."

"Shutup."

"It would be nice if you would say something more than that... this is really boring for me."

"Shutup." Jack said calmly.

"Hurt me."

"Shutup."

"Punch me."

"Shutup."

"Kick me?"

"Shutup."

"Ok... if you aren't gonna do anything... just let me go."

"Shutup."

"Um... dad... I have it." Mitchel said, walking into the isolated room.

Cal looked at Mitchel and felt the fear take over his body, "W-What's that?"

"No so cocky anymore... huh?" Jack asked, waving a rusted knife in Cal's face.

Cal stared at the knife and examined the red crusty stuff on it, "Is that...?"

"Blood? It is indeed. I think... everbody that I have taken get's a little of this knife... and now it's time to add your blood to it." He smiled and spun the knife in his hands.

Cal winced and tried to turn away.

Jack turned around and walked to the opposite end of the room. Picking up a metal bat, he walked back. "I would like to have this bat... meet your head..." Jack smiled and lightly touched Cal's haed with the bat, then brought the bat back, then did it again as if he was trying to get the aim just right.

"I would like to talk to my daughter."

"Twins right?"

Cal nodded and kept a steady eye on the knife.

"Interesting... How long has it been?"

Cal tightly closed his eyes, searching for the date in his mind, "Three and ahalf months..." Cal guessed, keeping his head turned and away from Jack.

"Wow... does she have a little baby bump?"

Cal nodded.

"Did you know... that I was born premature... at 5 months... I was so small and adorable... I could fit in my mothers hands." He smiled with a matter-of-fact nod.

"You? Adroable?" Cal chuckled and felt the immediate pain to his ribs.

"And you thought I wouldn't hurt you." Jack said through clenched teeth.

Cal gasped, trying to breath and looked at Jack, "Just kill me now... you already punctured my lung..."

"When? Just now?" Cal nodded and he threw his hands up in voctory, "I didn't know I could do that... what does it feel like? Does it hurt to breath."

"Kinda..." Cal said madly, trying to stay as still as possible.

"Hmmm..."

.:.

Gillian paced frantically and looked at Ben, "Jack has him... I know it." She said to Ben.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Cal looked absolutely terrified and then he said he had to go and that he loved me... doesn't that seem the least bit suspicious to you?"

"I don't know."

"We need to find Jack." She said.

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"He probably left clues... like last time." She began to run around his office, searching for something - anything - that might help. She stopped at the bookshelf and stared at a small sign that read: Cherokee. She bit her lips and searched around it. "5th ad 6th Cherokee." She annouced, looking at Ben.

"How do you know that?" He asked, walking over to the bookshelf and examining it himself.

"These books... are different Volumes and the are the 5th and 6 th voumes and he put Cherokee in between them."

"WHy would he just tell us?"

"They have cameras... remember?" She whispered, hpoing for it to be unaudible by the cameras.

"Ahh yes. Let's run."

.:.

Cal let his head hang down, embracing the pain in his side, trying to make small and steady breaths.

"It hurts... doesn't it?" Jack asked.

Cal stared at him and then whispered, "No."

"Aww... you're a little trooper aren't ya?" Jack asked and smiled, "But if you aren't in any pain... then I need to make it so you are."

"How unfortunate." Cal mumbled.

"Yeah..." He walked up to Cal and pulled out the rusty knife, "Time to put this sucker to use."

"That isn't necissary." Cal whispered.

"Oh yes it is."

Cal stared at it and then glanced to Jack.

"Scared?"

"Of course not." Cal said bravely puffing out his chest.

"Oh! I shoudl let you call Gilly now." He smiled and yanked out his phone, "They probably know where we met by now." He dialed Gillian and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Gillian asked.

"You have two minutes." He then held the phone to Cal's ear and said, "Speak you dumbass."

Cal cleared his throat and whispered, "Gillian."

She stared at Ben and then pressed the phone closer to her ear, "Cal are you okay?" She asked frantically.

"Yes I am fine... for now."

"Cal... where are you?"

Cal looked at Jack who was giving him a stern look, "5943 Redwood Drive." He spit out quickly.

Gillian gasped out a cry when she heard the loud thump of the metal bat on Cal's head. She heard several more and Jacks maniac laugh, "And another!" Jack yelled as he contiued to beat Cal's head in with the bat.

"Cal!" She screamed as she began to cry.

"Times up." She heard Jack's voice mutter "And another..." Jack whispered before he hung up. Another thump and then there was a steady beep after the click of Jack hanging up.

"He is at 5943 Redwood Drive." She repeated to Ben biting her lower lip. "Ben... he was just beating him.. over and over again." She cried again and ran from the building with him.

.:.

Jack stared at Cal's limp body that was hanging there, his arms still tied to the roof. "He is out cold. I guess I have a good swing." Jack said to Mitchel. "Get rid of him."

"A-Alright..." Mitchel muttered, cutting the ropes from Cal's hands. He was just barely able to catch Cal and began to drag him outside. "You know... I kinda... felt something for Emily when she came here... So I'm not going to kill you... Even though you will probably die anyway..." Mitchel whispered... "I'm just going to leave you here. I am not sure how hard my dad hit you, but hopefully you will live and be happy with Emily and GIllian." He sighed and set Cal down, hearing the sirens coming down the street.

.:.

Gillian was out of the car before it came to a full stop, "Gillian! He has weapons in there!" She ignored him and ran in.

Ben followed close behind, keeping his gun at ready.

"Why hello." Jack siad to Gillian.

"Where is he?"

"Probably dead by now." Jack smiled and stuck out his wrists, ready to be cuffed. Ben glanced around and swung Jack's hands behind his back, putting them in handcuffs.

"Where is he?" Gillian asked again.

"I dunno..." Jack said with a shrug.

"Tell me!"

.:.

Mitchel stared at Cal, holding the rusty knife, "But dad would hate me if I didn't do anything." He fell to a knee and placed the knife on Cal's neck, pressing it enough to draw blood. "I'm really sorry man... but I can't let my dad down." He pressed a little harder, watching as the blood spurted from his neck.

"No!" Gillian screamed, tackling Mitchel to the ground. She yanked the knife from him and put it to his neck.

"Thank you so much." Mitchel whispered, letting his head fall back, sighing out of relief.

She dropped the knife on Mitchel's chest and scrambled over to Cal, "Oh God... oh God... oh God..." She whispered, holding his now fragile head in her hands. She began to lightly comb thorugh his hair with ehr fingers and kept his head in her lap. She lightly kissed his forhead, ignoring the blood that found her lips. She looked at the wound and gasped, Ben!" She screamed out.

"Did you find him?" Ben asked, walking into the small alley where she, Cal, and Mitchel were.

"Ben..." She said, barely a whimper. "He needs to get a to a hospital right now. Possible head trauma."

"Really?" She heard Jack yell from inside the warehouse.

"Shut the hell up!" Ben yelled as he picked up Cal's cold body.

.:.

Gillian stood in the waiting room, staring through the doors and they rushed Cal into the OR on a stretcher. Ben gave her a tight squeeze and sighed, "I think we got him jsut in time."

"He might die trying to save himself."

"What?"

"He gave the address which got Jack mad and then Jack pounded his head in."

.:.

18 hours later was when they got the fist update from the doctors.

"He is in horrible condition. His head was beaten very harshly many times. It broke his skull... causing it to puncture his brain. Luckily... it wasn't the part that told him how to breath or anything like that. But... he will have permanent memory loss. It hit the exact spot in the brain where he keeps things... all things... He won't even know his name if and when he wakes up." The doctor whispered, staring at the ground.

Gillian stared at the ground and whispered, "He won't know anything?"

"Nothing... it is possible that he will get small memories back but he will never be the same... As for the science... I really can't say anything... He might remeber bits and pieces... he might remeber all of it... He might remember none of it."

**A/N: So basically he was ALMOSt taken and then returned in ONE cahpter... lol so what do you think of the memory loss? What if he ends up dying? Please leave reivews!**

_***God Loves You***_


	47. He Won't Recognize You

_***God Loves You***_

"Can we see him?" Gillian asked hopefully.

"No ma'am. You will have to wait another day or so. We need to see how he is doing and he will be going back into surgery soon." He nodded and sanded his hands together.

"Oh... okay..." Gillian muttered. She turned to Ben and shook her head.

"He's a fighter... I am sure he will be okay."

"Ben he won't know who we are!" She reminded him coldly.

"We can... remind him..." Ben said with a shrug.

"Ben..."

"What?"

"He won't know who _I _am... we will all have to introduce ourselves again. How is Emily going to take it if he has no clue who she is?"

Ben thought for a minute and then looked at her, "You need to calm down... we will deal with it when it comes." He took her hand and lead her to the waiting room.

"Where is Emily?"

"We told her to stay with Gabe at Ria's house. We don't want her hear if he isn't even awake... there is no point."

She nodded and sat down on one of the cushioned chairs. Pulling her legs up to her chest she soon fell asleep.

.:.

Emily paced uneasily as Ria and Gabe watched her, trying to get her to calm down. "I can't calm down! My dad is in the hospital and _you _won't let me see him!"

"If you were to go to the hospital right now... all you would do is sit in the waiting room for... hours." He said, walking up and stopping her.

"I want to be there when he wakes up!"

"You don't want to just sit in a crappy hospital for days..." He whispered.

"A crappy hospital?"

"No that's not what I meant... it's a great hospital just not very fun to hang around in..." He chuckled, "Trust me... I work there." He smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm just... he's going to be really scared when he wakes up and he doesn't see anyone he recognizes!"

"He won't recognize you."

"What?"

"Shit... we didn't... tell you... did we?"

"Tell me what? Why wouldn't he recognize me?"

Gabe looked to Ria - begging for help. She stood up and slowly walked over, "You should sit down."

Emily stared at them with her big brown eyes and sighed, "Is it that bad?"

"Umm... he has serious head trauma and will have permanent memory loss." Ria whispered.

"What? No."

"Yes Emily... he will not know who any of us are." Gabe said, cutting in.

"That's not possible! NO! That isn't happening!" She yelled madly.

"Just be thankful that he is alive."

"But he won't know any of us! He won't really be alive... He will have to grow up all over again! What if he doesn't know how to drive? What if he doesn't know the science? What if he doesn't remember grandma?" Emily asked frantically.

"We will handle that when it comes." She said, unsure of how to handle it. She needed Gillian here... she would know what to do.

.:.

Ben sat in the waiting room, ignoring the constant people who insisted that he went home and got some rest.

Whenever a doctor walked in he would immeditaly run up to him, "How is he? Is he awake?"

But the answers were always the same : "It's too soon to say. We will tell you when he wakes up. You should go home sir. He will not wake up in a while - if he ever does."

But Ben would always go back to his seat and study Gillian's peaceful body.

.:.

"I'm going to the hospital." Emily finally decided, searching for her keys.

"No your not." Gabe said, gently taking her arm. "Listen... there is nothing you can do! We will go thee the second there is a sign of him waking up." He promised.

"I want to go right now. I want to see him."

Gabe sighed and looked at Ria.

"You can't stop me... no matter what you say - aha!" She said once she found the car keys, "You are welcome to join me." She said, walking outside.

.:.

"Why the hell is Emily here?" Ben asked Gabe madly.

"Uh... sorry sir... we - we couldn't stop her... she just left and... sorry." He whispered.

Ben shook his head and walked over to Emily, "Listen Em... you shouldn't be here."

"Mom is coming." She told him.

"What? We don't need to crowd the waiting room."

"Well I have a right to be here. Why are you here?"

Ben ignored her question and asked her one, "When will you mother be here?"

"I dunno... any time now. Why didn't anyone tell her what happened? She cares about him too you know!"

He sighed and took her arm, "Just go sit down." He mumbled.

.:.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is he okay?" A mad Zoe yelled as she ran into the hospital.

Ben sighed and tried to smile at her, "We don't know yet... sorry we didn't tell you... this is such chaos and it's so confusing... I apologize."

She frowned and walked up to a doctor, "Is Cal Lightman okay?"

"We will tell you everything that we told everyone else. We do not know yet. If he is okay he will have permanent memory loss and that is all we know."

Zoe spun around to face Ben and walked up to him, "Memory loss? Permanent? I think you left something out Ben."

He stared at her and then turned to Ria, "Can you leave? I know you care about Lightman but there is just too many people here."

"Oh of course." She said, grabbing her purse and standing up, "Let me know once you find out something. Anything." She nodded and was soon gone.

A doctor came into the waiting room and looked at Gillian who was just waking up, "You may see your husband now. He just got out of surgery."

Gillian glanced between Emily and Ben and they both nodded, "Can his daughter see him too?"

The doctor thought for a moment and then nodded, "I suppose." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Gillian said, fixing her hair. She took Emily's hand and walked into the hospital room.

"Dad." Emily gasped, running to the bed. She stared at the white and bloody bandage that was wrapped around his head and sighed.

Gillian slowly walked up to the edge and took Cal's hand, "We are here..." She knew that even if he could here them he would have no clue who they are.

"I'm Emily... and I'm your daughter... I am sixteen and you hate all of my boyfriends." She said, lightly laughing.

Gillian smiled and sat down and watched at Emily continuously talked to her unconscious father.

"So basically... you have this job where you can tell if people are lying just by their facial expressions and you have your own little firm called 'The Lightman Group' and you run it and you work with Ria and Eli and Gillian and sometimes Ben - he is an FBI agent." She whispered, stroking his hand as she spoke, "And you are single... and I am pregnant because... I was... raped at a party..." She said, finding it hard to make the words come out, "You can here me right?Sqeeze my hand if you can." She tightly held his and waited for a response but there was nothing, "I guess you jsut can't move... you must be exhausted. I know I would be if some guy... hurt me like that."

.:.

Zoe paced nervously and looked at Ben, "Why did Gillian get to go in there?"

"Because she cares about him!" Gabe yelled, immediately regretting it.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry..." He whispered, quickly finding his seat next to Ben again.

"You better be sorry. You don't think that I care about him."

"She loves him!"

"And I don't?"

"You divorced him!"

"What makes you think you can just waltz in here and tell me I don't love that man?"

Gabe stared at her and suddenly became confident, "You don't deserve to see him. You are lucky Emily told you!"

"You'll be lucky if I don't make Emily break up with you!"

"She's too happy with me... and she can't always be with you! And she needs somebody to help her with the pregnancy and we all know that you aren't fit for that job!"

"Why?"

"Because you're a jerk!" Gabe yelled at her.

"Why is that?"

"You don't care about Dr. Lightman!"

"Yes I do!"

"You just want to get into his pants! If you had really cared you wouldn't have left him!"

"Cut it out Gabe." Ben said shoving him down into a chair.

Gabe stared at Zoe and then slouched down into the chair, "I don't know why he still loves you."

"What was that?"

"You heard."

"What would make you say that?"

"The way he looks at you... he obviously misses you."

She stared at him and walked over, "Really?"

Gabe nodded and then ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry."

Some part of Ben seemed to be telling Gabe to NOT be sorry... but he knew exactly where he was coming from.

.:.

"You have to leave now." A doctor said after about an hour of Emily's constant talking.

"Oh... okay..." Emily said, standing up. "Bye dad." She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'll tell you more tomorrow."

Gillian smiled and walked up to him. She lightly traced his lips with his finger and sighed, "Wake up soon." She gave him a small kiss on the lips, wishing that it wasn't so empty and that he would kiss her back, "I love you." She rubbed his arm and then left.

**A/N: Cal wakes up in the next chapter? or maybe dies? Maybe or maybe NOT! Please leave reiviews... it really makes me sad that you guy arent reading anymore AND that you aren't leaving reviews... so i am stopping until i have a review for every chapter... and there are like only two that i dont have em for but i am feeling VERy discouraged right now lol LEAVE REVIEWS! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!**

_***God Loves You***_


	48. Rick

_***God Loves You***_

**A/N: I was totally joking... just in a bad mood cuz my brother has annoying kids at my house GRRR... i couldn't go that long without writing... but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW MY LOYAL READERS!**

A nurse had come in and checked his head and ribs and the cut on his neck. She found herself sitting and just staring at him. "What are you doing Mary?" The doctor asked as he walked in.

"Oh... um... n-nothing..." She said blushing, "He's just so... peaceful and..." _Attractive!_ She thought. She smiled and started to walk out.

"Let's not fall in love with our patients please." He said with a stern smile as her cheeks turned red again.

"S-Sorry Dr. Tolleth." She nodded and left the room.

He chuckled and checked over Cal himself, "Tell Gillian and Emily and Ben and Gabe that they can all come in again."

"How do you know all of their names?"

"Well... Dr. Lightman has been here... three times before so I have met his partner and daughter and Gabe works here. Now could you please go get them."

She nodded and walked out.

"How is he?" He heard Gabe's deep voice ask.

"He is doing well. He is breathing regularly. I can tell you that he will not have any mental issues for a fact." He saw them all sigh or smile in relief, "That would be bad, eh?" He cleared his throat and looked back to Cal, "Um... His head is in very... very horrible shape... I am amazed that he is alive... I seriously don't understand, but luckily Jack didn't know about brains and heads and stuff like that because he didn't hit Dr. Lightman in the right place to kill him. I know that last time is was short term memory loss, but this time..." he trailed off in thought - unsure of how to explain it. "He will be very scared. He will most likely not recognize anyone-"

"Most likely?" Gillian interrupted.

"Um yes... there is a slight possibility that he will remeber some people or some things. He might remeber totally random things... he might remeber a vacation he went on with his family years ago or he might remember... a date he went on or maybe a case that he did. It's hard to say right now. We will have to wait until he awakes." Dr. Tolleth smiled and nodded and set his clipboard on the table beside Cal's bed, "Any questions?"

"When will he wake up?"

"What will he say?"

"How much will he remember?"

"What might help him remember?"

"Where is the bathroom?"

Everyone turned and stared at Loker who was nervoulsy rocking on his heels, "Sorry...?"

"Down the hall... third left on your right." The doctor said frowning.

"Thanks..." He whispered, leaving.

"In answer to your questions... I do not know... we have to wait for him to wake up. He had a severe concussion - obviously - so it could be... 3 hours or 3 days... let's hope sooner rather than later. But we do not think he is in a coma... with the area he was hit... it wouldn't have that effect. We will call when he wakes up." The doctor nodded and smiled at Gillian.

"Yes?"

"He did amazingly well... when he was last here. Has he been in very many accidents before? If he were in many small things... then it would make it easier for his body to handle big things."

"Well... I am sure things have happened... none of them were that bad."

"They shouldn't be. What kind of things?"

"Um... he kind of got beat up in a prison... and he cut his hand... and... he was held hostage and took a blow to the head... and almost got his ear ripped off..." She chuckled slight, remembering the word he said when she asked if he was alright: Peachy. He had said it in that irresitible british accent and she had been worried. "There have been alot of things... but they were all small... like... a punch or something."

"But alot of things like that would build the defenses up for his body. So he was more ready than a normal man would be."

"What does that... mean?"

"Basically... it makes the chances of him surviving much higher. I have a good feeling about this Dr. Foster. Now Emily," He said, turning towards her.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"You are going to have to be easy on his. He will have no clue what is going on and he might not know you and you can't get frstrated or it will discourage him and he will just mentally give up. We can't have that happen if we want him to learn and or remember some things. Can you be fragile with this?" He asked her gently.

She nodded and looked at Cal. "Um... can he here me? Or uh... us?" She corrected herself.

"I really couldn't say. It is a possibility. I have to go check on another patient. You may stay in until... about 12." He said, glancing at his watch.

"Thank you." Gillian said, walking over to Cal.

"Yep." He smiled and walked out.

Everyone seemed to crowd around Cal and examine him in their own way.

.:.

Eventually all had left other than Gillian and Emily. Emily had been asked, "Dad?" About every five minutes and hovering over him, praying for an answer.

Gillian was in her own thoughts, but was holding to his hand - hoping for a reaction to Emily's calling. She felt for a rise in temperature or something different with his pulse but nothing ever seemed to happen.

She suddenly felt a light tug at her hand and looked at him, "Cal?" She asked, already feeling th presense of Emily over her shoulders.

"Rick?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Who the hell is Rick?" Gillian asked Emily, turning around.

"A buddy... college friend... he talks about him sometimes... he lives in Florida."

"We need him."

"Why?"

"Because if Cal remembers him then it will be helpful to have someone he knows here."

"Right... I'll go call him." She was soon goone, but got the attention of a nurse on the way out.

"It's alright Cal."

"Who is Cal? Where am I?"

Gillain placed a comforting hand on his chest and whispered, "It's alright... you are in the hospital."

"Where is Rick?" He asked frantically.

"Emily is calling him right now."

"Emily?"

"Your daughter."

"I have a daughter?"

"Yes."

"A wife?"

"No."

"Why not? What happened?"

"You seem to be asking alot of questions very fast." The nurse said.

"Shh!" Gillian said madly, "We need to let him ask or he will just forget... this is the best time for us to tell him. She divorced you but I think she is here."

"Can I meet her?"

"Um... sure... I will go get her." Gillian slowly let go of his hand.

"Don't go." He said, grabbing her arm.

"But I am going to go get her..."

"But..." He found himself at a loss for words. He just seemed to find her presense very comforting, "Ok..."

"We will be right back." She smiled and then reluctantly left the room.

**A/N: SOOO... ha i just watched the episode Blinded... what a lovely episode... I think it is my favorite. leave reviews and all that jazz**

**QUESTION!**

**What is your favorite Lie to Me episode?**


	49. I Don't Know You!

_***God Loves You***_

**A/N: oh ho ho ho... MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS! 3 chapters in ONE DAY! basically just a chapter of remebering and being a bit scared of the truth...? idk if thats a good way to explain it so u should just read it and find out!**

Zoe nervously stepped in and smiled at him, "Cal?"

"Who is Cal?" He asked again.

"You!" She said a small smile on her face, "I am Zoe... your ex-wife."

"Oh." He nodded and looked at her, "I don't recognize you. Where is Rick?"

"He is on his way hun... don't worry." She gave him a reassuring nod and then sat down next to him, "What's on your mind?"

"Where is Andrew?"

"Who?"

"That kid... He can't go to the orphanage."

Gillian frowned and walked over to him, "You remember Andrew?"

"Yeah... did we stop him from going? He can't. They won't take care of him - he needs me." Cal said, jumping down from the bed and getting immediately dizzy. He soon fell to the floor and clutched his stomach, "Ah..." he moaned, biting his lip in pain.

Gillian and Zoe were both at his side before he could move another muscle, "We can send somebody to go and find him. You are in NO condition to leave." Gillian said, taking his arm and helping him back onto the bed.

"I need him." Cal whispered.

"Yes you do. Rick and Andrew... we will get them both."

He stared at her worriedly and rubbed the tiredness from his face, he took a deep breath and looked at Gillian, "Who are you?"

"Gillian Foster."

"How do I know you?"

"We are business partners."

"Why?"

"Um... you hired me...?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, Cal." She whispered.

"I am Cal... right?"

"Yes. Cal Lightman and you have a daughter Emily Lightman."

"Where is she?"

"Getting Rick."

"I want to see her."

"Of course." Zoe said, cutting in. She was soon gone and then back in a matter of seconds.

"Dad!" Emily yelled, wrapping him into a hug.

"You are...? Emily?" He guessed.

She pulled away and stared at him. She could feel the tear begin to grow in her eye, "Um... yeah." She made a weak smiled and whispered, "Do you remember me?"

"No. But... you seem... I don't know... I have these... like I recognize your voice... have I talked to you at all?"

"Not yet..."

"She wouldn't be quiet when she first saw you." Gillian said, "When you were still unconscious she was just talking and talking... telling you about your life and hers."

"She pregnant... with twins." Cal remembered her comforting voice filling him in on whatever she could think of.

"Yes!" She said with a genuine smile.

He smiled back and looked at Gillian, "I _really _don't know you, but I feel like I should."

She stared at him and sighed, "Well... we are kind of... together."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I don't think we should be."

"Why not?"

"Because I have no clue who you are!" He said becoming frustrated.

"Cal... don't worry it's going to be okay." She walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No! I don't know you! You are getting too close." He shook his head and moved from under her hand.

"But Cal-"

"Just go..." He whispered. He ran a hand through his hair and curled up onto the bed, "I just... I don't know... where is Rick? and Andrew?" He stared at the wall and began to shake.

"Cal it's alright you just-"

"Don't touch me!" He yelled when she lightly touched his arm.

"Cal..." She whispered, slowly backing away.

He bit his lip and pulled the wimpy hospital bedding over his shoulder, but was still shaking.

Emily nervously watched as this all happened and looked at Foster who was now crying helplessly. She walked over and gave her a hug, "It's okay... he doesn't know me either."

"He is scared of me." Gillian whispered.

"No he isn't... he is just scared of the situation." Emily promised.

"Thank you Emily..." She said, a little happier.

A nurse was soon in the room with a big blanket. She threw it over Cal and smiled, "I am going to have to ask all of you to leave. This is very overwhelming for him."

Then all mumbled something and then began to leave, but Cal called out, "Emily."

"What?"

"Can you... stay?"

She smiled and glanced at the sad Gillian who nodded, "Of course." She walked over to his bed and sat down on a chair.

.:.

Gillian walked out with the others and sighed, "How the hell did that happen?"

"Don't worry." Ben said, trying to calm her, "He is just scared."

"Yeah! Of me!"

"Of the situation!"

"That's exactly what Emily said..." Gillian whispered. She sighed and looked at him, "He doesn't love me anymore." She said sadly.

"Of course he does... he just needs to... remember..."

"But he won't!"

"Of course he will Gillian... you just need to give it time."

"What does the word permanent mean to you?" She asked him madly.

He stared at her and then found a seat, "Just... sit down and relax... we can talk to him later and try to sort things out."

.:.

"So you're my daughter, eh?" Cal asked Emily.

"Sure am. Flesh and blood."

"That's cool." He smiled and took her hand, "Is it weird?"

"What?"

"Me not knowing who exactly you are?"

"Yes... it's very weird..."

"I'm sorry love." He sat back on the bed and sighed, "It's quite frustrating for me."

"I can imagine... it must be scary... but we are getting Andrew and Rick... and they can give you some sort of baseline on what you know."

He nodded and smiled, "You really know what to say."

"I learned from Gillian." His smile dissapeared and she frowned, "What is scaring you so much about her?"

"I don't know who the bloody hell she is. And she is... acting like she loves me and-"

"Because she does. She has for a long time now and it's really hard for her when you push her away like that. She is trying to help you but you won't let her."

"Well sorry if I am afraid of somebody that I don't know. I don't have any trace of anything about her."

"And you do for me?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Those big brown eyes. I remember them from... somewhere... years ago."

"Her birth." Zoe suggested, walking in.

"Ex-wife...?" He guessed looking at her.

"You would be correct." She smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Her birth...? Yeah... I remember... well one your nails digging into my hand..." He smiled at Zoe and then pointed to Emily, "and holding your fragile little body... you were adorable Em." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You just called me Em."

"Yeah...?"

"You remember." She smiled and hugged him, "It's a good thing dad." She said in reply to his confused look.

.:.

"Zoe get's to talk to him?" She asked after coming back from the cafeteria and getting a coffee.

"Yes, because she isn't worried about him knowing her... and we think he does."

"Well why doesn't he know me?" She asked him worriedly.

"I'm not a doctor Gillian. You just gotta give it time. I am absoultely positive that EMily is putting in a good word for you."

She smiled weakly and sat back down. "Wow... I am really tired." She said, fighting back a yawn.

"You should sleep... you can have another go at it in the morning." Ben smiled and patted her back, "You of all people know how to handle this. So sleep - get your head on straight - and you can talk to him in the morning."

She was fast asleep before he was finished talking.

**A/N: So... whataya think of Cal being scared of her and pushing her away? quite sad huh? what do you think will happen in the morning? what do you think MIGHT happen between him and Zoe? *hint hint***

**QUESTION!**

**What TV shows do you watch other than Lie to Me?**

**I watch... Psych... Monk... Lie to Me 3 (i HAD to put it)... Heroes... Lost... The Office... lol so yes... I ended my other sotry where i asked question so i will do it in THIS story.. hope you dont mind when i babbly because i do it QUITE often... please leave reviews and make me happy ^.^**


	50. Andrew and Rick

_***God Loves You***_

**A/N: So... whataya think of Cal being scared of her and pushing her away? quite sad huh? what do you think will happen in the morning? what do you think MIGHT happen between him and Zoe? *hint hint***

"Where is Mr. Cal?" A little voice asked, waking Gillian.

"Oh, Andrew!" She said happily giving him a hug. "Did you hear what happened?"

He shook his head and stared at her with his big blue eyes, "What happened?"

"There was an accident... and he hurt his... head and now he doesn't exactly remebering anything... but he remembers you and one of his other friends."

"Doesn't he remember you?" He asked innocently.

She smiled and shook her head, "No... no he doesn't but I am going to talk to him and see if I can jog his memory at all, but you really need to go see him."

"Alright." He smiled and walked with Gillian.

"Cal... this is Andrew... you remember him right?"

"Yeah..." Cal mumbled sleepily.

"Hi." Andrew said, waving a hand.

Cal smiled and stuck out his arms, awaiting a hug.

Andrew happily ran over and swung his arms around Cal's waist, "I missed you. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah... I am fine... just a little forgetful."

_A little? That's a huge understatement. _Gillian thought, "Rick will be here soon."

"Thank you." Cal said, trying to put a finger on the connection he knew they had.

She nodded and walked out.

"So... little man... how have you been."

"I was in the orphanage because the people who were going to adopt me left..." He tried to hide his sad look and smiled at Cal, "Are you going to...?"

"I think so... if I can't remember anything... but I can remember you than you must be very important to me."

Andrew smiled and gave him another hug, "What happened?"

"You know... I can't remember..." Cal chuckled and pulled Andrew onto the bed.

.:.

"How the hell did that happen?" Rick screamed madly into the phone, ignoring the stares from other people in the airport.

"It's a long story and we can tell you once you get in DC." Gillian said, trying to calm him, but it was difficult since she could see him.

"Damnit..." Rick said under his breath, "I am getting on the plane right now... I will be there in a couple hours." He sighed and hung up, leaving Gillian to her thoughts.

.:.

"Just leave." Cal said to Zoe when she tried to explain to him, but became frustrated.

"Cal I am trying to-"

"Leave!" He yelled madly. He buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath.

"Alright..."

Andrew watched as she sadly left and he nervously walked up to Cal. He placed his small hand on Cal's shoulder and said, "Do you-"

"I said go!" Cal yelled, shrugging out from under Andrew's hand.

"I uh... okay..." Andrew said, turning around.

"No... Andrew I thought it was Zoe... I'm sorry."

Andrew stared at him and then looked at the doctor who was shaking his head, "Um.. he said you needed you sleep anyway..." He shrugged and walked over to Cal, "Sorry i scared you." He smiled and gave him another hug.

"No I'm sorry that I freaked out. Thank you for coming here." He smiled and let him leave.

.:.

Gillian walked in and looked at Cal's peaceful body as he slept. Biting her lip, she took a seat next to him and folded her hands, trying to keep herself from playing with her fingers, "Cal?" She asked once he started to move.

He groggily flipped over and groaned in pain, "... Zoe...?" He guessed.

"No... Gillian..."

"Oh sorry... I can't remember anything..." He awkwardly stared at her and held himself up with an elbow.

She smiled and crossed her legs, "It's alright. I can see how this is very confusing for you. Several women coming in at random times."

"I must be pretty amazing." He said with a chuckle.

She smiled and thought, _If only you knew."_Did you know that-"

"You have really pretty eyes." He whispered lightly, "Oh sorry." He said after she blushed.

She cleared her throat and concentrated on playing with her fingers, trying not to make eye contact with him, "No it's fine."

He glanced around the room - searching for a conversation starter. "So... Emily and Gabe...?"

"What do you know so far?"

"Um... Emily is my daughter and she is pregnant with twins and she is dating Gabe... that is pretty much all... and I know she was raped... but that's all I really know..."

"At all? Or on that certain subject?"

"That certain subject."

"Then what do you know alltogether."

"Hm... I am male." He chuckled, finding the smile on her face, which seemed to brighten everything up, "Um... I have a daughter... I am single... but I still keep in contact with my ex-wife... something went wrong on a past case and that is why that guy... Jake...?"

"Jack."

"That is why Jack took me and... hurt me... um... I remember Andrew and I can remeber some of the days that I played with him in the hospital... he had a broken arm and then his mother died and he was being put up for adoption... and I never got him back."

"Spot on."

"And... I remeber Rick... and old college buddy and I can remeber parties that he and I went to and people we met and places we went. It's kind fo weird remebering only some things... very confusing." He had a hard and determined look on his face as he racked through his brain for memories of her. "I can't..."

"Can't what?"

"Remember you... I'm trying I really am... nothing."

"It's all rght don't worry... we can re-meet eachother."

Emily walked in and smiled at Gillian and stuck a thumb up as if to ask: How is everything going?

Gillian shrugged and Cal turned around, "Hey..." He whispered.

"Hey dad." She smiled and sat on the edge of his bed.

.:.

"No! You cannot do that!" Gillian yelled at Ben.

"What if it helps him remeber?""

"That is what I am worried about! You wouldn't want that to be the first memory to come to you would you?"

"It wouldn't be! He already has Rick and Andrew."

"Andrew is a child and Rick isn't here yet."

"It's therapy Gillian."

"Oh and you are fit to be telling me that?" She put her hands on her hips and stared at them.

He sighed under her glare and nodded, "We are doing it. I just thought it would be good to run it by you. It wasn't a suggestion."

"You can't do this Ben." She warned him.

"I am sorry that you think-"

"Know."

He shook his head and walked away, "You won't be allowed to be there when we do this."

"What? Come on Ben!"

"No. Emily and Rick will be in there."

She sighed and watched as he slipped out of the room.

.:.

Rick walked in and gasped at the sight of Cal. Cal happened to be sleeping, but his head was black and blue and purple and there was a bandage near his lungs and stitches in his neck.

"Cal...?" He whispered, walking up to the bed.

Gillian stood in the corner of the room - examining this little reunion.

"Wha...?" Cal moaned, slowly waking up.

"Hey it's Rick."

"Who...?" Cal asked as he opened his eyes.

"It's Rick buddy..." He pulled up a chair and flipped it around. As he sat down he rested his arms on the back of the chair.

Cal slowly sat up, but grabbed his head, trying to take in the huge headache - more like a migrain but worse. He cringed and laid back down, "Wow..." He whispered.

"How are you doing?"

"Well... apparently I have some head trauma... and I can't remember anything but you and Andrew..."

"Yeah I heard... well that really sucks, but theer is an FBI agent who has a plan... so we will go ahead and do that. Me and Emily will be right here."

Cal nodded and looked around.

Emily walked in and sat down beside him on the bed.

.:.

"Cal... I am Agent Ben Reynolds." Ben stuck a hand out and Cal voluntarily shook it.

"I am guessing you know who I am?"

"Yes. For two years I believe... maybe one and a half." Ben smiled and placed his hands on his waist as he tok a couple steps back, "We have someone we want you to meet."

"Who?"

Ben opened the door a young man was led in. The man had head head down staring at the handcuffs araound his wrists.

"Hello?" Cal asked, getting the man's attention, "Who are you?"

"I am Jack... I did this to you." He raised his hands and motioned to the hospital room.

**A/N: Oh snap... what good could possibly come out of this? please leave reviews and THANK YOU FOR READING! WOOHOO! 50TH CHAPTER!**

**QUESTION!**

**What is your favorite food?**

**Mine is cheese ravioli ^.^ it is amazingly deliscious!**

**_*God Loves You*_**


	51. Jack

**_*God Loves You*_**

Cal's mouth fell open and he took a deep breath, "You recognize me... don't you?" Jack asked him.

Cal stared at him, but didn't move. "No."

Jack raised and eyebrow and looked at Rick, "So you're... Rick... right?" Rick nodded, "So you... don't really have a life? So you have to hang out with this totally dumbfound guy that doesn't know anything? I could see- WHOA!" Jack yelled when Rick attacked him.

"You son of a bitch!"

Jack chuckled as Rick was peeled off of him. He lightly rubbed his bleeding nose and whispered, "Nice try... Rick... but they need me to much."

"Go to hell."

"Oh I probably will." He said with a shrug.

Cal glanced between them and opened his mouth, but his words seemed to be stuck in his throat.

"Cat got your tongue?" Jack asked.

"You... took me?"

"Affirmative."

"And you..."

"Beat your head in? Yes... but it didn't exactly go as it was supposed to. You see... you were supposed to die. But once you fail... try try again." He smiled and shrugged out of the Police Officer's grip. He walked over to Cal and got into his face.

Cal put up a hand when the police officers began to run over. They stopped and watched. Cal turned his head and studied Jack.

"He's reading him." Emily said excitedly to Rick.

"That's... the science?"

"Yeah."

Cal stared at him for a minute and then whispered, "What your name again?"

"Jack."

"Oh. And you took me right?"

"How many times have you asked me that?"

"Answer the damn question."

"Oh fiesty."

"Answer it." Cal said quickly grabbing Jack collar and pulling him closer.

"Yes." Jack said with a creepy grin.

"Family?"

"Used to. It's your fault they're dead."

"Hm... how did you get a family? You're a creep... must've been a stupid lady."

Jack nostrils flared and he threw himself at Cal and brought them both to the floor. Ignoring the painful pounding in his head Cal grabbed Jack's connected hands and pinned them down, "I know exactly who you are and what you did to me."

"Oh really?"

"Shut up." Cal said, shoving Jack's face into the ground, "Really. The first time you took me you almost beat me to death... but failed I might add. Then you took my daughter... then you took me again and whipped me... another fail. Then you tried to kill me by beating my head, which really hurts by the way so I hope you're happy. But I'm not gonna die. And... well you are. If you are sentenced to a death penalty... they you will be getting a visit from me." Cal whispered, making sure that no one else could hear.

"No you won't."

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"Well he is definitely still Lightman." Ben whispered.

Cal glanced around, amazed by how all the cops were just watching. He knew he only had once chance so he brought a knee into Jack's side and did it several more times until a police officer tore him off. Cal tried to fight but the pain in his head was overwhelming.

Jack clutched his chest and slipped over the floor as an officer picked him up. He glared at Cal and said, "You know me." Though clenched teeth.

"Well that's pretty obvious." Cal said, placing his elbows on his knees and holding his head.

"Aw... you got a booboo?" Jack asked with a laugh.

Cal stared at him and looked at Emily and Rick. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted Jack to leave, but he wasn't sure how Dr. Lightman would usually say it.

"He can leave now." Emily said, speaking up for him.

He mouthed _'thank you' _and she nodded.

.:.

Gillian walked in and nodded to Emily. "Alright dad... this is Gillian." She smiled and stuck up a thumb to Gillian and then left.

Cal sat up and slipped on a t-shirt, "Why the hell do they make you were gowns? I'm not a fuckin' woman." Cal mumbled, throwing the gown that he _had _been wearing on the ground.

"Well... you're still you." Gillian whispered with a small laugh, walking over to him.

He studied her and suddenly said without thinking, "You love me."

"Um..." Gillian said taken back by surprise. "I uh."

"Sorry... I didn't... I wasn't thinking... you don't have to answer that." He said quickly.

She smiled at his babbling and pulled up a chair, "What do you remember?"

"Jack, Andrew, and Rick."

"That's all."

"Yeah..." He whisperd.

"How about feelings?"

"I feel connected to Emily... I guess that's because she is my flesh and blood." He chuckled and she studied him.

"What?"

"How could a man like me make such a beautiful creature?" He asked her.

Gillian smiled and said, "You're a pretty beautiful creature yourself." _Why the hell did you just say that?_

He stared at her and then looked at Rick who had been in the corner of the room. Rick just simply nodded his head and leaned against the wall.

"How long have we known eachother?"

"Years."

"We work together?"

"Yes. Partners."

Cal ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "We were together?"

"Yes."

"No we weren't."

"Yes we were Cal. It's okay... we can."

"I was never with you."

"How could you possibly know that? You can't remember a damn thing that is actually important!"

"Well I am sorry!" He yelled back.

"You don't remember us? At all?"

"I am not in love with you!"

"You were Cal!"

.:.

"It doesn't make sense!" Gillian yelled at the doctor.

"I know exactly what's happening."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"His brain is blocking off you."

"Why?"

"Because he is scared of the feelings he has for you. He isn't used to be getting all these different things at once... and feelings are the hardest thing to figure out. He is scared to deal with them. Since he has such strong feelings for you he doesn't want to deal with them. So he is just telling himself he doesn't love you. He needs time."

Gillian sighed and swat down on a chair, "I'm the therapist here... I should know this stuff."

**A/N: I feel like I have ruined this story... it was good in the beginning and i really like where it was going but... have i ruined it? do you still like to read it?**

**QUESTION!**

**Do you think I have ruined this story? Or is it still good?**

**i dont really know... i was reading the first chapter and I like it but i feel like i've done too much... so i THINK i am going to try to bring it all back together again and make it like the first chapters... **

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Cal can FINALLY go home! He and Gillian finally have a private talk that is very much needed and Emily gets some news on the babies! please leave reviews and answer the question cuz its an important one!**

_***God Loves You***_


	52. I Did It

_***God Loves You***_

_Cal's face turned to an angry red. "This is your fault." He said to her._

_She began to back away, "What are you talking about?" She asked him._

_"Don't walk away. This is your fault. It's your fault I am here and it's your fault that I'm going to die tonight!" He yelled at her… walking closer._

_"How is this my fault?" She asked completely confused._

_"You are the one who insisted I take the case 5 years ago. You said it would be good for me… that it would get me back on track!" He yelled at her._

_"Cal… please stop." She was now against the back wall and he was getting closer._

_"Stop what?" He asked bringing his hand to her neck and shoving her against the wall. "This is what I want. You didn't have to take several beatings like I did!" He yelled at her._

_"Cal… STOP! You're drunk… you don't know what you're doing!" She yelled at him, desperately trying to tear his hands away from her neck. It was slowly getting harder for her to breathe._

_"I know, I am drunk! But I sure as hell know what I am doing!" He yelled at her putting more force into choking her._

_"Cal! I can't breathe!" She yelled digging her nails into his arms… cutting through the flesh._

_"Yeah… that is kind of the point." He said to her. Pushing harder._

_Foster tried to kick him but he was too close to her for her to get enough force. "What are you going to get out of killing me, Cal?" She screamed but the words could barely come out of her mouth._

Cal awoke and sat up, panting as he remembered when this happened. "What's wrong?" Rick asked walking up to Cal's bed.

"I was... trying to kill... Gillian."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's actually happened Rick... it was a memory and I know it!"

"When? Why?"

"I don't know, but it was so clear. I need to see Gillian." Cal looked down at his arms and stared at the scars where she had dug her nails into him. "This happened."

"How can you be so sure?"

"These scars." Cal said, holding up his arms, "Get Gillian."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Rick quickly jogged out into the waiting area and found Gillian, "He wants you."

"What?"

"He needs to talk to you. He just had a dream... where he tried to kill you, but he has scars to prove it. He wants to see you."

"Um - Alright." She quickly got up and followed Rick.

"I tried to kill you." Cal said once she was in the room.

"We don't have to talk about this now."

"I did... didn't I?"

She sighed and nodded, "Yes, but it wasn't-"

"Then I must _really _not like you."

"No. You didn't know Cal... you were drunk... and scared."

"Why would I try to kill you?"

"Because you thought it was my fault!"

"Excuse me." A doctor said awkwardly.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Um... we have medication for him and we want to see him twice a week... but he can go home now as long as he is with someone at all times. With a head injury anything could happen... the pills are need to be taken twice a day. Two in the morning and three at night to help you sleep and you can take some in the middle of the day in case of extreme headaches." The doctor handed several bottles to Rick and nodded.

Cal stared at him and then slipped out of the bed. He stood still for a moment, holding his head to calm the throbbing. "Okay... let's go."

.:.

Gillian looked through the dark night and buried her hands in the pockets of her coat. She walked up to the front door and knocked nervously, "Hey Gillian." Emily said with a smile, "He's... very frustrated right now."

Gillian smiled and walked through the open door.

"Are you sure this place is my house?" Cal yelled at Rick.

"Of course it is. Why would we take you somewhere else?"

"Why don't I recognize it at all?"

"Um... because of permanent memory loss!" Rick yelled becoming impatient.

Cal bit a lip and bruied his face in his hands and sighed. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt-"

"Thank you." Rick said, leaving the room.

Gillian walked over to Cal and nodded to Emily. Once they were alone she whispered, "How are things going?"

He stared at the floor and shook his head, "I don't know anything..."

"That's not true."

"No I think it is. I have a question."

"Anything."

"Why do I feel safer when you're around, but I'm scared of you."

"When did you start opening up?" She asked with a small smile, "Well... I couldn't answer either of those... they're your feelings... right?" He nodded. "Why are you scared of me Cal?"

"Because... you... it's obvious that you are close to me, but I'm not close to you... I don't remember anything about you other than when I tried to kill you." She could see him nervously pull into himself. He put on a straight face and stared at her.

"You didn't try to kill me purposely. You were drunk..."

"Why was I hurting you?"

"Because you said it was my fault for getting you hurt because I encouraged you to take Jack's case... years ago."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"I was fine... no harm no foul." She smiled and crossed her legs.

"I'm confused."

"Ask anything."

"Were we together?"

She thought for a minute and then shook her head, "No."

"But you-"

"No."

He shut up, knowing that that was what she wanted him to do, "So..."

"You know what Cal?"

"What?"

"We were together."

"But you-"

"We were and I love you. I love you so much and Cal and it kills me to see you not know who the hell I am."

"I can't-"

"I know... you just don't know me, but I want to tell you that i do know you and that I am here for you and that I love you."

He stared at her and shook his head, "Why would you tell me that?"

"What?"

"You know that I don't feel the same way-"

"But you-"

"Did... and I don't anymore. I'm sorry, love, but I don't feel that way about you. I don't know you well enough and I am sure as hell not ready to be in a relationship with you. And I know that we were in one before... I just need you to stop."

"Cal I'm-"

"Don't apologize... I just can't do this... not right now." He ran a hand through his hair and peaked up at her.

"Listen Cal... I know this is hard, but you have to deal with it. I know that feelings are the hardest things to deal with, but you need to just do it. Get it over with."

"I think you should leave." He whispered.

"What?"

"You aren't helping me right now."

"Because you won't let me."

"You're getting impatient with me."

"Because you won't let me help you!"

"What do you think you can do to help me?"

"Just talk to me Cal!"

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

.:.

"That's great!" Gabe said to a happy Emily, "What names?"

"I was thinking Steven... but for the girl... I don't know..." Emily shrugged and smiled, "I - we - will figure it out."

Gabe smiled and wrapped her in a hug, "You are taking this so well."

"Yeah... well..." She laughed and kissed him, "I have a wall... you."

.:.

After 30 minutes of silence, Cal finally looked at Gillian. They had managed to get closer together and their legs were touching. He sighed and held her small head in his hands, "I did it."

"What?"

He bit his lip and leaned in, kissing her. She ran her hands up his back and into his hair. She fell towards him once he pulled away and he chuckled, "I figured it out."

"I can see that." She gave him a hug and smiled at him.

**A/N: So basically i ALMOST made them get in a big fight and like... hate eachother but i decided against it lol**

**QUESTION!**

**Who is your favorite Lie to Me character? Character NOT actor.**

**My fave character is a tie between Cal and Emily.**

_***God Loves You***_


	53. A Good Time

_***God Loves You***_

_He bit his lip and sighed, "I just... don't get it." Cal whispered to Gillian._

_"Get what?"_

_"Whatever it is we had together."_

_"There was a line where we decided we would just be friends..."_

_"What happened to it?"_

_"Well... the day I got you back from Jack... the second time... we had been in the van and... you crossed the line but for some reason I didn't stop you... I think that that was the best decision I ever made... and right before we went into the hospital... we decided to take a chance and we kissed and... we finally got together. There were a few bumps in the road but everything was perfect until Jack... injured you like this."_

_"What would my last words have been?"_

_"Um... the address that you were at."_

_"Before that?"_

_"You said that you were okay... for now."_

_"Before that?"_

_"My name."_

.:.

"A boy and a girl?" Cal asked Emily at the dinner table.

"Yes... and I want to name the boy Steven... I like that name."

"Any ideas for girls?"

"I like Riley... but i really don't know yet."

"Well that's nothing to fret over. How many months in?"

"Four..." Emily whispered.

"Are you excited?"

"Of course I am... I was just thinking about a conversation we had... before... you were hurt. We talked about what we would do with the kids and you suggested you could raise them as your own children... and my siblings."

"Yeah?"

"I want to take you up on that offer."

"Although I don't remember takling about it... it seems like a good idea... a brilliant plan I might add." He chuckled and gave Emily a hug, "Of course I will raise your kids."

.:.

"I don't know... I mean... he is just as nice and he is still my dad... it just isn't the same..." Emily whispered.

"I know what you mean. He isn't quite the same, but I am sure that eventually he will get used to us ad understand how he is around us." Gillian whispered.

"Will he ever be the same?"

"I don't... I don't think so, hun."

A small tear rolled down Emily's face and she pulled her knees to her chest, "I didn't want him to change..."

"Where is he now?"

"With Mr. Rick..." She whispered.

.:.

"Tell me about a good time from college" Gillian asked Cal.

"Yeah... let's see what you remember." Rick nodded and crossed his legs.

"Uh..." Cal said, closing his eyes and searching for a memory. "Oh I know."

"Make sure that I was part of it so we know if it's a real memory or not."

"Bloody hell... do you think I would lie about a memory?"

"I dunno..." Rick said with a shrug.

"Alright... can I start now?"

"Yeah yeah... go ahead." Gillian said, bringing her legs onto the couch and sitting criss-cross.

Cal smiled and began, "Ok... um... we were at a college party... uh... I can't remember which one, but i remember we were at the bar and drinking and a couple of girls... maybe a year or two younger than us... came over and started flirting like crazy and we ended up buying them drinks."

"We have bought alot of women drinks Cal." Rick said with a chuckle.

Cal made sure to note the fact that Gillian looked jealous, "Yeah, but I haven't gotten to the good part."

"Alright...?"

"And we were making oout by the pool on the lawn chairs and one of the girls was so drunk that she ended up falling into the pool and pulled us down with her and it was so hilarious! We all fell in and we were soaking wet and the funniest part was that we all ended up just walking back into the party and dancing crazily. We got so many people pissed beause we were making them wet. I even had some big guy pin me up to a wall and asked me my name and i said my name was Bob Johnson and he believed!" Cal chuckled and smiled at Rick, "Do you remember that?"

"Wow... yes I do and I can't believe that you do! That guy was so mad! He almost beat us both up! But you somehow managed your way out of it and his girlfriend thought you were hot so he made him let you go."

.:.

_"You feelings are worrying you and they are hard to deal with so your mind is just blocking them off." Gillian tried to explain._

_"Block them off?"_

_"It's a mental thing. You are scared of your feelings._

_"I'm not scared." He said with a small speck of disgust on his face._

_She laughed and said, "Oh of course not... it an inside thing... it's hard to explain._

_Cal stared at her and sighed, "I'm scared?"_

_"Of your feelings... yes." She said with a small laugh._

_"Could you... explain... more?" He asked hoping it wasn't out of place for him._

_"Yeah... um... it's just that your mind doesn't exactly want to deal with your feelings. Because feelings can be out of control and confusing and scary. It's not unusual at all. Your mind is mentally pushing your feelings into a small room and blocking them off."_

_"But I don't remember actually doing that."_

_"No... but you are actually worried and your mind took the liberty of getting rid of the scary or unusual feelings. Your mind just wants to leave it until everything else has calmed down."_

_"How will I know when it's time."_

_"Cal... I think that it's time now... do you know what it's like to be in love with a man that doesn't know that he loves you?" Cal raised an eyebrow and she smiled, "Of course you don't..." She said. "It's frustrating. I want you to stop remembering and just think..." She whispered._

_"What exactly do you mean?"_

_"You need to calm down and just let your feelings fly."_

_"I don't-"_

_"Don't talk... just think... knock down that wall and figure out those feelings."_

_He nodded and rubbed the extreme exhaustion from his face. _

After 30 minutes of silence, Cal finally looked at Gillian. They had managed to get closer together and their legs were touching. He sighed and held her small head in his hands, "I did it."

"What?"

He bit his lip and leaned in, kissing her. She ran her hands up his back and into his hair. She fell towards him once he pulled away and he chuckled, "I figured it out."

"I can see that." She gave him a hug and smiled at him.

"Tonight will be the night that I fell for you again..." He whispered.

She could feel his warm breath on her face and she rested her forehead on his. He picked her up and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her head on his chest, "That makes me very happy."

**A/N: So there you go! Those flashback are what happened inbetween! leav reviews please!**

**QUESTION!**

**What is your favorite song?**

**Always Midnight by Pat Monahan**  
**Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley**  
**I'm Already There by Lonestar**  
**If You're Reading This by Tim McGraw**  
**Love Like Woe by The Ready Set**  
**Every Little Thing She Does is Magic by The Police**  
**If It's Love by Train**  
**Her Eyes by Pat Monahan**  
**My Little Secret by Cavo**  
**Ghost by Cavo**  
**Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3**  
**... and SO many more! haha... wow... i could never name them all!**

_***God Loves You***_


	54. A New Line & A New Home

_***God Loves You***_

She woke up in his lap.

"Good morning love." Cal whispered, brushing her hair from her face.

"I'm... sorry I fell asleep."

"No it's fine... it gave me time to think."

"About what?"

"Everything... Em wants me to raise her kids as my own..."

"And?"

"I want to, but I'm not sure if I'm in a good state to take on such a big responsibility."

"Well... is she ready to give up such a big responsibility?"

"What?"

"Is she going to be able to pretend that she is their sister... rather than their mother?"

Cal nodded, "Good point... well... we still have five months... we have time to talk."

"Yep." Gillian whispered, "Cal...?"

"Yeah?"

"I think... we should redraw the line."

"Why? I... I thought that you wanted me to remember us and now I do... and now you want to pull us apart?"

"There is too much going on in your life right now and I don't want to add to it. I think you should just figure everything else out... before you are in a relationship with me because I know that it's going to be hard and trying to be with me won't make it any better."

"I like your presense." He whispered.

"We need to Cal."

"_You _need to..." He mumbled.

"Yes Cal I do, because I can't do this with you."

"Then why did you want me to figure my feelings out so much?"

"So you wouldn't be scared of me!"

He stared at her and pushed her off of his lap, "If... if that's what you want then okay." He stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

.:.

"Savannah." Emily whispered to Gabe.

"Huh?"

"That's what I want to name her."

Gabe smiled and played with one of her curls, "I like that name."

"Savannah and Steven..." Emily said, trying out the names.

"So... is your dad gonna raise them?"

"I think so... but... will I always just be a sister to them?"

"I'm sure eventually you would tell them... when they were old enough to understand..." Gabe whispered.

"But... would they come and live with me?"

"That's your choice babe."

"They will go to my wedding... how weird will that be? Guess what I am craving right now." Emily said with a small laugh.

"What?"

"Tooth paste."

"That's really weird." Gabe said, laughing.

"Ha... yeah it is."

"Mint or bubblegum?"

"Mint."

"I will be right back." Gabe jumped up and ran upstairs. "Mint it is." He gave her a tube of toothpaste and they both laughed.

.:.

"You enjoying that tooth paste?" Cal chuckled as he walked into the house.

"Yes... actually I am." Emily said happily. She followed him into the kitchen and watched as he went digging through the fridge.

"Your mum craved olives... she absoultely hates olives... it was pretty funny."

"Hmm... I like olives." She said as she jumped up onto the counter.

"Whataya want for dinner?"

"Something Italian." She said watching as her feet dangled.

"Ravioli? Spaghetti? Pizza?"

"Ravioli..." She watched as he went into the pantry and grabbed a couple cans of Chef Boyardee Ravioli, "How did it go with you and Gillian?"

"She redrew the line." He whispered as he opened a can.

"Why?"

"She doesn't think I'm ready..."

"So you figured your feelings out?"

"Yeah and then she made everything confusing again." He set the can down and leaned on the counter, "I don't get her."

Emily smiled and jumped down from the counter, "She's just complicated."

"Yeah love, I know that... why would she stop everything after it had all been figured out?"

"I think she is the scared one now." Emily guessed.

.:.

"Where will I live now?" Andrew asked Gillian.

"I don't know honey... I think Mr. Cal wants to adopt you, but things are very confusing right now." She whispered, lightly ruffling his hair.

"What exactly happened to him?"

"He hit his head." Gillian said after several minutes of thought.

"How?"

"He fell down the stairs." She lied.

"Ouch... I fell down the stairs one time and it broke my arm. That was why I was in the hospital and met Mr. Cal..." he whispered with a small nod.

"Hm... Well... You are living with him right?"

"Yeah... until he doesn't need help remembering anymore."

"How about we get you home, maybe pick up some ice cream on the way?"

"Alright!" Andrew said happily. He jumped up and followed her out.

.:.

"I got you a present." Cal said happily to Andrew. He hung up his coat and shut the front door.

"What for?" Andrew asked, turning the TV off.

"A homecoming present."

"What?"

"You... are now my son. I adopted you." Cal said with a big smile, "Welcome home."

"Really?" Andrew attacked Cal with a hug and smiled, "What did you get me?" He took the bag from Cal's hand and went digging through it. "Wow!" He pulled out a remote controlled car and started opening it, "This is so cool! Thank you!" Andrew ran off and Cal laughed.

"You told him? Finally?" Emily asked, jogging downstairs, "I don't remember approving a little brother."

"I don't remember asking."

She stuck out her tongue and watched as Andrew drove the car around outside, "This will have gone from a small family to a big one... four kids dad... are you ready to take that on?"

"Well I seemed to be capable of taking on several beatings... and i figured everything out after losing almost all of my memory."

"Good point. Is this house big enough?"

"Probably not, but we can take on getting a new house when the time comes."

**A/N: woohoo! Andrew has been adopted... but what do you think of the line that has been formed again? will they be able to help themselves? will it be more flexible? we will see! let's see... what will be in the next chapter... psh I dont know! it will be a big surprise! ha and I just remembered that the first thing Cal said to Andrew was "What the hell are you looking at?" lol... how charming**

**QUESTION!**

**Wich chapter from this story is you favorite?**

**I will have to think about that...**


	55. Poptarts

_***God Loves You***_

"Good morning." Cal said as he jogged down the stairs.

"Mornin." Andrew and Emily said in unison.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Poptarts!" Andrew said, breaking his in half.

"When did we...?"

"Get poptarts? I have no clue." The exchanged confused looks and smiled at Andrew.

"Gillian did this... didn't she?"

"Yep."

"Of course... well I think I will go into work today." He announced to Emily.

"Really? Are you ready?"

"I think so... I have to do it sometime right? I can meet my employees and see if I remember the science."

"Hm... That's a good idea."

.:.

"Dr. Lightman?" Torres asked as he walked in.

"And you are...?"

"Ria Torres... your protege... you hired me about two years ago. I'm a natural."

He nodded and walked away, ignoring the hand she stuck out, "Where is my office?" He asked her, turning around.

"Um... right here." She said, jogging over to the door.

He slowly walked in and examined the desk and study. "Recognize anything?"

"Bloody hell!" He said, falling backwards. He caught himself before he fell but stared at Gillian.

"Did I scare you?"

He ignored her and walked into the study, "I do actually." He whispered, answering the first question.

"What?"

"It just... looks familiar... you know?"

"Yea... have you met Loker and Torres?"

"Who the hell is Loker?"

"He is one of the workers here but you seem to be pretty mean to him." She laughed and led him out to the lab, "Loker... meet Dr. Lightman."

"Hey what's up?" Loker asked, spinning in his chair.

"You're Loker."

"Indeed." He smiled and and raised and eyebrow.

"What are you doing right now?"

"I am... looking over the tapes for the Fergeson file."

"What happened?"

"Gas station robbery that went wrong... three people killed."

"Tapes...?"

"Security cameras."

"Ah..." Cal turned around and walked out with Gillian, "What kinda stuff do I do?"

"Interrogate... look over tapes... read files... take cases... I don't know everything... you are the boss." She shrugged and slipped into his office, "Here is a book you wrote." She held it out and smiled.

"I wrote a book?"

"Yes you did and you sold millions of copies."

"Really? Was it good?"

"How about you read it?"

He nodded and sat down, opening to the first page.

.:.

"So... do you like my house?" Emily asked, playing with her soup.

"Yeah. It's cool... I like my room." Andrew whispered.

"Did dad get you new sheets yet?"

"No, but he is going to get Star Wars!"

"Wow! That's cool." She said, smiling at how ecstatic he was.

"So... you're my sister now?"

"Yep... pretty cool huh?"

"Eh I guess."

"What?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing..." He shrugged and continued eating.

"You guess?"

"He was kidding." Gabe said, running downstairs.

"I doubt that."

"Calm down." He smiled and sat down next to her, "You aren't happy to have a new sister as amazing as her?"

He stared at Gabe and violently shook his head, "Of course I am... she is really cool and-"

"He is just trying to scare you Andrew... it's okay."

Andrew glared at Gabe and slipped off of his chair, "That's so cute... his feet don't even reach the ground."

"It's not my fault I'm short!" He said on the verge of tears. He then ran upstairs and played.

"Well that's what happens when you get a little brother." gabe said with a small chuckle.

"Hm... I'm sure it will be fun." She smiled and hugged him, "I can't wait to have these kids."

**A/N: Short chapter... school is getting in the way so i wont be updating as much but i will do a bunch on weekends... please leave reviews!**

_***God Loves You***_


	56. Angel

_***God Loves You***_

Cal smiled and leaned back on the couch, "You can see them..." He whispered to Emliy, "Are they kicking?"

"They have moved around a little bit, but nothing big... it's really weird having little people in my stomach though." She laughed and rubbed her belly.

"Well I can only imagine..." He whispered, putting an arm around her shoulder.

They both looked up to see Gabe standing in the doorway, his face red. "What?" Emily asked him.

"I'm moving."

"What?" She asked, using Cal's shoulder to stand up. He stood up next to her and walked over to Gabe.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?"

"My parents are making me move! To Washington!"

"Why?" Emily asked loudly.

"My dad's stupid job. We need the money and this is our best chance."

"You can't go all the way to Washington." She said, looking at Cal.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked awkwardly fidgeting with his hands.

"Fix it!"

"How?"

"I don't know! You're smart! Talk to his parents or something." She said frantically.

"Em... Moving is a big decision. I am sure that they have their reasons." She glared at him and he put his hands up to defend himself, "Alright alright... I will see what I can do."

They both nodded until he left and Gabe turned to Emily, "I don't want you to go." She whispered.

"I don't want to go either. I am sure we can figure this out." He said with a weak nod.

.:.

Cal ran a hand through his hair as he drove to the office - knowing that Gillian would know what to do.

"Good afternoon Cal." Gillian said with a small smile.

"Hey Angel... I kind of-"

"Did you just call me Angel?" She asked him - unsure if she should smile or not.

"Um... yes?"

"You just called me Angel!" She said excitedly.

"And...?" He stood stiffly as she hugged him.

"That's a nickname you gave me before... you know."

"I gave you a nickname?"

"Yes! How did you remember it?"

"I don't know... I just thought I already called you that..." He guessed.

"You did and that is what is so great! You remembered!" She hugged him again and kissed his cheek. "Um, sorry." She smiled and wiped the lipstick from his cheek and straightened out her dress, "It's just... very exciting." She smiled and cleared her throat, "Now... what did you need?"

He chuckled, and touched his cheek - where her lips had been just moments before, "Gabe is moving and Emily wants me to fix it." He bit his lip and leaned against the wall, "I have no clue what I am supposed to do."

"Why is he moving?"

"His dad got a new job or something along those lines..." He shrugged and tapped his fingers on the desk.

"That's horrible! Emily can't lose him now!"

"I know... but what can we do?"

"He can move in with you."

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"He is not going to be living in the same house as me and Emily."

"Why?"

"They are going out!"

"Really Cal? You don't trust her?"

"Not one bit."

"How would you even know if you could or not? You don't know anything about her!"

"Exactly. I'm not going to trust her if I don't what she has or hasn't done in the past." He slammed his hand down on the desk, deciding that that was the end of that argument.

She rolled her eyes and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I don't know Cal... if he's moving away then he's moving away... he doesn't have any family here to stay with?"

"Nope."

"Then you're out of luck." She shrugged and picked up a file, "Now I have some work to do... go home and sleep... or whatever you do there." She smiled and lightly tapped his chest with the file, "Good night."

"Aren't you going home?"

"In time."

"I don't want you here alone."

"Why not?"

"It could be dangerous."

She stared at him and laughed, "Good night Cal." She sang as she slipped into her office.

He nodded and walked out.

.:.

"What do you mean you cna't do anything? Dad!" Emily yelled at him madly. He grabbed her shoulders and held her still.

"Calm down love. I know that you don't want him to move away... but it's his dads job... we can't just stop that." He shrugged and wiped her hair from her face.

She stared at him and then fell onto the couch, "This sucks."

He mumbled something and walked into the kitchen, searching for food.

**A/N: Short one but I wanted to give you a chapter since I have been taking so long! Check out my new story : Falling Apart : I think you might enjoy it ;) please leave reviews!**

_***God Loves You***_


	57. Loker's House

**A/N: Short one but I wanted to give you a chapter since I have been taking so long! Check out my new story : Falling Apart : I think you might enjoy it ;) please leave reviews!**

_***God Loves You***_

"I need to talk to you." Cal said to Gabe.

Gabe set down the box that he had been filling with items and walked away with Cal. "What's up?"

"I want you to be here when Em has those kids."

"I want to be here too." Gabe said with a small smile.

"Which means... you are going to be staying in D.C. with Loker until she does."

"Really?" Gabe yelled, hugging Cal.

Cal stood there stiffly and then pushed Gabe off, "Don't touch me." He shivered and showed a small smile. He patted his shoulder and then walked over to Emily was sitting in the moving truck, refusing to let them pack boxes. "Come 'ere love."

"I'm not moving dad." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just... c'mon. I want to tell you something."

"Tell me right here." She said, leaning against a box that was in the truck.

"Gabe isn't leaving."

"Why would you lie about that?"

"He is going to stay with Loker until you have the kids."

"What? Really?" She jumped out of the truck and attacked him with a hug.

.:.

"So... what's going on with Gabe?" Andrew asked, hugging a pillow.

Cal pulled the covers over Andrew and pulled up a chair. He sat down and tapped Andrew's nose, "Nothing anymore love."

"What was happening?" He pulled his blanket tighter over his shoulders and stared at Cal with curiosity.

"He was moving... his dad got a new job and they were going to move away, but now he is going to stay with Loker until Emily has her babies." Cal said with a small smile.

"So do you... basically remember everything now?" Andrew asked hopefully.

"Not really... no... but I do know some things... like... the science... and that... I love you and Emily... and that..."

"You love Gill? Is it okay for me to call her that?" Andrew asked, sitting up, but keeping the blanket over his shoulders.

"I don't think that she minds..." Cal whispered, staring at the design in Andrew's blanket.

"Do you love her?"

"Well... she is my best friend-"

"Yeah, but do you LOVE her?"

"Yes." Cal whispered, running a hand through his hair. "Excuse me." He whispered as his phone began to buzz, "Goodnight love." He kissed Andrew's head and walked out, "Hello?"

"Dr. Lightman... Jack would like to speak with you."

"Um... Jack... the guy who... took me?"

"Yes sir. We think that it could be very helpful." The man whispered.

"Who is this?" Cal asked suspisciously.

"Micheal Len. I am from the prison... and I think that this meeting could be very good for both of you."

Cal raised and eyebrow and then nodded, "Alright... when and where?"

"Right now."

"I'll be a little late then because I need to get a babysitter." Cal whispered, peeking into Andrew's room.

"Don't you have an older daughter?"

"She is with her mother at the moment." Cal whispered.

"Alright, come soon."

"Mhm." Cal hummed. He hung up and then called Gillian, "Hey do you wanna babysit for me?"

"Um... sure? Where are you going?"

"Just a little meeting. Andrew is already in bed, but I will warn you that he is a little restless."

"Of course, I will be over in a few." She hung up and put on some decent clothes.

"Alright little man." Cal said, walking back into Andrew's room. "I am going to go somewhere for a little while... I will probably see you in the morning. Be good for Gillain. Sleep. You know the rest."

Andrew smiled and nodded, "I'll see you later dad." Cal liked the sound of 'dad' coming from Andrew's lips.

"Yep." Cal smiled and turned off the light, "Goodnight." He whispered before walking downstairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gillian asked, joining Cal in the kitchen.

"Prison."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe."

"Well I'm not going to tell you so..." He shrugged and pulled his jacket over his shoulder, "Back in a couple hours love."

.:.

"Well... I didn't have time to make a guest room or anything... Lightman just kinda threw this on me... so here are some blankets and a pillow... and there's the couch... and the T.V... feel free to stay up and watch, just keep it down." Loker threw a pile of blankets on the couch and smiled.

"I really appreciate this."

"I'm sure Lightman does too." Loker said, putting his hands into his pokets.

"Um... so how am I supposed to get to work tomorrow?"

"I think the plan was for me to drop you off before I go in... so be up by 7." He winked and walked to the bottom of the stairs, "Sleep tight."

"Uh yeah... thanks."

"Me casa es su casa. Take whatever you want, just don't clean out my fridge." He chuckled and the jogged up the stairs.

.:.

"You know that I am never going to stop... right?" Jack asked him with an evil grin.

Cal stared at him, his hands deep in his pockets, "Of course... but they will be a little difficult when you're in prison."

"Oh I have my ways." He laughed and looked at the cop, then back to Cal, "I need to speak with you privately."

"I think that can be arranged," Cal whispered back.

**_A/N: It has been so long! I am sorry for you my readers, but I am also doing some other stories, but thank you for being patient with me ^.^ ... I kinda day dream about my different stories and then I jump from one to another as I get good ideas and I think I might be hanging on with this one for a while again because I have some good Jack attempts and bad news for the babies and much more! please leave reviews... OH and who saw the Lie to Me tonight? It was pretty dern good! I very much enjoyed it! especially the little hug/dance at the end... quite adorable... and for those of you who HAVEN'T seen it... I think you will be quite pleased!_**

**_*God Loves You*_**


	58. Early

Cal had arranged for he and Jack to talk alone. There were no microphones, no cameras. Nothing. It was a simple room. Jack was strapped to a chair and Cal was leaning against the wall across from him, "What do you need?"

Jack stared at him with a smile. It bugged Cal. He knew what was going on. He knew that Jack wanted to get to him, but he wasn't scared. Jack could throw whatever he had at Cal, but it wouldn't bug him. He was ready for whatever was to come. "I just wanted to tell you that it will be a bummer when you die. No more fun for me."

Cal stared at him, "Wh-"

"I'm not done." Jack smiled, "You will die on Thursday. It's Sunday so you have four days." Jack said in a creepy voice, "Four days to tell Gillian that you love her. Four days to make up for lost time with Zoe. Four days to call up your mother and tell her you love her. Four days to have some father daughter time with Emily. Four days to TRY and stop me. Four days to live."

Cal's mouth had fallen open. Four days? Don't tell Gillian. Or Emily. That was the first thing that came to mind. He didn't want them to worry or anything like that. What about the babies? He looked at Jack now and sighed, "Good luck with that." He smiled and turned around.

"Wait. I'm not finished." Jack said.

Cal didn't want to hear what he had to say. He was out of the door and sending a guard in before Jack could say more. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his ringing phone, "Lightman." He said in a rough voice.

"Cal! Emily has started early! She is in labor right now! Get to the hospital." Gillian screamed frantically.

Cal looked around quickly and then dashed out of the room.

"Go get 'em cowboy!" Jack yelled with a laugh.

.:.

With a decent amount of speeding and running red lights and stop signs, Cal made it there in about ten minutes, when it would usually take twenty to twenty-five. He squinted, searching for Gillian. Why was the hospital so full tonight? He finally spotted Gillian who was calling out his name.

He ran to her and between heavy breaths he asked, "Where is she? How is she?"

"We were... we were just at home and having dinner and then... she went into labor! I didn't know what... she just..." Gillian was holding her face and her eyes were wide, "They are way early Cal... three months early! They might not live! Cal!" She yelled frantically, "They have to do a sea-section." She whispered, staring at him.

He grabbed her arms and pulled them down to her side. His hands found her hips and he 'shushed' her. His hands ran up and down her arms in a comforting notion. He couldn't freak out about this. Not if Gillian was. It wouldn't work, so right now he had to be the calm and rational one, "It will be just fine." He assured her, "Let's have a seat and calm down."

He took her hand and led her to a couple open seats in the waiting room. He had to put his hands on her shoulders and push her down. He then walked to a doctor who was at the counter, "Where the hell is my daughter? Why wasn't I called right away? Why didn't you wait for me?"

The woman stared at him and shook her head, "Lightman?" Cal impatiently nodded his head, "She is in surgery. She is sixteen and pregnant with twins, she probably would have had to have surgery anyway. We couldn't reach you. We couldn't wait. She needed to get in there right away. Any more questions?" She asked in an impatient tone.

He sighed and shook his head, "When will she be out?"

"Couple hours?" She guessed with a shrug.

He rolled his eyes and walked back to Gillian, "It's gonna be a couple hours." He sat down next to her and she reached out to grab his hand.

"Are you scared?" She asked.

He looked at her and then swung his head towards the direction of the operation room, "Naw." He whispered, "She is going to be fine."

"Why is it that... you are the rational one this time?" She asked with a small smile.

He shrugged and sat back in his chair, "Jack told me that..." His voice trailed off. He had already decided that he wouldn't tell her.

"Told you what?" He shook his head and she sighed, "Cal."

"Never mind. It's not important." He said with a reassuring smile.

She stared at him, "Yes it is."

"Let it be." He ordered.

She shook her head and sighed, "Alright then. How can you be so sure that everything will be okay?"

He shrugged and whispered, "Faith? Hope?"

She smiled, "That's cute... coming from you."

.:.

A nurse, Jen, had approached them several hours later with a smile, "Come see your grandchildren."

Cal rolled his eyes and stood up, "I hate that."

Gillian laughed and, taking his hand, followed Jen to Emily's room.

There were two small incubators that held a small little girl and a small little boy. They were puny! They could fit into Cal's hands! They were the size of his head! Wires were attached to the children and monitors were watching there every move.

Emily was out on the bed. Her eyes were closed. She had the IV in her arm. Cal decided to ignore the babies for a bit and check on his Emily, "How is she?" He asked, his voice coated in concern.

Jen smiled and said, "She is doing good. It was a tough surgery and she will always have the scar, but she is doing great. She should wake up in the next hour."

Cal smiled and put a hand to Emily's cheek, "I'm proud of you love." His eyes suddenly widened and he turned to Gillian.

"What?" She asked. She was bent over the incubators, admiring the babies.

"Where is Andrew?" He asked quickly.

"Don't worry. A good, trustworthy friend of mine said she could stay with him tonight."

Cal sighed in relief, "Thank God. I totally forgot that I had two kids now."

Gillian smiled and said, "Look how cute they are."

He laughed and walked over to the incubators, "They are precious. I can't wait for Emily to see them." He whispered.

Gillian nodded and looked at him, "You are a good father and you are handling all of this well."

"Guess what." Cal said, ignoring her compliment.

"What?"

"Gabe said that he can find him so I can talk to Mark."

"Mark?"

"The father of these children. I am going to teach that boy a lesson." Cal said with a smile.

Gillian sighed, "Oh."

"I will also talk to his parents. This will NOT go over our heads." He said in a determined voice.

She nodded, "Of course not."

_**A/N: Sorry that it's not very long, but i HAD to put one up... so what do you think the names wil be? Emily already talked about it a couple chapters before, but yeah, whataya WANT the names to be? Next chapter... Gabe will get to see the babies. The babies will officially be named. Cal will talk to Mark. Andrew will get to meet the babies. And a whole lot more! Thank you for reading and please leave reviews!**_


	59. The Babies

_***God Loves You***_

_**A/N: Thank you for reading my friends!**_

The doctor looked at Cal and Gillian with a solemn look, "We are not sure if the babies will live."

"What about Emily?" Cal asked worriedly. Not that he wasn't worried about the babies, but Emily...

"She should be fine. She is strong." Jen said, walking in with a smile.

The doctor nodded, "I am Dr. Ben and I will be watching these three. We will be moving the babies to a seperate room where we can keep an eye on them. They will have to stay here for a while. Until we are sure that they can breath and eat and live by themselves." Ben said.

Cal looked around and then back to Ben, "How long will they have to be here?"

Dr. Ben shrugged and said, "A month at least?"

Cal stared at him with his mouth open, "What?"

"A month... maybe longer. It depends on how they are doing. I have to go check on some other people. Feel free to stay." Ben smiled and was gone.

Cal spun to look at Gillian, "A month!"

"What's wrong with that?" She asked, admiring the children once again.

"I don't have a month." Oh yeah. He hadn't told her yet. "Shit." He mumbled. He looked at Gillian and said, "I am going to go get Andrew."

"Why don't I? You stay here with Emily." She smiled and Cal did as well.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled and was gone.

Cal walked over to Emily and sat down beside her, "Hey love." He whispered.

"Hi." She said, looking at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess. Tired." She whispered. "How are the babies?"

"Um. They aren't. Hopefully they will be okay though." He said with a reassuring smile. "Gillian is going to go and get Andrew so he can see them."

Emily smiled and said, "That's cool. When can I see them? Where is Gabe?"

"Right here." Gabe said, walking forward and smiled, "Hey."

She smiled again and reached her hand out to them, "Have you see the babies?"

"Yeah. They are beautiful. They look like you."

"Really? I can't wait to see them." She said.

Cal stood up and backed away and let them talk.

.:.

Jack stared at the man beside him. The man in his cell. The man that happened to be his son, Mitchel. "I changed my mind."

"What?" Mitchel asked with a frown.

"I want those babies. They have just been born. We can take them insted." He said with a large smile.

"No." Mitchel said, shaking his head.

"No?" Jack asked madly.

"Don't take the babies." Mitchel said, sick with what his father wanted to do. Kill two new children that had just been brought into this world.

"It will teach him a lesson." Jack hissed.

"No!" Mitchel yelled.

"I just thought that I would tell you. I don't need your permission." Jack said with a laugh. "There you go. That is my decision."

Mitchel rolled his eyes and said, "How do you plan to do this?"

"I know people who AREN'T in prison." Jack whispered, drawing on the wall of the cell.

Mitchel examined the picture. His father was an amazing artist. If only he had gone into that rather than becoming a criminal.

It was a picture of a skelton with other random bones surrounding it. It was interesting, but it was good. "Dad."

"What?" Jack asked, looking away from picture.

"Why do you do this? Can't you just let it be?"

"You are lucky that you didn't die from that gang meeting. You are LUCKY that I sent you off to military school... which obviously did nothing in disciplining you."

"Actually it did, but in the right way. It didn't teach me to be a criminal." Mitchel hissed.

"Oh whatever." Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"Dad. You tried... you almost killed Lightman. Isn't that enough? Do you have to kill his grandchildren?"

"Yes. I DO. I need to get back at him and I haven't yet."

"Come on dad! You have too! You need to just let him live his life now, because you have already ruined it enough." Mitchel whispered.

Jack looked at him and shook his head, "I will not stop just because you told me to."

"How are you in contact with the 'people that AREN'T in prison?'" He asked, raising his hands for quotations.

"That doesn't matter. As long as I am." Jack smiled and then continued with his picture.

.:.

Cal stared at the young boy in front of him. "Mark." He whispered.

"Yeah." Mark said, leaning back in his chair.

"Do you know who I am?" Cal asked, with a serious face.

"Nah." Mark said with a small smile, amused by how mad Cal seemed to be.

"I am Emily Lightman's father."

"Emily? Doesn't ring a bell." He said.

"Gabe's girlfriend." Cal said, keeping his mouth open, with a small smile at the terror in Mark's eyes.

"The girl I...?"

"Raped? Yeah, that's her. And she just had two children because you got her pregnant." Cal hissed.

"Listen, man. I didn't want that to happen. I just needed..." He stopped talking and watched as Cal walked over to him.

"You just needed sex? You just needed to hurt my little girl who now has two children who don't have a father? Who don't have someone there for him? What the hell is wrong with you? Going into that room with her... you KNEW that there was a possibility of ruining her life. But you looked into her vulnerable eyes... over her drunk body... and you did it anyway." Cal said, grabbing the collar of Mark's shirt and throwing him up against the wall.

Mark coughed at the sudden pressure on his chest, "Whoa!" He kicked Cal, but Cal wasn't fazed at all.

"You raped my little girl! What do you have to say for yourself... daddy?" Cal said into his face.

Mark stared at him and said, in a confident voice, "Good luck gramps."

Cal punched him in the gut and watched him fall to the ground, "I better not see your face again in my life... and Emily sure as bloody hell not have to see it either."

Mark held his stomache and watched as Cal walked away.

_**A/N: SOOO I wasn't ready to name them yet... next chapter we will get closer to Thursday... and something VERy surprising and weird happens... :P Please leave reviews and thank you for reading!**_

_***God Loves You***_


	60. Mommy

_**A/N: I'm really sorry for taking so long with all the updates, but there are just all my other stories and it's hard to keep everything even with all the stories... But I AM trying... I promise I will get better with that, but with school and all it can be a little difficult, but leave comments because that helps me to know that you really do like this stuff and that I'm not just writing it for my own gain... I hope you like the chapter and the cute part with Andrew and Gillian.**_

_***God Loves You***_

"Hey babe... how you doing?" Cal asked, stepping into the hospital room and laying a hand on Emily's arm.

"I'm fine... how are the babies?" She asked, staring up at her father.

"Ok..." Cal whispered, unsure of their health, "Have you decided what to name them?"

She smiled slightly and said, "Steven and Abigail."

"I like those." He whispered, kissing her forehead, "You should get some sleep. I love you and I am very proud of you."

She nodded and said, "Good night. i love you too."

.:.

Cal sat in the waiting room, his face buried in his hands.

"Hey." Gillian said, placing a hand on his arm and sitting next to him.

He turned and looked at her, "Hey, what's up?"

"Emily's asleep. The babies aren't looking too good."

He sighed and said, "They aren't going to make it, are they?"

She shrugged and said, "Hopefully they will."

"Maybe it's for the better." He whispered.

"Why on Earth would you say that?"

"Because Emily doesn't need the weight of two babies on her shoulders! I think it would just be easier if they weren't here."

"Don't talk like that. They will live and everything will be fine. They just need-" She pulled back and smiled at Andrew.

"Dad!"

"Hey." Cal said with a smile, embracing his young son, "What's up?"

"Is Emily okay?"

"Yeah, she's doing great."

"What about...?"

"We aren't really sure yet." Cal whispered.

Andrew looked at the ground and cleared his throat, "What if they don't live?"

"Then... we will hve to move on." Cal said with a shrug. He looked at Gillian and then back to Andrew, "Everything will be fine."

Andrew smiled slightly and said, "When can we go home?"

"Soon. Hopefully. The babies will have to stay here... but we will go home in a day or two." Cal said with a smile.

"Kay." Andrew climbed onto the chair beside Cal and looked around Cal to Gillian, "Hi Gill."

"Hello Andrew. How are you?" She asked gently.

Cal leaned back and allowed them easy eye contact.

"I'm good. A little scared..." He whispered.

"If only your father was like you." Gillian said with a small smile.

"What?"

"He refuses to share his feelings." She said.

Andrew looked to Cal and asked, "Why?"

"I don't share my feelings." Cal said with a shrug, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not? It's an easy way to get rid of all the heay things on your shoulders." He said with an innocent smile.

Cal stared at him and said, "Not for me. It just makes people push."

"They push because they care." Andrew said.

"How old are you?"

"It's healthy." Andrew pushed.

"You've been talking to Gill, haven't you? A little too much?" Cal asked.

"No."

"That's a bloody lie." Cal looked to Gillian and said, "You're a sneaky one."

She smiled and said, "You can't prove anything."

"Which obviously means that it's true." He chuckled.

Andrew walked over to Gillian and placed his hands on her knees, "Mommy."

She stared at him with wide eyes, "I'm not..." She trailed off.

"Go ahead Andrew." Cal said with a large smile.

Andrew looked at Cal and then back to Gillian, "Mommy." He pushed.

She cleared her throat and said, "Andrew, I"m not your mom."

He stared at her and said, "Yes you are. You are with dad... so you are my mom."

She looked to Cal and he shrugged. "That's how you see things?" She asked him curiously.

"Um... yeah. You are my mommy." He smiled and nodded.

"Well alright. What then?" She asked.

"Can we go home I'm tired?"

"Well I personally think that I should be here for Emily." She said.

"Go ahead love... I'll be here all night." Cal chimed in with a small smile, "Go get some rest... make some cookies or something."

She returned the smile and said, "Thank you." She took Andrew's hand and said, "Let's go then."

.:.

After they were gone... Cal was left to his scary and unwelcoming thoughts that only reminded him of the danger that was approaching. He didn't know how it was going to happen or who was going to do it or anything of the sort, but he felt an obligation to let Gillian know before he truly did die. He felt like he should tell Ben, but then the babies would be in danger and he didn't want to risk that.

He walked to Emily's room every twenty minutes, spending time with her and relieving her of her anxiety, but nothing he could do would really take away the fear that was in her face. She was terrified of what would become of the babies. Of their health and the rest of their lives. Would they ever have to meet their father? Would they grow up thinking that she was just their sister? She was worried and could only pray for their safety.

On the sixth visit of the night, Cal ended up falling asleep beside Emily and she was happy to see him rest. He had constantly been up, checking on her and the babies and talking to her, keeping her smiling, but she could see what it was doing to him.

He hadn't slept since she had come into the hospital, almost three days ago. It didn't seem like that long, but he hadn't left, not once. He was either talking with doctors, watching TV in the waiting room, or talking with Emily.

The hospital was draining him and now he was finally getting his much needed sleep. She couldn't watch her amazing father sleep for long because eventually rest got the better of her.

She drifted off soon after he did, his hand in hers.

.:.

He woke up with a jump and made Emily scream a little bit. He stood up quickly and placed his hand over her mouth, panting as he calmed down, "I'm sorry." He whispered, taking his hand from her mouth.

"What's wrong?" She asked, staring up at him.

"Nothing. It was just a bad dream." He said, sitting back down and running a hand through his hair.

The truth was... ever since his talk with Jack he had been haunted by the sight of Jack's face and his voice and Mitchel and everybody else. He hadn't slept because he knew that it would only be worse. Haunted wasn't the right word to use, it was worse then that. It was like... he felt like a lonely deer in the middle of a huge field with every gun in the world, trained on his head, ready to shoot and prepared to kill. He couldn't take it. He stood back up and paced slightly.

"It doesn't look like it was nothing."

"Don't worry about it love." He said with a pained smile.

She clenched her jaw and nodded, "Alright. Where's Gill?"

"She's at home with Andrew."

"When are you going to marry her?" Emily asked.

"What?" He asked with wide eyes, turning to look at her.

"When are you going to get married? You are obviously meant to be..." She said with a shrug.

He chuckled and sat on the edge of her bed, "Not exactly love."

"Yes. Actually. You are! I have seen you two kiss. It's not like it's just a little hidden romance. It's obvious and it's time to make it official!" Emily said loudly, falling a little out of hand.

"Calm down." Cal said, putting a hand on her leg, "We aren't married." He whispered.

"You have to!" She insisted, "You two are meant for eachother and you know it! You need her in your life and she needs you! Don't you DARE mess this up or wait until it's too late!" She said.

He sighed and cleared his throat, "There are more important things to worry about right now."

"More important then love and the rest of your life?"

"Yes, because my life could end in a matter of days!" He yelled at her.

Emily pulled back, away from him. She stared at him and shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

_**A/N: OOPS! He let it out! Bad stuff happens in the next chapter! Thank you to all my dedicated readers! Don't forget to review!**_

_***God Loves You***_


	61. Call Me TJ

_**A/N: OOPS! He let it out! Bad stuff happens in the next chapter! Thank you to all my dedicated readers! Don't forget to review!**_

_***God Loves You***_

"What?" Emily asked, squinting at him.

"Nothing." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" She asked again.

He shook his head and said, "Sorry. It just slipped out. It's nothing." He said with a shrug.

"Dad."

"Hey, what's up?" Gillian asked, walking in, her hand connected to Andrew's.

"Hey dad! Gill bought me an ice cream cone!"

"That's great." Cal said with a smile, ruffling Andrew's hair.

"Dad." Emily pushed.

"Enough." He said to Emily.

Gillian looked between the two and said, "Should we go?"

"No." Emily said quickly, "Dad just said that his life would end in a matter of days and now he won't tell me what he was talking about." She said.

"What?" Gillian asked with a frown.

"Dad." Andrew said, licking his ice cream.

Cal was getting confused with so many voices at once, "Ok. Stop. Everybody." Cal said, putting his hands up.

"We'll be right back." Gillian let Andrew go talk to Emily and took Cal's hand and pulled him from the room, "You don't have to tell Emily, but you need to tell me."

"You know when I visited Jack?" Cal asked.

She nodded and said, "Oh no."

"He said that I would die on Thursday." cal whispered.

"Oh God." She said, "How?"

"I don't know. He just told me that I had three days. Gillian I will figure it out, I just didn't want to worry you or Emily or anybody else."

She stared at him, "This is something that you need to tell people. Especially Ben."

Cal rolled his eyes and said, "Stay here with Emily. Ask the doctors for news on the babies."

"Oh. I was talking to them when I came in and they said that Emily is looking fine and should be able to leave soon."

"Great.' Cal said with a smile.

.:.

"He will either be at the hospital, his place, or the office." Jack informed his newest recruit, TJ.

"Alright. What do you want me to do? Just kill him?" TJ asked.

"Well... you can shoot him. Slit his throat. Just make sure that he dies." Jack said, "We have tried and failed too many damn times. That bastard needs to die."

"Alright..." TJ whispered, "What if there are other people there?"

"Then there are other people there. What do you think? You kill him. Sneak up and say that you just want to give him your best and then kill him. It can't be that hard."

.:.

"Isn't that tomorrow?" Gillian asked, staring at him.

He nodded, "Want to know something happy?"

"Please." She whispered.

"I think I have remembered pretty much everything. I had a quick chat with the doctor the other day and he said that there is a possibility that it isn't permanent memory loss and that there is a possibility that I remember everything." He said with a big smile.

"Why does it matter if you might die tomorrow?"

He bit his lip and said, "I won't die."

"How can you be so sure? Jack has managed to get you and hurt you everytime that he damn well pleases."

"He's in jail."

"You know as well as I do that that doesn't change anything." She said, staring at him.

He nodded and cleared his throat, "I'll get Ben in here... tell him everything... and then make him hang out here for the day."

"What about the next day?"

"We'll handle it when it comes." He whispered.

.:.

"What if there are other people there? I mean... you said that you told him. He's going to have people there to protect him." TJ said, staring at his new boss.

Jack nodded and shrugged, "Kill them."

"What if I get the death sentence?" TJ asked nervously.

"You run the hell out of there once your deed is done." Jack said as if TJ was stupid, "Don't back out on me James."

TJ nodded and said, "Call me TJ.' He stood up and nodded to the prison guard.

"That's what I like to hear. Stay strong and be a jerk if you need to!" Jack watched as TJ walked out and smiled.

.:.

"Wait. He told you this two days ago and you are just now telling me?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Cal whispered.

"What the hell is wrong with you? If we had known then we could have been watching for Jack's visitors! Now whoever is going to do it has probably already visited and left and probably doesn't plan to go back." Ben said, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry. I didn't think of that."

"This could be dangerous for you, Gillian, Emily, Andrew, AND the babies. What were you thinking?" Ben asked.

"Hey." Cal warned.

_**A/N: OH SNAP! Another update! That's my FOURTH story tonight! Epic chapter for the next one... EEK, I'm excited to write it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I am trying to keep up with this one, but I can only write as the ideas come... sorry! But just continue reading my other stories... I have several!**_

_***God Loves You***_


	62. Andrew's Gone

Cal sat beside Emily, keeping his eyes peeled for anybody.

Ben stood at the door.

Three other agents were spread out near the doors going into the hospital

"Where's Andrew?" Cal asked Gillian when she walked into the hospital room, "This is the safest place. I want everyone in here." He whispered.

She stared at him and said, "I thought he was with you."

"What?" He asked, standing up.

"He's not with me."

Cal tightened his jaw and ran out to Ben, "Where's Andrew?"

"Isn't he in there with you?" Ben asked, looking over Cal's shoulder.

"Would I be asking if he was?" Cal asked, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know." Ben spat out, rolling his shoulders.

"Dammit." Cal hissed.

.:.

"You got a little kid?" Jack asked TJ, standing up and examining the child.

"He was looking for Lightman. I assumed he was close."

"Is Lightman dead?"

"No." TJ whispered.

"Why not?"

"There were FBI agents all over the fuckin' hospital."

"Language. We got a six year old here." Jack said.

'Hey, I'm nine." Andrew said in a high voice.

"Shut up" Jack said, pushing him to the ground.

"That's not nice." Andrew said, staring up at Jack.

"Shut up or I'll punch you."

"It isn't nice to hit people."

Jack threw his fist into the little boys face, forcing him back about a foot and scream from his mouth, "SHUT UP!" Jack yelled.

Andrew was instantly quiet, other than his slight whimpering as he rubbed his jaw.

Jack sighed heavily and turned to TJ, "Good enough. Lightman needs to know that we have his kid before we kill him."

"Kill me?" Andrew asked with wide eyes.

Jack stared at him harshly and Andrew looked down quickly.

.:.

"They aren't after me anymore!" Cal yelled, pushing past Ben, "We need to get Andrew!"

"How do you know they have him?"

"I am bloody positive Cal said quickly. Are you going to help me or not?" Cal asked.

"Let's go. Where to?" Ben asked, running down the narrow hallway with Ben.

"I don't know. Anywhere. To the office. Would he leave a clue?"

"He didn't for you." Ben said with a shrug.

.:.

"They know he's gone by now." Jack said, leaning against the wall and chewing on the end of a pen.

Andrew stared at him curiously and looked at Mitchell who was standing in the corner nervously, "Hi." Andrew said with a smile.

"Hey." Mitchell said, waving slightly.

"What's your name?" Andrew made his way over to the teenager quietly.

"I'm Mitchell. You're Andrew?"

"Yeah." He smiled widely and said, "Do you know my dad?"

"More then I should." Mitchell mumbled.

"Are you the people who took him and hurt his back? That's when I met him. When we were in the hospital. I was in the hospital because I broke my arm. It didn't hurt too bad though and I played with the dinosaurs in the waiting room with dad. Did you know I have a sister too? Her name is Emily. She's really pretty. Somebody hurt her at a party and made her have two babies." Andrew said quickly with wide eyes.

"Oh." Mitchell said. She was raped? That's horrible. "I hope they're okay."

"Did you hurt my dad?"

Mitchell stared at him solemnly, "Yeah I did."

"Why? Did he hurt you? He hurts people sometimes." Andrew said with a shrug.

"No he didn't," Mitchell whispered.

"Then why did you hurt him?"

Mitchell knelt down and got closer to Andrew, "My dad made me."

"Oh. Why would he do that?" Andrew asked.

"He's mad at your dad."

"What did my dad do?"

"He... my sister and mom were killed."

"My dad killed them?" He asked with wide eyes.

"No, no, no." Mitchell said quickly. He didn't want to tell the young boy so he finally just whispered, "No. He's just mad and is taking it out on your dad."

"That's not nice."

"No... it isn't." Mitchell whispered.

.:.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked Gillian after waking up.

"Andrew's gone."

"Jack?" She asked automatically.

"Yeah." Gillian whispered, "Your dad and Ben are out looking for him. We're just lucky that nothing happened to the twins." Gillian whispered.

Emily nodded and took a deep breath. "This is bad."

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll figure it out."

.:.

"Dad... can't you just give it up? You've messed his life up enough." Mitchell whispered.

"NO, I can't just 'give up'. I don't give up. He will die."

"What?" Andrew asked, staring up at Jack.

"Don't talk." Jack hissed.

Andrew rolled his eyes and looked at the ground.

"C'mon dad. Just let go."

"No." Jack said firmly, "Hey." He crouched down beside Andrew and said, "Once daddy finds out that you are with us... we are going to kill you." He smiled widely.

Andrew's eyes widened and he asked, "Wh... what did I d-do to you?"

"W-Well... w-we..." Jack laughed at Andrew and said, "We're pissed at your dad so we will kill you to teach him a lesson. It's as easy as that."

Andrew stared up at him and a small tear escaped his eyes.

"Don't cry you little brat."

Andrew shook with fear and covered his face, "I don't want to die." He whimpered.

"NEITHER DID MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER!" Jack yelled out at the top of his lungs.

Andrew flinches back away from Jack.

Mitchell stared at his father and said, "What do you want me to do?"

"Get away from me. That's what."

"You know what, dad?" Mitchell asked madly.

"WHAT?" Jack as with wide eyes.

"Ever since Mom and Ellie died all you do is weep over them! Like I don't matter to you! Well I'm sick of living in your shadow and hurting people just because you tell me to!"

"Excuse me?" Jack hissed, stepping towards his son.

"NO! I Won't excuse you!" Mitchell yelled, "I'm done with this!"

In one quick motion, Mitchell managed to spin around, snatch up Andrew in his arms, and then dash out the door.

**A/N: OOOHHHH we got a brave one! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
